Un voyage d'enfer
by Florette
Summary: Salut, je m'appelle Minami et j'ai 19 ans. Je suis étudiante en 2ième année d'histoire. J'aime beaucoup les mangas et en ce moment je lit avec passion One Piece. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à atterrir dedans.
1. Prologue

Alors finalement je me lance dans cette exercice qui est d'inventer une histoire avec une personne de notre monde.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda sauf Minami et quelques autres personnes qui apparaîtrons.

* * *

Prologue

Salut, je m'appelle Minami et j'ai 19 ans. Je suis étudiante en 2ième année d'histoire. J'aime beaucoup les mangas et en ce moment je lit avec passion One Piece. Vous savez ce manga avec des pirates. Celui d'Eiichiro Oda. C'est bon vous situez? J'ai vue toutes les saisons malgré que ma tante est tentée de m'interdire e lire ce manga précis alors que les autres je peux. Bon là, je suis partie en vacance en Bretagne pendant deux semaines. Le rêve : deux semaines au bord de l'eau à pouvoir faire du bateau.

Ce jour là bien qu'il annoncent une tempête à la radio je prépare mon bateau à voile pour une sortie près des îles. J'étais près d'une île dans le Golfe du Morbihan, me dirigeant vers le large, quand soudain la tempête a éclaté. Comme quoi j'aurais du écouter la radio. De gigantesques lames de fonds faisaient voler mon bateau dans tout les sens sans que j'ai le moindre contrôle dessus. Je me déplaça tant bien que mal vers la caisse où était rangé les fusées de détresses. Seulement je devais réellement jouer de malchance car une vague plus forte que les autres est passé par dessus le bateau et a emmener là-dite caisse. La tempête n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer.

- Je suis pas dans la m****. J'aurais de la chance si la SNSM me retrouve avant que je coule sans indication, me dis-je en continuant d'écoper et en tentant de rester debout sur le bateau.

Concentrée sur ma tâche je ne vis pas mon mat craquer et tomber. Je ne vis pas non plus la voile me tomber dessus et sous le choc je perdis connaissance.

Je repris connaissance quelques heures plus tard où plutôt ce qui me semblais être quelques heures plus tard.

Je relevai la tête et regardais autour de moi. Première conclusion à vue d'œil : océan, océan et encore océan tout autour de moi. J'avais du dériver bien plus que je ne le pensais pour arriver à un endroit où je ne voyais pas du tout la terre. Je jetais un cou d'œil au soleil et je restais stupéfaite : le soleil était au zénith mais la tempête avait eu lieu dans les 14h alors j'avais dérivé pendant une journée. La SNSM avait du abandonner les recherches depuis le temps. Bizarrement je ne ressentais pas la faim. Peut-être le temps que mon corps réalise la situation. En tout cas je devais essayer de me repérer. Mais sans voile j'étais condamné à ramer.

Deux jours se passèrent comme dans du brouillard à cause de la faim et de la soif. Au matin du troisième jour je n'avais même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Je restai allongé au fond du bateau. Je me demandais ce que les journaux avaient du dire : «Une nouvelle disparition maritime...» juste un gros titres de plus pour eux. C'est vrai qu'à part pour avertir mon université personne ne parlerais de ma disparition. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit? Je suis orpheline depuis l'âge de 13ans à cause d'un accident de voiture sur les routes de Vosges. On allait rendre visite à un ami de mon père quand la voiture est sortie de la route dans un virage. Mes parents sont morts dans l'accident et je suis la seule à m'en être sortie. J'ai habité quelques temps avec une tante acariâtre mais dès que j'ai eu 16ans je suis partie de chez elle. D'autre membres de ma famille? Aucune idée. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlés d'une quelconque famille. Ils devaient être en froid avec eux mais dans l'absolue je n'avais jamais entendue parler de cette tante avant ce jour.

Je crois que je suis en train de divaguer allongé au fond de mon bateau. Et j'ai vraiment envie de dormir. Je laisse mon esprit s'évader et je m'endors à nouveau.


	2. Une inconnue à bord

Chapitre deux qui contient beaucoup de révélation sur Minami.

Je part bientôt en vacance donc je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le prochain chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à rewiever.

* * *

Thousand Sunny.

«Oï Luffy, il y a un bateau en très mauvais état là-bas. On trouveras peut-être quelque chose dedans, signala Zoro.»

«Un trésor?» demanda Nami les yeux transformés en berry.

«Vu la tête du bateau ça m'étonnerais, la coupa Ussop utilisant ses lunettes pour voir le petit bateau.»

«Alors que fait-on capitaine, demanda Robin en se tournant vers Luffy?»

«Ça à l'air marrant et je m'ennuie un peu, s'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire. Gomu Gomu no Pistol, s'écria Luffy en lançant son bras.»

Il attrapa le bord du petit bateau et le tira jusqu'à lui. Les membres présents de l'équipage sur le pont, Sanji préparant la nourriture, Franky travaillant sur on-ne-sait qu'elle amélioration, Brook traînant quelque part et Chopper étudiant une nouvelle expérience, se penchèrent pour voir l'intérieur de l'embarcation. Au fond du bateau ils pouvaient voir une jeune femme inconsciente.

«Elle a l'air pâle, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Remonte là à bord Luffy, ordonna Nami.»

Luffy étendit ses bras et sorti la jeune femme du bateau. Il déposa l'inconnue sur le sol et les membres de l'équipage observèrent la femme : des cheveux châtain clair long à mi-épaule, un teint très pâle, un t-shirt et un pantalon.

«Elle n'a pas l'air en bonne santé, portons-la jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour que Chopper regarde si elle a des blessures. Ussop tu veux bien aller prévenir les autres s'il-te-plait, demanda Robin?»

«Oui Robin j'y cour.»

Ils descendirent la femme jusqu'à l'infirmerie et la posèrent sur un lit.

«Qui est-ce, demanda Chopper en se rapprochant de la personne?»

«On ne sais pas on l'a trouvé dans un bateau à la dérive, expliqua Nami.»

Zoro s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et s'endormit sans plus prêter attention aux autres.

«Alors qu'a telle Chopper, demanda Robin?»

«A première vue je dirais beaucoup de fatigue et qu'elle meurt de soif et de faim.»

A ce moment la les autres membres de l'équipage entrèrent dans la pièce :

«Quesqu'il ce passe ici, demanda Sanji avant de voir la jeune femme étendue? Qui est cette beauté, questionna t-il les yeux en cœur?»

«Il faut qu'elle mange rapidement et qu'elle boive surtout cela fait au moins deux jours qu'elle n'a fait aucun des deux et je dirais vu l'état de ses mains qu'elle à fait un grand effort récemment comme ramer, continua Chopper à l'intention de Robin pendant que Nami calmait Sanji avec ses poings.»

«Je m'en occupe, s'exclama Sanji en se relevant d'un bond, les jeunes femmes en détresse c'est mon boulot.»

Et sans se préoccuper du regard noir que Zoro lui jetait car il venait de lui marcher dessus il fila dans la cuisine préparer un plat pour la nouvelle venue.

10 minutes plus tard Sanji revint avec un plat mangeable pour quelqu'un d'inconscient (de la soupe principalement) et beaucoup d'eau. Il la nourrit avec l'aide de Robin puis laissa Chopper soigner les blessures de ses main. Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon pour la jeune femme inconsciente Nami et Robin se relayant pour la laver.

Quatre jours après avoir repêché la jeune femme celle-ci montra des signes de réveille. Tout les mugiwaras se réunirent dans l'infirmerie pour attendre son réveille.

POV Minami

Oh ma tête. Petite tentative pour se rappeler des événements des derniers jours : la tempête, puis la dérive et après le trou noir. Alors pourquoi je sentais un lit sous moi? Peut-être que la SNSM m'avait retrouvé. J'ouvris les yeux et vis un petit museau bleu penché sur moi attendez un petit museau bleu?! Je me redressais en sursaut me cognant du même fait contre la tête de la personne penché sur moi et je retombé la tête contre l'oreille. J'entendis un éclat de rire que je connaissais un peu sur ma gauche mais normalement cet éclat de rire je l'entendais dans ma télé et non pas à côté de ma tête. Je me relève d'un coup en regardant l'origine du rire. J'avais bien reconnue ce rire mais je crois que le fait d'avoir étais malmené par un tempête m'a fais perdre un peu l'esprit. Et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de hurler :

«KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!»

Fin POV Minami

La jeune femme avait repris connaissance en assommant Chopper puis elle nous hurler dans les oreilles. Chopper se releva en entendant le cris de sa patiente mais vit que ce n'était que de la peur et de la surprise pas de la douleur. Quand il vit que la jeune femme le fixé avec attention il courut se cacher derrière Zoro mais du mauvais côté bien sur.

«Tait toi un peu tu veux, grogna Zoro.»

«On parle plus poliment aux femmes marimo.»

«Tu as dit quelque chose sourcil en vrille?»

Avant que la dispute ne puisse dégénérer en combat Nami s'approcha et les frappa tout les deux :

«Vous ne pourriez pas vous concentrer sur cette personne plutôt que de vous disputer?!»

«Oui Nami-chan.»

Zoro grommela dans son coin mais ce tut lui aussi. Robin s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui parla doucement :

« Bonjour, tu es sur notre bateau le Thousand Sunny. Nous t'avons sauver alors que tu allais mourir de faim. Excuse Zoro et Sanji ils sont toujours comme cela. A côté il y à dans l'ordre Franky, Brook, Ussop, Luffy, notre capitaine, Chopper, le médecin, Nami, la navigatrice et moi je suis Robin.»

Nami s'approcha et demanda :

«Et toi qui es tu?»

«Je m'appelle Minami mais vous pouvez m'appeller Mina. J'ai 19 ans et j'étudie l'histoire. J'étais partit en mer quand j'ai été surprise pas une tempête. J'ai du dériver pendant quelques jours avant que vous ne me retrouviez. Cela fait combien de temps que je suis inconsciente?»

«On t'a repêché il y a de cela quatre jours, répondit Robin.»

«QUATRE JOURS! Ils ont du abandonner les recherches depuis le temps,murmura t-elle comme pour elle.»

«Qui ça, demanda Luffy?»

«La SNSM.»

«C'est quoi? questionna Ussop.»

«C'est un groupe de personne qui recherche les bateaux disparue pendants les tempêtes près des côtes pour essayer de retrouver des survivants. Ils sauvent beaucoup de vie et ils sont tous bénévoles.»

«Tu viens de quelle île?»

«Mon île n'a pas de nom et les bateaux s'y arrêtent rarement sauf justement lors des tempêtes. Je suis incapable d'y retourner.»

«Alors tu peux rester avec nous un peu alors, proposa Luffy.»

«C'est vrai? Merci du fond du cœur.»

«Tu n'as pas faim?»

«Si un peu c'est vrai.»

«Super, Sanji meshi!.» (Meshi= viande)

Sanji se tourna vers Minami :

«Que voulez vous manger Minami-chan?»

«Ce que tu veux, je suis sur que tu saura faire le bon choix et que tu me régaleras.» ( bah oui qui en fan de One Piece n'a jamais voulu goûter à la nourriture de Sanji?)

«Que de compliments que vous me faite la Mina-chwan, répondit Sanji les yeux en cœurs.»

Puis il partit en direction de la cuisine pour préparer des mets délicieux pour ses mellorines. Les autres le suivirent pour retourner à leur occupation en attendant le repas, occupation qui consisté pour Luffy à surveiller Sanji réparer les repas pour essayer dans chiper. D'ailleurs le hurlement provenant de la cuisine prouva qu'il avait déjà commencé à se servir avant même que Sanji arrive dans la cuisine.

Nami se dirigea vers Minami et lui tendit une mini-jupe verte avec un haut bleu décolté ainsi qu'une pair de botte à talons.

«Tient tes autres vêtements sont inutilisables. On fera du shopping à la prochaine île pour te trouver des costumes en attendant je te prêterais des miens. Ils sont dans l'armoire dans la chambre des filles. Je te ferais visiter tout à l'heure. La cuisine est juste en haut à droite. Tu ne peux pas louper. A tout de suite.»

Nami sorti laissant Minami s'habiller et surtout se remettre les idées en places. Elle venait quand même de quitter son monde pour atterrir dans un manga. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Robin si elle avait déjà entendu parler de tel phénomènes.

Quelques jours passèrent et Mina s'acclimata relativement bien dans bien petit groupe mais son secret lui pesait. La nuit, elle se retournait dans son lit et pendant les tours de garde de Zoro elle sortait pour penser dehors. Mais cela ne pouvait plus durer. Déjà Chopper, Sanji et Nami s'inquiétaient de sa santé car elle était pale comme un mort et même si elle feignait la bonne humeur son secret lui rongeait le cœur. Il fallait qu'elle leur dise.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle sortit bien décidé à leur parler. Mina chercha d'abord Robin pour lui parler car elle ne voulait pas leur mentir alors qu'ils l'avaient sauvé. Elle aperçut Luffy jouant aux cartes avec Ussop et Chopper et continua à chercher Robin du regard. Elle l'a trouva accoudé au rebord du bastingage un livre entre les mains et s'approcha timidement.

«Madame Robin?»

Robin se retourna et lui sourit :

«Appelle moi Robin tout court. Et tutoie moi.»

«Je voulais te poser une question : sur un ponéygliphe aurais déjà tu entendus parler d'un autre monde et de connexion possible entre les deux?»

«Oui sur un assez ancien il était question d'un autre monde avec lequel une liaison serait possible mais seulement à deux conditions : que la personne connaisse cet autre monde et qu'il y ai une tempête simultanément aux deux endroits. Mais pas une tempête commune non une tempête hors norme. Pourquoi cette curiosité?»

«Parce que c'est de là-bas que je viens, répondit Minami en baissant la tête.»

Robin siffla entre ses dents.

«Je trouvais que tu avais quelque chose de bizarre et je sentais que tu nous cachais des éléments mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Aurais tu un moyen de nous le prouver? Les autres ne te croiront pas sans preuve.»

Mina réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait avoir comme preuve et eu une idée : si il n'avait pas prit l'eau c'était un argument imparable.

«Je devais avoir un petit sac étanche avec moi l'avez vous trouvé?»

«Oui il est à l'infirmerie lui aussi.»

«Je reviens tout de suite.»

Minami parti en courant vers l'infirmerie, se prit le pied dans une marche et s'étala sur Brook. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, Brook s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il n'est pu parler Mina la coupa :

«Non je ne te montrerais pas ma petite culotte. C'est hors de question.»

Le laissant là stupéfait qu'elle sache déjà ce qu'il allait demander elle reprit sa course vers l'infirmerie, ouvrit la porte en coup de vent et chercha son sac des yeux. Là! Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit l'objet de sa recherche : le tome 5 de One Piece. Elle retourna voir Robin qui l'attendait.

«Voila ma preuve.»

«Qu'est-ce-que-c'est, demanda la brune?»

«Cela raconte le début des aventures de Luffy.»

«C'est très intéressant comme récit. Je vais aller expliquer la situation aux autres en attendant va dans la cuisine et demande à Sanji de venir sur le pont supérieur s'il-te-plait.»

Elle trouva relativement facilement la cuisine et entra juste au moment où Sanji terminait de préparer le repas et s'approcha de lui :

«Sanji désolé de te déranger...»

«Tu ne me dérange pas aucune femme ne me dérange, la coupa le cuisinier.»

«Robin te demande de la rejoindre sur le pont avec les autres.»

«Robin-chwan j'arrive, s'écria t-il les yeux en cœur.»

Minami s'assit sur une chaise à côté de la table et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

POV Minami

Ils ne vont jamais me croire et ils vont penser que je fais partie de la Marine. Je vais devoir les quitter mais sans possibilité de rentrer chez moi. Et puis de toute façon cela servirais à quoi que je rentre chez moi, rien ne m'attend vraiment là-bas.

Fin POV Minami

Alors qu'elle ruminait ces sombres pensées Robin expliquait la situation au reste de l'équipage :

«Minami ne vient pas de notre monde mais d'un autre parallèle. Plusieurs monde se superposent et on peut passer de l'un à l'autre sous différente conditions. Apparemment il y a très longtemps les voyages entre les mondes étaient relativement courant mais maintenant ils sont exceptionnellement rare.»

«Pourquoi te l'a t-elle dit à toi et non pas à tout le monde tout à l'heure, demanda Ussop?»

«Parce que vous l'auriez cru si elle vous avait dit cela de but en blanc? Non bien sur que non, même moi je lui ai demandé une preuve.»

«Ce qui veux aussi dire qu'elle est coincé ici pour le moment,commenta Nami. On devrait allé la voir pour discuter de cela avec elle plutôt.»

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la cuisine et quand ils ouvrirent la porte ils virent Minami la tête dans les bras en train de pleurer. Sanji se précipita à ces côté :

«Qu'as tu belle Minami? Pourquoi pleure tu?»

Mina redressa la tête et essaya de calmer ses pleurs.

«Dé..désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit toute la vérité mais je ne vouait pas que vous me preniez pour une folle ou pire une espionne de la Marine. Je ne voulais pas que vous m'abandonniez quelque part. Je me sens bien ans votre groupe mais je vous ai menti. Et je ne mérite pas votre confiance. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi à bord et que vous m'obligiez à quitter le navire maintenant.»

Elle se senti entouré par les bras de Sanji et elle continua à pleurer sur son épaule.

«On t'aurait pas abandonné et on ne va pas le faire maintenant, répliqua Luffy.»

«Il faudrait que l'on trouve un moyen de te faire repartir chez toi, réfléchitNami.»

«Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi rien ne m'attend là-bas.»

«Comment ça,demanda Chopper?»

«Je suis orpheline depuis mes 13ans,je n'ai aucune famille à part une soi-disant tante mais j'ai des doutes. Je suis une solitaire à cause de ces événements et je n'ai jamais réussit à me faire de vrai amis car ils étaient effrayés par les hommes de mains de ma tante qui empêché qui que ce soit de m'approcher de trop près. Plus tard quand j'ai réussit à quitter la maison de ma tante et que je suis partie étudier j'ai essayer de me faire de nouveaux amis mais je me suis vite aperçut qu'ils avaient peur de moi. J'ai changé plusieurs fois d'université et d'école mais à chaque fois le même phénomène se produisait et un jours j'ai pourquoi j'ai vu un des hommes de ma tante s'approcher d'une amie et la menacer : il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste près de moi. Ils se sont tous éloigné les uns après les autres me laissant seule. Je ne veux pas retourner sous son emprise même si je dois mourir pour lui échapper.»

Les membres de l'équipage étaient partager entre différents sentiments : la colère,la tristesse, la compassion... Luffy s'approcha de Mina :

«On ne lui laisseras pas te faire de mal, avec nous tu es en sécurité, on ne te renverra pas la bas, affirma Luffy. Alors soit notre nakama!»

«C'est vrai?! Merci, merci beaucoup, s'écria Minami en lui sautant au cou.»

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant le tête de Luffy surprit par cet assaut.

«Sanji prépare un festin pour notre nouvelle nakama!»

«Immédiatement.»

«Au fait Minami as tu des capacités particulières pouvant nous aider au combat, demanda Zoro restait jusque la silencieux.»

«Et bien je ne sais pas si cela vous servira à grand chose mais je connais certaine chose de votre futur. Je connais aussi un peu l'escrime et le tir-à-l'arc mais c'est tout.»

«Comment cela tu connais notre futur?»

«Chez moi vos aventures sont raconté à travers les livres que j'ai montrait à Robin ce qui fait que je sais certaines choses qui vont se passer. Même si je ne connais pas tout je connais certains grand éléments.»

«Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne tombe pas aux mains des Marines alors, déclara Zoro.»

«Oui c'est sur sinon ils pourraient savoir beaucoup trop de choses. Et le futur ne doit jamais être dévoilé sous peine d'être changé.»

«Et tu peux nous dire notre futur, demanda Luffy?»

«Tu n'as rien écouté ou quoi! Elle a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le dévoile, lui hurla dessus Nami.»

«Le repas est servit déclara Sanji en posant un plat sur la table devant eux.»

Luffy sauta dessus se faisant engueuler par Sanji pour qu'il laisse à manger à ces mellorines.

C'est ainsi que Minami fut acceptait dans le groupe des mugiwaras mais elle ne savait pas que le plus dur et le plus surprenant seraient à venir.


	3. Un entrainement intensif

Chapitre 2

Les jours suivants Minami passa beaucoup de temps avec Robin à lui raconter l'histoire de son monde du mieux qu'elle pouvait comparant par moment les deux mondes si différents mais si proches à la fois. Robin écoutait avec attention et posait des questions précises sur certaines périodes qui pouvaient correspondre aux moments où certains voyageurs de l'autre monde serais venu dans celui là et vice-versa, chacun apportant des innovations de l'autre monde. Le soir Minami leur racontait des contes comme _Le Petit Poucet_, _Nils Holgersson_, _La Petite Sirène_ etc et à chaque fois Chopper, Ussop et Luffy l'écoutaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle raconta aussi des récits de grand voyageur comme Christophe Colomb, Magellan, ou encore de grands conquérants à l'image d'Alexandre le Grand, César… et chacun dans le groupe voyait des similitude avec leur propre voyage. Elle leur raconta également l'âge d'or des pirates dans son monde et leur fit découvrir par ses mots Pirates des Caraïbes, leur montrant que pirate voulait toujours dire liberté. Elle raconta aussi la légende des marimo, les esprits des lac dans la région de Sapporo ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sanji au contraire de Zoro.

Un après-midi Mina s'approcha de Sanji occupé à cuisiner des douceurs pour les filles :

«Sanji, je peut te demander quelque chose?»

«Bien sur Mina-chwan, que veut tu?»

«Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'aider à m'entraîner à me battre?»

«Heu, Sanji se gratta la tête un peu gênait, je risquerais de te faire mal.»

«Je suis assez athlétique et si je ne sais pas me défendre je ne servirais à rien sur ce bateau. Et comme cela quand j'aurais une épée même si je la perd je ne serais pas démunie.»

Voyant que Sanji commençait à faiblir Mina sortie ces deux arguments chocs :

«Je suis sur que je ne crains rien en m'entraînant avec toi et je sais que tu prendra bien soin de moi, ajouta t-elle en faisant des yeux de chat potté.»

Sanji ne pu résister à ce regard suppliant et passa directement en mode love avec l'œil en cœur.

«Quand tu veux douce Minami.»

«Alors disons dans une heure le temps que je me prépare et que tu termine le repas.»

Elle se tourna et partie vers la porte. Juste avant de l'ouvrir elle se retourna vers Sanji et lui dit en faisant un clin d'œil :

«A tout-à-l'heure Sanji-kun.»

Puis elle sortie laissant un Sanji aux anges.

1 H plus tard.

«Je vais t'enseigner les coups les plus utiles : tout d'abord il faut que tu vise toujours une partie plus fragile comme la tête. Ensuite tu met toute ta force dans tes jambes. Pour finir il faut que tu conserve ton équilibre et un bon point d'appui sinon ton coup ne porteras pas. Je vais te montrer.»

L'après-midi passa rapidement et les autres membres étaient venus assister au cour. Mina était une assez bonne élève car même si elle manquait un peu de force elle arrivait à reproduire tous les coups que Sanji lui montrait. Et Sanji s'avérait être un bon professeur quand on arrivait à omettre les moment où il se pâmait devant Mina. Le cour allait toucher à sa fin quand l'homme proposa un petit défi à la jeune femme :

«Pour que tu mette en pratique ce que je t'ai appris je te propose un défis : si tu arrive à toucher mon visage je considérerais ce cour comme terminait et que tu es apte à te défendre si tu n'y arrive pas nous continuerons ces cours jusqu'à ce que tu y arrive. Mais attention n'oublie pas de te défendre car j'essayerais de faire la même chose que toi. Prête?»

Mina acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se mit en position. Le combat débuta. Mais il ne dura pas très longtemps car au bout de 2 minutes Sanji réussit à passer outre la défense de Mina et la toucha au visage en retenant bien évidemment son coup. Mais cela frappa assez fort pour la faire tomber par terre. Sanji se précipita à ses côtés suivit de Chopper.

«Je suis désolé Mina-chan je ne voulais pas frapper aussi fort. Pourras-tu me pardonner?»

Mina se releva avec l'aide de Sanji et de Chopper puis celui-ci la conduisit vers l'infirmerie plantant les autres sur place.

«Sanji, j'ai faim!»

Ce fut seulement au moment de manger que Mina et Chopper réapparurent. La jeune femme avait un hématome sur toute la joue gauche. Celle-ci vis le regard coupable de Sanji quand il vit la marque et se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire digne de Luffy.

«Ce n'ai pas grave Sanji, ce sera disparue dans quelques jours. On recommence demain?»

Cette dernière phrase rendit le sourire à Sanji qui accepta avec joie et dans les jours qui suivirent ils ne fut pas rare de voir Mina avec des bleus et des marques. Elle passa d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps avec Chopper à l'infirmerie mais pas seulement pour ses blessures. En effet elle avait retrouver dans son sac un paquet d'aspirine et divers autres médicaments qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle sortait en mer comme un produit pour l'asthme ou un autre pour les vomissements. Chopper était fascinait par tous ces nouveaux médicaments qu'elle lui présentait.

Lors d'un combat avec Sanji Mina eu une idée pour passer sa garde. Elle se laissa tomber au sol alors que le pied du blond venait vers sa tête puis roula sur le côté et se redressa un peu juste assez pour pouvoir sauter et prendre appuis sur la jambe de Sanji qui venait vers sa tête. Le mouvement qu'elle créa lui permit de prendre assez d'élan et de voler par-dessus Sanji et tendis son pied dans le même mouvement. Celui-ci ne pu esquiver le coup à temps et se prit le pied de la jeune femme dans le visage puis senti un poids sur ces épaules qui disparue presque aussitôt après une vie douleur au crâne. Il se retourna : Mina était un genou à terre en train de se relever et Sanji comprit qu'elle avait pris appui sur ses épaules pour continuer son chemin hors de la zone qu'il pouvait atteindre avec ses pieds. Ce fut une question posé par Ussop qui lui fit prendre conscience du temps écoulé pendant l'action :

«J'ai pas eu bien le temps de voir, elle l'a touché ou pas?»

Aucun autres membres à par Robin ne pouvaient répondre à cette question car l'action c'était déroulé en moins de 30 secondes. Mina leva la main et tous purent voir un mèchent de cheveux blond pendre entre ses doigts. Ils en restèrent tous bouche-bée. Zoro retrouva le premier la parole :

«Alors tu t'es fait avoir sourcil en vrille?»

Sanji ne releva pas et s'approcha de la jeune femme l'air interrogatif, il ne lui avait pas apprit ce mouvement et surtout cette vitesse d'action était surprenante.

«Ce que tu as fait était génial Mina-chérie mais où as tu apprit un tel mouvement? Et comment as tu fait pour le réaliser aussi vite?»

«Le mouvement vient d'un combat que j'ai vue dans mon monde (celui de Tifa dans Final Fantasy Advent Children quand elle se bat dans l'église contre Loz. Le moment où elle le balance par-terre en prenant appuis sur ces épaules. Je conseille de le regarder pour bien imaginer le combat. Ainsi que les combats de Fruit Basket.) mais pour la vitesse alors là je n'en ai aucune idée.»

Tous ses nakamas la regardèrent avec respect.

«J'aimerais bien un jour me battre contre la personne qui t'a apprit ces mouvements.»

«Je ne pensent pas que cela soit possible mais après tout j'aurais bien dit i mois que vous rencontrer était impossible alors un jour peut-être.»

Tout le monde sur le pont pris conscience de l'heure quand le ventre de Luffy se fit entendre bruyamment suivit de la bouche du capitaine :

«J'ai FAIM!»

Les entraînements entre Sanji et Mina ne s'arrêtèrent pas malgré la victoire de la jeune femme et celle-ci jura au jeune homme que quand elle aurait un sabre ils continueraient quand même.

(*référence à Junjou romantica quand ils vont à Sapporo et qu'Usagi veut acheter des marimo.)


	4. Un peu de shopping

Chapitre 3

Quelques jours avaient passé et Nami pensait que la prochaine île : Locqua ne serais plus très loin. Ils se préparaient tous au prochain arrêt en réfléchissant au choses dont ils avaient besoin : Sanji s'occuperait de le nourriture avec Chopper et Ussop qui devaient pour l'un racheter des plantes médicinales et pour le second des explosifs et autres choses du genres pour son armes. Brook et Franky resteraient sur le bateau pour le surveiller. Nami et Mina iraient faire les boutiques pour trouver une arme et des vêtements pour la jeune femme, Zoro irait avec eux pour l'aider à choisir un sabre adapté car ils avaient décidé de privilégier sa connaissance de l'escrime sur celle du tir-à-l'arc mais ils lui achèteraient un arc également. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Luffy lui ferait à son habitude, c'est-à-dire courir vers le restaurant le plus proche, manger et partir sans payer. Nami avait bien essayer de lui ire de ce faire discret mais cela ne servirait à rien comme toujours. Robin, elle, voulait en savoir un peu plus sur l'histoire de cette île. Elle se renseignerait aussi sur le temps de chargement du Log Pose.

Le jour suivant ils virent au loin un île se dessiner. Mina descendit dans la chambre des filles enfiler des vêtements plus aptes à la ville que le maillot de bain qu'elle portait en ce moment, maillot de bain qui avait faillit rendre dingue Sanji quand elle était sortie avec pour prendre un bain de soleil. Elle ouvrit l'armoire où Nami rangé ses vêtements pour s'habiller mais ce fut une montagne de vêtements qui s'en échappa et qui lui tomba dessus.

Sur le pont les autres membres de l'équipage entendirent un hurlement venir des chambres et se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit. Ils ouvrirent la porte en coup de vent avant de s'arrêter stupéfait devant la scène : Minami était enseveli sous une montagne de vêtements. Ils ne purent se retenir de rire devant le spectacle de la jeune femme se battant avec des t-shirts et des jupes jusqu'à ce que Sanji intervienne et l'aide à sortir de sous le monticule.

«Ça va Mina-chwan?»

«Oui ça va très bien, répondit Minami encore un peu choqué de s'être fait attaquer par des vêtements.»

Ils accostèrent dans une crique un peu à l'écart de la ville et chacun partit à ses occupations.

Nami, Zoro et Mina se dirigèrent vers le centre ville et les boutiques. Elles entrèrent dans la première boutiques de vêtements laissant Zoro les attendre dehors. Elles en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard avec de nombreux paquets. L'heure suivante fut laborieuse pour Zoro qui devait porter à chaque fois les nouveaux paquets. Minami était étonné quand à elle de la maîtrise du marchandage de Nami. A chaque fois elle obtenait environ 10% de remise et ce même avec le vendeur le plus acharné. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite armurerie.

«Nami peut-on s'arrêter ici?»

«Cette boutique ne paye pas de mine, on devrait essayer d'en trouver une autre.»

«Non celle-là me convient, quelque chose m'attire ici.»

«Nami,sur ce coup là il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui choisisse, ajouta Zoro.»

«Toi ne t'en mêle pas à moins que tu ne veuille que ta dette augmente?»

«Tu m'a fait venir pour que je l'aide à ce choisir un sabre et si elle veut s'arrêter ici c'est que le sabre qui lui conviendra est ici, la contra Zoro.»

«Bien faite ce que vous voulez, soupira Nami. Voici l'argent, je vous attend ici.»

Zoro et Mina entrèrent dans la boutique. Un vieil homme s'avança vers eux :

«Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous?»

«Nous regardons juste pour le moment mais merci de votre proposition, répondit Mina.»

La jeune femme regarda les nombreux sabres. L'un d'entre eux attira son attention :

«Monsieur puis-je essayer celui-ci?»

«Le blanc Mademoiselle?»

«Non, le noir à côté.»

«Vous voulez essayer celui-ci, demanda le vendeur un peu effrayé?»

«Oui pourquoi?»

«Ce sabre s'appelle Masamune. On raconte qu'il ne vient pas de ce monde et qu'il ne peut être dégainé que par son maître légitime. Nombreux on essayé de le sortir contre sa volonté bien peu son encore en vie pour le raconter.»

«Comment cela, demanda Mina intriguée?»

«Ce sabre juge ceux qui essaye de le dégainer, si la personne n'a pas de mauvaises intentions ils se contente de ne pas bouger mais si l'homme a de mauvaises intentions le sabre semble munis d'une vie propre et tue la personne. J'ai vu un homme l'essayer dans cette boutique et il est mort transpercé par cette lame devant mes yeux.»

«Je voudrais l'essayer quand même s'il-vous-plait.»

Le vieil homme prit le sabre et lui tendit. Minami l'attrapa à deux mains mais Zoro le récupéra :

«Je vais d'abord l'essayer sauf si cela te dérange Mina.»

D'un hochement de tête elle le laissa continuer. L'épéiste essaye de sortir la lame de toute ses forces mais le sabre ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

«Le sabre vous a jugé digne de ne pas mourir, commenta le vieillard.»

Zoro retendit le sabre à Mina qui le prit avec délicatesse. Elle posa une main sur la garde et l'autre sur le fourreau. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et essaya de tirer la lame hors du fourreau. Celle-ci vint sans aucune difficulté devant les yeux ébahit du vendeur. La lame mesurait environ 2 mètres ce qui faisait une trentaine de centimètre de plus que la jeune femme. Pourtant dans son fourreau la lame ne paraissait pas en faire autant. Encore un mystère de plus entourant l'arme.

«Elle est magnifique, murmura la jeune femme. Combien coûte t-elle, demanda Mina en se tournant vers l'homme.»

«Elle n'est pas à vendre.»

«Pardon?»

«Elle doit être donné à celui ou celle qui arrivera à la dégainer sans se faire blesser par l'arme. Vous êtes sont maître légitime.»

«Il me faudrait également un arc avec des flèches.»

«Tenez prenez celui-ci gratuitement pour vous remercier de m'avoir montrer ce que je n'espérait plus voir de mon vivant.»

«Merci, répondit Mina la gorge serrait.»

Zoro et elle ressortirent et rejoignirent Nami.

«Tient Nami, je n'ai rien dépensé. J'ai eu mes armes gratuitement, expliqua t-elle devant l'air ahuri de Nami.»

«Il faut que tu m'explique comment tu as fait ce tour de force.»

Les deux nakama lui expliquèrent rapidement les évènements et Mina ajouta :

«J'avais déjà entendu parler de Masamune dans mon monde et on raconté qu'il avait disparue dans des circonstance étrange, alors quand le vieil homme a raconté la légende j'ai compris que c'était celui de mon monde. Alors comme on venait du même monde j'ai voulu essayer voir si le fait d'avoir la même origine suffisait et ça a marché.»

Nami et Zoro n'en revenaient pas de ce que leur nakama avait fait : soit elle était totalement inconsciente soit elle avait une totale confiance dans son raisonnement. Et ils ne savaient pas lequel était le pire : trop confiante ou inconsciente?


	5. Un log pose fou

Un chapitre un peu court mais très important pour la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Robin se dirigea vers la sorte de château qu'elle avait entre-aperçut du Thousand Sunny. Pendant qu'elle marchait elle regardait autour d'elle les habitants. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air d'avoir peur ou ne serai-ce même que savoir qu'elle était une pirate. Elle aborda une femme qui tenait une boutique de fleur :

«Bonjour, excusez moi, je voulais vous poser une question.»

«Faite jeune femme, faite.»

«Mes amis et moi venons d'arriver en bateau et je voulez savoir combien de temps mettait le Log Pose à se recharger.»

«Cela dépend du temps sur cette île. Vu qu'aujourd'hui le temps est ensoleillé cela ne devrais prendre qu'une heure.»

«Le temps de chargement varie en fonction du climat?»

«Oui et comme le climat est très variable cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps car à chaque changement de temps le Log Pose se réinitialise. Beaucoup de voyageur perde l'esprit à essuyer ces différent changement de temps. C'est pour cela que cette île est appelée Locqua (folle).»

«Quels sont les différents temps de chargement?»

«Par temps ensoleillé 1 heure, par temps gris 2 heure, par temps pluvieux 1 journée, par temps brumeux 1 semaine, par temps d'orage 1 ans et par temps de tempête 1 siècle. Au château le temps s'arrête.»

«Si long que ça?»

«Oui car cette île est placée à l'exacte croisement de plusieurs courants marins de Grand Line. J'espère pour vous que le temps va se tenir même si il peut changer d'une minute à l'autre. Sinon vous voulez acheter une plante?»

«Cette plante avec une fleur rouge sang c'est une Amelia Carmensis n'est-ce-pas?»

«Oui on raconte que cette fleur a été gorgé du sang des dragons millénaires et qu'elle connaît toute leur histoire.»

«Vous la vendez combien.»

«Je la vend à 1000Berrys vous ne trouverez pas moins chère pour une plante aussi rare.»

«Je l'achète.»

Robin tendis l'argent et récupéra la plante en pot. Elle continua sa promenade vers la château.


	6. Un plan

Voila la suite il forme avec le précédent un chapitre entier.

Chapitre 5

Les trois membres de l'équipage avaient fini de faire leur provisions et s'en retournaient vers le bateau quand il entendirent un grondement sinistre au-dessus de leur tête.

«On dirait qu'il y a de l'orage, commenta Sanji.»

«Mais le soleil est splendide ici, nota Chopper surprit. Pourtant cette île est petite, il devrais y avoir de l'orage ici aussi.»

«Le temps est très bizarre en effet, ajouta Ussop. Mieux vaut retourner au bateau rapidement.»

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Thousand Sunny. En chemin ils retrouvèrent Nami, Mina et un Zoro ensevelit sous les paquets.

«Tu te transforme en mule marimo?»

«La ferme point d'interrogation!»

Alors que les deux allaient encore se battre Nami les coupa en les menaçant :

« Je vous prévient un seul paquet abîmé et vous me les remboursés tous.»

La menace suffit à calmer les deux hommes et ils repartirent tous en commentant leurs achats.

Ils arrivèrent au Thousand Sunny quelques minutes plus tard. A peine eurent-ils le temps de monter sur le bateau que l'orage éclatait au-dessus de leur tête. Alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs achats Nami jeta un coup d'œil au Log Pose pour voir où il en était. Mina qui discutait avec Sanji dans la cuisine sursauta en entendant un hurlement provenir de la chambre des filles. Nami entra en courant dans la cuisine.

«Que ce passe t-il Nami? Pourquoi hurle tu, demanda Ussop?»

«Le Log Pose, il, il, il c'est réinitialisait comme si nous venions d'arriver sur l'île!»

«NANNI!», s'écrièrent tous les membres de l'équipage en cœur.

«C'est normal, commenta une voix derrière eux.»

Ils se retournèrent en sursaut pour voir Robin dans l'encadrement de la porte.

«Entre Robin-chwan ne reste pas dans le froid et la pluie.»

Robin s'avança et s'assit sur une chaise.

«Pourquoi dit tu que c'est normal, demanda Nami?»

«Une femme m'a expliqué que cette île est au croisement de plusieurs courants marins ce qui cause de grands dérèglement climatiques. Le Log Pose s'initialise à chaque changement de temps et le temps varie. Voici ce qu'elle m'a dit : par temps ensoleillé 1 heure, par temps gris 2 heure, par temps pluvieux 1 journée, par temps brumeux 1 semaine, par temps d'orage 1 ans et par temps de tempête 1 siècle. Et s'y on se trouve au château le temps s'arrête.»

«Quoi aussi longtemps, s'écria Nami!»

«Oui et les durées des conditions climatiques sont aléatoires, ajouta Robin.»

«Alors il faudrait bouger en même temps que le temps de cette île si nous voulons recharger le Log Pose sans y passer notre vie, conclue Nami.»

«Oui mais comment faire si le temps change trop soudainement, questionna Ussop?»

Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir, enfin Zoro ne se mit à réfléchir qu'après que Nami l'ai réveillé avec ses poings.

«Je sais, s'écria Mina. Il suffit de se déplacer assez vite. Regardez le temps se divise en plusieurs partie sur cette île avec au centre le château. Il suffit donc de l'atteindre pour pouvoir passer d'une zone à une autre malgré les déplacements du climats.»

«Comment sais tu cela,demanda Nami intrigué?»

«Une intuition. J'ai vue que le château avait l'air d'être au centre de l'île et comme les climats tournent...»

«Ah ma douce Mina-chérie est si intelligente.» s'exclama Sanji devant elle l'œil en cœur.

«Toi c'est sur que tu ne brille pas par ton intelligence ero-cook.»

«Un algue qui parle d'intelligence, on aura tout vue, répliqua Sanji.»

«Répète ce que tu as dis,grogna Zoro.»

Les deux hommes se mirent à ce taper dessus pendant que Franky et Brook prenaient les paris sur qui serait vainqueur. Pendant ce temps Luffy, Chopper et Ussop c'étaient lancés dans une partie de pêche alors que les trois femmes mettaient un plan au point.

Une fois le plan mit au point Nami regroupa le reste de l'équipage en usant de ses poings.

«Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire : Franky, Brook vous restez au bateau avec Mina pour le préparer au départ dès que le Log Pose est rechargé. Zoro, Sanji, Chopper et Robin vous vous placez dans une partie climatique. Luffy, Ussop et moi serons au château pour vous faire passer le Log Pose et vous transmettre les indications climatiques, expliqua Nami. Vous avez tout compris?»

Luffy leva la main.

«Non Luffy toi je te dirais quoi faire au château. Quelqu'un d'autre?»

«Non tout est clair navigatrice.»

«A vos ordres Nami-chwan.»

«Aucun problème le grand capitaine Ussop va régler ce problème en deux tant trois mouvements comme lors de mon expédition sur l'île...»

«Si nous menons à bien notre tâches pourrais-je voir ta petite culotte?»

Seul deux bosse lui répondirent.

Les autres se contentèrent de hocher de la tête pour acquiescer.

Chacun partie ce placer selon le plan de Nami.


	7. Pourquoi la Marine est toujours la?

Chapitre 6

Nami arriva avec Luffy et Ussop en haut du château.

«Ussop tu regarde et tu me dis où sont chacun des membres de l'équipage sauf ceux du bateau et tu me dis leur déplacements. Regarde aussi si ils n'y a pas de danger visible comme une arrivé de la Marine, ordonna Nami.»

Ussop se plaça au bord de la tour et régla ses lunettes. Nami se tourna vers Luffy :

«Luffy tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Je vais te passer le Log Pose et tu vas leur faire passer et le récupérer délicatement à chaque changement de temps pour le transférer au suivant que je t'indiquerais. Tu as bien compris!»

Luffy se contenta se relever son chapeau avec un grand sourire. Ainsi débuta le ballet. Ussop signalait la présence d'un membres d'en la partie ensoleillé, Luffy lançait son bras avec le Log Pose et Nami recherchait la prochaine perturbation climatique.

Pendant ce temps au Thousand Sunny les trois nakamas remplissaient le bateau avec les nourriture et les divers achats. Alors qu'il avaient fini et qu'ils allaient activer le bateau pour lever l'ancre une voile surgit juste devant l'entrée de la crique. Une voile blanche avec écrit en gros dessus MARINE. Et avec dessus des soldats, beaucoup de soldats.

«Rendez-vous pirates vous n'avez nul endroit où vous échapper!»

Déjà leur bateau était au bord du leur et les soldats se préparaient à l'abordage. Les trois nakamas se positionnèrent de manière à pouvoir résister aux vagues d'ennemis : Brook et Franky au premier rang, Mina derrière. Les marines attaquèrent en s'élançant contre le squelette et le cyborg mais ils virent rapidement que ce n'était pas la bonne tactique les deux arrivant à contrer et rendre les coups. Beaucoup des leurs étaient déjà au sol blessés ou mort. La fille derrière avait l'air plus facile à battre vu qu'elle restait en retrait et qu'elle avait l'air normale. Ils se jetèrent donc contre elle.

POV Mina

Ils ont l'air de vouloir se battre contre moi. Je suis pas d'en la m***e encore. Malgré les entraînements avec Sanji je ne suis pas encore prête.

Fin POV Mina

Elle esquiva quelques attaques et en paras d'autre. Mais malheureusement elle n'était pas encore assez fortes et certaines des attaques des soldats la touché surtout qu'elle avait des réticences à tuer alors qu'eux non. Une attaque la toucha au visage et lui entailla la joue. Si elle n'avait pas réussit à s'écarter un peu le sabre lui aurais fait bien plus de dégâts. Mais la vue de cette tâche rouge sur ses doigts quand elle passa sa main sur sa joue lui fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Elle fit reculer son adversaire avec une passe et changement de main. Mina réussit à s'écarter un peu du combat et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle fit abstraction du bruit du combat, des pas de courses des marines qui se dirigeaient vers elle, des cries de Franky et de Brooks qui la prévenaient de la menace. Elle chercha un point au fond d'elle de calme.

Les hommes l'attaquèrent alors qu'elle avait encore les yeux fermés. Juste avant que la lame ne la touche elle leva Masamune et para le coup. Elle attaqua directement et se fut au tour du soldat d'avoir du mal à parer . Elle frappa avec tellement de force que a lame de l'homme se brisa en deux. Croyant sa dernière heure venue le soldat tomba à genou en voyant la lame de la jeune femme se diriger vers sa gorge mais celle-ci s'arrêta juste avant et ce fut le pommeau qui le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. Toujours les yeux fermaient Mina continua à frapper et désarmer les marines autour d'elle. Le nettoyage fut vite fait autour d'elle. Franky et Brook la regardaient bouche-bée. Elle avait réussi à vider le bateau de tous les marines les yeux fermés.

Le capitaine du navire de la Marine regardait effaré cette femme qui battait tous ses hommes.

«Préparez les canons du pont et visaient la femme,ordonna t-il aux hommes restant sur le bateau!»

Les hommes s'exécutèrent immédiatement et le canon fut pointé sur Mina.

POV Mina

Une voix dans ma tête qui me guide et qui me dit quoi faire. C'est Masamune qui me parle? Je sens sa soif de sang mais étrangement il ne tue pas alors qu'il pourrait car je ne le contrôle pas. On dirait qu'il sait que je ne veux pas tuer et qu'il prend cela en compte. Le sabre bouge dans ma main pour me prévenir d'un danger. Il veut que je rouvre les yeux pour voir à travers moi.

Fin POV Mina

La jeune femme vit le boulet de canon se diriger vers elle. Mina sentit ses mains bouger toutes seules et vit Masamune se lever au-dessus de sa tête pour se rabaisser juste au moment où le boulet allait l'atteindre et le trancher en deux. Le capitaine resta sans voix devant l'exploit de la jeune femme et surtout il voulut fuir en la voyant se déplacer vers le bateau.

Franky et Brook tentèrent d'arrêter Mina qui se dirigeait vers le navire de la marine mais un regard de la jeune femme suffit à les stopper dans leur mouvements.

POV Mina

*Concentre toi, focalise toi sur l'ennemi,cherche sa faiblesse et frappe.*

Mina suivait les ordres de cette voix. Elle regarda le vaisseau ennemi à la recherche de cette faiblesse. Elle balaya des yeux la coque jusqu'à sentir le bois et le voir vivre devant ses yeux. Une fois la faiblesse localisait elle concentra ses forces :

«Masamune Octofrape!»

La jeune femme se déplaça tellement vite qu'elle devint flou aux yeux de tous les autres. Elle frappa huit fois le bois du navire en trois points différents de la coque. Le dernier coup fut porté de haut en bas au centre du bateau. Le dernier coup infligé elle retomba sur le Thousand Sunny. Mina rangea Masamune et au moment où il entrait entier dans son fourreau le navire de la Marine s'enfonça dans l'eau coupé en deux. Juste à ce moment là les autres membres de l'équipage arrivèrent à bord et virent le vaisseau couler et les marines nager jusqu'au rivage. Zoro, Sanji, Robin et Chopper la regardaient stupéfait.

Zoro fut le premier à récupérer la parole :

«Comment as tu fait cela, la seul personne que j'ai jamais vu découper un bateau d'un coup c'était Miwak et il était d'un niveau largement supérieur à toi?!»

«Ce n'ai pas moi qui ai fait cela mais Masamune, répondit Mina.»

«Qui ça, demanda Chopper? Y a personne d'autre ici.»

«C'est mon épée qui s'appelle comme cela. Elle a prit le contrôle de mon corps pour me défendre et m'a dit quoi faire.»

«Ton épée, répéta Brook surprit?»

Zoro répondit avant Mina :

«Certaines lames abrites des démons, d'autres ont récupéraient une part de l'âme de leur forgeron. Si la lame est légendaire alors il y a de forte probabilité qu'elle soit habité par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Après je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne chose car elle risque de prendre totalement possession de toi comme avec Saga (cf film 5 la malédiction de l'épée sacrée) et je ne veut pas avoir à refaire un combat comme cela.»

«Ne craint rien Zoro j'ai un peu de contrôle sur lui, il n'a agit que quand il a senti mon sang sur lui et surtout même si il voulait voir du sang il c'est retenue car moi je ne voulais pas. Et puis si jamais il prend le contrôle vous serez toujours là pour m'aider.»

Juste à ce moment là ils entendirent un hurlement venant d'au-dessus de leur tête. Ils ne purent que s'écarter à temps avant de voir Luffy s'écraser sur la bateau accompagner de Nami et d'Ussop.

«Tu voulais nus tuer ou quoi, hurla Nami en se relevant!?»

«Désolé.» s'excusa Luffy pendant qu'Ussop se relevait chancelant.

C'est sur ces mots que le Thousand Sunny reprit la mer le Log Pose enfin chargé.

Pendant ce temps le capitaine du bateau coulé avait rejoint la côte et avait sorti un Den Den Mushi de sa poche :

«Vice-Amiral, nous avons retrouvé le chapeau de paille mais il a réussit à couler notre navire. Nous sommes dans l'incapacité de les poursuivre.»

«Dans qu'elle direction allaient t-il?»

«Vers l'île Roc messieurs.»

«Bien. Réparez votre bateau si possible ou demandez en un autre au quartier général. Je m'occupe de chapeau de paille.»

«A vos ordre messieurs.»

A l'autre bout du den den mushi l'homme raccrocha.

«Alors on se retrouve Luffy au Chapeau de paille, murmura l'homme en exhalant un nuage de fumée.»


	8. Un Enfumeur collant

Je reposte ce chapitre ainsi que les suivant car j'avais fait une erreur dedans. Mode Bepo: Désolé.

Chapitre 7

Mina se tenait assise sur le haut de la voile pour pouvoir observer à son aise l'océan quand un point noir à l'horizon retint son attention. Elle se leva, monta à la vigie et prit les jumelles. Le point noir était un bateau de la marine et surtout un navire qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille : celui du Commodore Smoker. En même temps quand il y a écrit Smoker en gros sur la voile difficile de faire autrement. La brune descendit rapidement sur le pont et couru dans la cuisine où les autres mangeaient leur repas. Elle fut immédiatement agressé par Sanji les yeux en cœur :

«Mina-chan est venu nous rejoindre. Que veux tu manger?»

Sans répondre Minami s'approcha de Nami et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrir de surprise.

«Que ce passe t-il?» demanda Ussop surprit que Mina parle à la navigatrice et non pas à Luffy.

Nami se leva, se plaça juste derrière Luffy et lui attrapa les bras alors qu'il allait les tendres pour prendre de la nourriture.

«Qu'es-ce-que tu Nami laisse moi manger!»

«Minami veut votre attention donc écoutez la!»

Tous les membres se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche et expliqua :

«Je devais être sur que Luffy écoute donc j'ai demandé à Nami de faire ça.»

« Yohohoho, et qu'elle nouvelle est suffisamment importante pour en arriver à de telle extrémité, demanda Brook?»

«Rien à part que Smoker est juste à côté avec son navire.»

La nouvelle les laissa bouche-bée avant qu'ils ne se remettent tous à parler en même temps :

«Et tu dit que ce n'est rien du tout, glapit Ussop.»

«Super un peu d'action, s'écrièrent en même temps Zoro, et Luffy.»

Franky lâcha un tonitruant Suuper et Brook se contenta d'un Yohohohoh joyeux alors que les autres se levaient pour sortir sur le pont.

Seul Sanji resta dans la cuisine à déplorer que le repas était gâché et qu'ils allaient lui payer. Il sorti à son tour près à ce battre avec ceux qui osaient interrompre les repas de ses Mellorines.

Pendant ce temps sur le bateau de Smoker.

«Capitaine, le bateau des Mugiwaras à 5h.»

«Alors nous les avons finalement rattrapés, murmura t-il pour lui même. Préparer vous à l'abordage, ordonna t-il à l'homme.»

L'homme sorti en courant pour donner les ordres. Smoker se tourna vers Tashigi et lui ordonna :

«Tu ne te bas que contre Zoro.»

«A vos ordres.»

Ils sortirent sur le pont juste au moment où les deux bateaux se touchaient.


	9. Combat, chute, plage

Voici donc l'apparition d'un des grand méchant de mon histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Retour sur le Thousand Sunny

Minami regarda autour d'elle : personne ne lui prêtait attention préférant ce concentrer sur les autres membres de l'équipage. Quelques marines avaient bien tentés de venir l'embêter mais elle avait réussit à s'en débarrasser sans trop de difficultés. De l'endroit où elle était elle pouvait observer les deux combats principaux c'est-à-dire Zoro/Tashigi et Luffy/Smoker. Si le premier dominait largement son combat, le second avait l'air d'avoir un peu plus de mal même si jusqu'à maintenant il échappé toujours aux attaques de Smoker en sautant et en esquivant. Minami ne put observer plus longtemps les deux combats car un autre marine s'approchait d'elle et l'attaqua. Elle esquiva du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle n'était pas une combattante accomplie et l'homme réussit à la blesser au bras. Sans s'en apercevoir les deux combattants avaient dérivé vers Luffy et Smoker. Un coup plus fort que les autres la déséquilibra et le fit tomber en arrière. Sauf que derrière il y avait Smoker et qu'en lui tombant dessus elle réussit à le déconcentrer un instant, suffisamment pour que Luffy puisse le toucher et l'envoyer au sol. Quand Smoker se releva il se tourna vers la jeune femme furieux et l'attrapa à la gorge avec un filet de fumée. Il la souleva du sol en l'étranglant à moitié.

«Une nouvelle recrue dans ton équipage Mugiwara?» demanda Smoker.

«Repose ma Nakama tout de suite.»

«Si tu tiens à ta Nakama je te conseil d'arrêter le combat sinon je pourrait continuer à serrer.»

Luffy regarda à tour de rôle Smoker et Minami qui lui faisait non de la tête. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi choisir : risquer la vie de sa Nakama en l'écoutant ou abandonner le combat et mettre tous les autres en danger.

«Elle me dit de continuer alors je lui fait confiance. Viens te battre Smoker.»

«Comme tu voudras Mugiwara.» répondit-il en lançant Minami sur Luffy pour le déconcentrer.

Celui-ci réussit à rattraper la jeune femme et esquiva avec difficulté les attaques suivantes de Smoker.

POV?

«Soulève toi eau et apporte-moi cette fille venue d'un autre monde. MIZU MIZU NO TAIFUU (Typhon d'eau).»

Fin POV?

Trop occupé à combattre personne sur les bateaux ne vit la colonne d'eau se créer au milieu de l'océan. Un gigantesque typhon se souleva de nul part et se dirigea en grossissant à chaque seconde vers les deux navires.

Nami fut la première à réaliser le changement de pression atmosphérique du à l'approche du typhon. Elle réussit à s'esquiver du combat pour aller voir à l'arrière du Thousand Sunny. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Un énorme typhon se dirigeait directement sur eux alors que l'instant d'avant il n'y avait nul trace de ce danger. Et il arrivait très très vite vers eux. Avant même que Nami ne puisse prévenir les autres le typhon était sur eux.

Alors prenait cinq possesseurs d'un Fruit du Démon ajouté un typhon et des vagues gigantesques, mélangez bien avec un combat sur un bateau, laissez au four quelques minutes et vous obtenez forcément au moins un des cinq qui finit à l'eau. Et comme il ne peut plus nager il coule. Pour changer ce n'est pas Luffy qui est tombé dans l'océan mais cette fois c'est Smoker. En effet à cause du roulement du bateau et d'une vague ajouté à un coup de Luffy le vice-amiral fut déstabilisé juste au moment où une autre vague passait par-dessus le bastingage emmenant par la même occasion l'Enfumeur. Et oui pourquoi Luffy serait-il le seul maladroit ou le seul à qui il arrive ce genre de mésaventure?

Minami c'était cognée la tête et elle était resté sonné assise par-terre. Une vague lui vint en plein visage et la réveilla complètement juste au moment où une autre vague emmené Smoker dans l'océan. La jeune femme ne réfléchit même pas, lança Masamune au sol et plongea dans la mer déchaîné derrière lui.

Tashigi stoppa son combat contre Zoro pour conserver son équilibre et ne pas tomber. Elle balaya le bateau du regard et vit que Smoker n'était plus sur le bateau. Elle voulut courir vers le bastingage pour essayer de retrouver le vice-amiral mais une vague lui fit perdre l'équilibre et se cogner la tête contre le pont. Elle resta inconsciente au sol.

Robin regarda autour d'elle en se tenant avec plusieurs bras. Elle vit Nami retenue par Sanji, Chopper accroché à Ussop contre l'escalier, Brook, Franky se tenaient à un Luffy enroulé autour du mat, Zoro avait planté ses sabres dans la coques et se retenait grâce à eux. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Tashigi inconsciente au sol et qui glissait hors du bateau à cause du roulement. Robin rattrapa la jeune femme et la fit retourner sur le bateau des marines. La brune sentit les marines récupérer la capitaine. Elle rattrapa également le sabre de Mina alors qu'il allait passer par-dessus bord.

Minami sortie la tête de l'eau et prit une grande bouffé d'oxygène puis replongea en essayant de retrouver Smoker avant qu'il ne coule vraiment au fond et qu'elle ne puisse pas le retrouver. Elle cherchait tout autour d'elle essayant de transpercer l'eau agité de son regard.

Là! Elle vit un reflet blanc et se dirigea vers la source de cet éclat. La jeune femme réussit à rattraper le bras de l'Enfumeur et essaya de le tirer pour remonter. Malheureusement il était trop lourd et son poids les tirer tous les deux vers le fond. Mina tentait de toutes ses forces mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Il fallait enlever du poids et le seul poids qu'elle pouvait enlever c'était le jitte qui pendait dans le dos du chasseur blanc. Elle attrapa l'arme et l'enleva de Smoker la laissant tomber au fond de l'océan. Délesté de ce poids Minami réussit à remonter en tirant l'homme derrière elle. La jeune femme troua l'eau et repris sa respiration avec gratitude envers cet air qui accepté devenir dans ses poumons. La brune vérifia que Smoker respirait toujours et essaya de retrouver du regard les bateaux. Elle vit un point au loin dans la tempête,bien trop loin pour qu'elle arrive à les rejoindre malgré le fait qu'elle soit bonne nageuse. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et plaça Smoker comme elle avait appris dans ses cours de secourisme puis se laissa porter par les vagues.

Elle perdit rapidement la notion de temps perdu dans la tempête à tenter de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Cela aurais pu être aussi bien 1h ou 1 journée qui c'était écoulait quand elle sentit du sable sous son dos. Avec les quelques forces qui lui restait elle tira Smoker sur le sol sec et se laissa tomber à côté. Elle s'endormit tellement vite qu'on aurais pu penser qu'elle avait sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	10. Questions partie 1

La suite. N'oubliez pas que les auteurs se nourrissent de Rewieus.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Elle fut réveillé par un Smoker en colère qui la secoué comme un prunier à deux centimètre au dessus du sol et qui crié :

«Qu'a tu fait de mon jitte gamine et où sont le reste de l'équipage et les bateaux?»

D'accord alors finir à moitié noyé lui avait fait oublier qu'elle l'avait sauvé alors qu'il était tombé à l'eau.

Minami essaya de garder les yeux ouvert pour lui répondre et articula avec difficulté :

«Au f..d de l'..éan qua.. je vous ai repé...»

«REPETE ET ARTICULE OU TU VAS LE SENTIR PASSER PIRATE!» rugit Smoker.

Vraiment pas de bonne humeur au réveil lui. Minami sentit une vague de colère monter en elle et elle hurla à son tour :

«VOUS AURIEZ PREFERE QUE JE VOUS LAISSE COULER AVEC VOTRE JITTE PEUT-ETRE ET C'EST SUREMENT CE QUE J'AURAIS DU FAIRE VU COMMENT VOUS ME TRAITEZ MAINTENANT!»

Surpris par son éclat de voie Smoker la relâchât et elle tenta de reprendre son équilibre. Sa cheville rattrapa mal son poids et elle entendit un craquement sinistre venant de cette partie de son corps. Elle se retint de tomber en s'appuyant sur son autre jambe de justesse.

«Que dit tu?»

«Le typhon, votre chute dans l'océan, le fait que je vous ai remonté et porté jusqu'à cette île ça vous dit quelque chose?»

Minami commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouvert et le monde tournait autour d'elle. Elle entendit vaguement Smoker lui répondre quelque chose mais elle perdit connaissance et s'effondra au sol.

POV Smoker

Il avait repris connaissance sur une plage inconnue sans trace de son bateau et de son équipage sans réel souvenir de comment il était arrivé là. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une vague (bon jeux de mots vaguement d'un vague d'accord je me tais) mais normalement il aurait du couler ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un l'avait sauvé. Mais qui? Le commodore se leva et marcha sur la plage. Quelques pas plus loin il trouva la nouvelle Nakama de Mugiwara allongé dans le sable. C'était elle qui l'avait sauvé? Une pirate qui sauve un Marine? Impossible, mais Luffy l'avait bien sauvé une fois... Alors si elle l'avait sauvé pourquoi? Pour demander une rançon à son équipage et à la Marine? Elle devait savoir pourtant qu'il ne se laisserait jamais attraper comme cela. Comptait-elle sur la mer pour l'affaiblir? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi dormirait-elle alors qu'elle aurait du profiter de sa faiblesse. Il n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Ah si! il comprenait quelque chose : il n'avait plus son arme et cette fille devait être à l'origine de cette disparition. Et il allait la réveiller pour avoir des explication.

*Épisode décrit au-dessus.*

Après lui avoir crié dessus voilà qu'elle s'effondrait au sol inconsciente. Smoker se pencha sur la jeune femme. Elle était très pale et il vérifia son pouls avant de sursauter : celui-ci était très faible tout comme sa respiration. Le pendentif à son coup attira l'attention de l'homme et il l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit le fit se figer de stupeur :

«Non, ce n'est pas possible.» murmura t-il.


	11. Amelia Carmensis

Vous savez je ne mors pas alors vous pouvez commenter sans risque ^^. Pour savoir ce qu'il y a dans le médaillon il faudra attendre encore un peu. Je suis sadique, je ne vais pas vous lâcher la nouvelle comme cela.

* * *

Chapitre 10

A bord du SunnyGo l'agitation était à son comble. Robin en effet leur avait dit avoir vue Mina plonger derrière Smoker. Luffy avait voulu se lancer à leur poursuite immédiatement mais le bateau avait subit de nombreux dommages qu'il fallait réparer avant de repartir. De plus Nami n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où les courants marins avaient pu les conduire si ils ne c'étaient pas noyer.

Nami prit la parole pour calmer ses nakamas et dire son avis :

«Je ne sais pas si Mina s'en est sorti ou si elle a atteint une île. Tous ce que je sais c'est que la prochaine île indiqué par le Log Pose est encore assez loin. Nous avons maintenant un choix à faire : continuer ou chercher Mina. Je propose un vote à main levée. Ceux pour rechercher Mina lève la main.»

Bien évidemment tous les membres du Sunny levèrent la main.

«Nous sommes tous d'accord, conclue Nami.»

«Allons rechercher Mina, s'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire!»

«Par où pouvons nous commencer, demanda Chopper?»

«Déjà il faut réparer le Sunny, commenta Franky. On peut aller nul part comme cela.»

«Combien de temps te faudra t-il,questionna Nami.»

«Si Ussop et Chopper m'aident je dirais une journée, deux maximum, répondit le cyborg.»

«Alors fait au plus vite. Après il faudra naviguer en aveugle, commenta Nami.»

Robin s'avança :

«Pas forcément, il existe des îles non magnétiques et l'une d'entre-elle doit se trouver dans cette région justement.»

«Comment sais tu cela?»

«J'ai lu un livre sur ce type d'île. On ne sais presque rien dessus car chaque fois qu'elles ont étaient trouvés c'était par hasard. Mais on sais une chose c'est qu'une variété de fleur permet de les trouver.»

«Une fleur, s'exclama Chopper?»

«Oui elle joue le même rôle que le Log Pose. Elle s'appelle Amelia Carmensis. C'est la fleur des dragons millénaires car elle est nourrit par une goutte de sang de chaque dragon qui la croise. A travers ce sang elle acquière leur connaissance. Elle est devenue très rare de nos jours mais elle est toujours utilisait pas les navigateur de renom. Pour savoir ou se trouve une île non magnétique il suffit de verser une goutte de son sang en son cœur. Elle pliera une pétale par jours de navigation, et tourneras sa tête dans la direction. Elle ne lâcheras plus la direction jusqu'à être arrivé sur l'île. Et il se trouve que j'ai un spécimen de cette plante.»

«Tu es génial Robin, s'écria Nami.»

Chopper la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux tandis que Sanji lui les avait en cœur.

«Je l'utiliserais dès que le Sunny sera en état de marche.»


	12. Question partie 2

La suite que vous attendiez tant mais je suis méchante et je vous couperez au moment intéressant xp.

* * *

Chapitre 11

Smoker porta la jeune femme inconsciente un peu plus haut sur la plage au bord de la forêt. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et cela devait aggraver son état. Le commodore lui ôta son haut tout en laissant ses sous-vêtements et posa sur elle son manteau à peu près sec. Il s'occupa ensuite de sa cheville et s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait eu beaucoup de chance et qu'elle n'était pas cassé mais seulement foulée. Bon elle aurait du mal à marcher mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Après avoir vérifié son état général et conclue que sa faiblesse n'était du qu'à une trop grande fatigue il s'écarta et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, le pendentif de la jeune femme dans la main.

POV Smoker

Pourquoi est-ce-que je m'inquiète pour la santé de cette pirate? Cela ne me ressemble pas pourtant. Est-ce parce qu'elle m'a sauvé de la noyade? Non. C'est autre chose. Oui c'est ça, c'est sa ressemblance avec toi Mia. Je me demande ce que tu es devenue. Et voilà que cette fille débarque en te ressemblant étrangement mais avec quand même quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose dans le regard qui me rappelle plus le pirate avec qui tu es partie. Aurais-je réellement pu te retenir ce jour là? Si j'avais été moins bête sûrement. Mais ce qui est fait est fait et je ne peut pas remonter le temps.

Fin POV Smoker

Plusieurs heures plus tard Mina reprit connaissance. Elle releva la tête douloureusement et regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de ce rappeler les événements des derniers jours. Ce qu'elle avait fait lui revint brutalement en mémoire et elle se leva en sursaut. Petit conseil : quand on vient de se réveiller après avoir été ballotté dans l'océan éviter de se relever en sursaut sinon la terre risque de tourner sous vos pieds. Et c'est exactement ce qui arriva à Mina en lus d'une fulgurante douleur à la cheville. Elle retomba assisse au sol.

«Tu ferais mieux de faire attention ta cheville est foulée, dit une voix derrière elle.»

Mina se retourna en sursaut pour voir Smoker assit sur le sol pas très loin. Le vice-amiral se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle malgré le mouvement de recul de Mina.

«Ne crains rien je ne vais pas te manger.»

«Pourquoi avoir fait cela?»

«Cela quoi?»

«Votre manteau, m'avoir allongé sur le sol etc, répondit Mina.»

«Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé quand j'allais me noyer alors qu'il aurais été plus simple pour vous de me laisser mourir, répondit Smoker?»

«On ne vous as jamais dit qu'il était impoli de répondre à une question par une question?»

«Répond.»

Mina soupira.

«Bien. Je t'ai sauvé car je ne laisse pas mourir quelqu'un devant moi si je peut le sauver même si il est un ennemi. Je sais bien que des fois il faudra que je laisse mourir des personnes alors si je peut sauver quelqu'un je le fait. Et puis il y a autre chose sur lequel je ne peut pas mettre le doigt qui m'a poussé à vous sauver. A vous maintenant.»

«Ma conception de la justice n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle de la Marine et quand quelqu'un me sauve je ne le tue pas alors qu'il est affaiblie. De plus j'ai l'impression que me faire sauver pas un mugiwara quand je me noie devient une spécialité, sourit Smoker. Comment t'appelle tu au fait?»

«Je m'appelle Minami mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Mina.»

«Tu ne dois pas être avec eux depuis longtemps,tu n'as pas encore d'avis de recherche.»

«Cela ne fait que deux-trois semaines mais je pense que je vais bientôt en avoir un après ce que j'ai fait au bateau sur Locqua.»

«C'est toi qui as coulé le navire?!»

«Pour être précise c'est mon sabre en prenant possession de mon corps, mais cela revient au même.»

«Pourquoi avoir rejoint un équipage de pirate, questionna Smoker.»

«Vous demandez leurs raisons à tout les pirates que vous croisez?»

«Non, seulement à ceux qui sauve un marine de la noyade en risquant leur vie.»

Mina eu un petit sourire.

«Ils m'ont sauvé la vie alors que je dérivé après une tempête dans une barque. Sans eux je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi alors je suis resté avec eux et puis cette vie me plaît. Pouvoir être libre, loin des contraintes, loin des ordres. C'était mon rêve. De plus impossible de résister à Luffy quand il veut de vous comme nakama.»

«Drôle de rêve car sans les contraintes il n'y a pas d'ordre. Je suis sur que même sur ce bateau tu dois obéir à des ordres.»

«Oui, mais ces ordres là sont justes contrairement à d'autre.»

Smoker resta un moment pensif suite à la déclaration de la jeune femme.

«J'ai une autre question, commença Smoker. Où as tu eu ce collier?»

«Mon pendentif! Rendez le moi!»

Mina essaya de se lever et de se jeter sur Smoker pour récupérer son bijou.

«Répond et je te le rendrais.»

Mina se laissa retomber au sol. Elle baissa la tête et murmura :

«Rendez le moi je vous en prie c'est tout ce qui me reste de ma mère.»

«Ta mère?!» répéta Smoker surprit.

«Oui ma mère, s'il vous plaît rendez le moi.»

«Comment s'appelait elle, demanda Smoker en lui tendant son médaillon?»

La transformation entre la Mina d'avant combattante en cette jeune fille suppliante l'avait vraiment surpris. Cela avait été comme si ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle demandait le médaillon mais à quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

«Elle s'appelait Mia.»

«C'est impossible,murmura Smoker.»

«Pourquoi dite vous que c'est impossible que ma mère s'appelle Mia!» s'écria Mina.

«Parce que je connaissais une femme qui s'appelait Mia, elle a disparue il y a de cela 19 ans avec un pirate et je ne l'ai jamais revue. Cette femme c'était... »


	13. A la recherche de Mina

Le chapitre 12 à la suite car il est très très cour ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12

«Nami le Sunny est réparé! Nous pouvons repartir! Mais il ne faudra pas trop le pousser pour le moment.»

«Bravo Franky tu as fait de l'excellent travail, le félicita Nami. Robin peut tu utiliser ta plante s'il te plaît?»

«Bien sur navigatrice, répondit l'archéologue.»

Robin sorti sa plante et attrapa un couteau de Sanji au passage dans la cuisine.

«Robin-chwan il ne faut pas te blesser je peut le faire à ta place, s'écria Sanji les yeux en cœur.»

«Non cook-san c'est moi qui doit le faire car je suis la seule à savoir comment elle marche, mais la prochaine fois peut-être.»

Robin s'entailla le doigt et versa quelques gouttes de sang sur la fleur. La fleur se mit à aspirer le sang et prit une couleur encore plus rouge. Elle plia ensuite une pétale et tourna sa tête vers l'est.

«L'île est à un jour de navigation vers l'est. Nami à toi de jouer.»

«En route pour retrouver Mina, s'exclama Luffy.»


	14. Découverte, combats et voyage

On arrive à tournant de l'histoire avec ce chapitre. Sinon je viens de dépasser les 35 chapitres et les 130 pages words écrites. J'espère que vous suivrez cette histoire jusqu'à sa fin même si elle sera dans très longtemps. Maintenant je vous laisse et bon lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13

Juste au moment où Smoker allait révéler qui était Mia pour lui un rire cristallins retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent en sursaut : une femme d'âge moyen, assez grande, de long cheveux blond lui pendant sur les épaules, vêtue d'une robe courte laissant voir ses longues jambes et de courtes bottes se tenait là devant eux.

«Bonjour je m'appelle Izumi et je vis sur cette île. Je vous souhaite la bienvenus et vous propose de venir me rejoindre chez moi pour vous reposer et vous changez.»

Smoker et Mina la suivirent trop heureux de pouvoir se laver et se changer. Au bout de 10 minutes de marches environ alors que Mina commençait à avoir des difficultés à suivre à cause de se cheville ils arrivèrent dans une clairière qui abritait une maison.

«Entrez je vous en prie et bienvenus chez moi. Si vous voulez vous laver et vous changer il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans les pièces à côté, ce sont des salles d'eau. Il y en a une chacun.»

Mina entra la première dans la pièce et trouva non pas une baignoire ou une douche mais un lac entier. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et plongea dans l'eau chaude à souhait. Elle senti ses muscles se détendre. Elle sorti à contre cœur de cette piscine et s'habilla avec les vêtements présent sur le bord du bassin. C'était une robe rose qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec des bas blanc. Étrangement ces vêtements lui allaient à merveille. Pourtant elle ne faisait pas du tout la même taille que cette femme. Elle sorti de la pièce et retrouva Smoker vêtue de sa tenue normale. Ils passèrent à table Izumi faisant une grande par de la conversation, présentant les grandes caractéristiques de l'île ainsi que la raison de sa présence ici. Apparemment la femme avait échoué ici après une tempête en mer et un vieil homme vivant ici l'avait recueillit. Mina ne prêtait pas grande attention à ce qu'elle racontait. Elle était beaucoup plus intéressait par le décor. Tout autour d'elle était de l'eau : solide ou liquide mais de l'eau. Même la table était faite en glace. Une fois le repas finit Izumi reprit la parole:

«Vous devez être fatigué. Malheureusement je n'ai qu'une seule chambre à vous offrir vous devrez donc dormir dans la même pièce.»

Une fois installé dans la chambre Mina fit le tour de toute la pièce observant chaque meuble. Une fois son inspection faite elle s'assit sur le premier lit. Smoker fit de même de l'autre côté.

«Cette femme est bizarre, commença Smoker. Elle avait l'air de savoir tout de nous.»

«Pas seulement, acquiesça Mina. Les vêtements qu'elle ma donnait son exactement à ma taille alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas être à elle. On dirait qu'elle avait prévue notre visite ou au moins la mienne. De plus je suis sur qu'elle possède un fruit du démon.»

«Pourquoi cela?»

«Toute cette maison est faite en eau. Personne ne pourrait faire cela à moins d'avoir un fruit du démon. Et je sais que les Logia préfère vivre dans un habita possédant leurs caractéristiques comme vous avec un bureau rempli de fumée ou Crocodile dans le désert. Si je devait dire qu'elle fruit du démon elle a mangé je dirais le Mizu Mizu no Mi (fruit de l'eau). Et de plus nous nous sommes retrouvé ici à cause d'un typhon surgit de nul part. Je pense donc que c'est elle qui nous a fait venir ici.»

«Tu sais beaucoup de chose, trop peut-être mais tu as raison pour le raisonnement. J'étais arrivé à la même conclusion. Nous essaieront de rejoindre la côte demain matin pour attendre un des bateaux car pour le moment nous sommes prit au pièges. Maintenant dormons un peu.»

POV Izumi

«Allô Kate oui ici Izumi. J'ai la personne qui t'intéresse mais j'ai aussi pêchais un autre poisson qu'il va falloir que je supprime. Tout devrais être prêt demain. Au revoir.»

FIN PV Izumi

Le lendemain matin Izumi se dirigea directement vers la chambre de ses invités et entrebâilla la porte pour passer. Elle s'approcha du lit le plus grand où devait dormir Smoker et fit apparaître un poignard de glace dans sa main. Elle souleva la couverture et … et se retrouva né à né avec un coussin. Son hurlement de rage se fit entendre à travers toute l'île.

«La chasse est meilleur quand la proie résiste, murmura t-elle en souriant. Ils n'ont nul part où aller.»

«Court plus vite jeune femme sinon elle va nous rattraper.»

«Elle va nous rattraper d'une manière où d'une autre c'est un île, répondit Mina essoufflé. Et vous vous n'avez pas une cheville blessait et vous pouvez vous transformer en fumée pour vous déplacer.»

Smoker ne répondit pas et se contenta de se transformer justement en fumée. Une volute passa autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la souleva.

«Comme cela ça ira plus vite.»

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent le hurlement de la femme. Ce cris leur donna des ailes et Smoker parti en courant en portant Mina. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la plage où ils c'étaient échoué la veille. Smoker relâcha Mina et se tourna vers la forêt.

«Surveille l'eau et crie des que tu vois un bateau.»

A ce moment là Izumi sorti d'entre les arbres.

«Alors vous avez fini de jouer à cache-cache? Vous devriez me laisser passer Vice-Amiral Smoker, cela ne vous regarde pas.»

«Hors de question que je vous laisse passer, répondit-il.»

«Pourquoi donc, vous chassez les pirates alors pourquoi voulez vous défendre celle-ci. Bon après tout je m'en fiche vu que je comptais vous supprimer. Vous pouvez toujours espérer aucun bateau ne passe par ici, c'est une île non magnétique. Aucun Pose ne l'indique. Personne ne viendra à vôtre secours.»

A ce moment là Mina cria. A l'horizon elle venait d'apercevoir une voile qu'elle connaissait.

«Là-bas le Thusand Sunny s'écria t-elle en le pointant du doigt.»

«Comment on t-ils fait. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ils arriveront trop tard : Mizu Mizu No Lasso.»

Aussitôt deux grands lasso jaillir de la mer et se précipitèrent vers Smoker. Mina sans armes ne représentait pas un réel danger aux yeux de la femme. L'Enfumeur tenta d'esquiver le premier lasso mais celui-ci fit demi-tour et revint à l'attaque. Cette fois ci il le frôla et Smoker senti ses forces le quitter.

«Pas mal mes lasso d'eau de mer. Effet garantie.»

Le lasso s'enroula autour de Smoker qui tomba à genoux. Izumi fit apparaître à nouveau un poignard dans sa main. Elle l'enfonça dans la poitrine de Smoker. Celui-ci retint un cris de douleur mais s'effondra au sol quand le lien d'eau le relâcha.

«Trop faible.»

Ces mots mirent Mina hors d'elle et elle hurla de colère. Son cris dégagea toute la colère retenue en elle et s'échappa sous la forme d'une lame de force frappant la femme de plein fouet. Celle-ci recula un peu sonnée par cette attaque mais elle se ressaisi immédiatement et lança les lasso vers Mina. La jeune femme esquiva les premiers coups mais fut bientôt ligoté.

«Pourquoi?»

«Pourquoi? Eh bien parce qu'une certaine personne aimerait bien avoir tes pouvoirs et qu'elle m'a grassement payé pour cela. C'est vrai qu'ils sont puissant alors que tu ne sais même pas les utiliser. Ta tante en ferais meilleur usage. Pour cela il lui faudra juste te manger le cœur alors que tu es encore en vie.»

A ces mots les yeux de Mina s'ouvrirent en grand de frayeur et de surprise. Alors que la femme allait la frapper elle entendit derrière elle un retentissant :

«Gum Gum Rocket.»

Luffy fonça droit sur la femme qui ne put l'esquiver à temps malgré ces pouvoirs. Déconcentré, elle relâchât sa concentration et le lasso se dissolue. Mina retomba sur ses pieds et malgré sa cheville blessé elle courut au près de Smoker. Il était toujours vivant bien que gravement blessé. Elle senti une petite patte l'écarter et vit Chopper prodiguer les premiers soin au blessé. Mina se retourna et vit tout l'équipage de Sunny Go prêt à se battre.

«Attention Luffy à l'eau qu'elle utilise. C'est une Logia et elle contrôle l'eau de mer.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas Mina-chérie on va lui faire sa fête.»

«Oui elle m'a bien énervé ajouta Luffy.»

Des mains apparurent jusqu'à Mina lui apportant son sabre.

Izumi se releva et le combat recommença. Elle invoqua une multitude de fouet d'eau qui les attaqués de toute part. Chacun tranché, frappé, esquivé les fouets comme il le pouvait. A la fin ils se retrouvèrent coupé en deux groupes : Brook et Franky d'un côté et tout les autres près de Mina. Izumi se rapprocha du deuxième groupe créant une bulle d'eau autour d'eau et aspirant l'air en dehors. Alors qu'ils allaient manquer d'air Minami tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête et en gémissant de douleur. Ses nakama se tournèrent vers elle. Elle attrapa sa tête à deux mains et un vive lumière entoura tout ceux présent dans la bulle. Quand ils purent rouvrirent les yeux sans être éblouit ils virent que le décor autour d'eux avait changé. Ils n'étaient plus sur la plage à ce faire attaquer mais dans une chambre inconnue.

«On est où là?» demanda Ussop en reprenant ses esprit le premier.

Minami eu un petit sourire en reconnaissant cette pièce et lui répondit des étoiles dans les yeux :

«Bienvenu chez moi.»


	15. Révélations

Alors je m'ennuyais et dans un élan de générosité je me suis dis: tiens et si je postais le chapitre attendu de tous mes lecteurs. Attendez vous à d'énormes révélations avec des surprises toutes les dix lignes (non je ne fais pas ma pub vu que vous lisez déjà mon histoire ^^). Par-contre cela soulèveras de nouvelles questions suite à une révélation à l'effet d'une bombe.

Bon d'accord j'arrête et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Chapitre 14

Par je ne sais qu'elle miracle on était arrivé dans la maison de mes parents. Celle-dont j'avais hérité mais que je n'habitai presque pas tellement elle était grande. Il y avait trop de souvenir ici.

«Comment on est arrivé ici, demanda Nami»

«Je crois qu'il faut demander cela à Mina, répondit Robin.»

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle.

«Quand on était dans la bulle d'eau tout ce que je voulais c'était être en sécurité. Et cette chambre représentais la sécurité pour moi quand j'étais petite. Je pense que cela doit être pour cela que nous avons été transporté ici.»

«Super, s'exclama Luffy. Ça veut dire que t'a mangé un fruit du démon toi aussi.»

«Non Luffy sinon j'aurais coulé quand j'ai plongé pour sauver Smoker.»

«D'ailleurs Mina aurais tu une pièce pour que je puisse le soigner, demanda Chopper?»

«Bien sur suis moi et Sanji peut tu le porter s'il te plaît?»

«Tout de suite Mina-chérie.»

Avant de partir je balançais Masamune sur le lit pour me débarrasser les mains.

«Je reviens tout de suite et je ne veux rien de cassé. Nami, Robin surveillez les s'il vous plaît.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas Mina, répondit Nami.»

Mina conduisit Chopper jusqu'à une chambre d'amis.

«Reste là et allonge le Sanji. Viens Chopper je vais te montrer la pharmacie.»

Mina l'emmena deux pièces plus loin.

«Voila choisit ce que tu veux.»

«Super, ta pharmacie est génial il y a plein de chose.»

«Si il y a quelque chose que tu ne connaît pas demande moi. Il va s'en sortir?»

«Je pense que oui mais heureusement qu'on a quitté le champs de bataille sinon il en serait sûrement mort.»

Chopper choisit les médicaments qu'il voulait ainsi que quelques bandes et reparti pour s'occuper de Smoker. Mina attrapa deux trois médicaments pour sa cheville et se fit un bandage puis elle retourna directement à sa chambre. Elle remercié son inconscient d'avoir assimiler sécurité avec cette chambre et non pas avec son appartement car jamais elle n'aurait eu la place de les loger et en plus il y avait toute sa collection de One Piece là-bas et comment aurait réagit Luffy en tombant né à né avec lui en figurine ou surtout en trouvant le manga où Ace mourrait? Elle entra dans sa chambre pour trouver Ussop et Luffy en train de regarder comment marché la télé, Zoro dormant allongé sur le lit, Nami avec un atlas mondial ouvert sur les genoux et Robin regardant sa bibliothèque.

«Ussop passe ce que tu as dans tes mains je vais te montrer comment cela marche. Tu vois il faut d'abord appuyer sur ce bouton la et ensuite ici. Les chiffre représente les chaînes. Tiens essaye.»

Elle les laissa s'extasier devant des dessins animés et s'approcha de Nami :

«C'est un atlas mondial c'est tout mon monde qui est représenté dessus. Je vais essayé de t'en trouver un maritime plus tard.»

«Merci. C'est fantastique vraiment.»

Elle alla ensuite voir Robin :

«J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Regarde voici un ordinateur tu peut rechercher ici tut ce que tu veux comme information ou presque. Sinon je peux te demander si ton fruit du démon marche toujours?»

«Trois fleurs!»

Trois bras apparurent sur Mina avant de disparaître.

«Merci je voulais être sur.»

A ce moment là Chopper rentra dans la pièce accompagné de Sanji soutenant Smoker. Mina réveilla Zoro d'un coup de poing.

«Bon parfait tout le monde que j'ai ramené avec moi et la et va bien. Alors vous êtes ici dans mon monde et il ne marche pas tout à fait comme le votre. Premièrement normalement personne n'a de pouvoir comme les fruits du démon même si ils marchent ici. Nous nous avons de la technologie. Deuxièmement vous êtes techniquement des personnages de manga et même si c'est votre habitude de porter des armes ici on ne se promène pas avec des armes dans la rue sans une autorisation. Vous ne sortirez pas de cette maison sans ma permission. Compris? Je vous expliquerez le reste au fur et à mesure. Luffy passe la télécommande c'est ce que tu as dans les mains. Merci. Voyons voir les info pour savoir quand on est.»

«Hier dans la journée la Bretagne à connue une violente tempête. Nous portons toujours une jeune femme du nom de Marshall D. Minami disparue. Voici son signalement ainsi que l'endroit de sa disparition.»

Mina éteignit la télé d'un geste brusque.

«Bon on est le lendemain de mon arrivé chez vous.»

«Attend une minute, la coupa Nami, ils ont dit que tu t'appelais Marshall?!»

POV Minami

Merde ils ont bien entendue le nom. Ils me regardent tous avec deux yeux ronds.

«C'est le nom que ma mère m'a donné pour que je sache qui était mon père. Elle m'a raconté qu'ils c'étaient aimés mais que mon père était parti sans savoir que ma mère était enceinte. J'ai trouvé cela amusant que le nom de mon père soit le même que celui de l'histoire que je lisais mais quand je suis arrivé dans votre monde j'ai commencé à comprendre qu'il pouvait s'agir réellement de mon père.»

«Moi je connaissais ta mère.»

Les regards se tournèrent vers Smoker assit sur le lit qui regardait Mina stupéfait.

«Tu disais que ta mère s'appelait Mia. Il y a de cela 19 ans la Mia que je connaissait a disparue sans laisser de trace enlevé par des pirates. C'est à ce moment là que je suis entré dans la Marine. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte. Et c'était...ma sœur.»

Cette nouvelle les laissa de nouveau bouche-bée. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles! Ma mère était la sœur de Smoker!

«Donc si je comprend bien, réfléchit Luffy (oui j'ai bien dit réfléchit devant Luffy, non ce n'est pas incompatible.) tu es la fille de Barbe-Noire, celui que mon frère pourchasse pour le meurtre d'un de ses nakamas et la fille de l'Enfumeur qui veut absolument nous capturer.»

«Il semblerait en effet Luffy.»

«Voila qui est très intéressant, sourit Robin.»

«On peut arrêter avec mon affiliation et se concentrer sur le plus important : Je ne sais pas comment vous faire repartir!»

FIN POV Mina

Les autres accueillirent la nouvelle avec stupéfaction. Avant qu'ils ne commence à parler tous en même temps Mina leva les mains :

«Je vais chercher comment mon pouvoir marche mais moi je vais devoir rester ici.»

«Pourquoi, demanda Luffy le premier?»

«Ma tante veut mon pouvoir et par je ne sais quel moyen elle est entré en communication avec votre monde. Izumi, la femme qui nous attaquait cherché à me ramener à elle.»

«Comment pourrait-elle récupérer ton pouvoir, demanda Nami surprise?»

Ce fut Robin qui répondit :

«Pour récupérer le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon il faut tuer la personne qui le possède, dans le cas d'un pouvoir comme celui de Mina il ne faut pas la tuer, enfin pas tout de suite. Il faut qu'elle mange le cœur de Mina alors que celle-ci est encore vivante.»

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe.

«Quoi?!»

«Mais elle est folle cette femme, s'exclama Ussop.»

«Je ne veux pas que vous restiez et que vous la combattiez alors je vais essayer de vous renvoyer chez vous au plus vite.»

«Non.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce que tu es mon amie alors on te laisse pas toute seule. On se bat avec toi!»

«Luffy, murmura Mina les larmes aux yeux.»

«On est tous tes amis et on ne te laisseras pas affronter ça toute seule, sois en sur, ajouta Nami en la prenant dans ses bras.»

«On ne va pas te laisser Mina-chérie.»

«Et puis j'aimerais bien affronter des ennemis de ce monde, cela m'aiderais sûrement à augmenter ma force.»

«Tu ne craint rien le Grand Capitaine Ussop va t'aider.»

Robin se contenta de sourire.

«En plus tu pourrais être blessé et avoir besoin de moi.»

«Merci, répondit Mina en les regardant avec un grand sourire contrastant avec ses larmes.»

POV Mina

Un peu plus tard.

Visite de ma maison :

«Ici la cuisine, la salle de bain, les chambres etc. Cela marche sur le même principe que les dials de Skypiéa. Bon je vais devoir sortir acheter de quoi manger et quelques petite chose utile pour plus tard. Sanji tu viens avec moi. Les filles, Smoker, surveillez les autres. Je fait payer le moindre dégâts.»

Je quittais la pièce sans leur laisser le temps de répondre Sanji sur les talons. J'allais dans le garage et sortie une voiture.

«Monte Sanji, je vais conduire. Quoi que tu vois d'étrange ou de bizarre tu ne dit rien.»

«Compris Mina-Chérie.»

Je sortie du garage et roulais dans l'allée jusqu'à la route. Je crois que je ne vous ai pas décrit ma maison. C'est un ancien château avec un parc de 15 hectare situé en Bretagne près de la Ria d'Ethel. D'habitude je loge dans mon appartement à Paris pour pouvoir faire mes études mais je revient ici dès que je peux. Ma tante avait essayer de le revendre mais n'étant pas légataire testamentaires elle n'avait pu y toucher ainsi qu'à l'argent. Ce qui faisait que j'étais très riches. Maintenant je connais la provenance de cet argent : mon père était un pirate et quand il a enlevé ma mère ils ont étaient pris dans une tempête avec les trésors. Quand ils sont arrivé ici ils ont acheté ce château et s'y sont installé. Mon père m'avait raconté plusieurs fois cette histoire quand j'étais petite mais je n'y avais jamais cru. C'était donc la vérité. Ma mère a finit par s'attacher à mon père même s'il était son ravisseur car il était la seule chose qui la raccrochait à son monde d'origine. Elle n'a jamais pu y retourner mais je suis sur qu'elle serais heureuse de savoir que j'ai pu y aller. Durant tout le temps où j'habitais chez ma tante je n'ai jamais pu venir ici alors dès que j'ai eu l'âge pour la fuir je suis venu ici autant que possible car même si je suis triste de l'absence de mes parents cet endroit est un peu une part d'eux donc je les retrouve ici.

Je conduis tranquillement sur la route jusqu'à Belz, la ville la plus proche. Je me gare sur le parking et me dirige vers le magasin accompagné de Sanji.

«Il faut acheter à manger pour environ 1 mois en comptant la quantité que mange Luffy. Chopper dit qu'il faudra au moins deux semaine pour que Smoker soit soigné et je ne compte pas aller directement affronter ma tante. Il faudra se préparer et il faut que je fasse des recherches.»

Une fois les courses faites ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaires avec Sanji draguant tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une femme j'allais en ville dans une librairie. Une fois sur place j'achetais quelques livres sur la médecine et la dissection ainsi que des livres d'histoires sur diverses périodes, des livres de géographies avec beaucoup de cartes, un ou deux livres de cuisine, un sur les katanas et un dernier sur les grands explorateurs. Je payais puis nous rentrons chez moi.

«Nous sommes de retour, m'exclamai-je avant de me baisser subitement pour éviter de me prendre un Luffy en pleine tête.»

«Sanji j'ai faim!»

«Tu n'auras rien pour le moment Luffy! Sanji viens, portons cela dans la cuisine après je t'aiderais à faire le repas. Non pas de protestation, je suis ici chez moi. Mais d'abord allons distribuer les livres. Commence à vider les courses si tu veux.»

Je montais les escaliers jusque dans ma chambre.

«Tu es de retour Mina.»

«Oui je vous ai acheté quelques livres, tiens Ussop un livre sur les grand explorateurs de mon monde, Nami voici des livres de géographies et des cartes, Chopper des livres de médecine, pour Zoro quand il se réveillera un livre sur les katanas et pour toi Robin des livres d'histoire et de mythologie.»

«Ce livre est génial, s'exclama Ussop. Un jour je deviendrais comme ces hommes.»

«Si tu crois que ces livres me font plaisir, rigola Chopper en se tortillant de plaisir.»

«Ils ont du coûter chère, remarqua Nami.»

«Pas temps que ça non, répondis-je. Et puis ce n'est rien.»

Après je retournais voir Sanji et préparer le repas de ce soir. Il faudra ce soir que je leur dise le programme des semaines à venir.

«Bon Sanji on va préparer des lasagnes, en entrée des concombres et en dessert gâteau au chocolat. Ça te convient?»

«Tout ce que tu veux Mina-chérie.»

Ce fut un véritable chantier : préparer de la nourriture pour 9 avec une personne qui mange pour 10. En plus Luffy nous dérangé toute les cinq minutes. Ma pauvre cuisine n'était pas préparer à cela et je crois que le nettoyage sera le plus fatiguant mais ils vont m'aider (sourire sadique comme Law devant un sujet potentiel d'étude).

«A table, criai-je.»

Je vis accourir en trombe Luffy avec sur le dos Chopper, suivit de près d'Ussop les autres suivant plus lentement.

«Asseyez vous, avant de manger je vais vous dire ce que nous allons faire. D'abord Luffy tu t'assois ici et tu ne bouge pas. SANJI c'est bon tu peux sortir de la cuisine il n'y ira pas.»

Luffy essaya de se relever mais sans succès alors il tendit ses bras vers la cuisine : trop court!

«Tu peux toujours essayer Luffy mais j'ai mis de la colle très très forte sur ta chaise ainsi qu'à ses pieds. En plus j'ai calculé la distance de tes bras et t'ai placé au seul endroit où tu ne peut pas atteindre la cuisine (sourire machiavélique).»

«C'est une vrai sorcière, s'écria Ussop!»

«J'avais besoin que vous m'écoutiez tous : Donc nous allons combattre ma tante, je ne sais pas si elle est forte ou non et si elle a des hommes de mains. Je sais juste qu'elle a au moins trois garde du corps. Nous allons donc attendre que Smoker soit entièrement rétabli. Il faut que je fasse quelques recherche d'information et que nus nous préparions. De plus il me faut acheter une nouvelle voiture pur pouvoir tous nous transporter la-bas.»

«Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ton pouvoir, demanda Luffy?»

«Parce que je ne sais pas l'utiliser et il va falloir que je trouve comment il marche. Je vais profiter du laps de temps pour vous faire visiter un peu mon pays. Nous partirons dans environ 1 mois. Maintenant vous pouvez commencer à manger.»

En effet Sanji avait amené pendant qu'elle parlait les plats et les avait posé sur la table. Elle lui avait dit dans la cuisine ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer aux autres.

Une fois le repas finit et la vaisselle faite par un Ussop et un Luffy affublé d'une énorme bosse (décollait de sa chaise grâce à un mélange de la force de chacun des membres de l'équipage en plus d'une invention d'Ussop pour l'occasion) je montrais leur chambre à tous les membres de l'équipage : les garçons dormiraient en bas et les deux filles dans la chambre d'ami adjacente à la mienne. Par-contre je conduisis Smoker dans la chambre de mes parents :

«Tu dormira ici.»

Smoker s'avança en boitillant vers le cadre posé sur la commode près de la tête de lit. Il le prit dans sa main. Dedans on pouvais voir la photo de ma mère.

«Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'elle étais devenue, si elle étais toujours vivante, si je la révérais un jours. Maintenant je sais qu'elle est morte et que je ne la révérais plus jamais. Mais elle m'a laissé un des plus beau cadeau : toi. Je sais que je viens d'apprendre que j'étais ton oncle mais j'aimerais rattraper le temps passé. Je suppose de toute façon que tu ne les quitteras pas et que tu ne viendras pas dans la Marine...»

«Très juste. Mais sache une chose Smoker c'est que ma mère ne t'a jamais oublié. Souvent le soir elle me parlait de toi et de son île, de son enfance. Elle regrettait son monde et elle te regrettait toi. Elle vivait avec mon père mais on voyait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Elle devait toujours penser à ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle tonton.»

Ce dernier mots émue fortement le Commodore.

«Je suppose qu'étant dans la Marine je pourrais toujours te protéger comme Garp le fait avec Luffy mais par-contre je n'aurais jamais de cesse d'essayer d'attraper Mugiwara et son équipage.»

«Je sais bien et ainsi tu pourras garder un œil sur moi, souris-je. Maintenant il faut que tu dormes pour te soigner. Bonne nuit, fis-je en quittant la pièce.»

«Bonne nuit, répondit Smoker.»


	16. La découverte d'un pouvoir et d'un passé

Alors je vais surement devoir espacer mes parutions mais pendant le week-end je vais essayer d'en publier deux. Et cette semaine peut-être trois pour terminer avec ce monde.

* * *

Chapitre 15

Mina s'installa dans son lit et commença à se remémorer les événements de la journée : ce matin elle était en train de fuir une folle furieuse avec Smoker et maintenant elle dormait tranquillement dans son lit dans son monde. Elle aurais bien voulu pousser plus loin ses réflexions mais le jeune femme senti le sommeil la gagner.

Au milieu de la nuit un hurlement réveilla tous les locataires de la maison. Ce cris venais de la chambre de Mina.

Nami et Robin, les plus prêtent coururent dans sa chambre juste à temps pour la voir disparaître. Dans la pièce en dessous, là où dormaient les garçons, maintenant tous éveillé sauf Zoro, une forme apparue au plafond. Cette silhouette tomba droit vers le sol où plus précisément vers la seule personne encore endormit. Zoro se réveilla en sursaut en recevant Mina en plein sur le ventre. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper ses sabres avant de voir le autres se précipité sur lui et qu'il reconnaisse la jeune femme. Celle-ci dormait toujours et dans son rêve elle était en train de se débattre. Sanji essaya de la réveiller en la secouant d'abord doucement puis avec plus de force mais sans aucun succès. La jeune femme poussa un nouveau hurlement à réveiller les morts. Tous les garçons pouvaient voir qu'elle était terrorisé dans son rêve. Sanji et Luffy essayèrent de nouveau de la réveiller sauf qu'au moment où ils la touchaient elle se téléporta de nouveau. Cette fois elle atterrie avec Luffy et Sanji quelque part dans son parc.

«Mina réveille toi bon sang.»

«On est où Sanji?»

«Sûrement quelque part dans son jardin regarde on voit le mur. Je vais la porter et on va essayer de retourner à la maison.»

Petit flash-back

«J'habite une maison avec 15hectare de jardins.»

Fin flash-back

«J'espère quand même qu'on est pas à l'autre bout du jardin, murmura Sanji en prenant la jeune femme sur son dos. On va longer le mur pour essayer de retrouver le chemin.»

Luffy se mit en route tout guilleret.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route.

Au même moment dans la maison.

«Qu'est-ce-qui-c'est-passé, qu'est-ce-qui-c'est-passé, s'affolait Ussop.»

«Ils sont disparus, criait Chopper.»

Zoro lui c'étaient rendormis alors que Nami, Robin et Smoker réfléchissaient à un moyen de les retrouver.

«Ils n'ont pas pu aller trop loin, supposa Nami.»

«Même si on ne connaît rien de son pouvoir je pense qu'ils ont du rester dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre, réfléchit Robin.»

«Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire cela, demanda Smoker.»

«Eh bien ce type de pouvoir demande de l'énergie pour être utilisé surtout si on ne sait pas s'en servir. Il y a longtemps beaucoup de monde avait des pouvoirs innés et c'est comme cela que des voyages avec ce monde se faisaient mais au fil du temps ils ont été perdu à cause de guerres, de famines... Les personnes pensaient d'abord à se nourrir et à survivre et non plus à enseigner ces pouvoirs ou à les libérer mais dans le cas de Mina il semblerais que le passage de sa mère d'un monde à l'autre alors qu'elle était enceinte est réveillé un de ces pouvoir latent. Ces pouvoirs devaient être contrôlé de très près à chaque utilisation car ils sont éreintant surtout quand on les utilise pour la première fois. Comme elle a utilisé ce pouvoir pour nous amener tous ici elle a du déjà se fatiguer ensuite elle l'a utilisé pendant son sommeil pour quitter sa chambre puis pour les transporter tout les trois. Fatalement elle ne doit plus avoir encore beaucoup de force pour se transporter inconsciemment. Son corps l'en empêchera car la prochaine fois qu'elle se téléporteras aujourd'hui sans se reposer elle utiliserait assurément de l'énergie vitale et son corps ne voudras pas, termina Robin.»

«Je comprend maintenant pourquoi la Marine vous veut vivante, elle veut toute vos connaissance, commenta Smoker. Si ils sont dans un rayon d'1 km on peut leur envoyer un signal qu'il ne pourraient pas manquer comme une fusée. Il me semble que c'est la spécialité d'un des votre non?»

«Ussop, cria Nami, envois immédiatement une fusée éclairante dans le ciel dehors.»

«Pourquoi Nami, demanda le tireur?»

«Tu le fais sans poser de question, rugis la rousse.»

«Elle est terrifiante quand elle s'y met, vous devriez la mettre en première ligne dans cet état quand vous vous battez contre quelqu'un, elle le ferait fuir, commenta Smoker en souriant à moitié.»

«Vous avez l'air de beaucoup vous amuser, remarqua Robin.»

«Assez oui, depuis que je suis dans la Marine je n'ai jamais réellement pris de vacance alors là même si elles sont un peu forcées j'en profite. Après tout vous capturer ici ne me servirais à rien. Et en plus je récupère des informations sur vous.»

«Et vous découvrez votre nièce en prime, sourit Robin. C'est vrai que cela doit être des vacances pour vous.»

«Mais n'espérez pas la moindre pitié de ma par une fois revenue dans notre monde.»

«Bien sur que non sinon cela gâcherais le jeu.»

«C'est un jeu pour vous, demanda l'Enfumeur un peu étonné?»

«Pour moi seulement, j'ai vécue trop de chose pour ne pas considéré la vie comme un immense jeu où chaque pion avance en essayant de survivre et de gagner. Je sais que peu de personne partage mon poins de vue mais c'est comme cela pour moi.»

«Vous avez une vision assez spécial de la vie mais c'est une interprétation qui a son charme et ses explications connaissant votre passé.»

«Allons voir le lancé, proposa Robin en partant vers la porte.»

Smoker la suivit réfléchissant à l'interprétation de la vie pour la jeune femme.

«Ussop, envois une fusée le plus haut possible, ordonna Nami.»

Ussop obéit cette fois sans poser de question pour éviter de ce prendre un autre coup comme en témoigne la bosse en haut de son crâne. Il envoya en l'air une fusée en forme de phénix.

«Luffy regarde,une fusée phénix. C'est une de celle d'Ussop. Il faut aller dans cette direction, s'exclama Sanji.»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Luffy se mit à courir droit ers la fusée sans se soucier des arbres sur son chemin.

«Luffy, fait attention aux arbres de Mina-chérie, rugit Sanji. Gare à toi si je t'attrape!»

Luffy en entendant cette menace se mit à courir encore plus vite continuant la destruction des arbres. Sanji se mit lui aussi à le poursuivre pour l'étrangler pour son peu d'attention pour les arbres de Mina. Rapidement les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement à la maison. Les autres virent donc arriver en courant Luffy poursuivit par un Sanji furieux portant Mina sur son dos le tout courant directement vers eux. Luffy pila pour essayer d'éviter de rentrer dans le tas, Sanji derrière tenta de ralentir sauf que lancé par sa vitesse il ne s'arrêta pas à temps et il poussa également Luffy devant lui qui finit sur ces nakamas.

Nami fut la première à se relever :

«On aurait du vous laissez vous perdre dans le jardins, vous ne pouvez pas revenir comme des personnes normales en courants mais pas trop vite de manière à pouvoir s'arrêter, hurla la jeune femme?!»

«Comme tu es belle quand tu t'énerve Nami-chérie, roucoula Sanji, l'œil en cœur.»

«La ferme, je suis en train de t'engueuler là, continua à hurler la rousse.»

«Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici, demanda une voix endormis? Pourquoi je suis sur la pelouse? QUI A FAIT CELA A MES ARBRES, hurla à son tour a voix en voyant les dégâts?!»

En effet Mina venait de se réveiller et de voir les arbres détruits devant elle.

«Eh bien disons que Luffy n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de tout détruire devant lui pour revenir ici, commenta Ussop.»

«Je vais lui expliquer ce qui c'est passé, ajouta Robin en sortant de l'ombre du bâtiment où elle c'était décalé avec Smoker pour éviter la tornade Luffy. Mina tu t'es téléportée dans ton sommeil. Des émotions que tu a ressenti durant ton sommeil on du activer ton pouvoir. Peut tu nus raconter ton rêve?»

«Ce rêve n'a aucun sens. J'ai déjà fait ce rêve de nombreuses fois mais il ne peut pas avoir de sens. Je vois mon père parler avec ma tante, ils parlent de rentrer à la maison. Mon père dit que quand j'aurais trouvé mes pouvoirs alors ce sera possible, que le voyage a forcément du les activer. Et qu'une fois qu'ils auront ses pouvoirs alors le monde sera à leur pied personne pas même la Marine ne pourras les arrêter. Et après ils se mettent à rire, d'un rire effroyable. Je ne peut pas avoir vu cette scène car mon père dit également que je devrais naître d'ici un mois. Ce rêve ne peut pas avoir de sens.»

«Peut-être que si, commenta Robin. Ton pouvoir de téléportation vient de ton sang et de tes gènes. Le fait que ta mère soit arrivé ici avec cet homme montre bien qu'il y avait ce pouvoir quelque part en elle mais il était latent, elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Par-contre toi le voyage a activé le tiens. Je pense que cet homme et ta mère ne sont pas arrivé seuls. Elle avait été enlevé par des pirates alors tout l'équipage à du arriver ici également. Ce rêve que tu vois ce dit être ton pouvoir qui tente de te mettre en garde en te montrant un événement du passé. Si je me fis à cela tu devrais pouvoir également te téléporter dans le passé mais en consommant plus d'énergie. Cela voudrait dire également que ton père comploté avant ta naissance pour récupérer ce pouvoir, conclue Robin dans un silence de mort.»

Mina rompit ce silence :

«Alors ils auraient tout prévue et comptaient m'utiliser?!»

«Ce n'est qu'une supposition, ajouta Robin. Je peux très bien me fourvoyer.»

«Alors ce serais ce pouvoir que tu as utilisé lors de ton combat contre moi,quand tu es allée très vite, si vite que personne ne t'a vue bouger, réfléchit Sanji. Ton pouvoir a réagit de lui-même.»

«Nous reparlerons de cela demain matin, proposa Robin. La nuit a déjà était assez mouvementé comme cela et tu dois te reposer de l'utilisation de ton pouvoir.»

Tous le monde acquiesça et rentra dans la maison. Nami s'approcha de Mina :

«Viens dormir dans la même chambre que nous si tu veux, proposa t-elle.»

Mina encore choquée par ses révélations répondit par un petit sourire.

Tous retournèrent se coucher, Mina dormant cette fois avec Nami et Robin.


	17. Une journée shopping et des décisions

Bon finalement je ne poste la suite que maintenant je suis désolé mais j'ai été débordé. On découvre plusieurs grandes lignes du futur de mon histoire caché dans le texte. A vous de les trouver.

* * *

Chapitre 16

Le lendemain matin Mina fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de petit déjeuné. Elle se leva et passa dans sa chambre où elle attrapa un t-shirt blanc ainsi qu'une veste noir, une jupe blanche et une paire de botte noire à talons. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à mangé où elle pouvait entendre les autres rirent joyeusement. Une fois arrivé à la porte, la main sur la poignée elle hésita à entrer. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. La jeune femme laissa retomber sa main. Mina regarda la porte les yeux dans le vague avant de se décider et de tourner les talons courants vers l'autre porte. Elle entendit la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrir et quelqu'un appeler son nom mais elle ne se retourna pas.

«Mina!»

«Laisse là Nami, elle a besoin d'être seule pour le moment, la coupa Robin avant de ramener la rousse dans la pièce.»

Mina courut jusqu'au garage et sauta dans la première voiture à sa porté. Direction la grand ville, direction Lorient.

POV Mina

J'arrive en centre ville et me gare près d'un tatoueur.

«Bonjour, je voudrais que vous me fassiez ce tatouage.»

«Bien sûr Mademoiselle. Où le désirez vous?»

«Sur l'épaule droite s'il vous plaît.»

«Installez vous et détendez vous.»

Le travail dure environ 1h et même si j'ai mal je ne le montre pas. Une fois finit je regarde mon tatouage fière de celui-ci. Je remercie l'homme et le paye puis je repars en direction d'un concessionnaire automobile. Il me faut une nouvelle voiture. Absolument!

Je porte mon choix sur un Scénic (non je ne fais pas de pub c'est juste que j'ai vu cette voiture dans la rue et que je l'ai trouvé suffisamment grande pour eux tous) suffisamment grand pour tous nous accueillir. Heureusement ils l'ont en réserve. Je paye directement et leur demande de me la livrer chez moi.

Une fois tous ces achats finis il est midi passé et j'entends mon ventre me rappeler à l'ordre.

*Si je rentre je suis sur que Sanji me feras un excellent repas. Mais je ne veux pas les voir pour le moment, je n'es pas encore fais le vide dans ma tête.*

En me promenant pur me remettre les idées en place je passe devant une librairie.

*Et si je regardais ce qui se passe dans le dernier tome sorti, cela pourrais me donner des indications.*

J'entre dedans et me dirige directement vers le rayon manga. Là-bas je vois un groupe d'adolescent en train de discuter de qui serais le meilleur entre Ace et Luffy s'il était toujours vivant. Pour le moment Ace est à deux contre un.

«Si Ace était toujours vivant Luffy n'aurait pas acquit cette force donc il serait plus faible.»

«Pas forcément il aurait pu quand même prendre ces deux années pour s'entraîner.»

*Qu'elle discussion stérile, personne ne pourrait le savoir vu qu'Ace est mort et que rien ne peut changer cela.*

Soudain une idée me frappe. J'achète rapidement le manga qui me manqué sans regarder ce qui se passe dedans et repart en vitesse. Je reprend ma voiture et file sur la plage près de chez moi. Je m'installe sur le sable laissant le vent promener mes cheveux. D'ici je peux voir l'île de Groix, l'île à côté de laquelle la tempête m'a emmené dans ce monde merveilleux. Ce voyage doit avoir un sens. Ces personnes m'ont ouvert les yeux avec leur discussion. Robin a dit que je pouvais voyager dans le passé également alors il faut que je m'entraîne pour être capable de le faire volontairement et non plus au grès de mes cauchemars. Si j'arrivais à voyager selon sa volonté alors je pourrais retourner là-bas et les ramener chez eux.

Une fois cela réfléchis je sortis le dernier tome de One Piece et le lus intégralement. A la fin de ma lecture je laissa retomber le manga dans le sable. Un autre point venait de jaillir devant moi : je ne pouvais pas rester avec eux! Je ne faisait pas parti de leur histoire même si j'appartenais à leur monde. Tant que je n'apparaîtrais pas dans le manga à leur côté je ne devais pas rester avec eux sous peine de risquer de changer l'histoire. Je devais déjà l'avoir changé mais pas suffisamment pour que cela est une incidence réel sur l'histoire. Pour le moment j'étais comme Vivi un personnage de passage : ami avec eux, faisant partie de l'équipage pour le moment mais voué à le quitter, sans réel incidence sur leur destin. Je ne pourrais être avec eux que plus tard une fois dans le Nouveau Monde car cette partie là n'était pas encore écrite alors que jusqu'à l'île des Hommes-Poissons si. Je pourrais mettre à profit la période à venir une fois retourné dans leur monde pour devenir plus forte comme eux durant ces deux ans. Comme cela je ne serais pas un poids pour eux mais une vrai nakama.

Je reste là de mes pensées. La mer devant moi me tends ses bras alors je ne vais pas refuser. Je me déshabille et reste en maillot de bain. Je plonge dans l'eau, me laissant ballotter par les vagues pour oublier mes problèmes. Ici je me moque que mon père adoptif ai planifié ma mort avant même ma naissance, que cette tante en fait membre de son équipage veuille me tuer. Là tout ce qui importe sont les vagues autour de moi qui me caressent et me consolent. Je reste comme cela pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Je serais resté ainsi bien plus longtemps mais les autres doivent commencer à s'inquiéter pour moi après tout ce temps alors je sort et rentre à ma voiture. Pour le retour je reste en maillot de bain ne voulant pas me rhabiller.

Je garais ma voiture et rentrais dans le hall. Plongée dans mes pensées je ne vis pas le missile m'arriver dessus. Sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivais je me retrouvais assise par terre avec Luffy sur mes genoux un grand sourire lui barrant le visage.

«Tu es de retour Mina. On t'a attendue toute la journée mais t'arrivais pas et Sanji voulait pas qu'on mange sans toi.»

Je souris devant l'air de gamin de notre capitaine. Sanji sorti de la cuisine en souriant avant de passer en mode love en me voyant seulement habillé d'un maillot de bain. D'ailleurs du sang commençait à couler de son nez. En grande quantité.

«Heu Chopper tu peux venir rapidement stp Sanji fait une crise, criai-je.»

Le petit renne accouru affolé de voir tout se sang autour de Sanji. Il sorti directement des poches de sang prélevé plutôt sur le cuistot pour parer à ce genre de problème après que je lui ai conseillé de le faire.

«Luffy tu peux l'assommer pour éviter qu'il continu à penser à Mina?»

«Attend je vais me faire un plaisir de le faire, le coupa Zoro en s'avançant par-derrière et l'assommant directement.»

«Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui, je vais aller me changer pour lui éviter de nouveaux saignements.»

Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre pour remonter dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mon armoire et attrapa un t-shirt à fine bretelle et un short. Le t-shirt laissait parfaitement voir mon nouveau tatouage. En bas les autres avaient réussis à réanimer Sanji et il venait de terminer le repas. Cette fois si pas question de filer à l'anglaise car je mourrais de faim. J'entrais dans la pièce. Tous les regard convergèrent vers moi.

«Tu as passé une bonne journée, me demande Nami?»

«Plutôt oui, j'ai réfléchi à certaines choses et fait le vide dans ma tête. Robin tu sais beaucoup de chose sur l'histoire et sur mon pouvoir pourrais-tu m'apprendre ce que tu sais pour que je sache l'utiliser?»

«Je peux essayer de t'apprendre mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment il marche, répondit Robin.»

«Merci.»

«Au fait Mina, c'est quoi ce tatouage, questionna Ussop?»

Je souris. Ce tatouage représentait le jolly roger de l'équipage : la croix et la tête de mort coiffé du chapeau de paille.

«C'est pour que je n'oublie jamais ce que j'ai vécue avec vous même si nous sommes séparé. Je ferais toujours un peu partie de votre équipage.»

«Tu fais totalement partie de notre équipage et ce pour toujours quoi qu'il arrive, rétorqua Luffy.»

«Je sais.»

On aurais dit qu'il savait ce que je prévoyais de faire et qu'il tentait de m'en empêcher. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur.

Les jour suivants se déroulèrent entre recherche sur internet pendant la nuit pur qu'ils ne me posent pas de questions et le jours entraînement avec Robin.

«Tu dois essayer de trouver la source de ce pouvoir, jusqu'à présent il à toujours ait en fonction de tes émotions alors tu dois rechercher dans cette voie, expliqua Robin.»

Je plongeais en moi à la recherche de cette source mais une semaine passa sans qu'il n'y ai la moindre amélioration. Je ne trouvais rien et je commençais à désespérer. La seule distraction que j'eus de la semaine durant la journée ce fut quand le concessionnaire automobile m'apporta ma nouvelle voiture car Robin était une professeur exigeante et interdisait à quiconque d'entrer pendant que je m'exerçais. Même les repas du midi je les prenais dans la chambre. Au bout d'une semaine de ce traitement je n'en pouvais plus. Travailler nuits et jours m'épuisait littéralement. Des fis je m'endormait durant les exercices. Robin voyait bien que j'étais épuisé et elle savait aussi qu'une partie était du à mon manque de sommeil. Elle seule savait pour mes recherches mais en même temps il aurais été dure de les lui cacher.

«Tu es épuisé mais cela n'est pas seulement du à ton manque de sommeil mais aussi parce que tu touche aussi ton pouvoir et cela puisse dans tes forces.»

Au bout de deux semaines j'étais moins épuisé durant les exercices alors que j'avais le même rythme de vie. Robin avais raison à force de toucher mon pouvoir mon corps s'habituait progressivement.

«Quand j'ai eu mon fruit du démon j'ai mit plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoirs le faire marcher car je ne savais même pas ce qu'il était. Quand j'ai commencé à m'en servir je ne savais pas gérer l'épuisement lié à son utilisation car j'utilisais par exemple plusieurs bras pour porter quelque chose mais la force motrice venait toujours du même endroit c'est-à-dire de moi. Maintenant que tu es moins fatigué tu devrais réussir à en trouver la source.»

Durant cette semaine je touchais plusieurs fois la source de mon pouvoir. Un jour alors que j'avais faim je visualisais ma cuisine et Sanji en train de préparer le repas. Ce n'est quand sentant le carrelage sous moi que je compris que je m'étais téléporter. J'ouvris mes yeux que j'avais fermé pour me concentrer. Sanji était accroupi devant moi et me regardais.

«Ça va?»

«Oui ça va même très bien. C'est la première fois que je me téléporte volontairement, souris-je.»

«Et c'est moi que tu es venu voir en premier en te téléportant Mina-chérie.»

Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus je projetais dans ma tête l'image de ma chambre. J'atterris sur le lit juste devant Robin.

«Alors tu as réussis, sourit-elle. J'en était sur.»

«C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi Robin, merci pour tout.»

«Ce n'est rien, explique moi plutôt comment tu fais.»

«Je visualise la pièce où je veux aller et mon pouvoir m'y transporte.»

«C'est très intéressant, il faudra que je le note quelque part.»

«Pour aller dans le passé tu crois que cela marche pareil?»

«Sûrement mais pour tenter de le faire tu vas attendre demain et dormir cette nuit. Compris? Tu ne fais pas de recherche ce soir.»

Je hochai de la tête avant de descendre manger avec les autres.

«Alors Mina tu as fait des progrès, me demanda Nami?»

«Oui j'ai réussi à arriver dans la cuisine mais je pense que le fait d'avoir faim ma beaucoup aidé, rigolai-je.»

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et je partie me coucher tôt pour être en forme demain.

Lendemain.

«Mina il faut que tu te concentre sur un événement passé en le voyant dans ton esprit car ton pouvoir marche grâce à la visualisation. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai découvert que les pouvoirs comme le tien se classe en plusieurs catégories fonctionnent avec les 5 sens. Le tient marche à la vue, expliqua Robin. Pour commencer essaye de revenir au début de cette conversation.»

Je me concentrais en essayant de visualiser la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt. Je restais assise ainsi plusieurs heures durant. A la fin la pièce tournée autour de moi alors que j'avais les yeux fermés. Je me sentais flotter dans les airs puis ce fut comme une chute et sous le coup j'ouvris les yeux de surprise. La scène devant moi semblait figé. Je voyais Robin assise devant moi. Je fit un pas dans leur direction et sans le voir je quittais la sorte de tunnel temporel que j'avais crée. La scène se remit à vivre et j'entendis de nouveau les explication de Robin. J'avançais dans la pièce et me plaça entre Robin et mon alter-ego mais aucune des deux ne broncha comme si j'étais invisible. D'ici je voyais une sorte de brume translucide dans laquelle j'apercevais le présent au bout. J'aurais voulu explorer un peu plus se monde que je découvrais mais la fatigue me tombait en chape épaisse sur les épaules. Je retourna dans le tunnel et retourna vers le présent. Le tunnel n'était pas très long car je n'avais reculé dans le temps que de quelques heures. Je réapparu devant Robin. Le soleil était plus bas dans le ciel.

«Tu es disparue pendant environ 2 heures, me renseigna t-elle devant mon air étonné.»

«Je n'ai eu l'impression de ne partir que quelques minutes pourtant, répondis-je stupéfaite.»

«C'est quelque chose de normale je pense vu que tu pars dans le temps. La notion de temps est forcément changé.»

J'étais morte de fatigue et la pièce tournée sous moi. Alors que je m'effondrais au sol je sentis deux bras me rattraper et une voix appeler Chopper.

Fin POV Mina

«Alors qu'a t-elle Chopper, demanda Nami?»

Ils étaient tous réunis autour du lit de Mina.

«Elle est juste très fatiguée. Je lui ai donné un somnifère pour qu'elle se repose.»

Smoker s'approcha de Robin :

«Qu'elle progrès a t-elle fait?»

«Elle a réussi à se téléporter dans le passé tout à l'heure alors qu'elle essayait pour la première fois. Vous voulez essayer de la récupérer dans la Marine?»

«Elle serait un excellent élément pour la Marine et je crains qu'ils ne la laisse pas tranquille s'ils apprennent son existence. Elle pourrait passer toutes nos défenses d'un claquement de doigt, connaître tous nos secrets ou même changer le passé à se convenance. De plus elle n'a pas de point faible connu comme l'eau ou le Granit Marin. Imaginez ce qui se passerais si Barbe-Noire lui mettait la main dessus. Et je sais qu'elle ne rejoindra jamais la Marine.»

«Il ne tient qu'a vous de faire connaître ou non son existence. Il n'y a que vous pour la donner à la Marine et dire ses capacités.»

«Non, je ne dirais ses capacités que si Mina me demande de le faire car pour le moment elle n'a commit aucun crime si ce n'est d'appartenir à votre groupe.»

«Vous trahiriez donc la Marine?»

«Non, j'ai toujours eu ma conception de la justice comme Aok Iji avait la sienne ou encore Akainu, vous en savez quelque chose. Je ne trahirais pas la Marine en cachant quelques informations tant qu'ils ne les connaissent pas. Personne ne sait que j'étais ici avec vous.»


	18. Combat, retour

Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude mais je voulais cloturer cette partie de l'histoire et revenir dans One Piece.

Attendez vous à quelques surprises ^^

* * *

Chapitre 17

Mina dormit pendant trois jours. Au matin du quatrième jours Mina les réunis dans la salle :

«Je crois qu'il est temps que je fasse face à mon passé. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient bien sur nous partirons demain pour les Vosges.»

«Cela me convient, déclara Nami.»

«Aucun problème Mina-chérie.»

«Le grand Ussop n'attendait que cela.»

Robin se contenta de sourire alors que Zoro mettait sa main sur ses sabres (oui il les gardait dans la maison alors qu'il n'y a aucun danger).

«Je ferais du mieux que je peux, ajouta le petit renne.»

«J'ai hâte de voir cette femme, commenta Smoker.»

«On va lui faire sa fête, s'écria Luffy.»

«Merci les amis, sourit Mina émue. Préparez aujourd'hui toutes les affaires que vous voulez emmener , je les mettrais dans la voiture car nous ne reviendrons pas ici.»

Chacun parti réunir ses affaires : Robin mit dans un sac les livres d'histoire offert par Mina, Ussop rajouta dans ce sac les livres de contes et d'aventure, Chopper ceux de médecine et d'anatomie, Nami les livres de géographie, Sanji ceux de cuisine et Zoro ceux sur les katanas.

Pendant le repas tout le mondé était silencieux en prévision du départ du lendemain. Ils allaient devoir combattre un ennemis d'un nouveau genre : cette fois c'était contre quelqu'un qui avait vécu avec l'un d'entre eux. Une fois le repas fini Mina sortie s'asseoir sur le perron. Smoker la rejoignit rapidement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler.

«Que feras tu une fois que cela sera fini?»

«J'appartiens à deux mondes, rien dans celui-ci ne me retient plus mais je l'aime toujours et ce sera dur de partir même si je pourrais y revenir n'importe quand. Je pense rester dans votre monde mais je ne pourrais pas rester pour le moment avec eux car jusqu'à l'île des Hommes-Poissons je ne suis pas sensé être avec eux.»

«Comment cela?»

«Je pense qu'il y a un certain décalage temporel entre les deux mondes comme si 100 ans c'étaient écoulés par-exemple et que l'histoire que l'on connaît à travers ses livres c'étaient déjà produit et que c'était une légende. Je sais que jusqu'à l'île des Hommes-Poissons je ne fais pas partie de leur histoire. Il a du y avoir un changement de l'histoire qui ne c'est pas encore répercuté jusqu'ici. Il faut laisser le temps à l'histoire de prendre en compte ce changement.»

«Et où ira tu?»

«Je ne sais pas encore mais il faudra que je m'entraîne pour devenir plus forte et revenir dans leur équipage. J'ai pris cette décision l'autre jour sur la plage mais je ne leur dirais pas encore ma résolution. Ils essayeraient de me retenir et je ne veux pas.»

«Quoi que tu fasse je respecterais ce choix même si tu te doute que j'aimerais que tu rejoigne la Marine. Tu sais que tu seras recherché si tu te fait remarquer.»

«Oui je sais mais si je suis recherché alors je me défendrais du mieux que je peux, sourit Mina en regardant les étoiles.»

«Il faut que tu agisse comme ton cœur te le dit sinon tu ne réalisera jamais ce qui est important pour toi.»

Sur ces mots Smoker se leva et reparti dans la maison. Mina resta encore un peu dehors à réfléchir puis quand elle se senti fatigué elle se leva et monta jusqu'à la chambre où elle dormait avec Robin et Nami depuis son cauchemar.

Lendemain matin 6h.

POV Mina

«Debout tous le monde nous devons partir tôt alors levez vous tout de suite ou vous allaient le sentir passer, criais-je en passant dans toute les chambres!»

Je descendis dans la cuisine où Sanji avait finit de préparer le petit-déjeuné. Je m'assois sur une chaise dans la salle après avoir amené les plats malgré le désaccord de Sanji qui ne voulais pas que je travaille. Je les vois arriver les uns après les autres encore endormis, qui viennent s'asseoir à mes côtés. Ils commencent à manger puis à parler. Je les écoute sans les entendre car cette nuit j'ai encore fait un cauchemar mais cette fois sans me réveiller. Cette nuit j'ai vu mon père, ce pirate, encore en vie, vivant chez ma tante et attenant que j'arrive. Ils savent que nous arrivons mais ils pensent que je ne sais pas contrôler mon pouvoir, que je ne le connais même pas. Ils vont regretter ce qu'ils ont fais à ma mère car ils ont fais cet accident! Ils ont tué délibérément ma mère qui tentait de m'emmener loin d'eux et on profité de mon amnésie post-traumatique pur me faire croire à un banal accident causant la mort de mes parents.

Nous partons rapidement. Je n'ai toujours pas parler de mon rêve. Ils voient bien que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette mais ils ne disent rien. Ils comprennent que je ne veux rien dire. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de leur raconter car cela me referais revivre ces événements. Tous m'est revenu en mémoire. J'ai revue mon père quitter la voiture puis menacer ma mère d'une arme. Elle a tenté de me protéger mais il m'a arraché à elle. D'autres hommes sont arrivé, ils sont monté dans la voiture puis ils l'ont conduit jusqu'au bord du ravin et ils l'ont jeté dedans ma mère encore à l'intérieur.

Après plusieurs heures de routes nus arrivâmes enfin près d'un château perdu en montagne.

«Plutôt lugubre l'endroit, commenta Ussop.»

«C'est là qu'habite ma tante et c'est là que nous allons.»

«Je suis soudain pris de la maladie «il ne faut pas que je mette les pieds dans ce château», s'écria le menteur.»

«Et tu veux devenir un aventurier sans peur alors que tu as peur d'un misérable château hanté?»

«Comment cela hanté, demanda Chopper inquiet?»

«J'ai souvent entendu des cris quand je vivais ici alors j'en ai déduit qu'il était hanté.»

«Bon on ne va pas se laisser effrayer par d'hypothétiques fantômes, commenta Nami.»

«Vous devez rester avec moi ce château est un véritable dédale. Si jamais vous vous perdez *regard vers Zoro* il faut que vous cherchiez toujours à tourner à gauche. Cela vous mènera directement à la salle centrale où nous nous rendons. Maintenant allons-y.»

Je les fit entrer dans le château par la porte de derrière, cela retarderais quelque peu les hommes de mains de ma tante. Je les guidais à travers plusieurs salles vides. On pouvait voir de gigantesques armures vide pendre au mur.

«Il y quelque chose de bizarre avec ses armures, commenta Chopper. Elles sentent comme si elles étaient vivantes.»

«Quoi?! Dégagez vite, m'écriais-je!»

«Pourquoi, demanda Zoro?»

«Parce que si elles sentent comme si elles étaient vivantes c'est parce qu'elles sont vivantes!»

Juste au moment où ces mots sortaient de ma bouche les armures se mirent en mouvement nous barrant le chemin. Aussitôt nous sortons tous nos armes d'un seul geste.

Les armures s'écartèrent laissant passer un homme.

«Alors Mina, tu t'es décidé à rentrer à la maison.»

«Non père. Je ne serais jamais votre outil. Pas maintenant que j'ai trouvé des amis, mon vrai père et que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire concernant l'accident. Tu as tué volontairement ma mère, criais-je de rage!»

«Bien sur, elle voulait t'emmener loin de moi et je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire! Cette garce pensait qu'elle pourrait te sauver! A la place elle est morte, sourit l'homme.»

«Mina tu n'avais pas dit que ton père était mort dans l'accident, demanda Nami?»

«Si mais ce n'étais qu'un souvenir trafiqué par cet homme. La mémoire m'est revenue cette nuit. Il a assassiné ma mère car elle voulait me sauver!»

«Bien. Finit de palabrer je te propose un marché : tu viens bien gentiment avec moi et je laisse tes amis partirent en vie de cette maison sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de tous les tuer.»

«Jamais je ne viendrais avec toi!»

«Bien alors mourrez!»

Il sorti de sa poche une manette et appuya sur le bouton rouge. Sous nos pieds le sol s'ouvrit en une multitude de trappes. Sans rien pour nous raccrocher nous tombâmes dans cet abîme.

POV Nami

*Aie ça fait mal de tomber d'aussi haut. Heureusement je n'ai rien de cassé.*

Je me lève et regarde autour de moi. Il fait tellement sombre que je ne vois rien pas même ma main. J'avance lentement mes mains devant moi pour retrouver mon arme que j'ai perdu pendant la chute. Je la retrouve sur a gauche et je m'en sert pour me relever. Je trouve en tâtonnant une porte et je fini dans un couloir. Soudain un bruit retenti sur ma gauche. Un bruit ressemblant à un clic puis à un énorme craquement. Je crois que je viens de marcher là où il ne fallait pas. J'entends comme une énorme pierre qui roule vers moi. Je me sauve en hurlant dans la direction opposé sauf que je ne sais pas si c'est un cul de sac ou pas et je ne sais pas la taille de cette pierre. Je croise Zoro près d'une autre porte. Il se met lui aussi à courir en voyant l'énorme pierre. Plu loin c'est Chopper qui se joint à nous. Nous croisons Robin mais elle, elle a la présence d'esprit de s'écarter de la route de la pierre. A ce moment là j'entends une voix :

«Bonjour à tous, c'est le grand Sogeking qui vous parle. Je vais vous faire sortir de là!»

POV Zoro

*Bon je crois que les autres se sont perdus. Il va falloir que je les retrouve.*

Je marche en choisissant une direction au hasard quand soudain j'entends un clic suivit d'un roulement de tonnerre. Je cherche la source de ce bruit et je vois une énorme pierre rouler dans ma direction devancé par Nami. M***de. Je me met à courir et nous trouvons Chopper puis Robin plus loin. Soudain j'entends une voix parler :

«Bonjour à tous, c'est le grand Sogeking qui vous parle. Je vais vous faire sortir de là!»

POV Chopper.

*Mince alors on est tombé chacun dans une pièce différente. Je sens leurs odeurs à travers les murs. Bon il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver un moyen de traverser.*

J'ouvre la porte pour rejoindre le couloir puis je me transforme et marche sur mes quatre pattes. Soudain j'entends un bruit suivit du bruit d'un éboulement et je vois une pierre géante rouler dans ma direction poursuivant Nami et Zoro.

«Ouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h!»

Je pars au galop dans la direction inverse. Plus loin devant je vois Robin qui sort d'une autre pièce quand j'entends une voix que je connais :

«Bonjour à tous, c'est le grand Sogeking qui vous parle. Je vais vous faire sortir de là!»

POV Robin

*Il semblerait que ce château possède des catacombes et que nous sommes dedans mais on dirait qu'elles ont été aménagé en salle clause pour faire disparaître les gens. C'est très intéressante. J'ai lu quelque chose parlant de ce type de salle... Ah oui se sont des salles de tortures. *

Je regarde de plus près la salle. Elle est de taille moyenne, pouvant accueillir deux ou trois personnes. Les murs sont plu épais que ceux du château au-dessus, sûrement pour cacher les cris que pouvait faire les prisonniers. J'en suis là de mon étude quand j'entends un bruit qui se rapproche comme une pierre qui roule. J'ouvre la seule porte de la pièce et vois Nami, Chopper et Zoro courant pour échapper à une énorme pierre. Je m'écarte et recule dans la pièce. Je tente de ralentir la pierre mais elle a prit trop de force et je suis forcé de lâcher. Juste à ce moment j'entends Ussop :

«Bonjour à tous, c'est le grand Sogeking qui vous parle. Je vais vous faire sortir de là!»

POV Sanji

*Bon sang où est-ce que je suis? Et où sont mes Mellorines?*

Je sort dans le couloir un bruit retentit à mes oreilles. A ce moment j'entends une voix :

«Bonjour à tous, c'est le grand Sogeking qui vous parle. Je vais vous faire sortir de là!»

J'entends également quelque chose qui roule et qui roule vers moi. Très vite! Et je n'ai nul part où esquiver! Je soupire. Je vais devoir encore abîmer mes chaussures. Oh mais ce sont Nami-chérie ainsi que Zoro et Chopper qui sont devant. Je les laisse passer et juste au moment où l'énorme pierre arrive sur moi je saute et l'éclate d'un bon coup de pied. Du moins j'essaye car elle résiste et je me retrouve à courir avec les autres pour lui échapper.

POV Luffy

*Tiens, cette pièce est bizarre, elle est hyper grande. On dirait une pièce pour manger. Je me demande où les autres on bien pu arriver.*

Je fais le tour de la pièce et trouve une porte donnant sur un grand couloir. J'entends un cris. Tiens on aurais dit la voix de Chopper. Puis une autre voix se fait entendre :

«Bonjour à tous, c'est le grand Sogeking qui vous parle. Je vais vous faire sortir de là!»

Super Sogeking est venu lui aussi! Je regarde sur ma droite puis sur ma gauche pour essayer de savoir de quel côté je dois aller quand je vois courir sur moi Nami, Zoro, Chopper et Sanji poursuivis par une pierre énorme. Ça a l'air cool comme jeux alors je me met à courir avec eux.

POV Ussop

*J'ai peur de ce château, j'ai peur de ce château, j'ai peur de ce château.*

Je regarde autour de moi. Cette pièce est pleine de télévision et de boutons! Chacune d'entre-elle montre une pièce du château et je vois les autres dedans. C'est super ça je suis arrivé dans la salle de contrôle et je vais pouvoir délivrer les autres. Alors d'abord trouver le micro. Hum... Ce doit être ce bouton là. A non celui là a l'air de déclencher les chutes de pierre. Alors peut-être lui? Oui gagné, je suis le plus fort.

«Bonjour à tous, c'est le grand Sogeking qui vous parle. Je vais vous faire sortir de là!»

POV Mina

*Je suis atterrie dans une des salles souterraines. Ma tante ne savait pas que je venais m'y promener quelques fois. Il faut qu'ils fassent très attention et surtout j'espère qu'aucun d'entre-eux n'a attérie dans la salle des commandes!*

A ce moment là j'entends la voix d'Ussop :

«Bonjour à tous, c'est le grand Sogeking qui vous parle. Je vais vous faire sortir de là!»

Et m***de Ussop est dans la salle de contrôle. Le connaissant il va toucher à tout. Je me concentre et visualise la salle puis m'y téléporte. J'arrive juste au moment où Ussop allait appuyer sur un nouveau bouton.

«Non!»

Trop tard il se tourne vers moi mais appui dans le même mouvement. Je jeté un coup d'œil aux télés. Des lames venaient d'apparaître tous au long du couloir les obligeants à zigzaguer en plus d'éviter la pierre.

«Ussop ne touche plus à rien! Cette salle est truffée de piège, chaque bouton déclenche une attaque dans le couloir. Il n'y a qu'un seul panneau de commande qui les désactives. Si je me rappelle bien c'est celui-là, indiquais-je au tireur. Il faut que tu appuis sur le bouton D5 en même temps que tu tire celui en A3, cela désactivera la pierre. Dépêche toi! Ils ne peuvent pas détruire cette menace car elle est constituée de diamants mélangé avec d'autre matériaux.»

Ussop se dépêcha de m'obéir et on vit s'arrêter la pierre. Les autres s'arrêtent également de courir. Sauf que je venais de me rappeler de quelque chose : il fallait maintenir les boutons dans leur position pendant 5s sinon elle explose. Je m'élance vers le micro :

«Courrez! Elle va exploser!»

Entendant cela ils se remirent à courir à perde haleine juste au moment où la bombe explosait.

«Tu pouvais pas le dire avant, rugis Nami?! On a faillit y laisser notre peau!»

«Désolé.»

«Sogeking est avec toi, demanda Luffy?»

«Il vient de partir pour une autre affaire et Ussp l'a remplacé, répondis-je.»

Une fois cela fait je me tournais vers Ussop :

«On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas toucher tous les boutons possibles et inimaginable, que c'était dangereux?! Dans ces boutons il y en a un qui commande l'auto-destruction de cette pièce et un autre celle de tous le château!»

Quelque chose d'autre me chiffonnais, dans aucune des salles je ne voyais Smoker. Soudain une des télévision éteinte s'alluma laissant place au visage de ma tante :

«Salut Minami. Je vois que tu connais ton pouvoir et que tu sais vaguement l'utiliser alors je te propose de me rejoindre. Tu ne voudrais pas que cet homme meurt non?»

Une autre télé s'alluma montrant Smoker dans une salle qui commençais à se remplir d'eau.

«D'ici 30 minutes cette pièce sera noyait. A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire, déclara t-elle en éteignant la télé.»

«Ussop tu va guider les autres jusqu'à la salle centrale du souterrain. Une fois qu'ils y seront tous tu déverrouilleras la porte en appuyant sur ce bouton. Pour les guider tu regarde la carte là. Les points lumineux les représentent. Une fois cela fait vous tourneraient toujours droites dans les couloirs de la partie supérieur. Toi tu aura juste à sortir de cette pièce pour te retrouver devant l'ascenseur d'où ils sortirons. Tu as tout compris?»

Sans attendre la réponse je me téléportais dans la salle où Smoker se trouvait. L'eau lui arrivait déjà à la taille. Il était attaché avec des menottes au mur et je ne pouvais pas le téléporter à moins de téléporter le mur avec. Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'aller chercher les clefs. Je me transportais dans la grand salle devant ma tante et mon père.

«Je suis là alors maintenant laissez le partir.»

«Seulement une fois que nous aurons fini, répondit mon père. Assis toi ici, m'ordonna t-il en indiquant un siège au milieu d'une machine. J'observais cette machine : très grande, elle était constituée d'un siège au milieu, des fils partaient de ce siège pour se diriger vers les deux arcs positionnés au dessus. A elle seule elle prenait la moitié de la salle.

«Allez, chaque seconde que tu attend le rapproche de la mort.»

J'avançais et m'assoit sur le siège. Mon père ferma des menottes sur mes poignets.

«Comme cela tu ne risque pas de t'échapper, sourit l'homme puis il s'écarta laissant place à ma tante.»

Elle appuya sur divers boutons puis s'approcha de moi :

«Tu sais que tu nous as donné du fils à retordre depuis ta naissance. Non suis-je bête tu ne peux pas te rappeler de tous ce que tu as subit, notre capitaine est très doué dans l'effacement de mémoire. Il a même crée un médicament spécialement pour toi. Tu vois cette machine va nous permettre de retourner dans notre monde grâce à ton pouvoir. En effet notre arrivé ici n'est pas normale et même si ce monde est intéressant il n'est rien comparé au notre. Lors de notre arrivé ici une faille entre les deux monde c'est formé nous permettant de communiquer avec une des notre resté là-bas et maintenant nous allons repartir.»

Elle s'écarta de moi. Je me sentais épuisait, cette machine me prenait mes forces. Derrière moi une sorte de portail était en train de se créer. Rapidement je sombrais dans l'inconscience le portail gagnant en taille et en force.

POV Robin

Nous courions pour retrouver Mina, tournant toujours à droite, détruisant les armures et les pièges qui tentaient de nous arrêter. Le sol sous nos pieds tremblait comme s'il se soulevait. Finalement nous arrivâmes dans la salle centrale. Immédiatement Luffy, Sanji et Zoro attaquèrent l'homme et ses armures. Il en venait de toute part. Chopper retint un cris en voyant Mina inconsciente sur le siège dans cette machine. Je m'étais trompé, ils ne voulaient pas prendre son pouvoir, ils voulaient l'utiliser pour ouvrir un portail sur notre monde en utilisant la force vitale de Mina!

«Qu'est-ce que c'est, cria Nami en montrant une surface translucide derrière Mina.»

«Un portail, m'écriais-je! Ils utilisent le pouvoir de Mina pour créer un portail. Vite il faut la détacher ou elle mourra!»

Nami, Chopper et moi nous élançons à son secours tandis qu'Ussop tentait d'éteindre la machine.

«Non, hurla la femme! Vous allez réduire nos effort à néant! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, cria t-elle en se jetant sur nous!»

Nami sortie son bâton climatique et commença à l'affronter. La femme se battait avec un sabre et elle était plutôt douée.

D'autres armures se tenaient entre nous et notre nakama.

«Vingt fleur! Séparation!»

Des pièce d'armures tombèrent un peu partout dans la pièce mais d'autres arrivaient encore bloquant Ussop qui du les combattre. A ce rythme là nous n'atteindrons pas Mina à temps. Le portail s'agrandissait encore, de l'autre côté je pouvais voir une île hivernal, bientôt il aurait atteint sa taille maximale.

Soudain la machine se tue alors que jusqu'à présent elle faisait un bruit d'enfer. Ce ne fut que quand elle se tue que je le remarquais. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la machine. Je ne comprenais plus : Ussop n'avait pas stoppé la machine et le portail n'était pas complet alors pourquoi? Les créateur de la machine avaient l'air de se poser la même question. Je profitais de cet arrêt pour courir vers Mina et tentais de retirer ses menottes mais elles étaient trop bien fermée. Les combats avaient repris mais la femme avait laissé tomber Nami pour courir vers le tableau de commande.

FIN POV Robin

Une lumière intense éclaira soudainement la pièce éblouissant ses occupants. Quand nous pûmes rouvrir les yeux la machine avait disparue. Mina se tenait, la tête penchée, debout au centre de la pièce, une ombre l'entourant. Elle releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang et brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Elle fit un pas puis un autre en direction de son père et de sa tante.

«Alors vous pensiez pouvoir me contrôler, vous de faible humain qui n'avez aucun pouvoir? Vous êtes ridicules. Vous êtes si pitoyable que j'en rirais presque mais vous m'avez fait du mal et ce durant toute ma vie alors je vais vous faire payer cela.»

Elle s'avança encore plus près. La femme avait reculé au niveau de l'homme, les Mugiwaras c'étaient reculé près de la porte pour leur couper la route s'ils tentaient de fuir.

Elle arriva à leur niveau et plaça une main sur l'épaule de chacun. Des cadrans d'horloges apparurent tout autour de Mina et se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite autour d'elle les aiguilles tournant à une vitesse folle. Sous les yeux de Luffy et de ses nakamas leurs ennemis se mirent à vieillir puis devinrent des squelettes et pour finir ils tombèrent en poussière. Une fois cela fait elle claqua des doigts et fis apparaître Smoker dans la pièce puis l'ombre disparue de Mina et la jeune femme s'effondra au sol inconsciente. Chopper se précipita à ses côté pour vérifier si elle était toujours vivante.

«Alors Chopper, demanda Nami inquiète.»

«Elle respire et son cœur bat normalement. En fait elle dort en ce moment.»

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.

«Qu'a t-elle fait, demanda Smoker? Comment a t-elle fait cela? Il y avait une télé dans la pièce qui me retransmettait les images de cette salle, expliqua t-il devant leur air étonné.»

«Il semble que son pouvoir soit en fait beaucoup plus puissant que ce que l'on pouvait penser. Il a prit possession d'elle alors qu'elle était inconsciente et qu'elle allait mourir. Il a fait disparaître toute la machine comme si elle était un grain de poussière. Les horloges tournant autour d'elle me rappelle quelque chose que j'ai déjà lu mais je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus. C'est comme si ce pouvoir attendait depuis des années, depuis sa disparition de notre monde en fait, se renforcent au fil du temps pour finalement se réincarner en elle, la première à franchir la lisière des mondes. Il ne veux surtout pas perdre ce réceptacle qui lui permet de vivre alors il la protège et la sert, expliqua Robin.»

«Nous devrions dormir dans ce château et chercher quelque chose à manger. Nous ne pouvons pas repartir avec Mina dans cet état alors autant se reposer ici, commenta Nami. Il peux y avoir des choses intéressantes ici en plus vu qu'ils étaient des pirates.»

Tous le monde accepta cette proposition et ils se mirent à la recherche de la partie habitable du château. Une fois trouvé ils installèrent Mina dans une des chambres avec Chopper pour qu'il surveille son état. Les autres se réunirent dans une salle pour parler :

«Bon je propose que nous fouillons cet endroit et que nous regroupions ce que nous pouvons trouver intéressant à ramener chez nous. Nous repartirons dès que Mina s'en sentira capable. Pour le moment nous dormirons dans cette pièce alors allez chercher des couvertures et tous ce qui peut être utile.»

«Bien Nami-chérie, s'exclama Sanji.»

Les autres acquiescèrent sauf Zoro qui ronflé déjà dans son coin.

Mina dormit pendant une semaine entière.

POV Mina

Je me réveillais sans aucun souvenir après avoir été attaché dans la machine. Je me relevais à moitié et je vis que j'étais dans un lit. Chopper était allongé à côté de moi. Il avait du s'endormir pendant qu'il me surveillé. Je souris, il était si mignon déjà au naturel mais plus encore quand il dormait son petit nez bleu remuant de temps en temps et quelque fois il poussait de petit couinement trop mignon. Il devait être tôt. Je sorti du lit doucement évitant de réveiller le petit renne. J'étais vêtue de nouveaux vêtements qui avaient appartenu à ma tante. Je sorti de ma chambre et me dirigea vers la cuisine mon estomac criant famine. Je poussais la porte et tomé nez-à-nez avec Sanji qui allais sortir.

«Tu es enfin réveillé Mina-chérie!»

«Combien de temps j'ai dormis?»

«Cela fait une semaine que tu dormais, me répondit Sanji.»

«Une semaine!»

«Oui allons prévenir les autres que tu es réveillé. Ils dorment dans la salle à côté.»

«D'accord je vais chercher Chopper alors, indiquais-je avant que mon estomac me rappelle la raison de ma venue dans la cuisine.»

«Attend Mina-chérie, tient voici quelques douceurs en attendant le petit-déjeuné, me tendis Sanji.»

«Merci Sanji-kun.»

Je repartis dans ma chambre et trouvais Chopper parfaitement réveillé qui me cherchait sous le lit affolé que je ne sois plus là.

«Chopper, je suis là, appelais-je doucement.»

«Ah, s'écria-t-il en sursautant! Pourquoi es tu sorti de ton lit?!»

«Parce que je suis en parfaite santé maintenant.»

«C'est moi le médecin et c'est à moi de dire si tu es soigné ou non.»

Le petit renne me força à m'asseoir sur le lit et m'ausculta.

«Alors médecin Chopper suis-je soignée?»

«Oui maintenant tu peux sortir du lit.»

«Sanji a du réveiller les autres pour leur dire que j'étais réveillé allons les rejoindre.»

Ils étaient dans la salle assit autour de la table attendant que j'arrive avec Chopper.

«Super Mina tu es arrivé Sanji ne voulait pas amener le petit-déjeuné tant que tu n'était pas là, s'écria Luffy.»

«Luffy, s'écria Nami alors que j'éclatais de rire! Tu va mieux Mina?»

«Oui par-contre je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce moment là et je ne sais pas comment le combat c'est fini.»

Ils se regardèrent un peu gênait ne sachant pas s'ils devaient lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait. Finalement Robin se leva :

«Tu peux venir avec moi dans la pièce d'à côté s'il te plaît?»

Je la suivis un peu anxieuse. Elle m'expliqua ce que mon pouvoir avait fait et ses conclusions. Maintenant j'étais terrifié par ce pouvoir en moi mais je le remerciais car sans lui je serais morte à l'heure qu'il était. Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à le contrôler pour ne pas agir inconsidérément ou que je perde son contrôle. Cela me rappelais une phrase : «De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités» de cela j'en étais sur maintenant.

Nous revîmes dans la salle où les autres nous attendaient. Sur la table le petit-déjeuné nous attendait et pour une fois même Luffy n'y avait pas touché. Affamé, je me jetais sur le repas et pour une fois mangé plus que Luffy et les autres réunis. D'ailleurs le capitaine n'en revenait pas que je mange autant. Une fois le repas fini je me levais :

«Êtes vous prêt à rentrer chez nous dans notre monde?»

Oui j'ai bien dit notre monde car pour moi celui-ci n'était plus le mien désormais.

«Quand tu veux, répondis Luffy avec un grand sourire de ce dont il a le secret.»

«Alors regroupez les affaires que vous voulez emmener avec vous et mettez les dans des sacs pour pouvoirs les porter.»

1 heure plus tard tout le monde était prêt chacun portant un sac énorme sur les épaules.

«Tenez vous les mains et faites un cercle, ordonnais-je.»

Une fois cela fait je visualisais la plage d'où nous étions partis, la mer à côté et plus loin Brook et Franky. Soudain je senti le sable sous mes pieds et le vents dans mes cheveux. J'avais réussis. Nous étions de retour!


	19. En route vers les Sabaody, Mina réfléchi

Alors que je rassure ceux qui craignaient que ma fic s'arrête là i reste encore de nombreux chapitre car je viens d'atteindre le chapitre 40 et il est dans l'arc 3. Vous m'aurez sur le dos encore longtemps. Ce chapitre marque la fin de l'arc 1 et le suivant sera celui du début de l'arc 2, arc de Sabaody et de Marinford.

* * *

Chapitre 18

Nos deux nakamas restaient sur place se précipitèrent vers nous.

«J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter quand vous êtes disparu, s'exclama Brook. Yohohoho mais c'est vrai je n'ai plus de cœur.»

«Combien de temps sommes nous disparu, demanda Robin?»

«Il y a de cela environ 10 minutes, répondit Franky.»

Seulement 10 minutes, pensa Robin alors que nous sommes partie plus d'un mois.

«Et l'autre bonne femme qui était ici elle est parti où, questionna Luffy?»

«Juste après que vous soyez disparue elle à fuie par la mer vers l'est, répondit le squelette.»

«Bon on ferait mieux de décoller d'ici au plus vite pour que le Log Pose ne se décharge pas, déclara Nami alors on se dépêche. Smoker vous venez avec nous et on vous déposera sur l'île Roc c'est là que doit se trouver votre équipage.»

«Merci, répondit le commodore.»

30 minutes plus tard nous étions au milieu de la mer faisant route vers l'île Roc puis nous irions aux îles Sabaody.

POV Mina

J'ai l'impression de courir vers le futur sans pouvoir arrêter le temps. Je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard pour le changer et je ne peux faire cela de toute façon. Trop d'éléments sont en jeux.

«A quoi réfléchis tu, me demanda Smoker en s'accoudant au bastingage à côté de moi?»

«Je sais quel sont les plans de la Marine et je connais leur résultats. Je voudrais changer cela mais si je le fais je risque de compromettre autre chose alors je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'hésite...Je leur ai dit que je ne changerais pas le futur mais j'ai peur de ce futur car je sais que beaucoup de monde mourras dedans. Des gens à qui je tiens.»

«Il vaut mieux que tu suives ton cœur même si cela entraîne quelque chose que tu ne veux pas car au moins tu auras agis. Mais toi seule peut décider de cela.»

A l'intérieur les autres racontaient leurs aventures dans mon monde à Brook et Franky, je les entendais rire et chanter mais je savais que les ennuis arriveraient plus vite que prévue.

Deux jours plus tard

«Île en vue, hurla Luffy tout content.»

«Luffy sur cette île on fait juste le plein, on repose Smoker puis on repart. Tu fais la moindre bêtises et je laisse Smoker te capturer où plutôt je t'offre pieds et poings lié à lui compris?»

Le garçon-caoutchouc se contenta de hocher de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Nami se tourna alors vers Sanji :

«Tu le surveilleras et vous ferez les courses ensemble.»

«Bien Nami-chérie.»

«Je ramènerais Smoker à Tashigi car je ne suis pas recherché, indiquais-je aux autres.»

Une fois sur l'île je les laissais faire les courses attendant simplement leur retour avec mon oncle.

«J'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt.»

«Si on se revoit bientôt c'est que je serais en train de vous attaquer, répondit le logia.»

«Oui mais tu ne gagneras pas, souris-je.»

«Un jour je vous attraperais tous tu verras.»

Sur ces mots nous nous tûmes profitant du temps qu'il nous restait à juste sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

Mes nakamas revinrent les un après le autres et le moment de partir était arrivé.

«Commencez à avancer, je vous rattraperais, m'écriais-je aux autres.»

Je guidais Smoker à travers les rues jusqu'au port de l'autre côté de la ville. On pouvait voir son bateau de loin grâce à sa taille imposante.

«Tient, je crois que c'est Tashigi là-bas, dis-je en montrant une femme du doigt.»

«Oui c'est bien elle, me répondis Smoker. Tashigi, cria t-il.»

«Oui Commodore Smoker, répondit la jeune femme avant de voir ce qu'elle faisait.»

J'éclatais de rire.

«Oh, Commodore vous avez réussit à venir jusqu'ici. Je suis très heureuse de vous savoir en vie. Et le colonel Hina le sera également. C'est elle qui commande les recherches pour vous retrouver.»

«Oui ça c'est sur qu'elle sera contente, murmurais-je pour moi même en souriant.»

«Qui est cette fille insolente à côté de vous commodore?»

«C'est la personne qui m'a sauvé de la noyade et qui m'a ramené ici.»

Heureusement elle ne me reconnue pas (en même temps je n'ai pas Masamune avec moi et lui elle l'aurait reconnue tout de suite) et elle allait me remercier quand une voix retenti :

«Hina est furieuse Smoker. Où était tu disparue?»

«J'étais perdu sur une île ma chère Hina et cette jeune femme m'a sauvé la vie en me ramenant ici.»

«Qui est-elle.»

«Je m'appelle Minami.»

«Un peu plus de politesse quand tu t'adresse à Hina, me répliqua la femme.»

Sans lui prêter attention je me tournais vers Smoker et Tashigi :

«Bon à la prochaine alors, leur dis-je puis je partis vers la ville en écoutant le cris de colère d'Hina pour avoir osé l'ignorer.»

Je souris tranquillement et une fois dans une ruelle sombre je me téléportais sur le SunnyGo.

«Je suis de retour, clamais-je en apparaissant sur le pont.»

«Alors en route vers les île Sabaody, s'écria Luffy.»


	20. Sabaody

Voici le début de l'arc deux et ce chapitre couvre la totalité de Sabaody.

* * *

Arc 2

Chapitre 19

POV Mina

Nous arrivâmes sur les îles Sabaody quelques semaines plus tard grâce à un temps calme et à un vent dominant poussant dans la bonne direction. Nous avions rencontré Caimie, Octi et Pappug. Ils nous avez expliqué qu'il nous fallait un revêtement spécial pour arriver à l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Une fois arrivez sur place nous avions décidé d'aller visiter le parc d'attraction avant d'aller trouver Ray, le revêteur qui allait améliorer notre bateau. Malheureusement Caimie fut capturé par des hommes pour être vendu à la salle des ventes. Immédiatement nous avons tous décidé d'aller la rechercher. Mais pour le moment je visitais l'île Sabaody en me dirigeant vers la salle. J'étais vêtue d'un manteau noir et d'un chapeau semblable à celui d'Ace au royaume de Drum. Ce costume me permettais de cacher une grande partie de moi et donc de passer inaperçu. C'était exactement ce que je voulais. Le chapeau me caché une grande partie du visage et je ne voulais surtout pas que quelqu'un me voit entièrement et puisse me reconnaître plus tard. Je voulais garder l'effet de surprise. Masamune était passé en bandoulière dans mon dos. J'avais dis au autre que je ne ferais usage de mon pouvoir devant tous le monde quand dernier recours.

Fin POV Mina

Luffy entra dans la salle des ventes. Mina entra derrière lui et regarda autour d'elle cette pièce où elle verrait apparaître trois des plus grands supernovas je cite : Eustass «Capt'ain» Kid, Killer et Trafalgar Law. Elle ne s'assit pas et resta près de la porte appuyé contre le mur à observer ces pirates.

POV Mina

«Et maintenant voici notre marchandise principale : une sirène, s'exclama le vendeur.»

«Je l'achète 500 000 000 de Berrys, s'écria un Dragon céleste.»

Octi fut blessé par le dragon céleste en voulant libérer Caimie. Luffy se leva en colère et hurla:

«Caimie n'est pas une marchandise!»

Octi tenta de retenir Luffy pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise comme frapper un dragon céleste, acte qui entraînerait l'arrivé d'un Amiral sur l'île. Mais bon Luffy en fait toujours qu'à sa tête et frapper en pleine face un dragon céleste c'est juste un acte comme un autre pour lui. Je souris devant sa fougue.

«Désolé les amis à ce qu'il paraît, s'en prendre à ces gus là... ça fait rappliquer la Marie aussitôt, s'excusa Luffy.»

«T'inquiète. Si tu ne l'avais pas rétamé... je le taillais en dé, répondit Zoro en sortant ses sabres.»

«Il faut récupérer la clef du collier de Caimie, s'écria Chopper! Elle doit être quelque part en coulisses, moi je m'occupe d'Octi.»

«Charlos, crièrent les deux Dragons célestes en même temps!»

«Infâme cancrelats! De quel droit une raclure plébéienne de ton espèce ose t-elle frapper ma progéniture?! Nous descendons des fondateurs de l'ordre mondial! Respect nous ai dû, s'exclama le plus vieux des Dragons célestes pointant un fusils sur Luffy.»

*En même temps dire cela au fils du Révolutionnaire, celui qui a vu un de ses frères tué par un Dragon céleste, j'ai des doutes sur le fait que cela marche réellement.*

Sanji frappa l'homme, le désarment. Immédiatement la salle des ventes devint rapidement un vrai capharnaüm et mes nakamas se battaient de toutes part. Personnellement je restais à observer dans mon coin. J'observais.

«Calibre Trente-six, s'écria Zoro coupant le verre qui retenait prisonnier la sirène et manquant de couper ses amis avec.»

Robin, Brook et Ussop arrivèrent en renfort portaient pas les Exoset Riders. Robin se créa une superbe paire d'aile en utilisant son pouvoir et Ussop tomba directement sur la tête du chef des Dragons céleste l'assommant proprement. Je rigolais doucement.

«Vous avez l'air de vous amuser, commenta une voix me coupant dans mon observation?»

«Oui c'est exact Trafalgar Law.»

«Vous les connaissez?»

«Oui ce sont mes nakamas.»

«Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir les aider Miss, souligna t-il.»

«Ils n'en ont pas besoin et puis je sais déjà ce qu'il va se produire en plus je ne vais pas leur enlever leur plaisir.»

«Tu es très surprenante Miss.»

«Ce n'est pas tout Law, je sais tout de toi et de ton avenir, chirurgien de la mort.»

A ce moment quelques soldats m'attaquèrent.

«Vous ne savez pas que c'est impolie de s'interposer dans une conversation, leur demandai-je irritée?»

Pour seule réponse ils me foncèrent dessus. Law se décala ne voulant pas entrer dans ce combat. Je sorti Masamune de son fourreau et transperça le premier, je coupais le bras du second et m'approchais d'un troisième. Les autres me regardèrent comme si j'étais un monstre et tournèrent les talons préférant sûrement se faire découper en rondelles par Zoro que continuer contre moi.

«Aucune blessures n'est mortelle, indiquais-je aux hommes à terre.»

«Joli travaille Miss.»

«Pas mal en effet, ajouta une autre voix.»

«Eustass «Capt'ain» Kid, prime 315 000 000 de Berrys et Killer, second du Kid avec une prime de 162 000 000 de Berrys. Cela devait être assez sanglant à ton goût pour que tu me dise «pas mal», répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.»

«Tu es une chasseuse de prime, demanda le rouquin?»

«Non sinon ta tête serais déjà vendu et j'aurai empoché la récompense, répondis-je.»

«Et comment aurai-tu fait cela?»

«Je n'ai aucun métal sur moi à part Masamune donc tu n'a aucun contrôle possible sur mon corps, de plus mon pouvoir et plus puissant que le tien. T'emmener à Marinford aurais été un jeu d'enfant.»

«Pour parler comme cela il n'y a qu'un moyen tu fais parti de cet équipage de cinglé.»

«Oui, c'est exacte.»

«Tu n'as aucune mise à prix, commenta Law.»

«Oui c'est parce que j'aime me faire discrète et que je viens d'arriver récemment, souris-je.»

*Décidément cette conversation me plaisait beaucoup.*

«D'ailleurs Kid j'aurais un conseil pour toi, tu es le roi du magnétisme ce qui est un avantage et un inconvénient selon les lieux mais je ne sais pas si tu le sais le corps humain contient environ 0,001% de métal. C'est infime c'est vrai mais cela est peut être suffisant pour toi. Tien les festivités vont s'accélérer il me semble, ajoutais-je laissant le temps à Kid et à Law de digérer ce que je venais de dire.»

Je venais tout de même de donner le moyen à Eustass Kid, l'un des pirates les plus sanguinaires du moment le moyen de contrôler des personnes.

En effet la dragon céleste venait de tirer sur le vendeur et menacé maintenant Caimie de son arme.

«Adieu vile créature pisciforme, rigola la femme prête à tirer.»

Tous les Mugiwaras étaient prêt à tenter une dernière action pour sauver Caimie quand la femme s'effondra sur le sol inconsciente.

«Alors il arrive, murmurais-je.»

Le mur s'effrita et laissa place à un vieil homme. Il observa attentivement la scène avant d'assommer tout les ennemis avec son haki. Il s'approcha ensuite de Caimie. Je profitais de ce lapse de temps et m'esquivais puis me téléportais dans les bureau du vendeur. Celui-ci était à l'escargophone :

«Je ne vis pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, hurlait-il! C'est votre affaire je vous signale! Mr Doflamingo...où êtes vous en ce moment?! Sir Saint Rosward a été humilié...l'établissement a perdu tout son crédit... et nous risquons de subir de vilaines représailles! Il faut que vous veniez régler cela et vite!»

«Hin Hin Hin, pauvre ignare le commerce d'esclave c'est complètement dépassé. Figure toi que nous avons tous les sept reçu un ordre de mobilisation d'urgence. Et tu sais pourquoi? Je te le donne ne mille Barbe-Blanche et ses hommes vs les Capitaines Corsaires.»

A ce moment là j'assommais l'homme et pris le combiné :

«Don Quichotte Doflamingo...»

«Qui es cette voix à l'appareil? Je ne te connais pas.»

«Mais moi si. Je sais qu'il est mal-poli de ne pas se présenter mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour cela. En fait je voulais juste dire que la bataille serais un échec pur les Grand Corsaires malgré les apparence première à la fin du combat. La Marine et vous perdrez plus que vous n'en gagnerez.»

«Intéressant et ne voudriez vous pas plutôt venir en parler avec moi face à face. Je suis sur que votre compagnie serait des plus délicieuse.»

«Je connais votre pouvoir et même si une plage au soleil me tente bien je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Après tout je suis assez occupé ici à fermer votre bâtiment. Le commerce d'esclave n'est lus ce qu'il était. Mais je suis sur que nous nus verrons un jour et là nous verrons qui aura le pouvoir le plus fort. Au revoir Donflamingo et en passant j'aime beaucoup votre manteau.»

Je raccrochais et me retéléporter dans la salle des ventes alors que l'homme inconnu, enfin pas tant que ça pur moi, allez enlever le collier explosif de Caimie.

«Tien vous êtes de retour Miss, commenta Law en me voyant revenir.»

«Oui j'avais été passer le bonjour au propriétaire de l'établissement ainsi que lui faire passer un petit message.»

J'observais la pièce pour voir les réactions de chacun : peur pour Caimie de la part de mes nakamas, intérêts pour les autres pirates.

«Si vous retirer le collier il va exploser, s'écria Sanji!»

Ils étaient tous à cran devant la volonté de l'homme à retirer le collier.

«Le tic-tac s'emballe, il va exploser, cria Ussop!»

Il retira dans un mouvement vif le collier l'envoyant exploser contre le mur. Franky revint sur ses entrefaite avec les clefs.

«C'est malin! A quoi ça sert que je me décarcasse à trouver les clefs, moi!»

«Oh bien joué mon garçon mais un chouïa trop tard. Si tu veux te rendre utile, tu peux porter la demoiselle, répondit le vieil homme.»

«Wouah, la vache! C'est quoi ce boxon, demanda le cyborg réalisant enfin l'état de la pièce?! Et d'abord, t'es qui toi?!»

«Attendez, je pige pas... comment il a fait, demanda Ussop?! Il est magicien ou quoi?!»

«Il a enlevé le collier à mains nues, s'exclama Zoro!»

«Si c'est ce vieillard qui a étalé tous ces gardes...c'est forcément qu'il utilise la sorcellerie ou quelque chose dans le genre. A tout les coup c'est un fruit du démon! Luffy d'où tu connais ce gars?»

«Moi? Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu!»

«Son pouvoir c'est le Haki. Mais je ne sais pas trop en quoi ça consiste au juste, expliqua Octi.»

«Navré, vous autres...vous n'étiez que spectateurs, on dirait... Ceci dit, vous êtes solide pur ne pas avoir défailli. Vous devez être des cadors, conclu l'homme en regardant Kid et Law puis s'arrêtant sur cette silhouette vêtue de noire qui l'intrigué.»

«Qui eu cru que nous rencontrions... un tel personnage dans un tel endroit, commenta Law.»

«Silvers Rayleight «le Roi des Ténèbres»! Pas de doute. Mais que fait une légende pareille dans un lieu comme celui-là?»

*Silvers Rayleight, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lieutenant de Gol D. Roger. Ainsi c'est à cela que tu ressemble en vrai.*

«Ici, on m'appelle «Ray». Et je suis un honnête artisan revêteur. Prière donc de ne pas crier ce nom sur tous les toits. Je ne suis plus tout jeune et j'aspire à couler des jours tranquilles.»

«Le bâtiment est complètement encerclé, Kid, annonça le zombie.»

«Pirates, m'entendez vous?! Relâchez immédiatement Messire Saint Rosward et les siens! Un amiral sera là d'ici peu! La reddition immédiate est votre meilleur option! Autrement je vous garantie que vous allez méchamment dérouiller, les Blanc-becs, ordonna le Marine à travers le porte-voix!»

Je soupirais. Ils étaient toujours aussi bruyant ceux-là. Mais bon il fallait bien qu'ils arrivent pour espérer les retenir jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'Amiral Kizaru.

«Eh ben, on est dans de beaux draps... Nous voilà désigné complices d'office, soupira le chirurgien de la mort.»

«Je voulais voir si le fameux chapeau de paille était bien aussi félé qu'on le dit... c'est bon, j'ai été servi. Par-contre pas question de me frotter à un Amiral maintenant, ajouta Kid!»

«Quand à moi, les jeunes, j'aimerais autant évité d'utiliser le «pouvoir» que vous venez de voir à l'œuvre. Si la Marine découvrait mon identité, ça me compliquerait passablement la vie.»

«Plus on s'attarde ici, plus il y a de soldats qui s'amassent. Nous on s'arrache. Vous en faites pas. Je suis d'humeur serviable, pour une fois! Je vais vous déblayer le terrain, ça vous facilitera la tâche, lâcha Kid en se dirigeant vers la sortie.»

Entendant cela Law et Luffy se crispèrent vexé, se levèrent et le rattrapèrent. Je les suivit écoutant leur disputes.

«Restez en retrait, les gars. Pas besoin de vous, ordonna Luffy.»

«Je croyais vous avoir dit que je m'occupais de faire le ménage, répondit Kid.»

«Ose encre me donner un ordre, mon cher Eustass, et c'est toi que je pulvérise en premier, rétorqua Law.»

«Dite vous en avez encore pour longtemps, demandais-je?»

«Tiens tu es la Mina, demanda mon capitaine?»

«Oui, je veux me battre contre eux moi aussi et surtout je veux voir le fruits Ope Ope no Mi et celui du magnétisme en action.»

«Regardez ce sont les trois capitaines! De droite à gauche leur primes respectives sont de 300 Millions, 315 Millions, et 200 Millions mais qui est la dernière personne? Celle toute en noir?»

«Elle doit être un membre d'équipage d'un des trois, répondit un marine.»

«Canons! Feu, cria leur chef!»

«Chewing Balloon!»

«Repel!»

«Room! Shambles!»

«Masamune, frappe!»

Je lançais une sorte de rai de lumière qui frappa le boulet de canon avant qu'il ne m'approche trop. C'était Zoro qui m'avait apprit cette technique.

«Ils ont tous les quatre des pouvoirs, s'exclama un marine!»

*Tient, la Marine croit que c'est un pouvoir que j'ai. Ils sont bizarres.*

«Ils sont bizarres vos pouvoirs les gars, commenta Luffy.»

«Sûrement pas plus que le tien chapeau de paille, répondit Kid.»

«Il faut tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'Amiral Kizaru, s'écria un soldat!»

«Parce que vous croyez qu'on va gentiment l'attendre, demanda Law?»

«Et si on passait au chose sérieuse, demanda Kid?»

Tous les trois attaquèrent les Marines et moins d'une minutes plus tard un nombres conséquent d'homme étaient allongés au sol. Moi je m'étais contenté de regarder les attaques de Kid et de Law sans participer. Une fois tout le monde sorti de la salle des ventes les Marines lancèrent un assaut de grande envergure sur nous tous.

«Eh bien... fini la tactique, on dirait, commenta Kid. Ils embrayent sur la bataille furieuse... Bon ravis d'avoir fait ta connaissance Chapeau de paille... La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, dis-toi bien qu'il n'y aura pas de cadeau!»

«Bah, comme tu veux... mais je te préviens, le «One Piece», il est pour moi, répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire!»

Kid observa Luffy pendant de longues secondes. Alors qu'un marine l'attaqué Killer intervint et le tua :

«Réveille-toi Kid! C'est pas le moment de révasser!»

«Tu sais, Killer... tout au long de notre itinéraire jusqu'ici, les gens éclataient de rire à chaque fis que j'abordais ce sujet. J'ai d'ailleurs été obligé de massacrer tous eux qui ont osé se railler de moi...Mais là où on se rend maintenant, celui qui n'a pas ce cran-là n'a tout bonnement aucune chance de survie! A bientôt dans le «Nouveau Monde»! En avant les gars!»

Tous le monde se mit à attaquer et l'équipage s'esquiva vers les Exocet Riders. Moi je restais juste encore un peu à regarder se battre Bepo. C'est vrai ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on vois un ours se battre. Quand Law libéra Jambarl et qu'ils commencèrent à filer je les suivit.

«Ton équipage est parti de l'autre côté Miss, me fit remarquer Law.»

«Je sais mais je veux voir ce qui va se passer de ce côté, répondis-je.»

«Qui est-ce, demanda Satchi à son capitaine?»

«Une personne de l'équipage de mugiwara.»

«Je m'appelle Mina et oui je fais parti de l'équipage de Luffy.»

«Quel était ce pouvoir que tu as utilisé tout à l'heure?»

«Mon pouvoir et je ne t'en dirais pas plus même si tu insiste D'ailleurs tu devrais regarder devant toi.»

«Eustass et... Que fout un Capitaine Corsaire sur ces îles?!»

«Trafalgar Law.»

«Il me connaît?!»

«Ce n'est pas le capitaine corsaire, c'est une réplique basé sur Kuma et Kizaru faite très attention à ses lasers, indiquais-je à Law avant de partir de mon côté. J'aimerais bien rester mais je crains que le temps ne me presse.»

Une fois assez loin je me téléportais devant le bar de Shackey. J'entrais dans la pièce au moment où Sanji demandais comment Rayleight avait fait pour échapper à la Marine quand l'équipage avait été capturé.

«Parce que la Marine n'a jamais capturé Gol D. Roger mais qu'il c'est rendu car il était atteint d'une maladie incurable depuis quatre ans. La Marine en a profité pour redorer son blason et tenter de mettre fin à l'aire de la piraterie. Bien que ce soit l'effet inverse qui ce produisit, répondis-je à la place de Silvers.»

Tous se tournèrent vers moi.

«Qui es tu, demanda Rayleight? Tu étais déjà à la salle des ventes.»

«Je fais partie de l'équipage mais j'évite d'intervenir pour le moment dans leurs histoires, cela causerait des dégâts que je préfère ne pas voir.»

«Tu savais cela Mina, demanda Luffy étonné?

«Oui je sais cela et beaucoup d'autre chose, beaucoup trop, murmurais-je en baissant le tête avat de la relever et de les regarder, encore mais bon laissons Rayleight continuer son histoire, dis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise.»

J'écoutais le reste de son histoire avec attention, même si je la connaissais déjà l'entendre raconté par cet homme qui l'a réellement vécue en étant au côté de Roger. Finalement il accepta de faire le revêtement gratuitement et nous demanda de revenir dans trois jours.

«Bon que va t'on faire en attendant, demande Luffy?»

«Il faut éviter l'Amiral et fuir pendant trois jours pour pouvoir repartir, répondit Nami. Alors vous ne vous faites pas remarquer.»

«Alors on peut aller au parc d'attraction, s'exclama Luffy.»

Cette idée réjouit Chopper et Brook alors que les autres tapaient Luffy.

«Je vais aller visiter un peu le quartier. Faites attention aux ennemis qui peuvent apparaître n'importe quand, les informais-je.»

«Que veux tu dire, demanda Robin?»

«Les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles sont et les ennemis peuvent être des machines, répondis-je avant de me téléporter.»

*Je sais j'aurais pu leur en dire plus, leur expliquer les Pacifistas, leur fonctionnement et leur intérêt mais cela n'aurais servi à rien car ils vont le découvrir tout seul bien assez vite. D'accord, je sais faire cela à ses nakamas n'est pas juste n'y sympa mais il faut que j'évite de changer l'histoire. Bon maintenant je voulais aller voir Kizaru moi et les autres Supernovas. Alors, hum... à oui grove 27.*

Je m'y téléporte, un peu à l'écart, et observe Kizaru se battre avec X Drake (222 Millions de Berrys), Basil Hawkins (249 Millions) et Urouge (180 Millions). Ils sont vraiment doué mais bon contre un Logia ils ne font pas le poids sans Haki. Pourtant je trouve le combat très intéressant car malgré les manga je n'ai pas bien réussi à discerner leur pouvoir comme par-exemple celui de Basil Hawkins. Celui de X Drake est particulièrement intéressant car c'est pour moi la première fois que je vois un T-Rex en vrai. Au-dessus des bâtiments j'entends Scratchem Apoo commencer son récital mais Kizaru est trop fort et ils sont tous étalés au sol. Il est temps pour moi d'entrer en scène.

Je m'avançais tranquillement vers eux.

«Je vois que les Pacifistas sont aussi efficace que ce que la Marine prévoyait, commentais-je. Un mélange entre la force de Kuma et tes lasers, très ingénieux.»

Kizaru et le Pacifista se tournèrent vers moi. Le vent faisait voler mon manteau le long de moi.

«Qui es tu, demanda Kizaru?»

«Juste une observatrice pour le moment Amiral Kizaru. Je regarde comment se déroule les événements et s'ils suivent leur bon ordre.»

«Comment cela, questionna t-il intrigué?»

«Et bien dans l'état actuel des choses je pourrais te mettre hors d'état de nuire et faciliter la vie à mes amis mais bon je n'ai pas le droit.»

«Comment toi pourrais tu me mettre hors d'état de nuire? Qui sont tes amis? Et qui te l'interdit?»

«C'est un vrai interrogatoire dit donc alors pour faire simple : la paire de menotte en granit marin que j'ai ici, je les lui montrait qui pendaient à mon poignet droit (je les avait récupéré en faisant un petit tour dans un vaisseau de la Marine quand personne ne regardait), vous empêcherait d'utiliser vos pouvoirs et ces pirates pourraient vous tuer, après mes amis, hum... et bien cela ne vous regarde pas et pour finir ce qui m'interdit de le faire et bien c'est l'Histoire en elle-même car je sais ce qui va se produire comme je sais que votre escargophone va sonner et que se sera Sentômaru. Puis vous partirez le retrouver et combattre Luffy au grove 12.»

«Comment peux tu savoir tout cela, demanda Kizaru juste au moment où son escargphone sonnait.»

Il décrocha. Je profitais de ce lapse de temps pour partir dans une ruelle adjacente pour me téléporter au près de Rayleight. Je m'approchais de lui doucement.

«Que veux tu?»

«Juste parler. Je connais l'Histoire et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Mon oncle m'a dit de suivre mon cœur mais si je le fais alors Luffy n'apprendra peut-être jamais le Haki alors je voulais votre avis.»

«Je pense qu'au moment clef ton cœur et ton esprit se mettrons en accord pour que tu puisses décider de ta destiné. Tu es quelqu'un de très spécial, je le sens. Tu as une très grande force en toi.»

«Je voulais aussi vous demander de de l'aide.»

«Comment cela?»

«Mes amis se battent avec Kizaru, Sentômaru et un Pacifista. Sans votre intervention ils mourront. Mais je sais que cela révélera votre véritable identité.»

«Mon temps est derrière moi, si mon identité doit être révélé alors c'est que c'était l'heure. Mais leur temps n'est pas encore venu, conduit moi à eux mais avant dit moi qui tu es»

Je compris le sens réel de sa question.

«Je m'appelle Marshall D. Minami, nièce du Commodore Smoker. Nouvelle arrivante dans ce monde et nakama de Monkey D. Luffy, le futur Roi des Pirates.»

«Alors fille de Barbe-Noire allons retrouver tes nakamas.»

«Attrapez ma main, lui dis-je en la lui tendant.»

Au moment où il l'attrapa je nous téléportais au milieu du combat. Kizaru allait tuer Zoro à terre. Juste au moment où il allait abaisser sa jambe Rayleght s'interposa, arrêtant le coup de l'Amiral.

«De quoi vient tu te mêler Rayleight «le Seigneur des Ténèbres»?»

«Une personne m'a demandé de l'aide et m'a ouvert les yeux. Ne cueille donc pas ces jeunes pousses avant qu'elles n'ai eu le temps de s'épanouir... Tu ne voit pas que leur ère... ne fait à peine que commencer?!»

Le combat se remis à faire rage, Luffy et les autres essayant de fuir ses ennemis trop puissant pour eux mais soudain le véritable Bartholomew Kuma apparu.

«Dis moi Roronoa Zoro pour un voyage d'agrément quelle destination choisirais tu, demanda t-il avant de le faire disparaître?»

Les un après les autres il fit partirent tous mes nakamas vers différentes destinations puis il se tourna vers moi :

«Je ne te connais pas. Fais tu parti de leur équipage?»

«Oui, il fit un geste vers moi, hum attend avant de m'envoyer en voyage juste une information, ne touche pas mon bras droit.»

«Pourquoi?»

«J'ai des menottes en Granit Marin accroché à cet endroit alors évite les, souris-je.»

«Tu es étrange, tu n'as pas peur de moi, commenta t-il. C'est très bizarre.»

«C'est parce que je sais ce que ton pouvoir et toi allais faire. Alors comme destination je choisirais...hum...une île avec beaucoup de livres. Oui cela me paraît bien. J'ai envie dans apprendre plus sur ce monde, souris-je en sachant parfaitement que son pouvoir m'enverrait à un endroit éloigné et pas là où je le voulais. Et au fait merci pour ce que vous allez faire, lui dis-je avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.»

Je savais qu'il allait protéger le SunnyGo même après avoir perdu sa conscience.

«Tu es vraiment étrange, répéta t-il avant de me frapper de sa patte.»


	21. Une île, une histoire et un choix

Voici le chapitre de la décision : participera t-elle à Marinford?

* * *

Chapitre 20

Je voyageais ainsi pendant trois jours avant de tomber sur une île printanière. Cette île était magnifique avec des arbres et des fleurs à perte de vue. Des pétales de fleurs volaient dans le vent autour de moi. J'aurais pu rester des heures à regarder ce spectacle mais je devais essayer de trouver une ville au plus vite sinon je dormirais dehors. Je me mis en marche observant les plantes autour de moi. Au bout de deux heures j'arrivais dans un village à l'air accueillant. De taille moyenne, il comptait une trentaine de maisons en pierre. Je m'avançais entre les maisons jusqu'à une place où la population était réuni. Un homme âgé tenait un discourt, je m'assoit pour l'écouter :

«Mes amis l'heure est grave. Nos voisins les Maya nous ont déclaré la guerre. Ils affirment que nous ne pouvons vivre que sous leur joug. Ils veulent également un tribut d'un enfant par ans. Si nous ne leur donnons pas ils nous exterminerons. Nous devons choisir. Ils nous laisse jusqu'à ce soir au couché du soleil.»

Ainsi cet endroit est le théâtre d'une guerre. Je pourrais peut-être aidé.

«Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser prendre nos enfants, s'écria une femme.»

«Nous devons nous battre, ajouta un homme!»

Ils criaient tous leur volonté de se battre.

«Combien sont-ils, demandais-je?»

«Qui êtes vous, demanda le vieil homme?»

«Je suis une voyageuse et il se trouve que je suis arrivée dans votre village par hasard. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre discours et je peux peut-être vous aider mais pour cela il me faudrait quelques informations supplémentaire comme leur nombre.»

«Pourquoi nous aideriez vous étrangère?»

«Vous voulez vous battre et moi je sais me battre et cet échange qu'il demande est injuste. Ces raisons me suffisent.»

«Ils sont environ une 50aine de soldats mais nous nous sommes un peuple pacifique et nous ne savons pas nous battre. Si vous nous aidez nous vous montrerons notre trésor.»

«J'accepte de vous aider mais il faudra que quelqu'un m'accompagne jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.»

«Sato va t'y accompagner.»

Un homme d'environ 20 ans s'avança vers moi. Châtain, les cheveux mi-long, des yeux marrons, il mesurait dans les 1m80.

«Nous devons partir maintenant pour aller au point de rendez-vous alors suivez moi.»

Il n'avait pas l'air de me faire confiance. Nous marchâmes en silence pendant un long moment.

«Je ne te fais pas confiance, tu n'es pas d'ici et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu accepte de nous aider alors que cela pourrais être dangereux pour toi.

«Des personnes m'ont aidé sans me laisser le choix de refuser car elles savaient que je n'accepterais pas de les mettre en danger. Elles se sont battus pour moi, pour m'aider à vivre, elles ne m'ont rien demandé en échange. Vois tu les actions purement désintéressées existe même si je ne croyais pas cela possible avant. Ne pas agir alors que vous avez besoin d'aide serais comme renier leur action et jamais je ne ferais cela.»

Après ces mots le jeune homme resta silencieux le reste du trajet. Nous arrivâmes au point de rendez-vous juste au moment où le soleil se couché. Un jeune homme nous attendez. Sur son dos il portait un arc et à son coté un sabre. Il devait avoir lui aussi dans la 20aine mais il dégagé une aura de guerrier accompli et il devait être le chef de l'autre village.

«Alors qu'avez vous décidé, voulez vous vivre ou mourir?»

«Nous avons décidé de nous battre, répondis Sato d'une voix ferme.»

«Alors vous avez décidé de mourir, conclu l'homme en faisant un signe de la main.»

Une troupe d'homme sorti des arbres.

«Vous savez quoi les gars ils ont décidé de se rebeller alors vous allez pouvoir vous défouler. D'ailleurs on peut commencer avec ces deux là, déclara un homme. La fille a l'air pas mal, ricana t-il.»

*Tient, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que je n'étais pas du village. Mauvais pour lui ça.*

«Recule Sato je vais m'en occuper.»

Je dégainais Masamune et m'avançais.

«Regardais les gars elle veut jouer, rigola un des hommes.»

«Pas de chance les gars je n'ai pas le temps de jouer car j'ai faim alors je vais finir cela en vitesse.»

Je m'élançais vers eux et juste avant de les atteindre je me téléportais derrière eux et les frappais par derrière.

«Comment a t-elle fait cela, s'écria un homme?!»

«Elle a un fruit du démon, cria un autre!»

«Fuyons, s'écria un troisième!»

Et soudain ce fut la débandade, tous courraient pour tenter de sauver leur vie. Leur commandant n'en revenais pas. Tous ses hommes fuyaient cette femme venue tout droit de l'enfer. Tous cela c'était la faute de ce garçon qui l'avait amené ici. Il sorti son arc et tira sur Sato. Je vis cela de alors que je combattais quelques hommes restants. Sato était figé de peur devant la flèche venant vers lui. Je me téléportais directement devant lui et reçus la flèche dans l'épaule droite. Je repoussais Sato en arrière, le cachant derrière un arbre puis retiré cette flèche d'un coup brusque. Zoro m'avait apprit qu'il ne fallait jamais garder une armes planté dans son corps si on doit encore se battre.

«Tu ne dois pas être de ce village de froussard. Toi tu sais te battre, commenta le commandant en s'avançant vers moi. Que dirais tu d'un duel, le gagnant gagne le village de ces froussards.»

Il sortit son sabre et le pointa dans ma direction.

«D'accord j'accepte.»

«Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite mon sabre est en Granit Marin tu n'a aucune chance contre moi. Je suis le meilleur guerrier de cette île.»

Sur ces mots ils m'attaqua directement. Je parais avec difficulté mon bras droit étant douloureux puis contre-attaquais. Le combat continua comme cela pendant longtemps, aucun des deux ne prenant le dessus sur l'autre mais je commençais à faiblir à cause de la perte de sang occasionnée par la blessure. Il fallait que je passe à la vitesse supérieur et même si cela ne me plaisez pas je devais faire goûter à ma lame mon sang. Je m'écartais d'un bond et mettais ma main sur ma blessure. Mes doigts ressortirent plein de sang. Je les passais ensuite sur la lame de Masamune. Immédiatement je sentis sont pouvoir grandir en moi. D'après Robin ma lame trouvé une résonance avec mon pouvoir réveillant la force latente en moi. Pas entièrement non donc pas de risque que cela fasse comme durant mon combat contre ma tante et mon père mais juste assez pour que je devienne beaucoup plus forte. Je voulais mettre un point final à ce combat maintenant!

«Masamune! Octofrappe!»

Masamune réagit à la vitesse de la lumière et frappa l'homme tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou d'esquiver. Il se retrouva à terre, son épée loin de lui et ma lame sous sa gorge.

«Tu as perdu, ce village est à moi. Respecte ta parole de combattant et accepte ta défaite.»

«Je reconnais ma défaite et abandonne toutes revendications envers le village des Shiburi.»

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sato qui e confirma la validité de sa parole. Je retirais ma lame et lui tendis la main. Il l'accepta.

«Tu es un très grand guerrier, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te battre.»

«Tu es une bien plus grande guerrière que moi car tu m'a battue alors que tu étais blessée.»

J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre mais je m'effondrais au sol inconsciente, le combat, l'utilisation de mon pouvoir et la perte de sang m'avaient ôté mes dernière forces.

FIN POV Mina

L'homme se pencha sur Mina pour vérifier qu'elle respirait toujours. Voyant que c'était le cas il se releva et déchira un morceau de sa chemise pour bander sa blessure puis il se tourna vers Sato toujours caché derrière son arbre :

«Auras tu la force de la porter jusqu'à ton village? Le mien est beaucoup trop loin. Si tu veux je peut aider.»

«Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, répliqua Sato en sortant de derrière son arbre.»

Il s'approcha de Mina et la souleva pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Il chancela sous son poids mais réussi à rester debout puis il se mit en route vers son village. Le commandant le suivit d'un peu plus loin. Quelques kilomètres plus tard le jeune homme s'effondra au sol sans force. L'autre homme s'approcha :

«Tout va bien?»

«Oui je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide sale Maya!»

Le Maya s'écarta un peu laissant Sato tenter de se relever et de reprendre sa marche avec Mina. Malheureusement le jeune homme n'avait plus de force.

«J'ai besoin d'aide, je n'y arrive pas tout seul, murmura t-il.»

A peine eu t-il dit ses mots que le Maya l'attrapa et le souleva pour le poser sur une de ses épaules avant de faire de même avec Mina puis il repartit en direction du village de Sato. Il arriva rapidement aux première maisons et se rendis directement vers la place centrale où les villageois étaient toujours regroupés.

Les habitants retinrent un cris de peur en voyant Sato et l'étrangère dans les bras du guerrier. Il continua à avancer vers eux et s'arrêta devant le chef du village.

«Elle a gagné le combat, je n'en ai plus après votre village mais elle a besoin de soin rapidement.»

Le chef revint de sa stupeur et fit signe à une femme de venir prendre l'étrangère pour aller la soigner.

«Que voulez vous dire pas elle a gagné?»

«Elle a vaincue mais hommes et après elle m'a vaincue en combat singulier. C'est une grande guerrière.»

POV Mina

Je me réveillais dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Je me redressais doucement mais je ressentis une violente douleur à l'épaule droite. Tout me revint en mémoire : mon arrivé, le combat et puis l'inconscience.

«Reste calme et ne bouge pas trop ou ton épaule te fera souffrir.»

Je regardais la personne qui venait de parler : c'était le guerrier contre qui je mettais battue.

«Je m'appelle Kaïki et toi?»

«Minami mais je préfère Mina. Dis moi Kaïki que fais tu ici? Cet endroit c'est bien le village de Sato non?»

«Oui c'est exacte. Ne crains rien je tiens ma promesse, ce village est à toi mais ils m'ont autorisé à rester à tes côtés car selon la coutume de cette île quand quelqu'un perd un duel il doit rester avec le vainqueur en tant que serviteur.»

«On va mettre deux choses au clair : ce village n'est pas à moi mais à ses habitants et deuxièmement tu n'es pas mon serviteur. Tu peux rester avec moi mais seulement en tant qu'ami.»

«Tu veux que je sois ton ami alors que nous nous sommes battu pas plus tard qu'hier?»

«Hier c'était hier. Tu te battais pour ton peuple et moi pour les protéger eux. Tu ne veux plus les envahir alors je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir.»

«Mais je t'ai blessé...»

«Oui cela arrive au cour des combats et j'aurais fait la même à ta place mais je ne vais t'en vouloir pour cela. Mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.»

«Ce que tu veux.»

«Peux tu me raconter l'histoire de cette île et de vos deux villages?»

«Bien sur. A l'origine nos deux villages ne faisaient qu'un mais un jour nous avons étaient attaqué par des pirates sanguinaires. Une partie du village voulait se battre et défendre notre terre mais l'autre partie voulait fuir pour préserver leur vie. Ce jour là le village c'est scindé en deux : les Mayas et les Shiburi. Ces noms viennent des noms des deux leaders, deux frères qui se sont séparé à cause de leur idéaux différents. Les Mayas ont fini par détester les Shiburi les traitant de faibles et de lâche, les Shiburi eux essayaient de ramener la paix entre les deux peuples. En vain. Cette séparation date d'il y a au moins 300 ans mais nous nous battons toujours avec la même ardeur.»

«Pourquoi en connaissant cette histoire continus tu à te battre? Tu devrais savoir que c'est inutile.»

«Nous avons essayé de parlementer avec eux. Cette demande d'un enfant par an c'était pour former des soldats aptes à les protéger en cas de menace. Notre village est plus au Nord près de la cote et nous avons suit 6 attaques pirates en deux ans. Beaucoup des nôtres sont morts et à ce rythme là nous n'arriverons plus longtemps à survivre alors eux aussi mourrons car nous ne les protégerons plus. Nous avions besoin de leur aide.»

«Alors pourquoi leur avoir déclaré la guerre?»

«Nous avons demandé par cinq fois à avoir leur aide pour défendre cette île, même s'ils ne veulent pas se battre ils pourraient nous aider en nous soignant car leurs avancés sont plus performantes mais ils ont refusé arguant que c'était notre choix de faire la guerre et qu'ils ne nous devaient rien. Alors agir par la force était le seul moyen de leur montrer qu'ils avaient besoin de se défendre. Nous étions forcé de prendre cette décision pour qu'ils ouvrent les yeux sur la réalité de la situation.»

«Je pourrais essayer de leur en parler. Peut-être m'écouteront-ils.»

A ce moment là le chef du village entra dans la pièce :

«Si vous vous sentez capable de bouger je voudrais vous montrer notre trésor pour vous prouver notre gratitude.»

«Je devrais y arriver.»

«Alors suivez moi.»

Accompagné de Kaïki il me conduisit dans un monument à 3h de marche de la ville. Derrière celui-ci se trouvait une crevasse énorme.

«Voici ce que nous appelons le Temple même si nous ne vénérons aucun Dieux dedans. Cet endroit referme la sagesse et la mémoire de notre île. Il vaudrait mieux que cet homme reste dehors.»

«Cet homme s'appelle Kaïki et je me porte garante de lui.»

«Bien alors venez.»

Ils nous guida à l'intérieur du bâtiment jusqu'à une immense bibliothèque.

«Voici notre trésor, vous pouvez lire tous les livres que vous désirez et venir ici dès que vous le voulez.»

«Merci c'est un très grand honneur que vous me faite, répondis-je.»

Le lendemain je passais mon temps dans cette bibliothèque à lire et découvrir les connaissances de cette île. Je partageais ces livres avec Kaïki pour qu'il puisse à son tour les partager avec son peuple. Il me servait d'assistant. Mais quelque chose me paraissais étrange dans les dimensions de cette salle comme si quelque chose avait disparu. Maintenant que ces dimensions me paraissaient étranges un autre détails me chiffonné. Aucun des livres dans cette bibliothèque ne dataient de plus de 150 ans. Par-contre l'un d'entre eux faisait état d'une catastrophe naturel. Peut-être d'autre documents historique avaient ils sombré en même temps que le reste du Temple.

«Kaïki, ton peuple se rappelle t-il d'un tremblement de terre il y a environ 150 ans?»

«On raconte qu'il y eu une catastrophe naturel il y environ 100 ans donc je pense que oui pourquoi?»

«Ce bâtiment date d'il y a 300 ans environ mais ce mur au fond est beaucoup plus récent, dans les 100 ans et le livre le plus vieux date d'il y a 120 ans au maximum. Je trouve cela bizarre que personne n'ai tenté de récupérer les livres qui doivent être dans la crevasse.»

«Peut-être qu'ils étaient trop occupé à reconstruire et qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps à retrouver les livres, devant reconstruire le village.»

«Ce village n'a pas était reconstruit. Les maisons datent d'avant cet incident. S'il y a eu une catastrophe naturel elle es resté cantonné à cet endroit ou relativement près. Pour une secousse plus forte la faille arrière serait plus importante et tout le bâtiment serait tombé. Non la c'est comme si quelqu'un avait voulu détruire cette partie de l'histoire.»

«Mais pourquoi quelqu'un aurais voulu faire disparaître l'histoire?»

«Ça c'est ce que je vais chercher à savoir, répondis-je. Retournons au village je voudrais demander au chef s'il sait quelque chose sur cet endroit et si je peux aller dans la crevasse la visiter.»

Nous rentrons rapidement au village et j'allais trouver le chef du village.

«J'ai remarqué que le Temple avait été amputé d'une partie et les livres sont récents. Savez-vous pourquoi?»

«Nous ne pouvons pas descendre dans la crevasse, elle est trop profonde pour nous.»

«Vous savez que je peux me téléporter alors j'aimerais visiter cette crevasse et essayer de trouver la source de votre histoire.»

«Cet homme est-il forcé de vous suivre et de rester dans le village?»

«Oui et il s'appelle Kaïki alors appelez le ainsi. Et pour cet expédition je voudrais également emprunter Sato comme cela un représentant de chaque village serait avec moi.»

«D'accord je vais le prévenir. Dite lui que nous partirons demain à l'aube s'il vous plaît.»

Lendemain matin

Sato se tenait devant la porte quand je me levais, prêt à partir.

«Notre chef m'a expliqué ce que tu voulais faire mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.»

«Il me manque un élément de votre histoire qui est, j'en suis sur, une pièce fondamentale pour comprendre la séparation et la guerre entre vos deux villages.»

«Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé, répéta Sato.»

«Moi j'y vois un intérêt.»

Sur ces mots nous nous mîmes tous les trois à marcher vers la crevasse. Une fois arrivé je les téléportais ainsi que notre équipement en bas du ravin. Des morceaux de pierres s'amoncelaient sur le sol.

«Ce doit être les mur externe du Temple, commenta Sato.»

«On dirait bien, répondis-je en m'avançant vers ce qui ressemblait à une porte.»

«Attend, m'appela Kaïki, cela peut être dangereux!»

«Il a raison, ajouta Sato, les ruines ne doivent pas être stable!»

Tiens ces deux là étaient capable de se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose? Ne les écoutant pas je m'avançais, entrant dans une grade pièce. Je m'arrêtais de stupeur devant le spectacle se déroulant devant mes yeux. Cette pièce était remplit d'écriture. Ce n'était pas des livres comme je m'y attendais mais l'histoire était écrite sur les mur, dans la pierre.

«Sato, Kaïki! Venez voir!»

Ils arrivèrent en courant et s'arrêtèrent eux aussi stupéfait devant ces écritures.

«Qu'y-a-t-il d'écrit, demanda Sato?»

«Tu ne sais pas lire, demandais-je étonné?»

«Si mais cette écriture est différente de celle que je lis d'habitude.»

«Les signes sont plus anciens, moi non plus je ne peux pas les lire, déclara à son tour Kaïki.»

«Alors je vais traduire pour vous. Ce texte raconte votre histoire avant le tremblement de terre. Le texte commence ici par une sorte d'auto-biographie: «Moi Maya, frère ainé et Shiburi, mon frère cadet avons du prendre une décision pour la survit de notre village. En l'an 3 du calendrier de la Terre des pirates nous ont attaqué. Naka notre frère a laissé la vie dans cet affrontement. Bloquant nos ennemis dans une vallée il a causé un effondrement pour nous sauver la vie mais lui y a perdu la sienne. Notre temps de paix est révolu. Aujourd'hui malgré notre haine de la guerre nous devons prendre les armes et défendre ceux en quoi nous croyons. Prendre les armes pour défendre la guerre, qu'elle ironie mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Par-contre je refuse que mon petit frère connaisse l'horreur de la guerre. Nous diviserons le village en deux même si rendre cette décision me fend le cœur. Un partie prendra les armes et apprendra l'art de la guerre, l'autre nous soigneras et nous aideras en apprenant la médecine et la sagesse. J'espère que les génération futur comprendrons mon dilemme et mon choix et ne me jugerons pas.»»

«Alors nos peuples ne se sont pas disputé, murmura Sato.»

«Nous n'avons aucune raisons de nous en vouloir, murmura à son tour Kaïki.»

««Moi Shiburi, le plus jeune des frère a du accepter la décision de Maya même si j'aurais voulu me battre à ses côtés mais je comprend son choix. Naka a sacrifié sa vie alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à la découverte et à la sagesse. Je ne peux conter-dire Maya alors qu'il prend un choix aussi difficile mais j'espère pouvoir l'aider du mieux que je peux en préparant des remèdes et en les soignants. J'enseignerais aux enfants avant l'entraînement pour qu'ils puissent faire leur choix en connaissant les deux : la guerre et la paix. Nous devons faire cela pour préserver la vie sur notre île même si cela nous brise le cœur.» Plus loin nous avons un autre texte mais cette fois c'est un autre narrateur : «Moi Kiya, fille de Shiburi, respecte la volonté de mon père et de mon oncle mort au combat pour défendre cette île en relatant leur mort et leur dernière volonté. En l'an 20 du calendrier de la Terre d'autres pirates on attaqué l'île, certains possédaient des pouvoirs comme nous n'en avons jamais vu. Mon père et mon oncle ont combiné leur force et leur science pour nous sauver mais ont laissé la vie dans cet affrontement. Certaines décision sont dure à prendre mais des choix doivent être faits malgré leur difficultés. Ainsi va la vie. Nous sommes maître de notre destin, rien ne peut nous obliger à rester passif à part nous même. L'histoire n'est jamais écrite à l'avance et nous pouvons toujours faire nos propre choix.»»

Je m'arrêtais de lire, c'est comme si ces mots avaient été écrit pour que je les lise aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui jour de la bataille à Marinford, aujourd'hui jour de la mort d'Ace. Je me tournais vers Sato et Kaïki qui me regardaient sans comprendre puis nous téléportais au village. Je les laissais en plan et courus prendre Masamune avant de me téléporter à Marinford. Ma décision étais prise, je ne resterais pas les bras croisés.


	22. Marinford

Alors sauvera Ace ne sauvera pas? Ce chapitre est tout petit mais important, très important pour la suite car il marque tout l'histoire à venir. Un peu comme Marinford en vrai dans One Piece.

Vous êtes beaucoup à me lire mais je n'est que très peu de rewievs :( cela ne prend pourtant pas longtemps à faire.

* * *

Chapitre 21

J'apparus au milieu du champs de bataille, je voyais Luffy courir vers l'échafaud où se trouvait son frère, Barbe-Blanche se battait plus loin, je voyais tout le monde. Je me mis moi aussi à courir dégainant Masamune, frappant tous les Marine qui se mettaient en travers de mon chemin. Luffy venait de frapper Garp et Sengoku allait se transformer en Bouddha. Je voulu aller vers eux mais Mihawk apparue devant moi.

«Écarte toi de mon chemin Dracule Mihawk, ordonnais-je!»

«Tu as l'air d'une assez bonne épéiste alors que dirais tu de m'affronter?»

«Je ne voudrais pas te battre et enlever ce plaisir à Zoro, répondis-je en parant un de ses coups.»

«Ferais tu parti de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille?»

Du coin de l'œil j'observais les autres combats. Sengoku allait écraser l'échafaud avec Ace et Luffy dessus.

«Je crois que j'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi.»

«Tu n'ira nul part, rétorqua l'épéiste en m'attaquant à nouveau.»

Je me contentais de me téléporter plus loin. J'apparus à côté de Sengoku quand il allait abaisser son poing. J'allais devoir réussir un exploit cette fois. Je touchais le pied de l'Amiral en chef et me téléportais en même temps. Je réussis à téléporter avec moi le Bouddha mais il était trop lourd et je ne pu le déplacer que de quelques mètres. Mais cela était suffisant pour sauver Ace et Luffy de son pied. Je tombais à genoux et je sentais ma conscience vaciller. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant ou ce que j'ai fais n'aura servi à rien. Je me redressais et me mis à courir luttant contre ma fatigue. Je courais vers Akainu, celui par qui viendrais la mort que je voulais éviter. Je n'entendais rien autour de moi, je ne voyais rien d'autre que cet homme courant après les deux frères. Des hommes tombaient devant mes pieds. Rassemblant mes forces je me téléportais au niveau d'Akainu et tentais de le téléporter mais sa capacité de Logia m'empêcha de réussir à l'attraper. Il se retourna pour m'attaquer et je ne réussis à esquiver son coup de justesse. Je du me téléporter plus loin. Cette fois je ne réussis pas à rester consciente et je m'effondrais sur le sol.

Je ne repris conscience que bien plus tard. Je me relevais et regardais autour de moi. Shanks se tenait debout au milieu de la place. Il mettait fin à cette guerre. J'avais échoué à sauver Ace. J'étais en colère, contre la Marine, contre mon père et surtout contre moi. Sans prendre conscience de ce que je faisait je m'avançais vers le centre de la pièce et vers Shanks. Je sentais ma colère augmenter à chacun de mes pas jusqu'à m'envahir totalement. Je sentais l'Ombre apparaître autour de moi mais je ne fis rien pour contrôler sa puissance. Mon pouvoir pris le contrôle de mon corps laissant ma conscience de côté. La Marine se tenait devant moi regardant Shanks et je devais traverser ses rangs pour arriver au centre. Sans autres formes de procès mon pouvoir fit disparaître les hommes devant moi. Un murmure s'étendit dans les rangs des soldats alors que leurs compagnons disparaissaient. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la source de ce bruit. Finalement j'atteignis mon but. L'Ombre avait envahi totalement l'espace autour de moi cachant mon visage à tous.

«Qui es tu, demanda Sengoku.»

«Moi? Je suis celle que vous allez craindre éternellement. Je suis la fille d'un fléau que vous venez de lâcher sur le monde. Je m'appelle Minami, et aujourd'hui je déclare la guerre au Gouvernement Mondiale!»

En entendant ma déclaration tous les Marines c'étaient mis en garde, près à m'attaquer.

«Pourquoi, demanda simplement Sengoku?»

«Vous avez tué quelqu'un à qui je tenais.»

«Et comment compte tu t'échapper d'ici, ricana Akainu? Tous les Amiraux sont ici, les Sept Grands Corsaires également. Tu ne partira pas d'ici vivante et tu regretteras tes paroles.»

Du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir Smoker étonné de m'entendre dire cela puis je vis sur son visage la compréhension apparaître. Il avait compris que mon pouvoir parlait à ma place, qu'il me contrôlait et que tous le monde ici était en danger si jamais je m'énervais trop. Il voulu s'avancer vers moi mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps en faisant un pas en direction d'Akainu.

«Tu veux savoir comment? Et bien c'est simple, je ferais comme cela, répondis-je en me téléportant à côté de lui.»

«Tu as mangé un fruit du démon mais tu ne peux rien contre un Logia, répondit-il en m'attaquant.»

Je me téléportais pour éviter le coup. Je réapparue un peu plus loin.

«Que mes mots vous restent en mémoire : en tuant Barbe-Blanche vous avez lâché Barbe-Noire sur le monde et il sera incontrôlable. Je te l'ai déjà dit Doflamingo vous y perdrez plus que vous n'y gagnerez.»

Je les regardais une dernière fois et je me retéléportais sur l'île d'où j'étais parti.


	23. L'après-Marinford

Chapitre 22

J'arrivais dans ma chambre et me laissé tombé sur le lit. Ma colère c'était dissipé laissant place à la tristesse et aux pleurs. Je n'entendis pas Kaïki entrer dans la pièce mais je sentis des bras m'entourer pour me réconforter ainsi que des mots calmes.

«Calme toi, je suis là, me murmurait-il.»

Il ne savait pas pourquoi je pleurais mais il arrivait quand même à me réconforter car c'est comme cela entre amis. Finalement je m'endormis entre ses bras. Je dormis pendant plusieurs jours mon corps se remettant des effort que j'avais fournis avec mon pouvoir. Je me levais, ne pouvant passer mon temps à pleurer. Je me rappelais de ce que j'avais dit à Marinford.

Flash-Back

_«Qui es tu, demanda Sengoku.»_

_«Moi? Je suis celle que vous allez craindre éternellement. Je suis la fille d'un fléau que vous venez de lâcher sur le monde. Je m'appelle Minami, et aujourd'hui je déclare la guerre au Gouvernement Mondiale!»_

Fin du Flash-Back

Je barricadais la colère au fond de mon cœur puis m'habillais et sorti de la maison à ce moment là Sato me sauta au cou :

«Tu es réveillé!»

Je vis arriver Kaïki derrière lui accompagné du chef du village.

«Ces deux hommes nous ont raconté l'histoire écrite sur les mur du Temple et nous avons décidé de tenter de sortir ces écrits du ravin. Grâce à vous nous allons enfin respecter la volonté de nos ancêtres. Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants.»

«Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. J'aurais juste une question, combien de temps ai-je dormis?»

«Cela fera un mois demain, répondis Kaïki.»

«Un Mois?!»

«Oui ton corps avait l'air d'avoir besoin de récupérer.»

«Nous allons vous laissez, nous devons aller superviser le chantier, me renseigna le chef du village avant de partir avec Sato et Kaïki.»

Je n'en revenais pas, en un mois ils avaient arrêtaient de ce faire la guerre et ils vivaient en harmonie. Je marchais sans savoir où aller dans le village. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais devoir faire maintenant. Il allait falloir que je m'améliore et que je trouve d'autre utilisation à mon pouvoir. Je partie dans la forêt et m'assis au pied d'un arbre avant de me détendre et de trouver la source de mon pouvoir. Une fois cela fais au lieu de l'utiliser pour me téléporter j'essayais de la faire sortir de moi et de téléporter une pierre un peu plus loin. Je restais ainsi plusieurs heures sans arriver à un quelconque résultats. Finalement le soleil se couchant je rentrais au village et j'allais me coucher. Le lendemain matin mon corps était tout courbaturé, la preuve que j'avais bien fais quelque chose avec mon pouvoir. Je retentais cet exercice pendant deux semaines et un jour de rage j'attrapais une pierre pour la lancer sur ma cible mais ce faisant je m'entaillais le pouce. Calmé je retentais mon exercice quand soudain je sentis quelque chose dans ma main. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis la pierre que je venais de lancer posée dans le creux de ma paume. J'avais réussi à téléporter autre chose que moi.

Un jour alors que je testais mon pouvoir sur un tronc sans savoir pourquoi je me mis à penser à Law. Au même moment mon pouvoir s'activa et je me retrouvais assise sur les fesses par-terre au beau milieu de la salle de repos du Sub-Nautilus devant le regard étonné de Penguin.

«Heu, salut désolé d'arriver comme cela au beau milieu de votre sous-marins.»

A cet instant Law entra dans la pièce un livre à la main et s'arrêta surpris puis se tourna vers son subordonné :

«Penguin je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ramener de fille dans le sous-marins.»

«Non Capitaine ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai ramené, elle vient d'apparaître là à l'instant.»

Le chirurgien de la mort se tourna vers moi :

«Qui es tu?»

Oui je l'avais déjà rencontré mais bon j'avais un grand chapeau et un long manteau et il n'a jamais vu mon visage et si la Marine avait fais une photo de moi à Marinford mon visage était caché par l'Ombre.

«Tu te souviens de la personne sur l'île Sabaody, celle vêtue de noire? Et bin c'était moi.»

«Comment tu es arrivé ici?»

«J'essayais de nouvelles manière d'utiliser mon pouvoir et il m'a quelque peut échappé juste au moment où je me demandé où vous étiez allé après avoir sauvé Luffy. Et je suis arrivé ici.»

«Quel est ton pouvoir et comment marche t-il, demanda Law intrigué?»

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance car je ne savais pas s'il était déjà devenu un Capitaine Corsaire. A près avoir réfléchi je décidé de lui répondre :

«Je peux me téléporter et pour le faire fonctionner je me concentre jusqu'à trouver la source de mon pouvoir.»

«Quel est le fruit du démon que tu as mangé?»

«Je n'en ai pas mangé, répondis-je après une hésitation, c'est innée.»

«Intéressant, commenta le chirurgien de la Mort en posant son livre sur la table.»

Law pourrait m'apprendre à me servir encore mieux de mon pouvoir.

«Je peux te demander un service?»

«Quel est-il?»

«Pourrais tu m'aider à développer mon pouvoir pendant deux ans?»

«Qu'y gagnerais-je?»

«Je sais que le fais que mon pouvoir soit innée et non pas acquit t'intrigue je pourrais alors te laisser faire des recherches dessus.»

«N'importe quelle expériences, demanda Law avec un sourire sadique?»

«Oui n'importe quelles expériences, répondis-je en baissant la tête.»

«C'est étrange, remarqua t-il. Tu étais plus sur de toi sur Sabaody. Que c'est-il passé pour que tu change comme cela?»

«Rien juste le fait que j'ai déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial sous l'influence de mon pouvoir après n'avoir pu sauver Ace, répondis-je la tête baissé .»

«C'était donc toi à Marinford, commenta le chirurgien en s'approchant. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour oser défier comme cela le Gouvernement Mondial et cela me plaît et vu que tu propose d'être un cobaye coopératif j'accepte ton offre. Je vais t'aider à apprendre plus sur ton pouvoir et j'ai remarqué lors de ton combat à Saboady que tu avais quelque connaissance en anatomie, suffisamment en tout cas pour les blesser sans les tuer. Je pense que cela serais une bonne idée que je t'en apprenne plus là-dessus aussi par-contre en échange j'étudierais ton pouvoir et comment il fonctionne. Maintenant redresse toi et suis moi.»

Il me conduisit à travers le dédale du Sub-Nautilus jusqu'à la salle qui lui servait pour ses expériences.

«C'est ici que nous essayeront ton pouvoir et que nous ferons les expériences. J'ai déjà quelques idées d'utilisation de ton pouvoir mais avant je voulais te demander : tu sais faire la cuisine car c'est Satchi qui cuisine est ce n'est pas très bon faut bien le dire mais c'est le moins ire quand même.»

«Je sais faire la cuisine oui, pauvre Satchi sont travaille n'est pas reconnu, souris-je.»


	24. Entrainement intensif et révélations

Désolé du retard mais je suis en période de pré-examen avec un certains nombres de devoir à rendre et de contrôle alors même si j'ai beaucoup de chapitre d'avance je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de les poster. Je vais donc me rattraper et poster le 23 et 24 terminant ainsi l'arc 2 et entamant l'arc 3.

J'aurais besoin de votre avis : dois-je donner à Mina un fruit du démon ce qui pourrait limiter ainsi ses pouvoirs lui donnant une faiblesse au Granit Marin et à l'eau de mer?

* * *

Chapitre 23

Law me montra la chambre où je logerais.

«Il faudrait que j'aille chercher mes affaires alors je risque de revenir un peu tard mais je ferais le repas de ce soir.»

«Bien mais ne sois pas en retard. On mange à 9h précise, me répondit Law en sortant de la pièce.»

Je me téléportais sur l'île que je venais de quitter. Une fois arrivé j'allais sur le chantier et m'approchais de Kaïki et de Sato.

«Je vais quitter l'île alors je suis venu vous voir pour vous dire au revoir.»

«Tu pars déjà, demanda Sato tristement?»

«Oui il faut que je m'améliore pour poursuivre mon rêve. Je reviendrais vous voir alors ne pleurez pas.»

«Tu vas nous manquer. Grâce à toi nos deux villages ne se font plus la guerre, tu as changé nos vie.»

«Vous aussi vous allez me manquer Kaïki mais je dois partir.»

Ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras puis je partie chercher mes affaires au village ainsi que Masamune. Un fois cela fait je me téléportais dans le Sub-Nautilus, posais mes affaires et allais commencer à préparer le repas. Avec la nourriture présente dans le frigo je pouvais faire un osso-buco avec des pâtes et en dessert un gâteau au chocolat. Il fallait donc que j'en fasse pour six personnes en me comptant. Je me mis au fourneau et commençais à préparer le repas. Concentré sur ce que je faisais je ne vis pas le temps passer et je n'entendis pas Law entrer.

«Ça sens bon ici.»

«Le grand Chirurgien de la Mort apprécie aussi les plaisirs normaux tel que la bonne nourriture, souris-je.»

«Je suis humain aussi. Les autres sont à table si le repas est prêt...»

«Il l'est, j'arrive.»

J'entrais dans la salle à manger derrière Law avec le plat. Je posais le plat sur la table alors qu'ils me regardaient tous.

«Qui-est-ce, demanda Satchi?»

«Voici Minami, elle resteras avec nous le temps de développer son pouvoir. Elle fera la cuisine et me servira de cobaye. Vous l'aiderez à évité de se perdre dans le Sub-Nautilus. Tu as déjà croisé Penguin, continua Law en se tournant vers moi, voici Satchi, Bepo et Jean Bart.»

«Bonjours à tous, désolé de m'incruster dans votre sous-marin...»

«Pas grave, me coupa Satchi, surtout que ce que tu as préparé à manger à l'air excellent!»

Penguin approuva suivit par les autres membres de Heart's Pirate. Je souris devant leur réaction. Vous voulez battre les Heart's Pirates, vous leur proposez un bon repas. Je servis le plats et nous nous mîmes tous à manger avec appétit.

«C'est excellent, s'exclama Penguin!»

«Merci du compliment, répondis-je en rougissant un peu.»

«Il a raison Miss.»

Je rougis encore plus, baissant la tête dans mon repas.

Lendemain matin

POV Law

Je réveillais Mina vers les 7 heures du matin. Je voulais faire quelques observations sur son pouvoir et son fonctionnement à jeun. Je l'emmène dans mon laboratoire. Cette pièce est pleine de mes trésors. Pas ceux d'or et d'argent non plutôt ceux de chairs et de sang. Disséminé dans des bocaux on peut voir des serpents, des os, des morceaux humains, des choses in identifiables sauf par moi. Dans un coin s'amoncelle les cœurs de pirates que je compte envoyer au gouvernement pour devenir un des Set Grands Corsaires. Sur un coin du mur il y a ma collection de mammifère épinglé au mur comme d'autre épingle des papillons. D'habitude personne ne vient dans cette pièce. Pas que je l'interdise mais elle fait peur à mes subordonné. Mina par-contre à l'air fasciné, surtout par les morceaux humains et les cœurs. Je la coupe dans son observation :

«Déshabille toi mais garde tes sous-vêtements, je suppose que si je te demande de les quitter tu va refuser, après allonge toi sur la table.»

Mina obéit sans poser de question, elle préféré éviter la menace du scalpel et par la suite de finir dans un de ses bocaux.

«Je vais t'endormir pour que tu ne ressente pas la douleur mais avant il faut que tu te détende.»

Je lui administrais un anesthésiant de ma création capable d'endormir quelqu'un pour plusieurs heures. Je la vis s'endormir après s'être détendu. Je commençais par observer s'il y avait des marques qui pouvaient être causé par l'utilisation de son pouvoir. Je savais d'expérience que l'utilisation de certain pouvoir pouvait laisser des marques. Je pouvais voir à certaines traces sur son corps que l'utilisation de son pouvoir brûler des calorie en très grandes quantités. Bien qu'elle tente de le cacher avec ses vêtements mais elle avait perdu du poids récemment, beaucoup je pense entre les 10 et 15 kilos en un peu moins de deux mois. C'était beaucoup en si peu de temps. Je notais cela sur un papier pour lui en toucher deux mots plus tard. Je continuais mon observation. J'arrivais à son dos et quelque chose retint mon attention. J'attrapais un microscope et en utilisant mon fruit du démon je découpais un morceau pour le regarder de plus prêt.

«C'est bien ce qu'il me semblais, son dos est plein de cicatrices causé par diverses opérations.»

Je me tournais vers Mina toujours endormis.

«Tu as déjà subis des opérations mais on a tenté de les camoufler et c'était plutôt bien réussi mais moi je suis passé par là, souris-je en remettant Mina en place.»

Soudain Mina se mis à hurler. Je reculais surpris. Elle se mit à bouger comme si elle tentait de se libérer d'attaches. Par précaution j'activais mon pouvoir.

«Room.»

Elle se mit à crier et à pleurer, suppliant que quelqu'un arrête de la torturer.

«Sil te plaît arrête, je t'en supplie Papa arrête!»

Soudain elle se calma et retomba endormit. Ainsi donc c'était son père qui lui avait fait ces marques. Il avait du chercher la source de son pouvoir lui aussi. Je fis une prise de sang puis je la laissé le temps qu'elle se réveille tranquillement.

Je me mettais à nouveau devant mon microscope pour étudier les globules de Mina.

«Tiens c'est étrange, un corps normalement constitué contient des globules blanc et des globules rouge mais son sang contient une autre sorte de globule. Peut-être cela est-il la source de son pouvoir? Ces globules ont l'air relativement instable apparaissant et disparaissant par intervalle irrégulier.»

Je séparais ces globules des autres et les observais d'encore plus prêt. Je pouvais voir dans cet extrait que ces globules était bien la source de son pouvoir. Ils courraient dans tout son corps et c'était cela qui lui donné son pouvoir de téléportation.

Sur la table Mina était en train de reprendre conscience. Il était dans les 10 heures.

«Tu peux te rhabiller, je vais dans la pièce à côté, rejoint moi quand tu sera prête.»

La pièce adjacente me servait pour m'entraîner avec mes pouvoirs. Mina entra peu après.

«Cette salle servira de pièce pour t'entraîner mais je voulais d'abord te demander comment tu avais déjà utilisé ton pouvoir.»

«Je me suis déjà téléporté dans le présent et une fois dans le passé mais je n'y suis resté que peu de temps car cela me fatigue beaucoup. Dernièrement j'essayais de téléporter d'autres objets externe à moi. Et j'ai réussi seulement je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait.»

«Ton sang serait-il entré en contact avec l'objet en question?»

La jeune femme réfléchi avant d'acquiescer.

«Oui cela n'a marché qu'après que je me sois coupé. Comment le saviez-vous?»

«Ton sang est spécial, il est composé de trois globules différents au lieu de deux comme dans tout être normal. Ce troisième globule est à l'origine de ton pouvoir. Si tu le fais entrer en contact avec autre chose tu es en mesure, semble t-il, de téléporter cette chose comme si c'était toi. Je vois plusieurs utilisation à cet aspect de ton pouvoir. J'ai également noté que l'utilisation de ton pouvoir consommé beaucoup de calorie alors il faut que tu fasse attention et que tu mange beaucoup plus que d'habitude quand tu l'utilise et attention aux utilisation abusive. Le sommeil est aussi un bon facteur de récupération alors il faudra que tu dorme beaucoup. Quand tu arriveras à utiliser ton pouvoir correctement pour retourner dans le passé et pour téléporter d'autre objet on passera à autre chose. A chaque fois que tu t'entraînera dans cette salle ce sera sous ma surveillance pour qu'il ne t'arrive pas de problème. Compris?»

«Oui j'ai parfaitement compris, répondit Mina.»

«Bien nous commencerons après manger. Il faut que tu prépare le repas maintenant.»

Mina sorti de la pièce pour se rendre à la cuisine. J'avais passé sous silence sa crise. Je préférais éviter de lui en parler autant que possible car elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié ces événements. Je rangeais mes notes et me rendis vers la salle de détente attendre le repas.

FIN POV Law

Après-midi.

Law entra avec Mina dans la salle d'entraînement.

«Tu vas commencer par essayer de téléporter cette pièce sans bouger de ta place, ordonna Law en plaçant une pièce à l'autre bout de la salle.»

Il fallait que Mina trouve un moyen que son sang atteigne la pièce sans qu'elle bouge. Cet exercice était plutôt mental. La jeune femme réfléchit s'il fallait qu'elle ne bouge pas alors il fallait que ce sois son sang qui se déplace. Peut-être quand le téléportant lui sur la pièce elle y arriverais mais comment se faire saigner sans rien de coupant sous la main? Cet exercice avait pour but de la faire réfléchir pour qu'elle ne soit jamais à cour de défense. Law observait la jeune femme réfléchir. Cet exercice était bien pour commencer l'entraînement.

POV Mina

*Je sais il faut que je me morde jusqu'au sang et j'aurais ce qu'il me faut.*

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Je commençais à me mordre au niveau d'une veine. Il fallait que je fasse attention à ne pas trop saigner pour éviter l'hémorragie. Ça faisait un mal de chien de se mordre au sang mais j'avais atteint mon objectif : du sang coulait de ma main droite. Maintenant il fallait que mon sang atteigne cette pièce que je voyais à peine de l'autre côté de la salle. Je fermais les yeux et je concentrais mon pouvoir mais je l'envoyais vers le sang qui gouttait de mes doigts. Quand je sentis le pouvoir couler vers ma mains je visualisais la pièce dans ma tête, je visualisais mon sans la touchant et ensuite je la voyais apparaître dans ma main. Je sentis le contact froid du métal contre la paume de ma main et j'ouvris mes yeux. Elle était bel et bien dans le creux de ma main.

Je levais la tête vers Law et vis qu'il me regardait l'air satisfait. Je tentais de bouger mais mes forces m'abandonnèrent et je tombais au sol inconsciente.

Je repris connaissance dans mon lit. Law était assit à côté à attendre que je me réveille.

«Je suis encore tombé dans les pommes?»

«Oui, l'utilisation continue de ton pouvoir t'a fatigué.»

«Combien de temps a duré l'exercice?»

«Dans les quatre heures environ.»

«Quatre heures?! Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'autant de temps c'était écoulé.»

«Quand tu te concentre sur ton pouvoir tu ne vois, ni ne sens lus rien autour de toi. Cela pourrais te mettre en danger lors d'une bataille. Il faudra que tu puisse activer ton pouvoir sans avoir à attendre aussi longtemps.»

C'est ainsi que débuta mon entraînement intensif.


	25. Deux ans et un au revoir

Un chapitre plutôt court et je m'en excuse mais il sert plutôt de transition avec l'arc 3.

J'ai vu que j'avais dix rewievs et je vais donc faire un bonus qui devrait bientôt être posté.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 24

Pendant 1 ans Law m'entraîna à téléporter des objets de plus en plus gros jusqu'à ce que je puisse téléporter un bateau de la Marine en entier. Pour faire cela il m'apprit à me faire saigner rapidement et à créer des bulles de sang autour de mes cibles un peu comme lui faisait avec son pouvoir. Il m'obligea aussi à aller dans le passé et à en revenir le plus tard possible, a agir dessus pour modifier certaines choses sans que cela est une incidence sur les actions futurs. Il me fit aussi suivre des cours d'arts martiaux avec Bepo et les autres. Il m'apprit également à ne téléporter que des morceaux de moi sans que cela ne me tue. En une année j'étais devenu beaucoup plus forte. Suffisamment pour survivre en tout cas.

Pendant cette année j'effectuais également les tâches ménagères et lui servis de cobaye à mainte reprise.

Un jour.

«Tu as très bien progressé pendant cette année, je pense que nous pouvons passer à l'étape suivante. Tu possède le Haki des Rois et sûrement les deux autres, j'ai pu les observer dans tes différents entraînements. Il faut que tu apprennes à t'en servir consciemment. De plus ton pouvoir t'a servis jusqu'à présent à te défendre ou à faire disparaître tes ennemis mais tu pourras avoir besoin un jour d'attaquer, de soigner ou de torturer avec lui. Dorénavant tu va étudier la médecine avec moi et je te montrerais comment utiliser ton pouvoir avec ces connaissances.»

La seconde partie de mon entraînement s'avéra beaucoup plus contraignante que la première. Law possédait des centaines et des centaines de livres sur la médecine et le seul moyen pour moi de tous les apprendre était de retourner dans le passé pour utiliser plusieurs fois la même journée. Je me demande si ce n'était pas la un des buts qu'il recherchait. Chaque semaine il testait mes connaissances d'abord théorique puis il m'obligea à passer à la pratique en disséquant des corps, soignants des gens dans les îles que l'on rencontrait. Quand il jugeais que mon travail n'était pas assez bon il m'obligeait à retourner dans le passé pour le modifier. Une fois alors que je venais de rater mon diagnostique et que je venais de tuer mon patient il m'obligea à retourner et à le refaire vivre en le soignant correctement. Il se montrait intraitable.

Quand il jugea mon savoir suffisant et que je connaissais ses livres sur le bout des doigts il commença à m'apprendre comment utiliser mes pouvoirs avec ces connaissances. Il m'apprit à rendre quelqu'un inconscient en téléportant juste un morceau de moi dans lui pour bloquer une trachée ou comment tuer en coupant la carotide de l'intérieur. Pour résumer j'étais devenue une parfaite assassin.

Finalement il m'apprit à utiliser le Haki pour que je puisse me battre contre les Logia à armes égales. J'étais par-ailleurs devenu moi même à moitié Logia vu que je pouvais téléporter des parties de moi pour éviter les coups. Tout cet apprentissage n'aurais pu être possible en seulement deux ans si je n'avais pas utiliser en permanence mon pouvoir pour retourner dans le passé. Je ne l'utilisais que pour retourner aux heures de leçons. Law commençait le cour avec moi puis il laissait mon moi du passé pour venir faire cour au moi du présent/futur. Au départ cela avait été un peu déroutant mais rapidement on c'était habitué. Les deux années touchaient à leur fin et j'allais bientôt quitter leur équipage. Law m'aurait bien gardé parmi eux mais pendant mon entraînement il était devenu Capitaine Corsaire et même si cela ne le dérangé pas du tout de garder avec lui une personne qui avait déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial la Marine n'aurait pas vu cela d'un bon œil et ils l'auraient déclaré cible prioritaire et même s'il m'avait caché pendant deux ans mais le faire plus longtemps aurai été compliqué. D'ailleurs Law m'avait demandé d'éviter de dire que c'était ici que je m'étais entraîné et avec lui.

«Que vas tu faire maintenant?»

«Je vais aller voir Luffy et les autres mais je ne pense pas retourner dans leur équipage.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient en danger à cause de moi et si je vais ailleurs le Gouvernement Mondial me pourchassera moi et pas eux. De plus il faudra que vous vous attendiez à quelques résurrections dans les prochaines semaines, souris-je.»

«Tu vas faire ce que tu n'avais pas réussit il y a deux ans.»

«Oui.»

«Fais attention et si tu veux il y aura toujours de la place pour un cobaye comme toi.»

«Et toi fais attention à ton cœur.»

«J'ai une dernière question : quel est ton nom complet?»

«Je m'appelle Marshal D. Minami et je suis la nièce de Smoker.»

«Belle famille, commenta Law. Au fait évite de tomber entre les mains de la Marine ils pourraient récupérer ton pouvoir et le dupliquer. Reviens nous voir quand tu veux que je puisse étudier l'évolution de ton pouvoir.»

J'acquiesçais en hochant de la tête. Si c'était sa façon de me dire à bientôt alors oui je reviendrais les voir.

Avant de partir je serais les membres de l'équipage dans mes bras terminant pas Law en ne lui laissant pas le choix puis je disparue.


	26. Une question pour vous lecteurs assidus

Alors j'aurais besoin de votre avis pour une partie de ma fic dans environ 15 chapitres vu que ceux d'avant sont déjà écrit : fais-je tomber Minami amoureuse de quelqu'un et si oui de qui? Cela eut-être n'importe qu'elle personne de One Piece à part les Amiraux donc cela peut aussi être Coby. Cela peut aussi être une personne censée être morte tel Ace ou Sabo mais par-contre évitez quelqu'un de trop vieux comme Barbe-Blanche. Cela ne peut pas être non plus Teach ou Smoker vu qu'ils sont sa famille.

Essayez de le prendre dans la liste suivante mais vous pouvez m'en dire d'autre:

-Luffy

-Sanji

-Zoro

-Franky

-Ussop

-Chopper (oui cela peut être une solution)

-Ace

-Marco

-Satch

-Curiel

-Vista

-Izu

-Joz (j'aurais du mal avec lui et les trois précédent)

-Kidd

-Law (ou Satchi, Penguin, Bepo bien que ce soit peu probable, Jean Bart)

-Hawkins

-Coby

-Killer

-Shanks (on ne sais jamais) ou un membre de son équipage

-Autres propositions que vous voudriez

Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à faire des propositions et je choisirais celle avec le plus de voix ou qui me plait le mieux.


	27. Retour, colère et surprise

Alors voici le début de l'arc 3 avec une énorme surprise pour commencer. Je trouve que je vais un peu trop vite dans ce chapitre mais il fait quand même dans les 2 000 mots donc c'est pas mal. Après n'hésitez pas à me dire qu'il est trop rapide mais je passe sur certaines chose que ferons peut être l'objet d'un bonus à un moment ou à un autre. De plus pour ce chapitre je m'éloigne du manga. Ne me jetez pas de pierre à la fin de ce chapitre je vous en supplie.

* * *

Arc 3

Chapitre 25

J'apparus aux Sabaody et je me dirigeais directement vers le Groove où Luffy et les autres devaient se retrouver. Un membre des faux chapeau de paille m'aborda, le faux Sanji selon toute vraisemblance :

«Eh ma mignonne, tu ne veux pas passer un peu de temps avec un superbe cuisinier qui en plus est célèbre et fais parti de l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille?»

«Pfeu, si Sanji ressemblait réellement à cela il mourait de honte. Dégage de mon chemin je suis pressée mon équipage m'attend.»

«Pour qui te prend tu, ragea l'homme en m'attaquant.»

Je fis un pas sur le côté avant de lui coller mon pied dans les côtes puis un autre sur la tête. Je n'allais même pas me fatiguer à utiliser mon pouvoir sur un minable pareil. Je m'accroupis à ses côté :

«Si tu es réellement le cuisiner de Luffy alors tu vaux 60 000 000 de Berrys, une prime intéressante tu ne crois pas?»

Je le vis blêmir et tenter de ramper pour fuir. Je l'assommais d'un dernier coup de pied puis continuais mon chemin. J'arrivais rapidement prêt du Thousand Sunny et je montais à bord quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler derrière :

«C'est un bateau privé, vous n'êtes pas invité à monter sans permission. Moi le grand Capitaine Ussop vous l'interdit.»

Je souris. C'est vrai quand deux ans j'avais pas mal changé, mes cheveux étaient plus long, j'avais gagné quelques centimètres, ma peau un plus clair car la vie en sous-marin est mortel pour le bronzage. J'avais gagné une taille de bonnet et tout de noir tel un agent du CP9. De plus pour moi ce n'étais pas vraiment 2 ans qui c'était écoulé mais 4 car je revivais chaque jour deux fois alors forcément cela laisse des traces au niveau physique. Je ne portais pas Masamune l'ayant laissé à bord du Sub-Nautilus avec l'autorisation de Law. Je l'avais imprégné de mon sang et je n'avais qu'a l'appeler pour qu'elle arrive. Je devais juste être assez effrayante pour faire réellement penser à l'un de leur membres vu la réaction du tireur. Je me tournais lentement vers Ussop et ôtais mais lunettes de soleil. Lui aussi avais bien changé depuis deux ans et il me menacé de son arme.

«Je vois, tu es prêt à défendre ce bateau au péril de ta vie je présume? Mais il me convient assez. Je crois que je vais le choisir comme navire.»

Je fis un pas vers lui pour voir sa réaction. Il se tendis :

«N'avancez plus ou je tire!»

Je disparue.

«Un conseil quand tu veux tirer, tire ou cela ne sert à rien de menacer en vain, murmurais-je à son oreille.»

«Hein, s'exclama Ussop en palissant?!»

Du coin de l'œil je vis les autres arriver après que Nami soit aller les chercher. Voyant Ussop aussi pâle avec une personne derrière lui ils crurent qu'il était menacé et immédiatement ils se préparèrent à m'attaquer. Je m'écartais d'Ussop. Le premier arrivé fut Zoro.

«Masamune!»

Ma lame apparue dans ma main et bloqua son attaque et je vis son air interloqué à la vue de cette lame. Je le repoussais parant l'attaque de Sanji. Je me tournais vers Sanji et lui fis un clin d'œil qui eu pour effet de le mettre K.O. Ussop et Nami s'apprêtaient à m'attaquer de loin et Zoro se relevait déjà. Brooks et Franky commençaient à m'encercler avec l'aide de Chopper. Luffy n'était pas encore là. Robin était un peu plus loin à regarder en souriant. Elle était la seule à avoir compris qui j'étais. Ils étaient prêt à m'attaquer tous ensemble sauf Sanji toujours K.O. Juste quand ils m'attaquaient j'activais mon pouvoir dissipant juste une partie de mon corps avant de mettre à profit les enseignements de Bepo en les envoyant au sol d'un balayage bien placé. Une fois cela fait je les enjamber avant de me diriger vers le bateau tranquillement. Robin s'avança vers moi malgré la tentative d'Ussop de la retenir.

«Tu as beaucoup changé en deux ans.»

«Vous aussi et tu es la seule à m'avoir reconnu.»

«C'était intéressant de te voir te battre comme cela, tu as amélioré grandement ton pouvoir.»

«J'ai eu un bon professeur, souris-je énigmatique.»

«Attend Robin, tu la connaît?»

«Toi aussi Ussop, vous la connaissez tous.»

Ils restèrent tous interloqué avant qu'ils ne comprennent tous en même temps :

«Mina!»

«Ah tien, maintenant ils m'ont reconnu. Ils en ont mis du temps.»

«Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué, demanda Ussop?»

«Je ne t'ai pas attaqué et puis après ça m'amusait alors j'ai joué un peu.»

A ce moment là Luffy arriva. Je me raidis et lui aussi. Lui il m'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Je ne voulais pas avoir la discussion qui allait suivre ici au beau milieu de la ville.

«Bulle! Téléportation!»

Je nous téléportais tous sur une île déserte. Je nous déposais sur le sol ferme et le Thousand Sunny, lui, sur l'eau.

Les autres s'écartèrent alors que Luffy se dirigeait vers moi.

«Tu savais qu'Ace allait mourir n'est-ce-pas! Tu aurais pu le sauver, me hurla Luffy en activant son Haki sans réellement en avoir conscience!»

J'activais le mien pour lui résister et lui répondis sur le même ton :

«Oui je le savais, je le savais même avant de rejoindre cet équipage mais je ne pouvais pas changer l'avenir en le sauvant! Tu comprend cela! Moi j'ai du garder le secret de sa mort, savoir que mon père allait être la cause de sa mort, faire semblant que tout allait bien alors que chaque jour me rapprochais de cette échéance et je ne pouvais rien faire car si je le sauvais tu n'aurais jamais maîtrisé le Haki, vous n'auriez jamais survécu au Nouveau Monde! Tu comprend ça! C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit avant mais tu sais quoi, cette règle que je m'étais fixé de ne jamais changer le futur et bien je n'ai même pas pu la respecter! Durant cette guerre je n'ai même pas pu rester en dehors et ne rien faire! Tu vois je suis quand même intervenue! J'ai réussi à retarder sa mort et éviter la tienne! J'ai trouvé la force de faire disparaître Sengoku juste assez longtemps pour que tu évite de te faire écraser par lui puis j'ai tenté de téléporter Akainu ailleurs mais je n'ai pas réussis après cela j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand j'ai repris connaissance j'ai déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial pour ce qu'ils avaient fait!»

Ma voix était pleine de colère et de rancœur. Ils me regardaient tous bouche-bée. Sous ma colère mon pouvoir commençait à réagir, des ombres dansaient autour de moi. Devant ma colère même Luffy n'avait plus l'air en colère. Je retins ma colère, la ramenant en moi, la calmant pour la laisser se reposer et éviter de tuer tout le monde ici.

«Si je vous ai amené ici c'était parce que je ne voulais pas que la Marine risque d'entendre notre dispute et aussi parce que je veux vous montrer quelque chose mais pour cela j'ai besoin d'une heure environ alors vous pouvez vous promener mais d'abords je vais aller chercher Smoker alors quand il sera là on ne se bat pas contre mon oncle compris!»

Je disparue et réapparue presque immédiatement avec Smoker. Je le laissais la avec l'interdiction de taper un des membres de l'équipage puis m'enfonça dans la forêt.

FIN POV Mina

Sanji venait de se réveiller et les autres lui expliquèrent les événement passé.

«Où est Mina-chérie?»

«Elle est partie dans les bois ia une heure environ sourcil en vrille.»

«Et tu ne l'as même pas accompagné il peut y avoir des monstres sur cette île baka marimo!»

«La ferme ero-cook tu m'empêche de dormir et elle sait ce qu'elle fait, grogna Zoro. Elle est suffisamment forte pour se défendre toute seule.»

Alors que les deux allaient se battre, une voix les retins :

«Je suis là, ne vous battez pas.»

«Mina-chérie, s'écria Sanji les yeux en cœurs.»

«Sanji-kun voudrais tu bien me rendre un grand service et allait chercher tous les autres y compris Smoker?»

«J'y vole belle Mina.»

Tout le monde arriva bientôt.

«Pourquoi nous as-tu fait réunir Mina, demanda Nami?»

«J'ai une surprise pour Luffy.»

Mina se tourna vers la forêt et appela :

«Tu peux sortir!»

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Chacun se tint en alerte quand à savoir ce qui allait sortir de là. Si l'un deux avait du parier jamais il n'aurait misé sur ça :

«Salut petit frère ça fait un bail!»

«Ace!» s'écrièrent ils tous en cœur alors que Luffy sauté dans les bras de son frère.

«Mais comment?» demanda Luffy au comble de la joie.

«Je ne sais pas à vrai dire j'allais mourir de la main de l'autre boule de magma et je me suis retrouvé ici avec cette jeune femme et Barbe-Blanche.»

«Barbe-Blanche est vivant lui aussi alors.»

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Smoker dont les bras c'étaient transformés en fumée. Immédiatement Ace et les autres se mirent en posture de combat. Mais avant que quiconque est pu faire un mouvement Mina s'interposa et les arrêta :

«Stop! Smoker! Pas de combat contre Ace pour le moment! Ace! Pas de combat contre mon oncle!»

«Nanni?! Ton oncle!» Ace avait en entendant la jeune femme prononcer ces mots.

Smoker transforma à contre cœur ces bras et les laissa pendre pour montrer qu'il arrêter le combat. Pour le moment.

«Comment as tu fait Mina pour les ramener, demanda t-il?»

«Pendant ces deux ans je me suis entraînée à bien contrôler mon pouvoir et à le maîtriser. Grâce à cette maîtrise je suis retourné dans le passé pour les sauver.»

«Mais Luffy les a vu mourir, remarqua Nami.»

«Oui je sais et il ne fallait surtout pas que je change cela alors j'ai montait un plan avec l'aide de Mr3. J'ai été chercher leur cadavre juste après leur mort et je les ai ramené à Marinford. Là-bas j'ai demandé à M3 de recouvrir leur blessures avec de la cire mais avant cela j'ai placé des pochettes de sang aux endroit stratégique pour faire croire à de véritable blessures. Après j'ai attendue le moment où Ace allait mourir pour le téléporter et le remplacer avec le cadavre. Je l'ai transporter immédiatement ici après. Par-contre je crois avoir fais un petit quelque chose de problématique. En effet Teach a absorbé le fruit du démon de Barbe-Blanche après sa mort sauf que vu que je l'ai sauvé avant mais que le cadavre avait quand même le Gura Gura no Mi et bien nous nous retrouvons avec deux possesseurs du même fruit. J'ai également sauvé le Moby Dick en téléportant l'attaque d'Akainu contre des marines.»

J'avais également empêchait l'attaque qui avait mangé la moitié du visage de Barbe-Blanche mais ça pas besoin de leur précisez.

«Mais comment as tu fait pour que le corps semble vivant?» demanda Chopper surpris par ce tour de force.

«Comme tu le sais Chopper, un corps humain reste dans les minutes après sa mort semblable à un corps vivant. C'est seulement une froid refroidit et que la rigidité cadavérique commence que l'on peut voir à l'œil nu sans prendre de pouls ou regarder la poitrine que la personne est morte. Je savais que personne ne regarderais.»

«Au fait où est Oyaji?» questionna Ace.

«Votre équipage est sur l'île Irassa alors je l'ai transporté là-bas et je lui ai expliqué la situation et signalais que tu le rejoindrais plus tard (en fait j'ai balancé Barbe-Blanche dans la forêt à côté de leur bateau, dit de ne pas dire comment je l'avais sauvé et ajoutée que Ace était vivant lui aussi). J'ai pensais que retrouver Luffy te ferais plaisir et surtout que lui serait vraiment aux anges.

Tonton, commença Mina en se tournant vers Smoker, je veux que tu dise à la Marine ce que j'ai fais et ce que je peux faire, qu'ils sachent que j'interviendrais à chaque fois qu'ils voudront faire du mal à l'un de mes amis. Que je n'arrêterais jamais de les aider. Que je suis celle qui a déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial. Par-contre tu n'es pas obligé de dire que tu es mon oncle et que mon pouvoir ne vient pas d'un fruit du démon.»

La voix de Mina était ferme, elle ne tremblait pas. On pouvait sentir sa détermination. Rien ne la ferais changer d'avis. La jeune femme fragile avait laissé place à une femme forte et déterminée du moins dans ce choix là.

«Si c'est ton choix alors je le ferais mais la Marine ne te fera pas de cadeau tu sais.»

«Oui je sais mais je ne veux pas d'autres massacres comme Marinford alors peut-être hésiteront-ils s'ils savent que je peux ramener les morts. En tout cas je l'espère même si c'est naïf. Bon et maintenant je vais aller dormir quelques jours, ajouta Mina avant de tomber sur le sol endormis.»

«Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe? Elle va bien, demanda Ace inquiet?»

«Oui, répondit Chopper, elle est juste épuisée. Elle va récupérer en dormant.»


	28. Une sauveuse, un départ

Alors attendez vous à quelques surprises dans cet épisode et surtout vous allez comprendre le pourquoi de toutes les propositions de personnes dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse. Pour le moment nous en somme à 3 Law, 2 Kidd, 2 Zoro et 2 contre Zoro, 1 Luffy et 1 Chopper. Les votes sont serrés mais vous avez le temps car je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 40 et rien ne se fera avant cela.

* * *

Chapitre 26

2 ans plus tôt Marinford.

Un homme marchait le dos courbé dans les ruines du QG de la Marine. Son cœur lourd de tristesse lui faisait courber l'échine face à son âge. Il avait vu un de ses petit-fils mourir et il serrait encore dans sa main les cendres de sa carte vie, dans l'autre il serrait celle de son second petit-fils qui se consumé lentement. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'il avait été incapable de les protéger l'un et l'autre. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose mais tout ce dont-il avait été capable avait été de ne pas frapper Luffy. Soudain il senti les cendres bouger dans sa main. La soulevant il le mit devant son visage n'en croyant pas ses yeux : le papier réduit en cendre était entier sans la moindre trace de noir. Cela ne pouvais pas être vrai, c'était un miracle alors qu'il avait vu son corps sans vie quelques heures auparavant.

«Sengoku, appela Garp en s'approchant de l'Amiral en chef assit sur un ancien mur.»

«Quoi?»

Sans un mots Garp tendis la carte vie devant Sengoku. Celui-ci regarda le papier sans comprendre puis il pâlit d'un coup comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

«Non c'est impossible, s'écria t-il en se levant d'un coup. Nous l'avons vu mourir!»

Tremblant il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un autre papier vierge. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

«Comment cela peut-il être possible? Comment Barbe-Blanche et Ace peuvent-ils être toujours en vie, murmura le Bouddha?»

«La fille, Minami, elle peut se téléporter. Elle nous a dit qu'elle nous déclaré la guerre et elle avait dit à Doflamingo que nous perdrions plus à cette guerre que nous y gagnerions. Ce ne peut être qu'elle.»

«Préparez un avis de recherche à son nom. Mettez une somme qui attirera tous les chasseurs de primes de Grand Line. Je la veux vivante si possible car je veux savoir comment elle a fait cela et je veux lui faire payer, ordonna Sengoku!»

«Nous n'avons pas de réel photo d'elle, juste une ombre l'entourant, répliqua Garp.»

«Alors mettez cela.»

A ce moment arriva le messager charger d'informer Sengoku de ce qu'il c'était passé à Impel Town. Cette guerre avait été un échec total pour la Marine et il venait de le comprendre.

2 ans plus tard, SunnyGo.

Mina se réveilla allongé dans son lit. Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha du matériel de Nami. Elle prit une plume, une feuille et de l'encre puis s'assit devant la table. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était très dur pour elle mais sa décision était prise.

«Chère Nakama,

Je suis désolé de partir en laissant seulement cette lettre comme adieux mais je ne peux pas rester avec vous pour le moment. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais je sais que nous nous reverrons dans le Nouveau Monde. N'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis j'ai pris cette décision il y a bien longtemps, avant même de revenir ici quand je me suis fais tatouer votre drapeau. Si vous avez besoin de mon aide n'hésitez pas et appelez moi. Je répondrais toujours présente même si je suis dans un autre monde. Je ramène Ace chez lui alors ne vous étonnez pas de sa disparition. Je vous ramène avec le bateau au bord de l'île Sabaody. Le Nouveau Monde n'attend plus que vous. Qui sais ce que réserve Grand Line?

Merci de m'avoir accepté parmi vous, de m'avoir aidé. Cela resteras à jamais gravé dans mon cœur.

Mina.

P.S : Je suis désolé Luffy de la peine que tu as ressenti, j'espère que ce que j'ai fait te fera me pardonner un peu.

P.S.S : J'ai aussi ramené Smoker.»

Mina prit ses quelques affaires, passa Masamune dans son dos et sortit de la pièce. Sur le pont Ace l'attendait en compagnie de Zoro de garde cette nuit là. Smoker était un peu plus loin. Mina prit Zoro un peu à l'écart.

«Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir faire cela, demanda l'épéiste?»

«Oui j'en suis sur, c'est le seul moyen. Ne dit rien à Luffy mais je sais que c'est lui qui trouveras le One Piece et je ne veux pas mettre ce futur en danger. Et puis je ne crains rien, si je ne sais pas où aller je n'aurais qu'à rejoindre la Marine, dis-je en souriant.»

«Évite cette solution, rigola Zoro, je ne voudrais pas de toi comme ennemis.»

«Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas de vous comme ennemis. Tiens tu pourra leur donner cette lettre? Elle explique les raisons de mon départ, ajouta Mina.»

«Au fait j'ai une question, pourquoi c'est moi que tu as mis dans la confidence?»

«Parce que tu es le plus à même de comprendre après ce que tu as fait contre Kuma.»

«Je suis sur que tu pourras toujours revenir ici quand tu le veux alors n'hésite pas à nous rendre visite de temps en temps.»

Mina sourit à Zoro, attrapa la main de Ace ainsi que celle de Smoker et se téléporta. Zoro fit demi-tour et retourna dormir dans la vigie.

Marie Joa

Mina apparue dans un couloir de la base de la Marine avec Ace et son oncle.

«Te voilà à destination. N'oublie pas de faire ce que je t'ai dit.»

Entendant des bruits de pas Mina se téléporta rapidement hors de l'île.

Île Irassa.

Curiel, de garde cette nuit pendant que les autres faisaient la fête, entendit un craquement dans la forêt juste à côté de lui. Il sortit ses armes à feu et se prépara. Il entendait des voix se diriger vers lui:

«M***de Mina tu pouvais pas faire gaffe et savoir où tu allais atterrir non? Tu aurais pu évité de m'envoyer droit sur le cactus!»

«Comment je pouvais savoir qu'à cet endroit pile de la forêt il y allais avoir un cactus alors qu'il n'y en a nul par ailleurs ici?! Et puis te voir comme cela était vraiment trop drôle, rigola la seconde personne.»

«Arrête de rire où je te crame!»

«Essaye pour voir! Je t'attend!»

Les voix c'étaient rapprochées de Curiel.

«Montrez vous où je tire, s'écria t-il!»

«A ton avis c'est lequel,demanda la seconde voix?»

«Je dirais Curiel vu qu'il a parler de tirer et en plus c'est sa semaine normalement s'ils non pas changé l'ordre.»

«Montrez-vous!»

«On arrive calme toi.»

Sur les nerfs Curiel vit des ombres apparaître devant lui. Par reflex il appuya sur la détente de son arme. L'une des deux ombres disparue avant que les balles ne l'atteigne, l'autre les reçus en pleine poitrine mais il n'en eu pas l'ai affecté.

«On viens à peine de de me ramener à la vie et tu veux déjà me tuer? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Curiel!»

«En même temps Ace si tu lui avais dit qui tu étais cela aurais peut être facilité les choses, rétorqua une voix derrière l'épaule du tireur.»

Ace soupira et sortit de l'ombre pour se placer devant l'autre homme. Il lui passa la main devant les yeux :

«He ho mon vieux on dirais que tu viens de voir un fantôme.»

«Ace c'est à peu près le cas.»

«Tu peux nous amener aux autres car on est un peu paumé là en fait.»

«C'est vraiment toi Ace? Père nous avait dit que toi aussi tu étais en vie mais on n'osai l'espérer, s'écria Curiel en serrant Ace dans ses bras.»

«C'est bien moi et si je suis en vie c'est grâce à Mina.»

Curiel se tourna vers elle :

«Merci de les avoir sauvé.»

Sans attendre de réponse il se retourna :

«Venez je vais vous conduire aux autres. Marco va être fou de joie de te revoir. Suivez moi.»

Il les guida dans la forêt jusqu'à la plage.

«Hey les gars regardez qui est revenu parmi nous, cria t-il avant de s'écarter pour leur laisser la place.»

Mina resta dans l'ombre derrière Ace alors que celui-ci entrait dans la lumière des feux.

Ils restèrent bouche-bée quelques secondes avant de se ruer vers Ace fou de joie. Comme d'habitude Marco restait impassible mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux la joie de revoir son frère vivant. Curiel s'écarta et alla prévenir leur Père.

«Ace comment est-ce-possible, demanda Marco?

«C'est grâce à elle. Je vous présente Mina, jeune femme équipière de mon frère Luffy et accessoirement celle qui nous as sauvé Père et moi.»

Il tira Mina devant lui alors que la jeune femme essayait de résister.

«Je m'appelle Marco et je voudrais vous remercier du fond du cœur d'avoir sauvé mon frère et mon Père...»

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à parler un brouhahas venant du fond les averti de l'arrivé de Barbe-Blanche. L'équipage se bousculant pour laisser place à leur Père sépara Mina d'Ace. Elle aperçu Marco dans la foule juste à côté d'Ace et une idée lui vint. Elle s'approcha de celui qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant Vista :

«Vista c'est cela n'est-ce-pas?»

«Oui Mademoiselle. Merci du fond du cœur d'avoir sauvé Ace et Père. Vous cherchez peut-être à rejoindre quelqu'un? Ace? Oyaji?»

«Déjà tu peux me tutoyer et deuxièmement je cherchais plutôt une pièce, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de les voir qui risque de prendre un peu de temps.»

«Il y a bien l'infirmerie, tu ne seras pas dérangé là-bas. Viens, je vais t'y mener. Mais Père voudra bientôt te voir j'en suis sur.»

Alors que nous nous éclipsions Vista posa à Mina la question qu'elle voulait éviter :

«Tu veux faire quoi au fait?»

«Voire si je peux faire quelque chose, répondit évasivement Mina.»

«Cela prendra combien de temps? Père ne va pas attendre longtemps.»

«Crois moi s'il savait ce que j'allais faire il attendrait des années s'il le fallait.»

Cette réponse laissa Vista perplexe. Ils restèrent à marcher en silence car la jeune femme réfléchissait apparemment profondément.

«Voici l'infirmerie, dit Vista en ouvrant la porte. Tu veux que je t'attende pour te guider après?»

«Non merci cela devrais aller, répondit Mina en refermant la porte.»

Vista retourna sur le pont. En chemin il croisa Marco.

«Tu n'aurais pas vu la jeune femme par hasard? Oyaji veut la voir.»

«Si je viens de la déposer à l'infirmerie. Elle disais qu'elle voulais vérifier une théorie.»

«Allons la chercher alors Père n'aime pas attendre.»

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'infirmerie :

«Mina, c'est Vista. Père souhaite te voir maintenant.»

Aucune réponse. Ils frappèrent plus fort mais toujours rien.

«Mina, je vais ouvrir.»

Marco ouvrit la porte en grand : rien! La pièce était vide.

«Merde, s'exclama Marco. Fouille la pièce, je vais prévenir les autres.»

Une fois devant Barbe-Blanche.

«Père, Mina a disparue.»

«Comment cela, s'écria Ace.»

«Elle était sensée être à l'infirmerie mais deux minutes plus tard elle n'y était plus. C'est comme si elle c'était volatilisé.»

«Chercher partout sur le Moby Dick, ordonna le capitaine.»

Marco fila donner les ordres.

1H plus tard.

«Capitaine, commença Marco, nous avons fouillé tout le bateau mais aucune trace de Mina. Je suis désolé.»

Alors que Barbe-Blanche allait prendre la parole une voix le coupa :

«Partout vraiment?»

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte. Mina se tenait dans l'ombre de encadrement.

«Vous n'avez pas bien fouillé l'infirmerie alors.»

«Tu n'y étais pas, commença Vista avant d'être coupé par son capitaine.»

«Où étais tu et que faisais tu jeune femme?»

«Je vérifiais quelque chose et il semble que cela est marché, répondit Mina en souriant.»

«Quoi donc? Nous faire tourner en bourrique? Alors oui cela à marché, grogna Ace.»

«Calme toi Ace, tu vas apprécier la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait tourner en bourrique j'en suis sur. Vous allez tous apprécier.»

«Comment cela, demanda Marco?»

Pour toute réponse Mina se contenta de se tourner vers la porte :

«Allez viens tu as assez attendu, ne les faisons pas languir plus.»

Des pas se firent entendre. Tous se tendirent dans la salle.

«Salut tout le monde, s'exclama une voix joyeuse!»

«Satch!»

Personne dans la salle n'en croyais ses yeux.

«Comment est-ce possible, par quel miracle, demanda Marco en serrant Satch dans ses bras.»

«Ben faut le demander à la charmante jeune femme derrière moi car je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même.»

Tous se tournèrent vers Mina qui rougit sous leur regard.

«Je n'ai rien fait de spécial ne me regardez pas comme cela.»

«Rien fait de spécial?! En moins de deux jours tu as fait revenir Oyaji, Ace et Satch et tu dis que tu n'a rien fait de spécial?! s'exclama Marco. Il faut quoi pour que ce soit spécial? Que tu fasse revenir Gol D. Roger avec son One Piece?»

«J'ai ce pouvoir et vu que je n'aimais pas vraiment les chose comme elles étaient j'ai décidé de les changer un peu.»

«Comment as tu fait pour que l'on croit tous que Satch était mort et pourquoi, demanda Ace?»

«Si je ne l'avais pas fait passer pour mort l'histoire aurais changé et pas forcément en bien, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque là. Ce que j'ai fais c'est que j'ai pris son cadavre après que vous l'avaient enterré. J'ai attendue juste le moment où Teach allait le tuer pour faire l'inversion des corps. Et le tour était joué.»

Au fur et à mesure de son explication Mina avait senti ses forces la quitter. Elle entendit vaguement une réponse de la part de Barbe-Blanche mais elle ne voyait plus rien et elle s'effondra au sol inconsciente.

«Que ce passe t-il, s'écria Marco en courant vers elle. Sa respiration est faible et son cœur bat trop vite!»

«Merde, s'exclama Ace, elle a trop forcé. A chaque fois qu'elle se téléporte elle use de ses forces, plus c'est loin, plus elle en utilise. Idem si elle transporte quelqu'un. Quand elle nous a sauvé Père et moi elle était épuisé après avoir fait un bond en arrière de deux ans. Là ce doit être pire encore! Il faut qu'elle se repose!»

Flash-back POV Mina

Enfin seule dans l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils viennent me chercher alors il faut que je me dépêche de mettre mon plan au point. Voila je sais de combien de temps je doit remonter dans le passé. Vite je les entend dehors. Je me téléporte sur le Moby Dick quelques années en arrière. C'est plus facile si je suis près des lieux et vu que ce que je vais faire est épuisant autant garder ces quelques forces.

Je marche dans une sorte de tunnel temporel un peu flou. Autour de moi je vois les événements défiler et j'assimile toutes ses informations jusqu'à arriver à la nuit fatidique. Je m'arrête quelques minutes avant le meurtre. Maintenant que j'ai localisé le moment je prend son empreinte sensorielle pour y revenir plus rapidement. Une fois cela fait je retourne dans le futur de plusieurs jours juste après son enterrement sur une île perdue. Quand ils partent je me dépêche de le déterrer car je sens que je commence à m'épuiser. Rester concentré pour ne pas revenir dans le présent est très épuisant. Je sort le corps de la tombe et me téléporte à nouveau mais cette fois avec un poids en plus. Je ne suis pas sur de tenir le coup. Je reviens au moment où Satch va mourir et je l'attend tranquillement. Teach arrive par derrière. Juste avant qu'il ne plante son couteau dans le dans de son frère je fais l'inversion des corps et ramène Satch dans le tunnel. Celui-ci regarde partout autour de lui :

«Où est-ce-que je suis?»

«Dans un espace temps, répondis-je en serrant les dents.»

Il ne faut pas que je me déconcentre car je veux vérifié qu'ils le croient bien mort puis je dois encore revenir dans le monde présent avec lui.

«Qu'est-ce-qui se passe pourquoi mon corps est là-bas?»

«Ton frère Teach t'a assassiné pour avoir le fruit des ténèbres. Ta mort va enclencher une série d'événement conduisant à la mort de Ace et de Barbe-Blanche l'un par Akainu et l'autre par Teach. Je les ai sauvé comme je suis en train de le faire avec toi mais pur le moment tais toi.»

En face de moi je voyais Marco et Ace pleurer la mort de leur frère puis Ace jurer de la venger. Parfait maintenant je peux retourner dans le présent.

Je me concentre pour retrouver l'époque réel :

«Attrape ma main sinon tu va rester coincé ici.»

«Tu peux m'expliquer, demanda Satch avec un sourire heureux de tenir ma main?»

«Je peux me téléporter dans le passé où dans le présent. Le futur je ne sais pas. J'ai sauvé Ace 2 ans après sa mort pour faire plaisir à son petit frère, j'ai sauvé Barbe-Blanche parce que j'en avais envie et je te sauve parce que cela feras plaisir à tout l'équipage. Maintenant suis moi direction le Moby Dick.»

Je parviens à rentrer en traînant Satch derrière moi sans être trop fatigué mais je sais qu'elle va venir plus tard et que le contre-coup sera énorme. On réapparaît dans l'infirmerie et j'évalue le temps de mon absence à une heure.

«Barbe-Blanche voulait me voir, tu peux me conduire à lui? Par contre après reste derrière moi je veux leur faire la surprise.»

Il me conduit jusqu'à la salle et quand j'ouvre la porte il se cache dans l'ombre. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de me mettre en colère. A l'intérieur ils parlent de moi qui ai disparue.

Fin Flash-Back


	29. Une nouvelle famille?

Que va devenir Minami maintenant qu'elle a quitté l'équipage des Mugiwaras?

Vous allez le savoir tout de suite!

Sinon quelqu'un m'a donné une excellente idée : je prendrais certain des personnes dont Minami pourrait tomber amoureuse pour faire des bonus.

* * *

Chapitre 27

SunnyGo

Tout le monde se réveilla. Sanji le premier levait comme d'habitude sorti des chambres pour se rendre à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers le hublots. D'ici il aurait du apercevoir l'île mais il ne voyait que l'océan à perte de vue.

«Debout tout le monde, cria le cuistot! On a dérivé pendant la nuit!»

Ils se levèrent tous en sursaut et accoururent sur le pont. Zoro descendit de la vigie.

«Zoro, hurla Nami, tu était censé surveiller pour éviter des trucs de ce genre!»

«Et c'est pas de ma faute pour une fois, s'exclama le sabreur. C'est Mina qui nous a ramené ici, près de Sabaody.»

«Tien d'ailleurs où est-elle, demanda Chopper?»

«Elle est parti cette nuit et elle m'a dit de vous donner cette lettre, répondit Zoro en tendant là-dite lettre.»

Nami attrapa la lettre et la lue entièrement à voix haute.

«Alors elle est partie définitivement, commenta Franky.»

«Espèce de Marimo pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir comme cela! Ma Mina-chérie est partie! Et toi Luffy c'est de ta faute aussi tu lui as crié dessus et tu ne t'es pas excusé!»

«Ah bon tu crois que c'est pour cela qu'elle est partie, demanda Luffy?»

«Bien sur que non, répondit Robin coupant Sanji dans son élan. Ce n'est en rien votre faute. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle réfléchit à cela et je pense que c'était un cadeau d'adieu qu'elle t'a fait Luffy. De plus nous n'aurions pas pu la retenir si elle avait décidé de partir. Il faudra juste attendre voir si elle reviendra un jour.»

Moby Dick

POV Mina

Je me réveille dans une pièce blanche. La lumière me fais mal aux yeux. Je me sens faible. Je relève lentement la tête mais une douleur intense me fais gémir. Je vois un mouvement à ma droite.

«Tu es enfin réveillé, s'exclame une voix à côté de ma tête? Bouge pas je vais prévenir Père et Ace.»

Je vois une forme humaine partir en courant, forme que j'identifie être Marco le commandant de la 1ere division de Barbe-Blanche. Il est le seul à ressembler à un ananas ^^. Je me rallonge, garder la tête relevé me fais mal. J'entends des pas et vois Marco revenir en compagnie de Ace et de Barbe-Blanche.

«Comment vas tu, me demanda Ace?»

«Bien j'ai juste un rouleau compresseur sur ma tête mais sinon ça va.»

Ace sourit et sortit un papier de sa poche :

«Regarde tu as un avis de recherche maintenant.»

Sur le papier on pouvait lire : Minami prime 400 000 000 Berrys de préférence vive. Par-contre la photo elle laissait à désirer : on ne voyait qu'une ombre entourant un corps. Ils avaient du la prendre durant mon petit speech à Marinford.

Je blêmis d'un coup: 400 000 000! (je sais une prime aussi haute fait un peu Marye Sue mais bon elle a sauvé Ace, Barbe-Blanche, déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial et elle se téléporte alors on est plus à cela près. Bon d'accord je me tais.)

«Je ne pensais pas que la prime serais aussi haute! Qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant? Je vais avoir tous les chasseur de primes et la Marine à mes trousses, m'exclamais-je horrifié.»

«Tu es pas dans l'équipage de Luffy, demanda Ace intrigué?»

*Je ne lui avais pas expliqué mon plan quand nous les avions quitté.*

«Non, je ne peux pas rester avec eux de peur de les faire pourchasser par le Gouvernement Mondial, expliquais-je à Poings ardents. J'ai demandé à mon oncle de dire que j'étais la personne qui avais déclaré la guerre à Marinford mais il n'a pas du leur dire qui était mon père.»

«Alors tu peux rejoindre cet équipage, commenta Marco. Tu as sauvé Père et Ace puis Satch cela prouve que tu es forte même si je ne sais pas quel sont tes pouvoirs ni par quel moyen tu les as sauvé. Quand dite tu Père?»

«Oui c'est une excellente proposition. Quand pense tu jeune fille?»

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Rejoindre l'équipage légendaire de Barbe-Blanche? Rejoindre Ace, Marco et les autres? Après tout pourquoi pas. Je passait d'un frère à l'autre.

«Quel père ne voudrait pas d'une fille après autant de garçon, surtout une fille aussi belle et forte que toi, ajouta Barbe-Blanche.»

«C'est d'accord mais pas contre j'ai des doutes sur le fait que vous m'acceptiez quand vous saurez qui est mon père, répondis-je en rougissant sous le compliment.»

«Qui est il alors, questionna le Phénix?»

«Vous le connaissaient sous le nom de Marshall D. Teach!»

Dans la catégorie annonce pour laisser les gens bouche-bée je crois que je viens de remporter la palme d'or. Marco me regarde comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre et Barbe-Blanche comme si le ciel venais de lui tomber sur la tête. Ace lui a blêmit d'un coup avant de me regarder comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser. Bon d'accord il faisait parti de leur équipage et ils n'ont jamais su qu'il avait une fille puis il les a trahit, en a mené plusieurs à la mort et encore j'en passe.

«Depuis quand il a une fille, demanda Marco estomaqué?

«Depuis 19 ans mais je dirais qu'il n'est pas au courant et c'est mon oncle Smoker qui a dit à la Marine qu'Ace et Barbe-Blanche étaient toujours vivant où plutôt que je les avais fait revenir, d'où la préférence en vie. Et surtout j'ai juste déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial.»

«Juste déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial? Et pourquoi tu as fait ça, demanda Ace?»

«Parce qu'ils vous avaient tué.»

«Hum, c'est une raison valable, répondit l'homme-torche.»

«Bas on a bien le fils de Gol D. Roger à bord alors pourquoi pas la fille de Barbe-Noire et nièce de Smoker, sourit Marco pour me rassurer sue leurs intentions.»

«Barbe-Noire nous trahit tuant et causant la mort de trois d'entre nous et pour finir c'est sa fille qui nous sauve. Tu seras dans la division de Marco alors, déclara Barbe-Blanche.»

«Pourquoi pas dans la mienne Père, demanda Ace boudant à moitié?»

«Comme cela, répondit l'homme le plus fort du monde en rigolant de plus belle.»

Il sortit de la pièce continuant toujours de rire.

Ace s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi :

«Tu sais tu ne vas pas avoir seulement les chasseurs de primes et la Marine à tes trousses. D'autres pirates seront intéressés par toi Barbe-Noire le premier. Tu devras toujours être sur tes gardes. Les grands corsaires te pourchasserons également.»

«Je savais à quoi je m'exposais en vous sauvant mais même si je ne l'avais pas fais j'aurais quand même étais recherché juste pour mon pouvoir. Alors autant pousser au maximum.»

Je retins un bâillement de justesse mais il n'échappa pas à l'œil acéré des deux commandants :

«Dors maintenant, ton corps doit récupérer et demain si tu te sens en forme tu nous montreras ton pouvoir, ordonna Marco.»

Je me rallongea dans le lit et ferma les yeux. J'entendis Ace demander à Marco s'il restait pour me surveiller ou s'il allait se coucher lui aussi. Par-contre je n'entendis pas la réponse car je venais de m'endormir.


	30. Pouvoir ou malédiction?

Chapitre 28

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec une faim de loup. Je me levais du lit et tentais de sortir de la pièce sauf qu'il faisait noir et dans le noir on ne voit pas les obstacles tels qu'une chaise et je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol.

«Qu'esquis passe, demanda une voix endormis avant qu'une lumière éclaire la pièce?»

Ace venait d'allumer un de ses doigts pour faire de la lumière. Il eu donc tout le loisir de me voir allongé de tout mon long sur le sol.

«Pourquoi t'es par terre?»

«Parce que c'est confortable pour dormir. Non mais qu'elle question, parce qu'il faisait noir et que je n'ai pas vu le pied de la chaise et que me suis étalée. Tu peux m'aider à me relever au lieux de regarder?»

Ace parti d'un grand éclat de rire et me tendit la main. Je la pris et me releva. J'allais l'engueuler copieusement quand mon ventre s'interposa dans la conversation pour donner son avis.

«Allez viens je vais te conduire au seul endroit que je sais retrouver les yeux fermé dans le navire : la cantine.»

C'est vrai qu'Ace se perd les trois quart du temps dans ce bateau à part quand il dit aller à la cuisine. On arrive rapidement à la salle tant recherché part mon estomac. Ace pousse la porte et me fait entrer devant lui. Le hic c'est que j'avais oubliez deux détails : le 1er c'était Satch qui faisait la nourriture, le 2ième c'était un dragueur de première. En effet dès qu'il me vit il me sauta au coup en tentant de me traîner derrière lui devant les rires de tout l'équipage.

«Ace à l'aide, suppliai-je.»

Mais lui aussi était mort de rire. Ce fut un nouveau gargouillement de mon estomac qui me sauva car en l'entendant Satch s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour revenir avec une assiette pleine de nourriture.

«Tiens princesse, dit-il en me la tendant.»

«Heu princesse, fis-je étonné?»

«Oui tu est la fille de celui qui est le plus près de devenir le roi des pirates alors tu es une princesse et nous sommes tous tes princes, répondit-il en souriant.»

Je rougis sous ses paroles alors que Vista s'approchait :

«Laisse là un peu aux autres Satch.»

«Père nous as raconté que tu avais sauvé Satch et que maintenant tu étais sa fille, il nous a dit également le montant de ta prime mais par-contre on ne sais rien de tes pouvoirs, ajouta Curiel.»

«Laissez la manger, les coupa une voix, elle montrera ses pouvoirs plus tard si elle le veux.»

C'était Marco assit une deux tables plus loin qui venait de parler.

«Viens t'asseoir ici, c'est la table de ma division, indiqua t-il à mon intention.»

Je m'assis à côté de lui alors que Satch grognait qu'il monopolisait Mina. Je jetais un regard autour de moi surprise de ne pas voir Barbe-Blanche alors qu'il prenait normalement ses repas avec ses fils.

«Père nous a demandé de ne rien dire pour ta famille. Après tu peux vouloir toi leur dire mais si tu ne le fais pas on ne t'y obligera pas.»

«Barbe-Blanche n'est pas là?»

«Non il est partie avec les infirmières sur une île hôpital, m'expliqua le phénix. Il devrait revenir d'ici deux semaines.»

Je hochai de la tête et me jeté sur mon repas. Sur le coup, après la fatigue engendré par les téléportations consécutives, je crois que j'ai mangé autant qu'Ace, Luffy et Bonney réunis car ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds.

Une trentaine de plats plus tard :

«He bien si tu mange toujours comme cela il faudra que je fasse de plus grande réserves de nourriture, commenta Satch.»

«Normalement je mange un peu moins mais j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie hier. Et si en plus vous voulez que je vous fasse une démonstration de mon pouvoir il faut que je reprenne des forces.»

Je terminais de manger assez rapidement et suivit Marco sur le pont avant. Tous les équipages étaient réunis pour voir la démonstration.

*Ok j'ai pas de stress maintenant. Ils attendent tous un truc super mais je ne peux pas montrer l'étendue de mes talents si je veux garder quelques cartes dans ma manche.*

Je fermais les yeux et me concentré. J'effaçais tous les bruits environnants, essayant de retrouver cet endroit de calme au fond de moi. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais mon pouvoir devant quelqu'un d'autre que mes amis ou que Law mais eux étaient ma nouvelle famille alors je devais le faire.

*Voila j'ai trouvé. Maintenant visualisons un point juste à la proue du bateau.*

J'entendis les cris de surprises de mes frères. J'ouvris les yeux : je me tenais en équilibre sur la tête de la baleine. Je souris. J'avais réussi malgré la pression! Je gardais les yeux ouvert et cette fois je me téléportais juste devant Marco avant de l'attraper par le bras et l'emmener de l'autre côté du bateau. C'était vraiment grisant de pouvoir utiliser mon pouvoir sans me cacher et surtout qu'ils ne veuille pas me le voler ou me tuer pour l'avoir.

*Voyons voir si je peut faire cela.*

Je me téléportais au-dessus d'eux et restais assise dans les airs.

«Tu peux aussi voler, demanda l'un des hommes?!»

«Non je me téléporte juste suffisamment vite au même endroit pour rester sur place, expliquais-je.»

*Peut-être puis-je leur montrer la puissance que j'ai quand je suis en colère. Il me suffirais de relâcher la bride un tout petit peu. Non, il ne faut pas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le contrôler.*

«Eh bien tu mérite vraiment ta place dans la première division, déclara Satch. Ton pouvoir est l'un des plus puissant vu qu'il à même réussi à faire revivre trois d'entre nous. C'est quoi comme fruit du démon?»

«Ce n'est pas un fruit du démon mais une capacité innée donc je peux encore nager et je ne crains pas le Granit Marin.»

«C'est super comme pouvoir, s'exclama un homme d'équipage anonyme.»

«Par-contre l'utiliser me fatigue et il ne faut pas que j'en use trop.

«Et sinon comment te bas tu, demanda Satch?»

«Sanji m'a apprit un peu de corps à corps mais je me défend surtout à l'épée.»

(Je ne parlais pas de l'entraînement intensif que j'avais reçus avec Bepo, Satchi et Penguin).

«Peux tu nous faire une démonstration contre Vista pour que l'on voit ton niveaux, questionna Ace?»

«Bien sur, répondis-je en appelant Masamune.»

Vista dégaine à son tour.

Je me met en garde, mon corps au trois quart tourné, la lame tendus devant moi en direction de Vista, pied gauche en appui, les deux mains tenant le sabre. Nous restons ainsi à tourner l'un autour de l'autre à nous jauger du regard pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il n'attaque en utilisant ses pétales de fleurs pour me déconcentrer. J'esquivai l'attaque qui suivit et parai la suivante. Je tentai une contre-attaque mais il la para sans difficulté. Mon niveau était plutôt moyen mais j'arrivais quand même à faire face à l'un des meilleurs escrimeur du monde. Celui qui avait réussi à faire face à Mihawk lui-même. Autour de nous les autres riaient en commentant le combat. J'entendais Ace dire à Marco que je ne m'en sortait pas trop mal. Mes ses paroles me déconcentraient et je ne vis pas l'attaque suivante arriver. Je la parai de justesse par un réflexe génial mais Vista rattaqua directement avec son autre lame et cette fois je ne pu esquiver. La lame vint m'érafler la joue et je senti quelques gouttes de sang couler. Heureusement il avait contrôler son coup de manière à ne pas me blesser gravement.

«Tu ne te bas pas trop mal mais tu es facilement déconcentré, commenta Vista.»

Je passai ma main sur ma joue récoltant quelques gouttes de sang sur le bout de mes doigts.

«Tu veux continuer, demanda t-il.»

«Oui, on continue.»

Je me remis en garde, les gouttes de sang glissèrent de mes doigts le long de la garde, puis sur la lame. Masamune entra en résonance avec mon pouvoir et cet ombre en moi. Vista m'attaqua encore plus rapidement que la première fois et j'esquivai avec difficulté. Pensant mettre fin rapidement au combat il utilisa de nouveau ses pétales, me cachant aux yeux de tous. Quand les pétales tombèrent je n'étais plus là.

FIN POV Mina

«Où est-elle, demanda Satch surprit?»

«Je suis ici, répondit une vois derrière Vista.»

Mina se tenait debout les yeux fermés. Sa garde semblait différente comme plus dangereuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement. A la stupeur général ceux-ci étaient rouge sang. Elle passa immédiatement à l'attaque et cette fois ce fut Vista qui eu du mal à parer les coups. Elle attaquait de toute part ne laissant aucun répits à son adversaire et surtout elle se téléportait entre chaque coups soit pour être trop loin de l'escrimeur pour qu'il l'attaque soit juste à côté de lui pour fendre l'air et l'attaquer. Elle enchaînait les attaques de plus en plus rapidement, si vite que personne ne savait d'où elle venait. Une voix retenti sur leur droite :

«Masamune Octofrappe!»

Ils virent jaillir une sorte de lumière mais ils comprirent vite en voyant Vista parer des coups que c'était en fait les reflets du soleil sur la lames. Ils virent Vista reculer sous les assauts et finir par tomber au sol. Mina réapparut Masamune plaqué contre sa gorge. Un silence stupéfait accueilli la nouvelle : elle venait de battre Vista! Mais au lieu de se relever fière de sa prestation Mina partie en courant dans les couloirs. Ace se lança à sa poursuite intrigué. Il la trouva finalement dans sa cabine recroquevillé sur son lit en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha doucement:

«Pourquoi pleures tu Mina, demanda t-il d'une voix douce?»

«Ce n'était pas moi qui combattait là-haut, c'était autre chose et ça voulait du sang, sanglotait Mina. Ça voulait tuer Vista et je n'ai réussit qu'à reprendre le contrôle à la fin de l'enchaînement. Ça allait tuer Vista et je ne pouvait rien faire à part regarder! Je n'ai u reprendre le contrôle qu'à la toute fin.»

Ace ne savait pas quoi répondre devant la détresse de Mina. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras attendant que ses pleurs se calment.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mina, répondit une voix à la porte.

Ils relevèrent la tête et virent Marco appuyé dans l'encadrement :

«Quelque chose avait prit possession de toi et ça se voyait en plus cela communiquait avec ton sabre»

«Cette chose contrôlait parfaitement mon pouvoir comme s'il avait toujours vécu avec, sanglota Mina en baissant la tête. Je sais de quoi elle est capable et il ne faut pas qu'elle prenne le dessus. Jamais!»

Marco s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit. Il souleva la tête de Mina, sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya le sang qui gouttait toujours de sa joue.

«Ne craint rien, je ne laisserais pas cette chose prendre possession de toi. Je te le promet, lui jura Marco en la regardant droit dans les yeux.»

Ace avait la vague impressions que les deux l'avaient oublié.


	31. Attaque surprise

Alors tout d'abord désolé pour le retard.

Ensuite je voudrais expliquer deux trois petites choses concernant mon histoire, Minami n'est pas une Marye-Sue! Elle n'est pas super belle et super forte. Elle a des marques d'un passé douloureux, se bat pour les effacer et vivre son rêve au même titre que tout les autre mugiwaras. Elle est devenue plus forte mais les autre aussi après deux ans d'entraînements et si je ne l'avais pas fait devenir plus forte il y aurai eu une incohérence. De plus pour elle il c'est passé quatre ans au lieux de deux donc elle est peut-être un peu plus forte et encore quand vous la comparé à Luffy, Zoro ou Sanji elle n'est pas super forte idem si vous la comparez à Kidd, Law ou un autre grand pirate. Elle ne fait que développer son pouvoir,pouvoir qu'elle ne contrôle pas totalement non plus. De plus elle fait revivre ces tris là car moi je voulais les avoir dans mon histoire et que j'ai écrit cette histoire avec dans l'optique de sauver Ace et Barbe-Blanche, Tatch c'est rajouté après car cela me faisait plaisir.

Pour finir elle a quitté l'équipage de Luffy pour une simple question de bon sens : accepteriez vous dans votre équipage quelqu'un qui savait que la personne qui vous teniez le plus au monde allait mourir et qu'elle ne vous l'a pas dit, qu'elle n'a rien fait pour le sauver? Même si elle l'a fait revivre la douleur de l'avoir perdu et de c'être senti impuissant est toujours là et être nakama avec quelqu'un comme cela n'est pas vraiment possible même quand on s'appelle Luffy. Minami est partie de son propre choix pour que Luffy n'ai pas à le faire car cela aurait mis une mauvaise ambiance parmi l'équipage. Après elle a passé deux ans chez Law car il était le plus apte à lui apprendre son pouvoir car le sien permet aussi de téléporter des objets et en plus il fallait un médecin pour voir au niveau cellulaire l'implication de ses pouvoirs. Finalement elle a rejoint l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche car elle l'a sauvé Ace et lui donc c'était logique. En plus continué à me renouveler dans l'équipage de Luffy au bout de 25 chapitres alors qu'on arrive à l'arc des hommes-poissons et donc risquer de tomber dans le spoiler ce qui n'est pas mon but est assez dur et je ne veux pas savoir à marcher sur une corde raide pour savoir si je peux dire cela ou non. J'écris en premier lieux pour mon plaisir et avec un soucis de cohérence avec l'oeuvre originale.

Maintenant si l'évolution de mes personnages ou de mon histoire ne vous plaise pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de continué à lire. Désolé de ce pavé pour ceux que cela ne concerne pas et je sais que j'accepte toutes les critiques mais dire que mon personnage est une Mary-Sue ou que mon histoire n'est plus très intéressante car elle a quitté l'équipage de Luffy car il y a trop d'histoire avec Barbe-Blanche ou avec Law mais pas assez avec Lufy je n'apprécie pas.

Bon mon texte est presque aussi long que mon chapitre ^^. Alors bonne lecture maintenant.

* * *

Chapitre 29

La jeune femme faisait dorénavant pleinement partie de l'équipage et sur son sa hanche droite le symbole de Barbe-Blanche était tatoué dans la ligne de celui représentant le Jolly Roger de Luffy. Le tatoueur lui avait demandé si Mina voulait l'enlever mais elle avait refusé. C'était hors de question. Son nouveau tatouage était le même que celui d'Ace. Elle l'appréciait ainsi alors elle avait demandé le même.

Ils venaient de reprendre la mer après quelques jours passaient sur une île alliée.

Mina était accoudé au bastingage près de la proue du Moby Dick. Elle observait les vagues qui frappaient la coque du navire. Ace s'approcha d'elle :

«Alors comment ça va? Tu t'habitue à la vie sur ce bateau?»

«Oui, ce bateau est vraiment génial.»

«J'étais sur que tu dirais cela. Moi aussi je l'ai trouvé génial.»

«Avant ou après que tu es fini de tenter de tuer Barbe-Blanche et que tu as accepté de rejoindre leur équipage, sourit Mina?»

«Bon après c'est vrai, sourit à son tour Ace d'un air contrit.»

Ils se mirent tout les deux à rire. A ce moment Ace vit toutes mes cicatrices sur mes bras, héritage de mon père et de ses expériences. Law m'avait demandé si je voulais les camoufler mais je préféré les garder et me souvenir du peu que je me rappelais.

Il passa son doigt sur l'une d'entre-elle.

«Comment as tu eu toutes ces cicatrices?»

«Je préfère éviter d'en parler si possible mais si cela peut te réconforter la personne qui m'a fait cela n'est plus de ce monde...»

Dos tourné à la mer je regardais le Moby Dick et continuais ma phrase :

«Et vous ne pourriez rien contre lui même s'il était encore en vie.»

Ma phrase plongea Ace dans une profonde interrogation.

Personne ne remarqua la sorte de lame de fond qui se dirigée droit vers eux. L'océan se souleva pour laisser place à des fouet d'eau qui attaquèrent directement les deux jeunes gens. Mina poussa Ace juste avant qu'un des fouets de l'atteigne. Une femme apparue sur le pont.

«Qu'est-ce-que c'est, cria Ace en esquivant un autre fouet.»

«C'est une Logia qui contrôle l'eau y compris l'eau de mer. Ne la laisse pas te toucher, cria à son tour Mina.»

Malheureusement quand on est entouré par l'océan, que l'ennemi contrôle cet océan et que son pouvoir c'est le feu on a du mal à se défendre et un fouet attrapa Ace à la taille lui ôtant toutes ses forces. Il tomba sur le sol sans forces, toujours tenu par l'eau.

«Ace, hurla Mina avant qu'un autre fouet l'attrape à la gorge et commence à serrer!»

L'équipage de Barbe-Blanche vaqué à ses occupation tranquillement quand ils entendirent le hurlement. Ils accoururent sur l'avant du pont Marco le premier avant de piler devant la scène : Ace était à terre presque inconscient, une femme tenait Mina en l'air en l'étranglant. Plusieurs fouets d'eau sortaient de la mer. Marco se transforma immédiatement en phénix pour tenter d'attaquer la femme pendant que les hommes se battaient contre l'eau. Mais elle avait l'avantage du terrain et du nombre. Marco esquivait les attaques comme il pouvait pour tenter de s'approcher encore plus mais concentré sur sa cible il ne vit pas l'attaque venir de derrière lui et il se retrouva attaché à son tour sans force au sol. Izumi, car c'était bien elle, l'attira jusqu'à elle et le souleva jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Mina aurais pu se téléporter et combattre mais Izumi tenait Ace et Marco, elle les auraient mis en danger si elle agissait. De plus elle ne savait pas si son Haki était assez puissant et ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Elle l'avait déjà utilisé contre elle mais plus par instinct que par autre chose. Et malgré son entrainement elle ne le maîtrisait pas très bien à cause d'un manque certain de pratique.

«Tu me cause bien du soucis Minami tu sais. Si tu ne t'étais pas défendue la première fois rien de cela n'arriverais, soupira la femme.»

«Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, demanda Mina malgré l'étranglement?»

«Ce que je veux? C'est bien simple je veux ton pouvoir alors je vais te laisser le choix car je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains : soit tu te laisse bien gentiment enlever et je laisse tes amis en vie, soit tu résiste et je les tue en commençant par celui-là, menaça t-elle en soulevant un peu plus Marco. A toi de voir, leur vie est entre tes mains.»

Mina regarda à tour de rôle ses nakamas en prise avec l'eau, Ace quasi-inconscient au sol, Marco qui lutté pour respirer et pour garder des forces. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir. Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux du phénix qu'il lui disait de ne pas faire cela mais sa décision était prise.

«Je me rend, laissez les.»

«Très bien jeune femme, n'essayez pas de nous suivre cela ne servirais à rien, elle sera morte à la prochaine lune, rigola la femme en assommant Mina.»

Elle recula et sauta dans l'océan entraînant Mina derrière elle. Au lieu de s'enfoncer dans l'eau elle marcha tranquillement dessus et s'éloigna du navire. Une fois à convenable distance elle laissa retomber son contrôle sur les fouets.

Marco se précipita voir Ace et constata soulagé que celui-ci était toujours conscient bien qu'affaibli, lui avait retrouvé ses forces dès que le fouet l'avait lâché grâce à son fruit du démon.

«Où est Mina, demanda Ace?»

«Elle c'est sacrifiée pour nous. Cette femme a dit qu'elle serait morte à la prochaine lune et c'est dans deux jours. Je n'ai rien pu faire, grogna le Phénix.»

«M***de, alors on fait quoi, questionna Ace?»

«On ne sait pas où elle va l'emmener alors je vais prévenir Oyaji, toi essaye de contacter ton frère car il doit savoir qui est cette femme, si elle l'a déjà rencontré ça devais être avec eux.»

Marco attrapa le den den mushi le plus proche pendant que ses hommes se relevaient. Personne ne répondait à l'autre bout. Marco n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser un message :

«Père désolé de vous déranger durant votre séjour à l'hôpital mais nous avons un très gros problème Mina vient d'être enlevé par une femme qui contrôle l'eau. Elle nous a tous battu et Mina est partie avec elle pour qu'elle nous laisse la vie sauve. Elle compte la tuer dans deux jours. Nous cherchons où elles peuvent être.»

Une fois le message laissé Marco tendis le den den mushi à Ace.

«Ils sont notre seul espoir de la retrouver à temps.»

Ace prit l'escargophone et composa le numéro de celui de son frère. Presque immédiatement une voix répondit :

«Robin à l'appareil.»

«Robin, c'est Ace.»

«Ah Ace, attend je vais te passer ton frère.»

«Non reste je crois que tu pourras me renseigner. Vous avez combattu une femme qui contrôlé l'eau et qui en voulez à Mina n'est-ce-pas?»

«Oui mais elle a disparue avant qu'on est pu la battre.»

«Et bien elle est réapparue et elle a enlevé Mina. Elle veut la tuer pour avoir son pouvoir lors de la prochaine lune.»

«Robin c'est qui à l'appareil, demanda une voix à l'autre bout?»

«C'est ton frère mais cela concerne Mina. Je dois lui parler seule à seule s'il te plaît Luffy alors désolé.»

Ace entendit des bruits comme quelqu'un qu'on muselle.

«Je suis de retour.»

Ace entendit le bruit de pages que l'on tourne.

«Alors pour récupérer le pouvoir de Mina il faut qu'elle lui mange le cœur alors qu'elle est encore en vie. Le pouvoir sera plus fort si elle sacrifie Mina lors de la nouvelle Lune sur la pierre de l'île Kuna. Cette île est connu pour avoir été le théâtre de nombreux sacrifices. Il faut que vous rejoignez cette île et que vous sortiez Mina de la au plus vite car si nous nous craignons le Granit Marin et bien Mina craint cette île à cause des pierres qui la compose. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir là-bas.»

«Merci Robin, dit à mon frère que je le rappelle rapidement.»

Ace raccrocha et expliqua rapidement la situation au phénix.

«Cette île est à 200 Miles environs d'ici. Si on se dépêche on devrait y être dans les temps.»

«Oui mais comment la battre?»

«Je crois que je sais. Elle craint le Granit Marin tout comme nous et il se trouve que Mina a une paire de une menotte dans sa cabine. Satch, il faudra que tu l'approche suffisamment pendant qu'on la distraira compris? Maintenant cap Nord-Nord-Est comme si on allait vers Luba. Utilisez son Eternal Pose. Une fois à 100 Miles de Luba vous prenez celui de Males et on devrait y arriver. Prévenez moi au moindre changement.»

Personne ne posa de question sur le fait qu'il savait que Mina avait des menottes dans sa cabine même si elles étaient en Granit Marin.

Quelque part sur l'île Kuna.

«Tu resteras là en attendant le sacrifice. J'espère que tu ne compte pas qu'ils viennent te sauver car ils ne te retrouverons jamais et ton pouvoir seras à moi dans deux jours.»

Mina était accrochée au mur par les poignets, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Ses menottes lui serraient les poignets jusqu'au sang. Cet endroit aspirait ses forces et même si elle avait été libre elle n'aurait pas eu la force de se téléporter. Elle luttait contre les ombres à la périphérie de son regard qui tentaient de gagner du terrain. Mais elle ne pourrait plus lutter longtemps et elle perdrait bientôt conscience.


	32. Un combat et une nouvelle question

Salut tout le monde. Voici un chapitre un peu court mais où le début d'un point important pour la suite fait son apparition.

Sinon j'ai fait une page facebook pour mes fictions ou je parlerais des délais de publications, les dates, etc. Vous avez juste à chercher Flo's fiction si cela vous intéresse

* * *

Chapitre 30

Moby Dick

Tous les hommes cherchaient l'île du regard ne voulant surtout pas la rater. La prochaine Lune était pour ce soir et ils étaient tous très inquiet surtout Ace et Satch. Marco, lui, ne laissait rien paraître mais il bouillait de l'intérieur. Ils approchaient de l'île et déjà il pouvaient l'apercevoir au loin. Marco avait rappelait son père pour lui dire leur destination. Barbe-Blanche c'était mit en route dès que Marco avait raccroché.

«Bon vous êtes tous prêt?»

«Oui Marco on est tous prêt, répondit Ace.»

Sur l'île.

Izumi entra dans la cellule où Mina était retenu. Constatant avec satisfaction qu'elle était inconsciente elle la souleva pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle du sacrifice. Elle l'allongea sur la table et lui attacha les poignets. Mina commençait doucement à reprendre connaissance.

«C'est parfait, tu te réveille pour contempler la mort en face.»

La femme plaça une pierre sur le front de Mina et une autre sur son cœur. Mina sentit de nouveau ses forces s'en aller. Ainsi c'était donc cela que ressentait les possesseur d'un Fruit du Démon. Izumi entama le rituel.

Moby Dick

Le soir était tombé. Ils venaient d'arriver sur l'île et ils cherchaient l'endroit où Izumi pouvaient avoir emmener Mina. Le temps commençait à leur manquer quand Satch trouva l'entrée cachait d'une grotte.

«Elles doivent être là-dedans. Allons y.»

Ils entrèrent dans la grotte faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruits. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de salle. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une table et sur cette table était attaché Mina. De l'eau entourait la pièce: une source marine. Izumi allait terminer le rituel et pour l'achever il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre le cœur de Mina. Elle leva le couteau au-dessus de la jeune femme. Juste quand elle allait l'abaisser Marco fonça sur elle sous sa forme de phénix la bousculant en arrière.

«Alors vous n'en avez pas eu assez, grogna la femme.»

«Nous n'abandonnons pas notre sœur comme cela, rétorqua Ace en l'attaquant à son tour pendant que Marco tentait de détacher Mina.»

Les autres commandants attaquèrent à leur tour.

«Mizu Mizu Arc.»

Des lames d'eau jaillirent et prirent la forme d'arc tirant des flèches d'eau sur les hommes de Barbe-Blanche. Au milieu de toute l'agitation Satch s'approchait avec les menottes. Marco avait réussi à détacher Mina et il tentait maintenant de la faire sortir d'ici. La jeune femme vaguement consciente tenait à peu près sur ses jambes mais elle ne pouvait pas marcher sans aide. Izumi vit sa proie qui allait lui échapper. De rage elle hurla :

«Mizu Mizu Glace!»

Elle pointa du doigt Marco et Mina. La glace se dirigea droit vers eux. Au même moment Satch lança les menottes sur Izumi. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêter. Ils virent tous la courbe de la trajectoire des menottes vers la femme, de l'autre côté la glace allait atteindre Marco. Mais au moment où celle-ci allait toucher le phénix Mina le bouscula sur le côté se prenant le coup à sa place. La glace lui transperça la poitrine avant de disparaître quand Izumi perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Marco rattrapa Mina avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, il la posa contre lui essayant d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de revivre Marinford, la même impuissance, le même désespoir. Il vit Ace courir vers lui, poser sa main sur la blessure de Mina. Il entendait les autres se battre contre quelque chose. Ace était en train de lui dire quelque chose :

«Marco, lève-toi, elle n'est pas encore morte! Les infirmières sont là-haut elles peuvent la soigner mais il faut partir vite plein de monstres rappliquent!»

Ces mots suffirent à lui remettre l'esprit en place, il était Marco, le phénix, le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe-Blanche, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme cela. Il se releva et prit le corps de Mina dans ses bras.

«Ace frayes nous un chemin jusqu'à la sortie! On se replis dehors.»

Ace s'exécuta brûlant tous les monstres qui osaient se mettre devant lui. Tout l'équipage suivit les ordres de Marco et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'air libre.

«Marco, vole au bateau porter Mina, nous on les retient ici, s'écria Satch!»

Le phénix se transforma immédiatement et attrapa la jeune femme entre ses pattes puis décolla en direction du port. Il atterrit directement sur le Moby Dick où venait d'arriver Barbe-Blanche et les infirmières.

«Elle est gravement blessée, s'écria-t-il avant de repartir vers le champ de bataille.»

Les infirmières portèrent rapidement Mina à l'infirmerie et commencèrent à soigner sa blessure.

Marco de son côté venait de retrouver ses compagnons qui commençaient à être submerger par les monstres. Il se lança dans l'assaut mais rapidement il fut pris pour cible par tous les monstres volants. Alors qu'ils reculaient sous les assauts des créatures le sol se mit à trembler ainsi que l'air repoussant leurs attaquants vers la grotte. Barbe-Blanche venait d'entrer en action. Ensemble ils repoussèrent les monstres et leur Père fit s'effondrer la grotte sur eux. Une fois la grotte comblée par des éboulis les hommes relâchèrent un peu leur arme. Le combat avait été rude et si Oyaji n'était pas arrivé nul ne savait s'ils auraient gagné.

«Retournons au Moby Dick à présent mes fils, ma fille doit être soigné à présent.»

Peu de temps après.

Les commandants se tenaient sur le pont, attendant anxieusement les nouvelles de Mina. Une infirmière sortie sur le pont. Ils retinrent leur souffle.

«Elle s'en sortira mais il s'en ai fallu de peu. Elle gardera toujours une cicatrice à la poitrine.»

Tout l'équipage se senti soulagé en entendant le diagnostique. Ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait pas été vain cette fois. L'infirmière s'approcha de Marco :

«Sa blessure était trop grave, nous n'aurions pas du pouvoir la soigner.»

«Comment cela, demanda le phénix?!»

«Pendant qu'on la soignait, continua la femme, son corps c'est mis à rayonner d'une lueur blanche et des horloges sont apparue autour d'elle, quand elles sont reparties sa blessure avait disparue.»

«Cela est très bizarre, commenta Marco.»


	33. Un peu de détente ou pas

Voici le chapitre bonus que j'avais promis même si il a mit du temps à arriver.

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Un peu de détente...ou pas.

Je sorti de ma douche simplement vêtue d'une serviette autour de moi. Cette fois j'en avais marre. J'arrivais dans la cabine de Marco et entrais sans frapper. Le phénix releva la tête de ses cartes :

«Mina tu...»

A ce moment là son cerveau assimila ma tenue. Et déconnecta un instant avant qu'il ne tourne la tête, un filet de sang coulant de son nez. Il l'essuya rapidement mais je l'avais vu. Ainsi donc je ne laissais pas indifférent ce phénix.

«Pourquoi es tu seulement vêtue d'une serviette?»

«Je suis juste venue te dire que si quelqu'un attaque le bateau entre 10h et 11h tu risque fort de devoir te battre tout seul.»

«Pourquoi cela?»

«Parce que de 10h à 11h je prend ma douche et que les trois-quarts des hommes sur ce bateau sont en train d'essayer de me mater. Et aujourd'hui ils ont pris mes vêtements pour que je sois obligé de sortir habillé comme cela.»

«Ah bon tu prend ta douche de 10h à 11h?»

«Marco si tu fais cela tu deviendra un poulet grillé compris?!»

«Non c'est juste pour établir un emplois du temps, s'expliqua rapidement le phénix.»

«Le truc Marco c'est que je préférerais éviter de m'énerver contre eux et de faire quelque chose que je regretterai plus tard.»

«Tu aurais pu te téléporter dans ta cabine et te changer.»

«Non parce que l'un d'entre-eux a cacher dans ma chambre un morceau de pierre provenant de la grotte pour que je ne puisse pas le faire.»

«Ils ont fais ça!»

«Oui alors règle ce problème car je ne voudrais pas avoir à le régler moi-même, déclarais-je en sortant de la pièce.»

Deux jours plus tard

Je prenais ma douche tranquillement quand j'entendis des coups de canons. Quelqu'un était assez fou pour nous attaquer ou c'était nous qui attaquions quelqu'un? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais par-contre j'allais faire payer ceux qui venais de me déranger qui qu'ils soient. Je me vêtis simplement de ma serviette et me téléportais sur le pont où le combat faisait rage. Je s'avançais entre les combattants.

«QUI EST-CE QUI A COMMENCE CE COMBAT, hurlais-je?»

Tous les hommes cessèrent de se battre. En même temps une femme qui rapplique seulement vêtue d'une serviette au beau milieu d'un combat et qui hurle ça attire l'attention.

«ALORS qui a commencé, répétais-je en observant les deux clans?»

Mes nakamas reculèrent d'un pas, prudent.

«C'est nous gamines, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas l'air d'un sacrée prise, railla le capitaine de l'autre bateau. On sais que ce bateau a perdu son capitaine et un de ses commandants il y a de cela deux ans alors maintenant ils vont perdre le reste de l'équipage.»

Je soupirais. En plus il était c**. Il ne c'était même pas tenu au courant des nouvelles.

«Tu vaut combien comme prime?»

«Je suis le capitaine Jack et je vaux 250 000 000 de Berrys et toi gamine que je sache qui je vais tuer.»

«Je suis Minami et je vaux 400 000 000 de Berrys.»

«Impossible qu'une gamine comme toi val autant alors arrête de te faire passer pour une autre, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.»

«Pff, crétin. Je commence a en avoir marre de parler avec toi et en plus tu m'as dérangé pendant ma douche, répondis-je les yeux noirs de colère.»

«Ne craint rien on va s'occuper de te faire finir ta douche, répondis l'homme avec un sourire pervers.»

« Bon, vous m'avez bien saoulé. Au départ je comptais vous laisser partie mais maintenant non. Bulle!»

Une sphère ressemblant à celle de Law apparue autour des pirates ennemis et de leur bateau. Un sourire sadique naquit sur mes lèvres.

«Téléportation!»

Je visualisais dans ma tête mon oncle et activais mon pouvoir. Ils disparurent.

«Bon maintenant je vais finir ma douche! Le premier qui me dérange fini comme eux, compris!»

Je filais retrouver mon eau chaude et en passant mes vêtements.

Sur le pont tous les hommes pensaient la même chose :

*Ne plus jamais la contrarier quand elle prend sa douche! Même si cela vaut le coup de la voir rappliquer en serviette et à moitié-nue.*

Une fois ma douche finit j'escargophonais à Smoker :

«Salut c'est moi. Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas reçut par hasard un bateau pirate tout à l'heure?»

«Oui je l'ai reçus et on les as arrêté. Je suppose que c'est toi qui les a envoyé.»

«Ils m'ont dérangé pendant ma douche.»

«Alors je suppose qu'ils méritaient leur sort mais la prochaine fois visualise aussi la mer et pas seulement moi car là j'étais en plein Marie-Joa et disons qu'il y a eu quelques dégâts et en plus ils parlaient d'un démon à l'apparence de femme.»

«Prend sur la prime pour rembourser les dégâts et envoie moi le reste. Sinon ça va?»

«Oui d'ailleurs Luffy a encore fais parler de lui sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Et toi ça va bien?»

«Oui super bien maintenant. Je vais devoir te laisser j'ai quelques tâches à faire.»

Je raccrochais.


	34. Un Empereur et une fête

Bonne année un peu en retard c'est vrai mais mes vacances ont été assez prise et je ne pouvais pas poster alors je me rattrape avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 32

Quelques semaines avaient passé. Nous avions récupérés la plupart des îles anciennement sous la protection de Barbe-Blanche. Malgré nos nombreux affrontements nous n'avions jamais croisé l'un des quatre autres Empereur ni un des Supernovas et Barbe-Noire avait comme disparu de la carte. On entendait plus parler de lui et cela nous inquiétait car ça voulait dire qu'il préparait quelque chose. La vie s'écoulait donc tranquillement sur le Moby Dick agrémentait de quelques escarmouches et autres divertissements. Mina était assise sur la baleine à regarder le vaste océan. Mais aujourd'hui un bateau s'approchait du Moby Dick. Un bateau qu'ils connaissaient tous. C'était le Red Force, le vaisseaux de Shanks le Roux avec une proue en forme de dragon.

POV Mina

Tiens donc Shanks nous rend une visite?

Je vis le Roux monter à bord de notre navire amenant derrière lui un tonneau de rhum. Je souris. Au moins les gars auront à boire. Comme la dernière fois il activa son Haki et neutralisa la moitié des hommes sur le pont.

«Tu pourrais éviter de faire du mal aux autres un peu Shanks, demandais-je en me tournant vers lui toujours assise sur la tête de la baleine?»

«Une nouvelle recrue qui est assez forte pour résister à mon Haki et qui croit avoir le droit de m'alpaguer. Tu me plaît déjà. Que dirais tu de rejoindre mon équipage?»

«Non merci. Quelqu'un ayant possédé un chapeau de paille j'ai déjà donné, rigolais-je.»

«Tu étais avec Luffy?»

«Oui. Je ne suis venu qu'après avec Barbe-Banche.»

«Tu ne l'appelle pas père toi. C'est étrange.»

«Disons que c'est une marque de respect pour moi de ne as l'appeler père vu qui est mon père et ce qu'il à fait.»

«Et qui es tu?»

«Mina, appela à ce moment Marco arrivant avec Barbe-Banche.»

«Je ne fais rien Marco à part parler!»

«Ainsi tu es Minami. Je t'imaginais plus effrayant.»

«Moi aussi j'imaginais l'homme qui a sauvé Luffy, qui domine une partie du Nouveau Monde et l'un des plus grands pirates, ancien matelot de Gol D. Roger plus effrayant. Mais bon les personnes ne sont pas toujours comme on se les imagines, répondis-je avec un sourire.»

«Tu es vraiment sur de ne pas vouloir rejoindre mon équipage?»

«Sur et certaine!»

«Shanks le Roux. Que nous vaux cet honneur?»

«J'étais venu voir si la rumeur de ta résurrection ainsi que celle d'Ace étaient vrai, répondit-il en se tournant vers Barbe-Blanche.»

«Comme tu peux le voir elles sont exactes. Grâce à ma fille.»

«Que vas tu faire maintenant?»

«Si Teach me tombe dans les mains il va le sentir passer, grogna Barbe-Blanche.»

Je descendis d'un bond de ma place atterrissant à côté d'eux. Je ne pouvais pas écouter cette discussion. J'en voulais à mon père certes. A mort. Mais que ce passerait-il s'ils le trouvaient, le combattaient et perdaient?

«Mina, demanda le Capitaine?»

«Non rien, je vais juste rentrer dans ma cabine.»

Je partie en courant avant que quelqu'un ne puisse redire quelque chose. Je m'affalais de tout mon long sur mon lit et serrais mon coussin. J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir doucement mais je ne relevais pas mon visage. Le lit craqua un peu quand la personne s'assit à côté de moi.

«Mina, qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas, demanda doucement Satch?»

«Barbe-Blanche et Shanks parlent de ce que Père va faire après concernant Teach, et j'ai peur car il a déjà fais mourir tant d'entre-vous à Marinford. Il refusera l'affrontement frontale préférant se cacher et attendre son heure. S'il apprend mon existence il voudra me récupérer et il fera encore quelque chose contre vous. Je ne suis pas toute puissante, je ne peux pas rester sur mes gardes 24H/24, répondis-je en sortant ma tête de le coussin mais en la gardant penché.»

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais appelé Barbe-Blanche Père et Teach juste Teach.

«Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Mina. Même s'il nous tue maintenant grâce à toi nous aurons vécus un peu plus longtemps et c'est déjà ça de pris. De plus nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber. Tu es notre sœur. Tu es même plus pour certains d'entre-nous. S'il veux te faire du mal nous ne le laisserons pas faire. Nous nous battrons.»

«Justement. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'utilise pour vous détruire.»

«Mina, commença Satch en levant mon visage du bout du doigt, tu ne dois pas songer à cela. Pense d'abord à toi. Vis ta vie sans te préoccuper de ce qui pourrait hypothétiquement arriver. Nous ne savons pas de quoi les lendemains sont fais alors ne gâche pas le présent.»

Je souris tristement.

«Un sourire un peu plus joyeux s'il te plaît!»

Je souris de nouveau un peu plus convaincus.

«Viens les autres ont commençaient à faire la fête avec l'équipage du Roux. Essaye de t'amuser toi aussi.»

Il m'attrapa la main et me tira hors de la pièce. Sur le pont la fête battait son plein. Les hommes buvaient et chantaient. Dans un coin je vis Yassop en train de vider des verres de rhum. Je m'approchais de lui et m'assit à ses côtés.

«Vous savez votre fils est vraiment aussi bon tireur que vous.»

Drôle de début de discussion mais il avait l'air un peu trop soûl pour entamer une discussion autrement.

«Tu connaît Ussop?»

«Oui j'ai vogué avec lui sous le pavillon de Luffy. Il est recherché sous le nom de Sogeking/Roi Dutir.»

«Alors mon fils est aussi bon que son père, murmura pensivement Yassop.»

«Et il le dépasse peut-être, répondis-je sur le même ton avant de me lever pour le laisser.»

«Mina! Viens jouer avec nous!»

Je tournais la tête dans tous le sens pour trouver finalement Marco, Ace, Vista et Satch assis autour d'une table en train de jouer au poker. Le perdant de chaque manche devait boire un verre cul sec. J'hésitai quelques secondes puis je me décidais et m'assois avec eux.

«D'accord je joue.»

Satch distribua les cartes. Je perdis la première manche ainsi que la deuxième et je du boire deux verres de rhum cul sec. La suivante fut perdu par Ace et celle d'après par Marco. Étrangement dès que Satch distribuait il gagnait. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitue de l'alcool et ma tête commençait déjà à tourner. Autour de nous la fête battait son plein et père rigolais avec Shanks autour d'un énième verre.

«Mina à toi.»

«Je suis.»

Marco venait de me tirer de mes penser. Je perdis cette manche également. Les garçons voulaient changer le jeux en strip-poker mais je n'étais pas encore assez soûle pour accepter. Plus tard sûrement. Plusieurs autres partie se succédèrent et j'en perdais un bon nombres. Au milieu de la nuit sans que je sache comment je me retrouvais à chanter debout sur une table dansant en même temps :

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh

je m'en vais de bon matin,

Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.

Les vagues dansent et je chevauche,

Les flots au gré du vent.

Alors que je prend le large,

Le soleil entame sa course

Et les oiseaux dessinent des cercles,

Dans le ciel en chantant !

Adieu port de ma jeunesse,

Adieu mon village natale.

Chante avec moi quelques couplets,

Le navire met les voiles.

Il balaie sur son passage ,

De grandes vagues d'or et d'argent.

Je met le cap là où la mer,

Jusqu'à plus fin s'étend !

Je m'en vais de bon matin,

Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.

Je suis un pirate,

Je passe mon temps a dompter l'océan.

Les vagues sont mon lit douillet,

Le bateau est ma maison.

Et à son mât flotte au vent,

Un noir pavillon.

Une tempête a l'horizon,

Obscurcit le ciel immense.

Les vagues dansent roulez tambours,

Le tintamarre commence !

Si la peur m'envahit,

Ce sera mon dernier soupir.

C'est ainsi,

Je ferai une croix sur mon bel avenir.

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Je m'en vais de bon matin,

Livrer le bon rhum de binks.

Jour après jour,

Le même rêve occupe mes pensées.

Adieu silhouettes lointaines,

Agitant leur grand mouchoir.

Pourquoi pleurer ?

La lune brillera à nouveau demain soir !

Je m'en vais de bon matin,

Livrer le bon rhum de Binks

Chante avec moi,

Cet air du large connu des grands pirates !

Quoi que tu fasses mon ami,

Tu finiras les os blanchis.

La vie est une longue comédie,

Pleine d'aventures, promis !

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Finalement je m'endormis sur le sol, trop fatigué pour retourner dans ma chambre.

FIN POV Mina

Satch vit Mina allongé sur le sol, endormis. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'elle dorme confortablement. Il la borda puis remonta sur le pont. Presque tous le monde dormait maintenant. L'homme s'accouda au bastingage et regarda la Lune se refléter dans les flots. Cette soirée avait été merveilleuse mais beaucoup d'autres seraient bien plus triste. Ainsi était la vie de pirate. Tout à l'heure il avait réconforté Mina mais lui même était en proie au doute : que ferait-il si Mina était capturé? Si Teach l'enlevé? Il irait la sauver bien sur sans prendre en compte le danger bien sur mais elle elle préférait mourir plutôt que de les mettre en danger. Marco, Ace, les autres, ils devaient tous se poser les mêmes questions. Mais y avait-il une réel réponse? Il resta ainsi longtemps à observer l'océan et n'alla se coucher qu'au lever du jour.


	35. Une île volcanique

Coucou et oui c'est moi et je poste un nouveau chapitre. Deux en deux jours c'est exceptionnel.

* * *

Chapitre 33

POV Mina

Oh ma tête. Pourquoi ais-je bue autant hier soir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un marteau qui tapait ma tête. Je me levais tant bien que mal et allais directement sous la douche. L'eau froide coulant le long de mon corps était un délice. Je sortis au bout de trente minutes et je me sentais déjà mieux (conseil : à ne pas faire en vrai!). Bizarrement je ne me rappelais pas mettre couché hier soir. Quelqu'un avait du me ramener. J'attrapais un t-shirt blanc, une jupe noire avec des bretelles de la même couleur et j'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Je marchais à travers les couloirs du navire sans croiser âmes qui vive. Ils devaient tous encore dormir après la soiré d'hier. J'arrivais dans la cuisine et ne fus pas vraiment surprise d'y trouver Satch, Ace et Marco. Ils devaient être les seul debout.

«Salut, dis-je d'un ton encore un peu endormis.»

Ils me répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

«Tiens Mina voilà ton ptit-déj, me dit Satch en me tendant une assiette.»

Je m'assois à côté d'eux et commence à manger.

«Pas trop mal à le tête, me demande Ace?»

«Non ça va une douche froide a tout remis d'aplomb. Et toi?»

«Non maintenant j'ai l'habitude, souris Ace avant de s'endormir dans son assiette.»

Le laissant tel quel je continuais mon repas.

«Père a une mission pour Ace et toi. Il veut que vous alliez voir ce qui ce passe sur l'île Yocahu qui se trouve un peu plus à l'Est. Nous n'avons pas été chez eux depuis un certain temps et il faudrait vérifier que tout va correctement.»

«Ça me va parfaitement, répondis-je en continuant à manger.»

«Je l'ai déjà expliqué à Ace donc vous partirez quand il sera réveillé.»

A ce moment là Ace se réveilla d'un coup.

«Bin je crois alors que c'est bon, souris-je.»

«Il semblerais, me répondis le phénix.»

Je me levais et aller donner mon assiette à Satch dans la cuisine. Il préparait le repas pour les autres quand ils se réveilleraient.

«Alors tu pars en mission toute seule, demanda Satch sans quitter ses plats des yeux?»

«Pas toute seule, je suis avec Ace.»

Il se tourna vers moi :

«Fais attention et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Pendant une mission tu ne dois penser qu'à elle compris?»

«D'accord Satch, je ferais attention, répondis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.»

Une fois sur le pont.

«On y va comment?»

«Avec le Striker il peut porter deux personnes, me répondit Ace en sautant à bord de son bateau.»

Je le suivis en me téléportant derrière lui.

Le voyage dura trois jours. A la fin de ces trois jours je détestais ce moyen de transport : aucun moyen de s'asseoir, de manger tranquillement ou de dormir. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me téléporter ailleurs car je ne savais pas sa direction et je l'aurais perdu. Ace, lui, n'était pas trop dérangé par ces inconvénient mais il en avait l'habitude lui. Finalement nous mîmes pieds à terre sur cette île. Au centre de cette île on pouvait voir un volcan. Des fumerolles parsemaient ses flans et une forêt luxuriante bordait ses flans. Le sable à nos pieds était noir. Posant ma main sur le sol je sentis un faible grondement souterrain.

«C'est une île volcanique en activité, fis-je.»

«Qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire cela, demanda Ace?»

«Le sable est composé d'environ180 minéraux différents (quartz, micas, feldspath...) ainsi que des débris calcaires, de coquillageset de corail. Le sable volcanique lui a en plus des morceaux de pierres ponces qui lui donnent sa couleur caractéristique. Si un volcan est totalement éteint ou endormis depuis longtemps le sable va progressivement redevenir jaune sable en raison de la disparition des pierres ponces avec la marée. Ce volcan est donc encore en activité ou il c'est éteint il y a peut. De plus c'est un volcan explosif.»

«Tu sais tout cela en regardant juste le sable, c'est impressionnant.»

«J'ai aussi regardé la forme du cône du volcan. Regarde il est coiffé d'un bouchon de magma solidifié. Il va empêcher le gaz de s'échapper et cela causera une explosion. Il y a aussi le risque que des nuées ardentes se forment. Ce sont des nuées de gaz à très haute température. Certains volcans émettent des magmas visqueux qui, en emprisonnant du gaz, augmentent la pression provoquant de violentes explosions. Lorsque les gaz sont trop chargés en pierre de ponce (pierre très légère) et en cendres, ils provoquent des nuées ardentes qui dévalent les pentes du volcan à plusieurs centaines de km/heures. Les gaz volcaniques sont mélangés à la lave dans le magma. Ils sont composés à plus de 80% de vapeur d'eau puis de dioxyde de carbone et d'autres gaz. Une éruption serait très meurtrière pour une île de cette taille et il risquerait de ne plus rester d'être vivants après. Oyagi nous a envoyé ici pour faire une reconnaissance de l'état de l'île, voir si tout allait bien mais je pense qu'avec ce danger il vaudrait mieux évacuer l'île dès maintenant.»

«Mais l'explosion, si explosion il y aura, pourra avoir lieu dans des années, voir des centaines.»

«Le sol gronde et vibre. Touche le et tu verras.»

Ace s'accroupit et toucha le sol.

«C'est vrai je le sens vibrer.»

«Je ne suis pas une volcanologue mais ça conjugué avec les volutes de fumée qui jaillissent du cratère me font craindre le pire. Il faudrait prévenir les autres du danger ici.»

«Je vais les appeler mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire.»

Ace s'écarta et sorti un escargophone de sa poche. Je m'avançais vers la forêt et leva la tête. Je préssentais que ce volcan allait bientôt entrer en éruption. Tout en moi le criait. Mon pouvoir le sentait comme s'il savait ce qui allait ce produire dans le futur. Ace raccrocha et revint vers moi.

«Ils vont venir le plus vite possible. Père veut qu'on prévienne la population et qu'on les tiennent prêt à partir. Il nous dit aussi de partir si cela deviens trop dangereux.»

«Et de laisser la population comme cela?!»

«Oui ce sont les ordres mais espérons que nous n'aurons pas à les appliquer. Mais d'abord allons trouver les populations locales.»

Nous nous mîmes en marches, visitant par la même occasion l'île. Ace venait lui aussi pour la première fois ici. La fois où Barbe-Banche était venu, lui était à la poursuite de Teach. Sur le chemin je cueillais plusieurs plantes que je jugeais intéressante et que j'avais déjà vu dans les livres de médecines de Law ou de Chopper. D'autres m'étaient inconnue mais je les ramassais quand même. Je chercherais leur nom et fonctions plus tard.

«Pourquoi ramassa tu toute ces plantes Mina?»

«Certaines peuvent soigner et d'autre tuer. Je ne connais rien sur au moins une moitié de celle que j'ai ramassé mais elles peuvent mettre utile. De par mon pouvoir je peux assassiner quelqu'un facilement. Regarde, dis-je en lui montrant une fleur jaune, cette plante si tu l'absorbe comme cela est un excellent fortifiant mais si tu la fait cuire elle devient un poison mortel. Cette autre est une plante paralysante. Elle agit en moins de deux minutes.»

«Tu sais que tu fais peur avec tes plantes là? Tu me fais penser à Trafalgar Law.»

«Tu la déjà rencontré, demandais-je curieuse?»

«Une ou deux fois quand j'étais en mission pour Père. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup là avec tes plantes dans le mains et ce sourire sadique sur ton visage quand tu en parle.»

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je souriais comme lui en ce moment.

«Bizarre que je lui ressemble, répondis-je innocemment. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré pourtant.»

Ace haussa les épaules et continua à marcher. Au bout de deux heures nous arrivâmes dans la seule ville de l'île. Assez grande, elle comptait un peu plus de 3000 habitants. Je me demandais comment les îles pouvaient être aussi peu habité et ne pas avoir de problème de consanguinité. Mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment le problème pour le moment.

«Il faut aller voir le maire. Il doit se trouver dans une rue pas très loin.»

Nous longeâmes la rue commerciale jusqu'à arriver devant une grande maison. Ace ouvrit le portail sans attendre et entra dans la maison. Un homme armé couru devant nous :

«C'est une propriété privé. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer alors sortez avant que je ne vous force à la faire!»

«Nous sommes venu parler au maire, le coupa Ace.»

«Et qu'est-ce-qui vous fais croire que le maire lui veut vous voir, rigola l'homme? Alors maintenant dégagez! Quoique je suis sur que si la jeune femme insiste elle on peut la faire rentrer, ajouta l'homme en me déshabillant du regard.»

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Ace pour qu'il attrape l'homme par le col et le soulève de terre.

«Je te conseille d'être plus poli avec Mina si tu ne veux pas le sentir passer!»

D'autres gardes arrivèrent et se mirent en garde avec des fusils.

«Posez cet homme à terre tout de suite ou nous ouvrirons le feu!»

Sans écouter Ace continua à parler :

«Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris : je me moque que le maire veuille ou ne veuille pas nous voir, nous ne lui laissons pas le choix! Il ne voudrait quand même pas que notre accord soit rompu? Car si c'est cela il me suffit de faire demi-tour et de le dire à Père.»

«Vous n'êtes quand même pas...»

«Si!»

«Arrêtez, cria un homme d'une trentaine d'année en courant vers nous! Arrêtez je vous en prie, je suis là.»

Ace lâcha le garde qui s'affala au sol puis se tourna vers l'homme. Je l'observais : il avait environ quarante ans, assez grassouillet et une calvitie assez prononcé.

«Je suis désolé veuillez me suivre. Je suis vraiment confus.»

Le maire, car c'était lui, ne cessa de s'excuser le long du trajet jusqu'au salon.

«Que nous vaux l'honneur de votre visite, demanda t-il d'un ton obséquieux?»

«Nous étions venu effectuer un voyage de reconnaissance sur cette île voir si tout ce passé correctement mais à notre arrivé nous avons pu voir que le volcan surplombant votre ville est en activité.»

«Comment cela, demanda l'homme en s'essuyant le front?»

Jusqu'à présent j'avais laissé parler Ace mais maintenant c'était à mon tour d'expliquer.

«Le sol gronde, des fumerolles s'échappent des flancs du cratères. Ce sont des signes caractéristiques d'une activité volcanique. Vous avez des observateurs placé en forêt et plus sur le flanc du volcan qui vous tiennent au courant de ce qui ce passe mais la population n'a l'air de rien savoir. Vous avez délibérément caché à la population ces informations n'est-ce-pas? Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils fuient l'île pour un autre lieux où vous perdrez votre statut de maire. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez des gardes dans votre maison : pour éviter qu'ils e se rendent compte que vous leur mentez et qu'ils décident de fuir. J'ai raison n'est-ce-pas! L'éruption est imminente! Mais vous savez ces gens partiront mais vous vous resterez sur cette île!»

«Ces gens me doivent tout car sans moi ils vivraient encore dans des huttes! Je leur ai apporté la civilisation et l'argent. J'ai fait de ce trou une grande ville. Sans moi ils ne sont rien alors ils n'allaient pas partir et laisser tout ce que j'ai battis derrière eux!»

«Les gens comme vous me répugnent, déclarais-je!»

«Vous vous croyez mieux peut-être? Vous n'êtes que des pirates qui n'ont jamais rien fait à la sueur de leur front!»

«Vous non plus! Mais surtout nous nous avons le sens de l'honneur! Nous ne laissons pas ceux que nous sommes censé protéger derrière nous simplement pour notre orgueil, s'exclama Ace!»

«De toute façon vous ne partirez pas de cette île vivante! L'éruption aura lieux dans moins d'une heure et vous mourez avec eux puisque c'est votre choix!»

Soudain le maire appuya sur un bouton et une trappe apparue sous lui lui permettant de fuir. Ace tenta de l'attraper mais il lui glissa entre les doigts s'enfonçant dans le tunnel souterrain. Je retins Ace alors qu'il allait se jeter à sa poursuite.

«Non laisse le nous avons autre chose à faire! N'oublie pas que le volcan va exploser d'un instant à l'autre! Nous devons évacuer la ville au bord de l'océan!»

«Comment as tu deviné qu'il mentait?»

«Il était stressé ça ce voyait à ses gestes, en plus la garde qu'il avait prouvé qu'il craignait quelques chose et son regard fuyant quand on a parlé de l'éruption a fini de me convaincre.»

Nous nous précipitons dehors et nous courrons jusqu'à trouver une sorte de cloche au centre de la ville

«Cela devrais suffire, m'écriais-je.»

Ace la fit sonner de toutes ses forces et son son clair résonna à travers toute la citée. La population se réunit rapidement autour de la place où nous étions. J'entendais la foule murmurer. Ace me fit un signe de tête : il me laissait leur expliquer la situation.

«Alors escargophone à Marco pour savoir quand ils arriverons.»

Je me tournais vers la foule :

«Je me présente : je suis une fille de Barbe-Blanche le protecteur de cette île! Votre maire vous trompez en vous cachant la vérité sur le volcan surplombant vos tête. Il va entrer en éruption dans les heures qui suivent! Vous devez fuir et rejoindre la côte. Les navire de Barbe-Blanche viendrons vous chercher là-bas! Mais il faut fuir maintenant!»

«Qu'est-ce-qui nous dit que vous dite réellement la vérité et que vous ne voulez pas nous faire fuir pour piller nos maisons, s'exclama un homme dans la foule?!»

«C'est vrai, renchéri un autre!»

Finalement toute la foule se mit à me crier après. Au moment où j'allais leur répondre un grondement résonna dans toute la vallée. Un grondement qui provenait de sous nos pieds et le sol se mit à trembler. Je me tournais d'un coup vers le volcan juste à l'instant où le bouchon du volcan explosait dans une explosion effroyable. Immédiatement la foule se mit à hurler et à fuir dans tout les sens.

«Ace, m'écriais-je, fait une voie jusqu'à la plage avec des flammes pour qu'ils ne puissent pas aller ailleurs!»

Celui-ci s'exécuta et une colonne de flammes surgit le long des maisons entourant la citée sauf dans le chemin là où on voulait les mener. Finalement les gens suivirent le chemin sans avoir d'autre moyens de s'échapper. Des nuages de cendres nous tombaient dessus.

«Pourquoi ne pas se cacher dans les maisons, demanda Ace alors que nous courrions nous aussi vers la plage?»

«Le poids de la cendre va devenir trop important et les maisons s'écrouleront sur ses occupants. Quand arriveront-ils?»

«Le navire le plus près est à une journée de navigation. Ils ne seront pas là à temps!»

«Alors il va falloir que nous survivions une journée dans cet enfer qui se prépare.»

Abandonner ces gens pour survivre n'était pas une options et aucun de nous deux ne la proposa.


	36. Explosion, Fin?

Et voila un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 34

La cendre tombait dru sur nous. Nous observions la mer dans l'espoir de voir arriver le navire. Autour de nous les habitants étaient affolé et perdaient espoir. Ace maintenait une barrière de flammes autour de nous pour éviter qu'ils ne se sauve ailleurs mais cela l'épuisait en plus de respirer la poussière de cendre. Nous n'allions pas tenir bien longtemps dans ces conditions mais ce que je craignais le plus n'allait pas tarder à ce produire. En effet une autre explosion survint et cette fois je vis un nuage caractéristique dévaler le volcan.

«Ace une nuée ardente nous vient droit dessus, hurlais-je!»

«Qu'est-ce-qu'on peut faire, cria t-il en retour?»

«Rien à part prier peut-être!»

Mon pire cauchemar devenait réalité. J'avais toujours eu peur des volcans et en voir un, la devant moi, être prise dans l'éruption et surtout voir la nuée ardente se ruée sur moi c'était un peu trop pour mon cerveau qui commençait à disjoncter. Je sentais la peur prendre le pas sur la raison. Je tombais à genoux sur le sol. J'entendis Ace me hurler dans les oreilles me demandant si ça allais, je voyais la nuée ardente prête à nous engloutir quand soudain je sentis mon pouvoir m'échapper. Il glissa hors de moi traversant les personnes jusqu'à atteindre la limite de notre regroupement. Une fois atteinte il créa une bulle autour de nous. L'air était légèrement irisé là où elle était. A ce moment là la nuée nous atteint mais au lieu de nous annihiler elle contourna la bulle de protection comme si elle l'empêchait d'entrer. Je compris en un éclair : mon pouvoir avait téléporté cette zone dans le temps passé ou futur et nous ne pouvions donc pas être atteint pas cette action présente qu'était la nuée ardente. Il suffisait de rester dans cette bulle pour que tout aille bien. Malheureusement c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire car cela me demandait énormément d'énergie. Des heures passèrent et je finis pas perdre la notion du temps. Tout ce que je sentais c'était la présence d'Ace à mes côtés. J'avais fermé mes yeux et respirais faiblement pour économiser mon énergie. Je sentais mes forces décliner et mon cœur battait de plus en plus faiblement. Soudain je sentis Ace bouger et il s'écria :

«Mina le bateau est là je le vois au loin. Nous sommes sauvé!»

J'entendis les cries de joies des personnes autour de moi et je m'autorisais un petit sourire. Il me restais une dernière chose à faire et puisant dans mes dernières ressources je téléportais tous ces gens sur le bateau. Je sentis des planches sous moi. Alors je me laissais aller et perdis connaissance.

FIN POV Mina

POV Ace

Mina glissa sur le sol. Je me penchais ses côté avant de me redresser d'un coup : elle ne respirait plus. Je vérifiais son pouls affolé. Son cœur ne battait plus! Elle avait mis toutes ses forces dans cette bataille et elle en était morte! Je l'attrapais et la serrais contre moi en pleur. Je n'entendais plus les personnes autour de moi. Tous ce que je voyais c'était le corps sans vie de Mina dans mes bras. Le navire s'éloignait rapidement de cette île volcanique, les hommes rejetant à la mer les morceaux de pierres ponces qui s'amoncelaient sur le pont mais je ne voyais rien de tout cela. Ils avaient fait aussi vite que possible mais cela n'avait pas été assez! Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, tombant sur le visage de ma sœur, de ma sauveuse, de mon amie, de celle que j'aimais car je venais de comprendre que je l'aimais alors qu'il était trop tard et que je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire.

Soudain une lueur vive entoura Mina la soulevant de mes bras et la faisant léviter au-dessus du sol. Cette lumière l'entoura et se mit à briller de plus en plus fort jusqu'à disparaître d'un coup laissant Mina retomber. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et je vis avec stupeur que sa poitrine se soulevait. Elle respirait! Fébrile je vérifiais également son pouls : son cœur c'était remis à battre! Faiblement certes mais il battait bel et bien. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Je la portais délicatement à l'intérieur jusqu'à l'infirmerie et la déposait dans un lit. A ce moment là Vista entra dans la pièce. Je ne m'était même pas rendu compte que c'était son navire.

«Comment va t-elle, demanda t-il?»

«Je ne sais pas, répondis-je franchement. Il faudrait la ramener au plus vite au bateau de Père.»

Je me tournais vers lui et ajoutais :

«Merci d'être venu aussi vite.»

«De rien, c'est normal. Nous nous dirigeons vers le Moby Dick nous devrions y arriver dans deux jours. Nous vous laisserons là-bas puis nous irons vers une île alliée où nous pourrons déposer ces gens. Pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas communiquer avec Père. Cette éruption bloque nos transmitions alors tu ferais mieux de dormir pour le moment. Tu as aussi besoin de te reposer, me dit-il sur un ton ne souffrant aucune contradiction.»

«Bien tu me réveilleras dès que nous pourrons communiquer, lui fis-je avant de m'endormir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie épuisé.»


	37. Smoker, le retour

Et le chapitre suivant qui était collé au précédent.

* * *

Chapitre 35

POV Ace

Vista me réveilla 5 heures plus tard.

«Ace nous pouvons de nouveau communiquer avec Père.»

«J'arrive, répondis-je encore endormis.»

Je me levais pas bien réveillé et vérifié d'abord l'état de Mina. Elle respirait avec difficulté à cause des cendres présentes dans ses poumons et son cœur battait faiblement mais elle était en vie et c'est tout ce qui importait pour le moment. Je sortis de l'infirmerie et me rendis dans la cabine de Vista. M'entendant entrer celui-ci me tendit l'escargophone. A l'autre bout j'entendis la voix de Marco.

«Ace, ça va?»

«Oui ça va mais Mina à besoin de soin rapidement.»

«On devrait vous retrouver d'ici quelques heures si tout ce passe bien. Que c'est-il passé sur l'île?»

«Ce serait trop long à expliquer à l'escargophone je vous le dirais en face.»

A ce moment là je fus prit d'une énorme quinte de toux qui me laissa essoufflé, à moitié plié.

«Ace tout va bien, s'inquiéta Marco à l'autre bout?»

Vista c'était approchait de moi et me soutenait pour éviter que je ne tombe sur le sol.

«Je vais te laisser Marco il faut que je me repose, je ne me sens pas très bien.»

Avant d'entendre sa réponse je sombrait dans l'inconscience, glissant au sol et lâchant l'escargophone.

«Ace? Ace, appela, inquiet Marco?»

FIN POV Ace

«Il est inconscient, répondit Vista en récupérant l'escargophone. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.»

«D'accord nous arrivons aussi vite que possible. Je vais venir en éclaireur. Je devrais arriver dans l'heure.»

Vista raccrocha et porta Ace jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il l'allongea dans un lit à côté de Mina. Il tremblait de froid et semblait avoir de la fièvre. De plus il avait lui aussi des difficultés à respirer. Il les laissa et remonta sur le pont. Sur celui-ci ses hommes s'activaient à déblayer les tas de pierres ponces qui jonchaient encore le sol posant des problème pour la flottabilité du navire. Au loin on voyait encore le volcan se découper sur le ciel gris-cendre. Après cette catastrophe il faudrait des années avant que cette île ne soit à nouveau habité. Et ce ne serais jamais sans risque. L'épéiste regarda les habitants de l'île disséminé sur le pont. D'autres étaient dans des cabines mais ce bateau ne pouvais contenir autant de personnes sans que cela ne laisse des marques dans son type de flottaison. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de croiser la Marine car ils ne pourraient ni se battre, ni fuir chargé comme ils étaient.

Deux heures passèrent et Vista vit arriver Marco. Le phénix se posa sur le pont et reprit apparence humaine. Vista se dirigea vers lui.

«Il y a beaucoup de survivants, demanda Marco en guise d'introduction?»

«Plus de la moitié de la population, presque les trois-quarts.»

«Alors leurs effort non pas étaient vain.»

«Non en effet.»

«Où sont-ils?»

«En bas à l'infirmerie. Suis moi.»

Une fois en bas.

«Ils sont dans un état stable pour le moment mais il va leur falloir des soins médicaux rapidement.»

«Le Moby Dick arriveras dans moins de deux heures.»

A ce moment là un homme d'équipage entra en courant :

«La Marine!»

Les deux commandants se précipitèrent sur le pont. Sur tribord un navire de la Marine leur arrivé droit dessus.

«Pirates de Barbe-Banche rendez-vous immédiatement ou nous vous coulerons!»

«C'est le bateau du Vice-Amiral Smoker, indiqua la vigie.»

«Parfait alors. Dite leur que nous voulons voir le Vice-Amiral en personne et que nous avons des otages, ordonna Marco.»

«Que vas tu faire, demanda Vista?»

«Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre pour le moment et il faut que je parle à Smoker.»

«Que me voulez-vous pirates, demanda Smoker depuis son navire?»

«Nous avons des otages que nous n'hésiterons pas à tuer si vous nous attaquez!»

«Je demande une preuve de ce que vous avancez. Je veux monter à bord de votre bâtiment.»

«Accordé.»

«A quoi joue tu Marco, demanda Vista?»

«Je sais ce que je fais ne t'inquiète pas.»

Quelques minutes plus tard Smoker montait à bord du navire.

«Bienvenus à bord Vice-Amiral Smoker, le salua Marco.»

«Marco le phénix ce n'est pourtant pas ton navire.»

«J'ai le droit de me promener sur les vaisseaux de la flotte de Père sans en avertir la Marine. Vous vouliez voir nos otages alors regardez autour de vous.»

«Qui sont tous ces gens?»

«Les habitants de l'île que Mina et Ace ont sauvé. Si vous voulez nous attaquer ils nous servirons d'otages.»

«Mina est ici?»

«Oui.»

«J'aimerais lui parler.»

«Cela risque d'être difficile, répondit Marco sans prêter attention au regard que Vista lui jeta. Elle est inconsciente à cause des efforts fournis. Par-contre je peux vous la montrer. Venez et ne tentez rien de stupide.»

Ils se rendirent tout les deux à l'infirmerie.

«Qu'ont-ils eu?»

«Épuisement du à l'utilisation massive de leur pouvoir pour protéger les habitants de l'île. En plus Mina les a téléporté sur le navire.»

«Tous ces gens?!»

«Oui et d'après Vista elle en serai morte.»

«Pourtant elle est vivante là.»

«Apparemment son pouvoir l'aurait ressuscité. Nous en sauront plus quand elle se réveilleras et que nous l'auront soigné.»

«Pourquoi me montrez vous Mina alors que vous savez quand tant que Marie je la recherche?»

«Parce que je sais qu'elle est votre nièce. Elle nous la dit à Père, Ace et moi quand elle a rejoint notre équipage. Je pensais que cela pouvait vous intéresser.»

«Elle vous a aussi dit pour son père?»

«Oui.»

«Bien je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire sur ce bateau. Vous lui direz de m'appeler quand elle se réveilleras. Je vais dire à mes subordonnés et à mes supérieurs que nous ne pouvons pas vous attaquer car vous avez des otages. Vous demandez à ce qu'on vous laisse partir ou vous les tuerais. Idem si on vous suis. Par-contre n'espérez pas la même clémence la prochaine fois même si Mina est à bord.»

«Nous vous attaqueront et je suis sur qu'elle aussi. Alors à notre prochaine rencontre Smoker.»

Ils remontèrent tout les deux sur le pont puis Smoker retourna sur son navire et ordonna leur départ.

«Pourquoi as tu montré Mina à Smoker alors que la Marine la recherche ainsi qu'Ace? Et pourquoi Smoker est-il parti comme cela, questionna Vista?»

«Smoker ne pouvait pas attaquer ce navire à cause des personnes dessus et pour Mina, et bien disons que je ne peux l'expliquer sans qu'elle soit d'accord alors il faudra attendre son réveille.»


	38. Mina se réveille Satch apprend

Et nous voila avec de nouvelles révélations et surtout le début de la fin de mon histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 36

Le Moby Dick arriva peu de temps après le départ de Smoker. Les hommes déplacèrent Mina et Ace

d'un navire à l'autre et les allongèrent dans l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps Vista préparait son navire à emmener les habitants de l'île sur une autre île alliée. Marco, lui, discutait avec Barbe-Blanche.

«Nous avons croisé le Vice-Amiral Smoker il y a peu de temps et je lui ai montré Mina. Il voudra lui parler à son réveil mais par-contre je crois qu'il faudra expliquer aux autres l'ascendance de Mina car Vista m'a posé des questions.»

«Nous devrons lui dire à son réveil alors.»

A ce moment là une infirmière entra dans la pièce.

«Ace est réveillé. Vous pouvez aller lui parler.»

«Quand est-il de Mina?»

«Elle ne devrait pas tarder non plus à reprendre conscience. Ils sont tout les deux hors de danger.»

«Merci nous allons aller les voir, déclara Barbe-Blanche.»

A l'infirmerie.

«Ça va mieux mon fils?»

«Oui Père.»

«Que c'est-il passé là-bas?»

«Quand nous sommes arrivé sur l'île Mina a remarqué que c'était une île volcanique en activité puis quand nous avons voulu aller voir le maire de la ville ses gardes nous on attaqué. Finalement il nous a reçut et nous avons parlez de l'explosion imminente dont il a dit ne rien savoir mais Mina a vu clair dans son jeu : il profitait de cette île et comptait fuir en laissant les habitants mourir dans l'explosion alors que lui partait vers d'autre cieux. Il c'est enfui par une trappe mais nous n'avons pas pu le suivre, préférant aller prévenir la population. Alors que nous la prévenions le volcan est entré en éruption. Nous avons évacué la population vers la plage où vous pouviez venir nous chercher. Malheureusement avant que vous n'arriviez une nuée ardente déferlée dessus. Mina a perdu le contrôle d'elle-même et son pouvoir c'est activé tout seul créant une bulle protectrice nous ramenant dans le passé de quelques heures. C'était un véritable exploit et quand le navire de Vista c'est profilé au loin elle nous a tous téléporté dessus. Seulement elle y a laissé la vie. Étrangement quelques minutes plus tard elle a était entouré d'une vive lumière blanche et c'est mise à léviter. Quand la lumière a disparue elle respirait de nouveau. Je ne comprend pas ce phénomène.»

«Les infirmières m'ont dit qu'une lumière de ce genre est apparue le jour où nous l'avons sauvé de cette grotte lui sauvant la vie alors que les infirmière était impuissante à la soigner, répondit Marco.»

«Mon pouvoir a attendue près de 800 ans avant de trouver quelqu'un dans lequel se réincarner. Je pense qu'il ne veux pas que je meurs de peur de disparaître à nouveau pour une durée indéterminé. Il me défend car je suis son hôte sans moi il disparaît.»

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Mina. La jeune femme était assise dans son lit et les regardait.

«Il ne laissera personne me tuer et je ne suis même pas sur qu'il me laisseras mourir un jour.»

«Donc tu serais immortelle mais alors comment ce fait-il qu'Ace t'ai vu mourir?»

«Je pense que mon pouvoir lui même était fatigué par l'effort fournis précédemment et qu'il ne c'est rendu compte qu'une fois que j'étais morte que je l'étais. L'âme met quelques minutes avant de quitter le corps ce qui lui a laissé le temps de me faire revenir. Du moins je le conçois comme cela. Donc théoriquement je ne suis pas immortelle car si mon pouvoir est totalement épuisé alors je mourrais réellement. Idem si je me noie ou quelques chose du genre.»

«Si vous allez bien tout les deux je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux vous laissez dormir car demain vous reprenez le boulot, commenta Barbe-Blanche. Au fait Mina ton oncle veux te parler alors n'oublie pas de l'appeler.»

«D'accord...Père.»

Barbe-Blanche sourit en entendant Mina lui donner ce nom puis il sortit accompagné de Marco. Ace et Mina ne tardèrent pas à se rendormir.

Lendemain matin.

POV Mina

Quand je me réveillais Ace était déjà parti de l'infirmerie. Je me levais et me rendis directement dans ma cabine pour me changer et me laver. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche chaude pour faire disparaître le stress et détendre. Mon pire cauchemar était devenue réalité mais je lui avais survécus. C'est vrai que vivant dans One Piece on aurai pu ce dire que j'aurais d'autres cauchemars mais non. On ne change pas quel que soit le monde où on vit. Voir son pire cauchemar se produire devant ses yeux aurai de quoi traumatiser plus d'une personne et je ferais encore des cauchemars de cet événement mais j'y avais survécu, j'avais été plus forte que lui. Maintenant rien ne pourrait me faire plier. Je sortis de la douche et m'essuyais avant d'enfiler un short et un t-shirt. Je m'assois sur mon lit et sors mon escargophone. Je le regarde quelques secondes puis me décide et appelle mon oncle. Il répond immédiatement. Je pense qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

«Mina?»

«Oui c'est moi.»

«Tu va mieux?»

Je sentais l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

«Oui je vais beaucoup mieux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété à ce point.»

«Je ne savais pas que tu avais rejoint l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche.»

Il changeait volontairement de sujet pour éviter de montrer toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant inconsciente.

«Je trouvais que leur équipage n'était pas assez puissant, répondis-je en rigolant. En vrai je ne pouvais pas rester avec Luffy après avoir déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial et Barbe-Blanche m'a proposé de devenir sa fille alors j'ai accepté.»

«Hum évite juste de te faire tuer alors.»

«Oui je vais essayer.»

«Avant de raccrocher je voulais te dire je pense qu'on se reverra bientôt. Alors à bientôt.»

J'entendis le bruit caractéristique de la fin d'une conversation. Je reposais l'escargophone et sortie de ma cabine en réfléchissant à ses derniers mots. Que voulait-il dire par «on se reverra bientôt»? Plongé dans mes pensées j'arrivais dans la cuisine. Je fus surprise par une paire de bras me soulevant de terre pour me faire tourner.

«Satch, criais-je en rigolant, repose moi par terre!»

«Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi princesse alors non je ne te repose pas tout de suite.»

Finalement je restais dans ses bras pendants un moment. Je les avais tous inquiété et je m'en voulais un peu pour cela.

«Alors tu te décide enfin à revenir parmi nous?»

«Marco ne l'embête pas alors qu'elle n'a pas encore mangé, le houspilla Satch.»

«Tu sais quand même que cela fait plus d'une semaine que tu dors?»

«Tant que cela, demandai-je étonnée?»

«Oui. On dirait que ton organisme avait vraiment besoin de récupérer. Les habitants de l'île ont tous été mené sur une autre île sous notre protection, expliqua Marco devançant ma question. Sinon tu as appelé ton oncle?»

«Mina a un oncle, intervint Satch surprit?»

«Oui. C'est Smoker.»

«Carrément l'Amiral Smoker, siffla le cuisinier. Ça explique que tu l'ai laissé voir Mina alors Marco.»

«Je n'ai pas expliqué mes origines car cela compliquerais assez nos relations, répondis-je contrite.»

«Comment cela?»

«Du genre mon père véritable est celui qui t'a tué.»

Satch resta stupéfait quelques secondes le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

«Attend tu veux dire que tu es la fille de Teach?!»

«C'est exacte. Je suis la fille de votre pire ennemis.»

Je lui tournais le dos en disant cela. J'avais peur de voir sa réaction : allait-il me repousser? Me haïr?

Satch venait de saisir toute la portée de ces mots prononcés avant le fête : «S'il apprend mon existence il va vouloir me récupérer et m'utiliser pour vous faire du mal». Marco regardait a scène devant ses yeux, conscient de l'effort que cela avait du coûter à Mina. Son père avait tué de ses propre mains Satch et il se pouvait qu'il ne puisse pas accepter la jeune femme à ses côtés.

«Mina, commença Satch, ce n'est pas ton Père.»

«Comment cela, murmurais-je toujours dos à lui? Que veux tu dire?»

«Il est peut-être ton géniteur mais il n'est pas ton Père. Ton Père est celui que tu considère comme tel, celui que tu respectes comme tel. Pas quelqu'un qui t'a fais naître. Notre ascendance n'a rien à voir dans qui nous sommes. Seul compte nos actes et nos choix. Tu as choisit d'être la fille de Barbe-Blanche, notre sœur. Crois tu réellement que je vais te tourner le dos simplement parce que celui qui ta donné le jour est un traître? En quoi cela est-il de ta faute? Toi tu m'a rendu la vie ainsi qu'à Ace et à Père. Tu as clairement choisis un autre chemin que cet homme. Tu es peut-être sa fille par le sang mais tu es celle de Barbe-Blanche par le cœur et c'est beaucoup plus important. Tu es ma sœur et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber quoiqu'il arrive.»

Je le sentis m'attraper les épaules et me serrer contre lui. Je laisser reposer ma tête contre son épaule. Je me sentais beaucoup plus légère à présent comme si un poids c'était envolé de mes épaules. Nous restons ainsi un long moment avant que je ne me redresse et ne me tourne vers Marco.

«J'ai appelé Smoker et à la fin il m'a dit que l'on se reverrais bientôt. Je n'ai pas compris le sens de ces mots.»

«Je pense qu'il faisait référence à cela.»

Le phénix me tendis un papier. Je le pris et le lue :

«Bonjours pirates de Grand Line.

Tu es dans le Nouveau Monde, celui remplis de mystère. Pour fêter la résurrection de Barbe-Blanche et de son fils Ace nous t'invitons à un bal donné en leur honneur. Celui-ci aura lieux le 15 de ce mois de Juin sur l'île flottante «Les désirs des flots». La réception débuteras à 19 heures et ne se finiras que quand vous le déciderez. Tenu de soirée oblige et les femmes doivent avoir un cavalier. Cette soirée serra sous la surveillance du Vice-Amiral Smoker et de sa flotte pour préserver la sérénité de cette fête. Sont invités à cette fête : tous les pirates (et leur équipage) ayant une prime supérieur à 100 000 000 de Berrys et se trouvant dans le Nouveau Monde (peuvent également venir les Grands Corsaires). La présence de Barbe-Noire est non-désiré.

Merci de donner votre réponse avant le 10 du mois.

Amicalement votre la direction de l'île flottante «Les désirs des flots».»

Je regardais une nouvelle fois l'invitation. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : on était invité à un bal!

«Ce doit être génial, m'exclamais-je ravis!»

«Alors je pense que nous y irons si cela te ravis à ce point, commenta Marco.»

«Si cela ne vous dérange pas.»

Marco s'approcha de moi et mit son doigt sous mon menton :

«Tu as fait revivre Père, Ace et Satch. Tu as sauvé ces gens en y laissant la vie. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais faire quelque chose dont tu as envie? Nous sommes tous prêt à exaucer le moindre de tes souhait. Alors?»

«Alors...Je veux aller à ce bal!»

«Parfait alors maintenant avertissons tous le monde, sourit Marco.»

«Par-contre j'ai une question : pourquoi la Marine laisse les pirates faire un tel regroupement? Ils n'ont pas peur que des alliances ce fassent?»

«Ce genre de fête est préparé par des îles flottantes, c'est-à-dire des îles sans réelles positions. Lorsqu'une fête comme celle-là est préparé l'île envoi ses coordonnées aux invités. La Marine ne peut rien faire si elle n'est pas averti mais généralement les îles avertissent aussi la Marine pour éviter les débordements alors nos deux camps ont passé un accord : c'est un terrain neutre où l'on ne parle pas de piraterie et d'alliance où le seul but est l'amusement et le divertissement. Les Marines chargé de la surveillance peuvent se joindre à la fête si leur supérieur les autorises. C'est pourquoi la surveillance de ces soirées sont très demandé. Peut-être croiserons nous des Marines gradés venu juste pour la fête car ils n'ont pas besoin d'invitation s'ils disent faire la surveillance. Certaines personnes ont de leur famille dans l'autre camp donc ça fait un lieux neutre pour qu'ils puissent se voir. De plus les socle des ces îles ont en Granit Marin et cela dégage une aura supprimant les pouvoir des fruit du démon sans pour autant neutraliser son porteur. Cela répond-il à ta question?»

«Oui mais j'en ai une autre : comment les îles flottantes font-elles pour organiser cela et pour savoir qui inviter?»

«Je ne connais pas très bien leur fonctionnement mais il me semble que cela marche via les journaux et des informations récoltés dans les différents camps.»

«Hum je vois en fait c'est un super réseau d'espion spécialisé dans la fête. Bon maintenant il faut que je me trouve une robe et vous des costumes.»


	39. Juste un peu de shopping

Un peu de shopping dans ce monde de brute xp

* * *

Chapitre 37

L'équipage de Barbe-Blanche était prêt à affronter toutes les tempêtes, tous les combats mais il n'était pas prêt à découvrir la folie d'une femme qui veut trouver la robe de ses rêves et qui pour cela est prête à traverser tout Grand Line. Et quand Mina veut une robe spéciale elle la cherche partout. En même temps personne n'aurait oser la contre-dire pas même Barbe-Blanche, elle était sa fille adorée^^.

Sur une île réputée pour ses tissus et ses robes.

«Ses vêtements sont tous merveilleux, s'exclamait une jeune femme en passant d'une vitrine à l'autre.»

Trois hommes l'accompagnaient.

«Mina calme toi un tout petit peu s'il te plaît, gémit Ace. Mes pieds n'en peuvent plus.»

«Ace aux poings ardents vaincu par une journée shopping, rigola Mina.»

«Nous aussi nous sommes épuisé et tu n'a rien trouvé qui te convienne, souligna Satch.»

«J'ai tué trois des plus grands pirates de ce monde simplement en leur faisant faire une virée de shopping. Eh bien heureusement que je suis la seule fille de Barbe-Blanche sinon vous dégusteriez, rigola t-elle. Bon allez au bar qu'on viens de passer et attendez moi là-bas je vais finir cette rue commerçante toute seule.»

Sans prêter attention au soupire de soulagement des trois hommes Mina continua à se promener.

POV Mina

Ses garçons ne sont vraiment pas résistant. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si les boutiques ont de magnifiques vêtements mais rien qui me convienne pour cette soirée. En plus je n'ai personne pour me conseiller. A moins que... Je me téléportais rapidement visualisant le SunnyGo. Personne dans la cabine des filles. Je me glissais furtivement dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver au pont où j'entendais les autres jouer. J'aperçus Nami et Robin sur la pelouse à l'arrière. Sanji venait de partir pour leur préparer des cocktails. Je me faufilais prêt d'elle sans bruit.

«Nami, appelais-je.»

Je vis la rousse se relever en sursaut et chercher autour d'elle alors que Robin se contentait de sourire. Quand elle m'aperçut elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta à mon coup en poussant un cris de joie. Sauf que les autres l'entendirent aussi et qu'ils rappliquèrent pour voir ce qui ce passait. Je me cachais derrière la chaise longue de Robin.

«Pourquoi cri tu Nami, demanda Luffy?»

«Tu t'es fait mal, questionna Chopper inquiet?»

«Non ce n'est rien. C'est juste une nouvelle qui m'a réjouit alors que je lisais le journal. Vous pouvez repartir.»

Ils repartirent sans ce soucier davantage de cet incident et je sortis de ma cachette.

«Que fais tu ici Mina, demanda Nami en me faisant m'asseoir sur la chaise longue alors qu'elle prenait place sur l'herbe?»

«Je suppose que vous avez reçu l'invitation pour le bal qui a lieu prochainement.»

«Oui j'ai hâte d'y être mais je n'ai pas encore de robe, se lamenta Nami.»

«Moi aussi je n'est pas de robe pour cet événement et je suis en train de tuer à la tâche trois des commandants de Barbe-Blanche.»

«Tu es dans l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche maintenant, demanda Robin intrigué?»

«Oui je les ai rejoint quand j'ai ramené Ace.»

Je montrais mon tatouage.

«Alors je voulais vous demandez si vous vouliez faire les boutiques avec moi. Je suis en train de les faire sur l'île Vétiflore.»

«Réellement, s'exclama Nami les yeux brillants?! J'ai toujours voulu aller sur cette île. C'est le paradis des boutiques de vêtements, d'accessoires et de chaussures. Je t'adore Mina, cria la rousse en me sautant au cou. Au fait félicitation pour ta prime 600 000 000 Berrys.»

«Merci. Au fait je n'ai pas précisé, c'est Père qui paye mes achats alors j'ai total carte blanche donc je peux te payer tes achats.»

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que ses yeux c'étaient transformé en Berrys.

«Je peux dire aux autres que tu es là?»

«Oui mais par-contre dépêche toi sinon l'après-midi ne va pas suffire. Tu viens Robin?»

«Moui il faut moi aussi que je trouve une robe.»

FIN POV Mina

Nami fila prévenir les autres de mettre le bateau en panne et de ne pas les chercher Robin et elle.

«Où va tu Nami-Chérie?»

«Je vais faire les boutiques avec Robin.»

«Gné mais on est au beau milieu de l'océan, commenta Luffy.»

«Mina est venu nous chercher, répondit la rousse avant de repartir en courant vers le pont arrière.»

Les hommes mirent quelques instants avant de réagir puis ils s'élancèrent à la suite de Nami juste à temps pour les voir disparaître toutes les trois.

Les trois femmes réapparurent au milieu de la rue commerçante.

«Voila la ville du rêve pour toutes les femmes du monde, s'exclama Nami.»

Elles commencèrent à faire les boutiques essayant une tonne de vêtements. De chaque boutiques elles ressortaient les bras plein de paquets que Mina téléportait directement sur le Moby Dick ou sur le SunnyGo en mettant une goutte de son sang. Mais elles n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de robe pour le bal.

«Il reste cette boutique là au bout de la rue, indiqua Robin.»

La boutique ne payait pas de mine perdu au milieu de toutes ces façades lumineuses.

«Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, répondit Mina.»

Cette boutique était petite mais à l'intérieur c'était une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba : des robes de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes montaient jusqu'au plafond. Si elles ne trouvaient pas leur bonheur ici alors elles ne le trouveraient nul part.

«Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. Je suis le vendeur de ce magasin, puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité?»

«Oui selon vous quelle robe nous irait bien pour un bal, demanda Nami?»

«Hum...je vois, réfléchit l'homme en nous tournant autour. Pour vous Mademoiselle il faudrait une robe d'un vert foncé qui mettrait vos cheveux en valeur. Je pense que cette robe ferait parfaitement l'affaire, dit-il en tirant vers lui une robe verte foncée en haut, le bas se composant d'une sorte de jupe en froufrou alternant dentelles verte foncées et bandes vertes claires. Elle était superbe.

«Essais-là Nami, demanda Mina d'une voix enthousiaste.»

La rousse était déjà conquise par cette robe sans même l'avoir essayé. Elle la prit et l'emmena dans la cabine d'essayage. Elle en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe. Le haut juste assez décolleté mettait parfaitement en avant sa poitrine mais pas trop non plus. La robe s'arrêtait avant les genoux ce qui convenait parfaitement à Nami. Dedant elle était resplendissante, le vert mettant en valeur ses cheveux roux.

«Pour vous jeune femme, continua l'homme en revenant de l'arrière boutique où il avait disparue alors que Nami allait essayer la robe, il vous faudrait cette robe.»

Il tendit une robe longue d'un bleu nuit à Robin. Celle-ci partie directement l'essayer alors que le vendeur se remettait à rechercher des vêtements. Quand Robin ressortit les deux femmes en restèrent sans voix : autant la robe de Nami la mettait en valeur, autant celle de Robin la rendait mystérieuse et attirante aux yeux de tous.

Un décolleté en V laissait apparaître le haut de la poitrine de Robin. Une fine dentelle bordeaux courrait le long de ce col, attirant encore davantage le regard. Des lacets bordeaux retenaient la robe au niveau de la poitrine et de la taille faisant un entrelacement de tissus et de couleur. La robe se découpait au niveau de la hanche droite laissant apparaître la jambe droite et l'intérieur de la robe, bordeaux lui aussi. On aurait dit cette robe taillé pour elle tellement elle était parfaite dedans.

Finalement le vendeur me tendis une robe en soie bleu claire en haut et se dégradant en plus foncé vers le bas. Il y avait des nœuds aux hanches et sur l'épaule gauche. Trois rangées de perles faisait tenir la robe sur l'épaule droite dévoilant mes tatouages. Il y avait également des perles aux hanches qui s'ouvraient en V en rejoignant les bords de la robe. Le col s'ouvrait en ovale laissant apparaître une partie de ma poitrine et le bas de la robe laissait mes jambes libres.

Dedans j'étais ravissante.

«Mesdemoiselles cela vous fait donc un total de 1 million de Berrys.»

«Quoi?! Autant, s'écria Nami?!»

«Tenez, dit Mina sans écouter Nami.»

«Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas laissé marchander, demanda Nami en sortant de la boutique?»

«Parce que ces robes méritent leur pris et que je voulais vous les offrir et on ne marchande pas un cadeau, répondit Mina.»

Jugeant cette raison toute à fait bonne les jeunes femmes se mirent en chemin pour retrouver les garçons papotant de tout et de rien. Elle entra en poussant fermement la porte et rechercha les garçons du regard. Ils étaient assis à une table au fond de la salle. Nous avançons en jouant de coudes pour tenter de le rejoindre car la salle est bondée.

«Salut poupée. Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous?»

L'homme qui venait de parler était assit à une table à la gauche de Mina. Il tendis la main pour lui attraper le bras et la tira vers lui. Il empestait l'alcool.

«Non merci. Je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit Mina en se dégageant.»

«Fait pas ta mijaurée ma belle rétorqua l'homme en se levant pour la rattraper. Si t'es là c'est que tu veux voir des hommes, des vrais.»

«Tu veux de l'aide Mina, demanda Nami?»

«Non ça devrais aller, déclina Mina en se retournant vers homme.»

«Tu sais tes amis peuvent venir elles aussi mes potes et moi n'allons pas les refuser.»

«Premièrement j'ai déjà décliné ton invitation, deuxièmement je suis venu rejoindre mes nakamas et troisièmement laisse moi passer ou tu risque de le sentir passer.»

Mina planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'ivrogne. L'homme serra le poignet de Mina.

«Maintenant tu vas la fermer et venir avec nous ou c'est toi qui va le sentir passer, grogna t-il.»

Mina le regarda d'un regard froid avant de faire un pas sur le côté et de l'assommer en levant juste sa jambe. L'homme s'effondra assommé au sol. Ses compagnons se levèrent d'un même geste. Apparemment ses hommes étaient les trois quart de la salle.

«Sal***, tu va payer pour ce que tu as fait à notre capitaine, rugis un des hommes!»

«C'est lui qui est venu me chercher, répondis froidement Mina.»

Au fond Mina vit Marco, Ace et Satch se lever également.

«Pour qui te prend tu sale garce, cria t-il en sortant son arme?!»

«Je suis la seule femme de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche. Et je crois qu'il ne sera pas très content que vous m'importuniez.»

«Toi une fille de Barbe-Blanche, rigola l'homme. Arrête de te donner de airs. Et tes copines là elles font partie de l'équipage de qui elles?»

«Nami et Robin équipage de Luffy et je crois que ces hommes voudraient vous dire deux mots, indiqua Mina en pointant les trois commandants.»

L'homme se tourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec eux.

«Mar...Mar...Marco le Phénix, A...A...Ace au poings Ardents, bégaya l'homme en palissant d'un coup.»

«Et moi alors, bouda Satch?»

«Ne boude pas c'est parce que tu a été absent longtemps. Ils ne te connaissent plus. Mais ne craint rien je suis sur qu'un jour qu'ils te reconnaîtront comme le danger que tu es alors ne boude pas.»

Marco reprit la parole :

«Vous avez embêter notre sœur alors vous aller maintenant en payer le prix.»

«C'est elle qui nous a allumé, déclara l'homme sans faire attention à la lueur dans les yeux des pirates.»

«Vous avez une dernière chance de vous excuser auprès de Mina, ordonna Ace d'une voix glaciale.»

«C'est elle qui a frappé notre capitaine. C'est à elle de s'excuser!»

POV Mina

D'un geste l'homme ordonna à ses hommes de nous attaquer. Ils devaient avoir une case en moins car il aurait fallu qu'ils soient cent fois plus nombreux pour espérer nous battre. Deux minutes plus tard tous nos attaquants étaient à terre morts ou inconscients. Nami, Robin et moi nous assîmes à la table des trois commandants.

«Arrête de bouder Satch, rigolais-je.»

«Mais je suis devenu un total inconnu.»

«Ce n'est pas grave je te dis.»

«Sinon Mina tu nous présente tes amis, demanda Marco?»

«Alors voici et Nami et Robin, toute les deux faisant partie de l'équipage de Luffy. Je crois que tu connais Nami Ace. Sinon voici Marco et Satch. Marco est mon commandant.»

«Étrange j'aurais dis que cela aurai été Ace, commenta Robin.»

«Père en a décidé ainsi.»

«Luffy est dans le coin, demanda Ace?»

«Non j'ai été chercher les filles pour faire les boutiques avec moi. J'avais besoin de conseil féminin vu que faire les boutiques vous fatigues trop, souris-je. Au fait tout a été payé avec l'argent de Père même leurs achats.»

«Eh bien j'espère que Père a dévalisé beaucoup de bateau, siffla Satch en rigolant.»

«Idiot, répondis-je ne lui le bras.»

«Je crois que Sanji va nous attendre et que Luffy va piquer une crise si on arrive en retard et qu'il ne peut pas manger, remarqua Robin.»

«Houla, m'exclamais-je! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure! Je vous ramène tout de suite. Les gars je vous retrouve au bateau.»

Je me levais et téléportais les filles juste dans la cuisine du SunnyGo au milieu des autres. Ils se levèrent en sursaut en nous voyant.

«Ne dite pas que je fais parti de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, murmurais-je aux filles.»

Elles acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

«Bon je vous laisse alors, dis-je à voix haute.»

«Oh non reste , supplia Sanji les yeux en cœur.»

«Je ne peux pas sinon les garçons vont se demander où je suis passé. Nous nous verrons au bal. N'oubliez pas que Nami et Robin doivent venir avec un cavalier les gars.»

«Et toi Mina-chérie tu as un cavalier? Je peux le faire si tu veux, déclara Sanji en tournant autour de moi les yeux en coeur.»

«Je crois qu'elle ne va pas avoir de difficulté à avoir un cavalier dans son équipage, commenta Nami.»

«Quoi Mina-chérie est dans un équipage avec plein d'homme prêt à la détourner de moi, gémit Sanji.»

«Tu as toujours Nami et Robin, consolais-je le cuisinier. Par-contre avant de partir je prendrais bien un de tes gâteaux notre cuisinier n'en fait pas d'aussi bon.»

Immédiatement Sanji se mit aux fourneaux.

«Il ne va pas être content s'il l'apprend, me souffla Nami.»

«Personne ne va lui dire et si ça réconforte Sanji... en plus c'est vrai. Les gâteaux de Sanji sont les meilleurs aux mondes.»

«Tu es dans quel équipage, demanda Ussop?»

«Un de vos concurrent direct pour le One Piece mais je ne vous en direz pas plus vous verrez par vous même. Attendez vous à une surprise.»

«Puis-je voir ta petite culotte alors, demanda Brook?»

«Dans tes rêves Brook, répondis-je en l'assommant.»

«Voici ton gâteau Mina-chérie.»

«Merci Sanji-kun.»

Je pris le gâteau et me tournais vers les autres.

«A bientôt alors.»

Je me téléportais sur le Moby Dick apparaissant dans ma chambre. La pièce était couverte de sac avec des vêtements, des accessoires et des chaussures. Il allait vraiment falloir que je les range. Mais pour le moment j'avais faim, très faim et j'avais eu très envie d'accepter la proposition de Sanji mais je ne sais pas comment Luffy l'aurait pris. Abandonner l'équipage était pour lui un des pires crimes possible et c'est exactement ce que j'avais fait.


	40. Fruits du démon et invitation

Désolé de mon absence prolongé mais les cours ne m'ont pas laissé de repit MAIS je peux enfin vous poster la suite^^. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 38

Le bal est pour demain. Nous avions reçu une nouvelle lettre nous informant de l'heure et du lieu : 19h, près de l'entré du Nouveau Monde. J'étais très excité et j'attendais avec impatience demain. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un cavalier mais pour cela je n'avais pas beaucoup de crainte. D'ailleurs je venais à peine de me lever et de m'habiller que quelqu'un frappait à ma porte. Je l'ouvris et faillis me prendre Ace sur le visage si je ne m'étais pas écarté au dernier moment. En effet il c'était endormis sur ma porte. Je le portais difficilement sur le lit et partis prendre ma douche en attendant qu'il se réveille. Une fois ma douche fini je sorti avec un serviette autour de moi et commençais à me sortir des vêtements. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et, me retournant, je vis Ace, allongeait au sol,qui se tenait le nez, du sang goûtant entre ses doigts. Je ne savais pas que lui aussi était sujet aux saignements naseaux et ma serviette était peut-être un peu petite finalement. Bon maintenant il est en train de se vider de son sang sur mon sol. Je l'attrape par le bras et le traîne derrière moi jusqu'à l'infirmerie sauf que j'ai juste oublié un détail : je suis toujours habillé avec juste une serviette. Se ont les sifflements sur mon passage qui me le rappelle. J'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et balance Ace dedans. Les infirmières lui font une perfusion et il finit par se réveiller.

«Alors que me voulais tu Ace?»

«Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien que je sois ton cavalier pour le bal demain.»

«Hum...et bien si tu ne t'endors pas en cour de route ou si tu ne te vide pas de ton sang je veux bien. Bon je vais te laisser et aller finir de m'habiller.»

Je me téléportais dans ma chambre et enfilé un t-shirt avec un col en V rouge, un short marron et des bottines marron également avec des petits talons. Une fois cela fais je sorti pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuné.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger je croisais Satch qui m'attendais devant la porte.

«Je peux te parler Mina?»

«Bien sur, va s'y.»

«Veut-tu bien être ma cavalière pour demain soir?»

«Je suis désolé Satch, répondis-je attristé. J'ai déjà dis oui à Ace i minutes.»

«Pas grave, répondit-il tristement.»

«Par-contre je peux te promettre une danse.»

Cette proposition fut accueillit avec un très grand sourire et un baisé sur ma joue. Une fois mon petit-déjeuné de prit je retourné dans ma cabine et sorti un cahier vierge acheté sur l'île en même temps que la robe. J'avais en tête le projets de faire un livre recueillant tous les fruits du démons connu ainsi que leur possesseur. Il existait déjà un livre comme cela mais je ne savais pas où il se trouvait et je voulais me faire mon propre exemplaire.

D'abord commençons avec les Paramécia et une présentation.

Chapitre 1

«Fruit de Démon

I/ Présentation

Les Fruits du démons sont des fruits mythiques et magiques qui donnent diverses aptitudes à ce qui le mange. Rares, ils coûtent extrêmement cher. Une bouché suffit pour posséder la compétence. La capacité acquise dépend du type de fruit. Il en existe rois sortes divisé en plusieurs catégories.

Leur principal inconvénient est leur malédiction lancé par les océans. Une personne qui mange un de ces fruit devient lui aussi maudit, il perd sa capacité à nager et devient vulnérable au Granit Marin (matériaux possédant les même catégories que la mer).

Les fruits sont relativement volumineux et sont reconnaissables grâce à leur spirales sur toute la surface. Autrement ils ressemblent à un fruit classique. On ne peut pas différencier un Zoan d'un Logia ou d'un Paramécia juste en le regardant.

Apparemment si quelqu'un mange deux fruit du démon elle explosera. Teach en ai l'exception et cela est du selon Marco à sa constitution anormale.

II/ Catégories

A)Paramécia

Les fruits de démon de type Paramécia donnent aux possesseur un pouvoir surhumain influençant leur apparence ou leur capacité. Par-contre ils ne change pas l'aspect moléculaire.

.Gomu Gomu no Mi

Fruit du caoutchoutier, il donne à son possesseur les caractéristiques du caoutchouc.

Force

L'atout principal de ce fruit, comme le démontre Luffy, est qu'il confère un corps élastique à son utilisateur, le rendant insensible aux attaques physiques pas assez puissantes, aux balles,aux armes contondantes et aux boulets de canon. Cette capacité à s'étirer peut également être utilisée en combat, afin par exemple, d'améliorer la portée d'une attaque. Du fait des propriétés isolantes du caoutchouc, l'utilisateur est également insensible aux attaques électriques.

Faiblesses

Malgré tous ces avantages, Luffy reste vulnérable aux attaques tranchantes (que ce soit des épées ou des lames d'air) et aux attaques non-physiques, basées sur le feu ou la glace. Il est également vulnérable quand ses membres sont étirés à leurs limites.

Possesseur : Monkey D. Luffy (Capitaine pirate, supernova)

.Bara Bara no Mi

Fruit de la fragmentation il permet à son possesseur de se séparer en une multitude de morceau.

Force

La grande force de ce fruit est de permette à son utilisateur de rester en vie s'il se fait découper ce qui le rend invulnérable aux objects tranchants. L'autre utilité est que les parties séparées peuvent voler et se propulser sur un champ d'action assez grand. Enfin la dernière utilité de ce fruit est qu'il permet de ce déplacer plus rapidement en volant ou d'une autre manière (Bara Bara Car).

Faiblesse

Malheureusement, le champ d'action de séparation est limitée, du coup, si certaines parties sont trop éloignées de la tête qui contrôle l'ensemble, alors ces parties seront comme inertes, de même ces fragments peuvent être capturés facilement si le propriétaire ne fait pas attention. Un autre des défauts est que si les fragments reçoivent un coup alors qu'elles sont dans le champ d'action, alors l'utilisateur le sentira. Finalement, le dernier point faible de ce pouvoir est que les pieds de l'utilisateur ne peuvent flotter et donc sont cloués au sol.

Possesseur : Baggy le Clown (Capitaine pirate)

.Sube Sube no mi

Fruit glisse-glisse, il rend son possesseur glissant.

Force

Les attaques sont inefficaces contre l'utilisateur de ce fruit car elles glissent sur lui. Cepandant, ce fruit ne semble pas avoir d'avantage offensif.

Faiblesse

Les faiblesses sont les mêmes que celles de tout utilisateur de Fruit du Démon.

Possesseur : Lady Arbyda (Capitaine pirate)

.Kilo Kilo no mi

Permet à son possesseur de varier son poids entre 1 et 10 000 kilo.

Force

Force : elle peut écraser ses ennemis, en changeant son poids, de 1 à 10 000 kg. Elle peut aussi flotter dans l'air, évitant les attaques, et cela lui permet de voler.

Faiblesse

Elle n'a pas de faiblesses particulières à part celles des utilisateurs de Fruits du démon en général.

Possesseur : Miss Valentine (Baroque Works)

.Bomu Bomu no Mi

Fruit boum-boum il rend son possesseur immunisé contre les explosion et lui permet de rendre explosive n'importe quelle partie de son corps ou de ce qui en est extrait.

Force

Il peut faire exploser les partie du corps sans blesser l'utilisateur. De plus, il est immunisé contre n'importe quelle explosion.

Faiblesse

Ce fruit ne semble pas avoir de faiblesse majeure, à part les faiblesses standards pour tous les utilisateurs des Fruits du Démon.

Possesseur : Mr 5 (Baroque Works)

.Hana Hana no mi

Fruit de l'éclosion, il permet de faire pousser n'importe lequel de ses membres à l'endroit de son choix.

Forces :

La quantité de membres, généralement les bras, pouvant être créés semble illimité. Lors de son passage dans le Nouveau Monde, Robin a acquis la capacité de faire pousser jusqu'a mille membres en même temps. Bien que la force des membres dépende de la force de l'utilisateur, la quantité de bras pouvant être invoqués semble rendre dérisoire tout besoin d'avoir une force physique importante. Chacun des bras peut être contrôlé indépendamment ou ensemble en plus de pouvoir pousser sur un membre ayant déjà poussé.

Faiblesses :

Mises à part les faiblesses de tous les détenteur d'un pouvoir d'un Fruit du Démon, les efforts fournis par les membres semblent être transmis à l'utilisateur. Par exemple, si celui-ci essaie de soulever quelque chose de très lourd, bien que les bras ne soient pas connectés directement à lui, cela l'épuisera autant que s'il utilisait ses vrais membres. Les membres peuvent être blessés ce qui fait ressentir la douleur à l'utilisateur, cependant les vrais membres ne sont pas blessés.

Possesseur: Nico Robin (Baroque Works, Equipage du Chapeau de Paille)

.Doru Doru no mi

Ciro-fruit il permet à son possesseur de contrôler la cire et d'en créer. Par-contre ce n'est pas un pouvoir Logia car il n'est pas lui-même constitué de cire et il créer une petite flamme pendant l'utilisation de son pouvoir.

Force

La principale utilité de ce fruit, c'est qu'il permet de créer et de modeler de la cire à volonté. De plus lorsque la cire durcie, elle devient aussi dure que l'acier.

Faiblesse

Par contre, ce pouvoir possède un point faible énorme : la cire ne résiste pas à la chaleur. Une flamme peut donc suffire à neutraliser ce fruit. La cire durcie peut aussi être détruite par une autre cire durcie.

Possesseur : Mr 3 (Baroque Works)

.Baku Baku no mi

Fruit du glouton il permet à son possesseur d'avaler n'importe quoi et de l'inclure dans son anatomie.

Force

Possibilité de transformer son corps en arme.

Faiblesse

Pas de faiblesse spéciale.

Possesseur : Wapol (Roi de Drum)

.Mane Mane no mi

Travesti-fruit il permet à son utilisateur de prendre l'apparence de la personne de son choix. Il lui suffit pour cela de le toucher de sa main droite. Cette transformation affecte l'apparence et les capacité. Pour revenir à l'apparence originel il lui suffit de se toucher de sa main gauche.

Force

Le pouvoir de ce fruit est de permettre à l'utilisateur de devenir une copie de la personne touchée par ce dernier, et par la suite, il gagne tous les point forts de la personne touchée, sans oublier ses points faibles, et après avoir touché le visage d'une personne, ce dernier est stocker dans la base d'informations de visages de l'utilisateur, pour l'utiliser à n'importe quel moment.

Faiblesse

Les faiblesses de ce fruit sont le fait qu'il ne peut pas utiliser quelques-unes de ces attaques originaires si le corps touché n'est pas entrainé pour le faire (exemple: dans le corps de Nami, Mr. 2 ne pouvait pas faire son Travelo Punch.)

Possesseur : Mr 2 (Baroque Works)

.Toge Toge no mi

Fruit de l'oursin il permet à son utilisateur de faire pousser des épines n'importe où sur son corps.

Force

Grâce à ce Fruit, Miss DoubleFinger peut empêcher les attaques au corps-à-corps. De plus, les piques sont suffisamment solides pour percer des murs, ce qui peut être utile pour franchir des obstacles. En faisant pousser des piques sous ses chaussures, Miss DoubleFinger peut également grimper aux murs et même aux plafonds.

Faiblesse

Ce Fruit ne semble pas posséder de faiblesses mis à part les faiblesses standard des Fruits du Démon.

Possesseur : Miss DoubleFinger (Baroque Works)

.Supa Supa no Mi

Fruit tailladant il permet à son utilisateur de faire apparaître des lames n'importe où sur son corps.

Force

La principale capacité de ce fruit, c'est que l'utilisateur est capable de transformer les parties de son corps en lames. Il peut ainsi faire face à n'importe quel adversaire. De plus, sa peau est constamment aussi dure que de l'acier. Il peut donc arrêter des lames et des balles à mains nues.

Faiblesse

Ce fruit ne possède pas de réel point faible, à part qu'il fait perdre la faculté de nager à son utilisateur. Cependant, toute technique capable de trancher l'acier peut aussi affecter l'utilisateur de ce fruit.

Possesseur : Mr 1 (Baroque Works)

.Ori Ori no Mi

Fruit constricteur il permet de créer des anneaux d'acier sur les personnes que l'utilisateur touche. Ces anneaux sont indestructibles.

Force

Le principal intérêt de ce fruit, c'est qu'il permet de neutraliser ses adversaires sans les blesser. Hina étant un colonel de la marine, ce fruit lui permet de capturer des pirates rien qu'en les touchant.

Faiblesse

Par contre, il ne peut être utilisé que pour neutraliser, on ne peut l'utiliser ni pour attaquer, ni pour se défendre. À part ça, il fait perdre la faculté de nager à son utilisateur.

Possesseur : Hina (Vice-Amiral de la Marine)

.Bane Bane no Mi

Fruit du ressort il permet à son utilisateur de transformer des parties de son corps en ressort.

Force

L'utilisateur de ce fruit peut se déplacer très rapidement.

Faiblesse

Il n'a pas de faiblesse particulière, mis à part les fablesses classiques des Fruits du Démon..

Possesseur : Bellamy la Hyene (Pirate)

.Noro Noro no Mi

Fruit ramollo il permet à son possesseur de ralentir jusqu'à trente foi la vitesse de sa cible.

Force

La force primaire de ce fruit, comme nous le fait témoigner Foxy, est d'émettre des rayons ralentissant tout ce qu'ils touchent nommés "Photons Noroma", ce qui donne à l'utilisateur un très grand avantage puisque la personne ciblée devient plus lente de 30 fois, ce qui donne largement de temps pour l'utilisateur afin de bien tabasser la victime. L'effet dure environ 30 secondes.

Faiblesse

Malheureusement pour l'utilisateur, il n'est pas vraiment immunisé contre ses propres rayons, ce qui le rend exposé contre son propre pouvoir, ce dont les membres de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille profitent en utilisant des miroirs, sans oublier les faiblesses standards des Fruits du Démon.

Possesseur : Foxy le renard argenté

.Doa Doa no Mi

Fruit du portier il permet à son utilisateur de créer des portes à travers tout ce qu'il touche.

Force

Comme le démontre Blueno, les pouvoirs conférés par ce fruit permettent de faire apparaître des portes à travers toute surface solide (comme des murs, ou même des gens), et ainsi de les traverser aisément. Cependant, l'aspect le plus intéressant de ce fruit réside dans la possibilité de créer des portes dans l'air.

En franchissant une de ces portes, l'utilisateur se retrouve alors dans une dimension parallèle, depuis laquelle il peut voir et entendre ce qui se passe le monde réel, mais par contre, il lui impossible d'interargir avec sa dimension d'origine. Ce monde est enveloppé d'une sorte de "gelée" verte dans lequel l'utilisateur du Fruit peut évoluer à sa guise.

Il peut bien sûr, par le biais d'une nouvelle porte, revenir dans son monde, et ce à n'importe quel endroit. Il peut ainsi se déplacer incognito sur de longues distances. Il est à noter qu'au bout d'un certain temps, les portes se referment d'elles même (mais l'utilisateur peut aussi décider activement leur fermeture).

Faiblesse

Ce fruit ne semble pas présenter de faiblesses particulières, hormis les faiblesses standard des fruits du démon.

Possesseur : Blueno

.Awa Awa no mi

Fruit du savon il permet à son possesseur d'émettre et de contrôler des billes de savons pour nettoyer ou vider de son énergie son adversaire. A ne pas confondre avec un Logia car ne permet pas de se transformer en savon.

Force

Le Awa Awa no Mi permet de créer et contrôler des bulles de savon. Ces bulles permettent de nettoyer toutes sortes de choses, et peut permettre à Kalifa de nettoyer une personne jusqu'à lui soutirer toute son énergie.

Faiblesse

Sa plus grande faiblesse est l'eau qui enlève le savon. A part cela, ce Fruit possède les faiblesses standards des Fruits du Démon.

Possesseur : Kalifa (CP9)

.Beri Beri no Mi

Fruit des baies qui permet à son utilisateur de se transformer en une multitude de de sphères et d'orbes.

Force

La seule force du fruit vue jusqu'ici, est que l'utilisateur est apparemment à l'abri d'attaques directes. En se transformant en boules en forme de baies, une attaque comme une droite de Franky n'a aucun effet. Dans l'anime, il est démontré que les parties du corps de l'utilisateur peut flotter dans les airs comme Baggy. Contrairement auBara Bara no Mi, le pouvoir du Beri Beri no Mi permet à l'utilisateur de faire léviter toutes les parties séparées de son corps, y compris les pieds.

Faiblesse

Malheureusement, la principale faiblesse du Bara Bara no Mi est qu'il sacrifie avec la force de l'utilisateur, et l'utilisateur n'est pas immunisé contre des objets pointus, ce qui a permis à Roronoa Zoro de battre Very Good. Il semble aussi que l'utilisateur ne peut transformer que son corps tout entier à la fois dans ces sphères, à la différence de Baggy, qui peut utiliser son pouvoir uniquement les parties du corps choisies. Il est également montré dans l'anime que l'utilisateur est totalement sans défense si sa tête est prise.

Possesseur : Very Good

.Sabi abi no Mi

Fruit de la rouille il permet à son utilisateur de faire rouiller toute chose métallique.

Force

Les pouvoirs donnés du fruit, tels qu'utilisés par Shû, ont jusqu'à présent été exploités à des fins défensives et offensives. Shû utilisa les pouvoirs de son fruit pour faire rouiller le Yubashiri de Zorro après l'avoir pris dans ses mains. Le sabre est ensuite tombé en poussière. Zorro prit ensuite un sabre d'un Marine mais celui-ci subit le même sort. Shû empoigna ensuite le bras de Zoro et commença à le rouiller, mais il ne put le rouiller complètement.

Faiblesse

Possesseur : Shû (soldat de la Marine)

.Shari Shari no Mi

Fruit de la roue qui permet à son utilisateur de transformer ses bras et ses jambes en roues.

Force

Faiblesse

Possesseur : Sharinguru

.Yomi Yomi no Mi

Fruit de la résurrection il permet à son possesseur de revenir d'entre les morts.

Force

Ce fruit permet d'avoir une seconde vie. Cependant, grâce au faible poids de l'utilisateur, il permet aussi de courir sur l'eau et de faire des bonds prodigieux. N'ayant pas d'organes vitaux, il ne peut pas y être blessé, et ne pourra pas donc être mortellement blessé.

Faiblesse

Il n'a pas de faiblesses particulières sauf pour les faiblesses basiques des utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon.

Possesseur : Brook

.Kage Kage no mi

Fruit des ombres il permet à son possesseur de rendre tangible et de contrôler les ombres.

Force

La principale force de ce fruit est que l'utilisateur peut rendre les ombres tangibles et les manipuler à sa peut également les absorber pour augmenter sa puissance. La personne à qui il vole l'ombre se désintègre face au soleil. L'utilisateur de ce fruit peut de plus utiliser sa propre ombre pour se battre à sa place et le protéger.

Faiblesse

Il semblerait que Moria ne puisse pas absorber plus de 1000 ombres au total. A part cela, il possède celles de tous les autres Fruits du Démon.

Possesseur : Gecko Moria (Capitaine Corsaire)

.Horo Horo no Mi

Ectoplasmo fruit il permet à son utilisateur de créer des fantômes.

Force

Les fantômes créés par le Horo Horo no Mi dépriment de façon extrême, au point de les faire regretter d'exister, toute personne qu'ils touchent, les rendant ainsi inoffensifs et vulnérables pendant la durée de l'effet . L'effet est suffisamment long pour être fatal lors d'un duel à mort. Il est possible de lancer plusieurs fantômes à répétition pour paralyser indéfiniment la/les cible(s).

Une deuxième catégorie de fantôme peut être créée. Des ectoplasmes-bombes qui explosent à l'impact ou selon la volonté de détenteur du pouvoir. L'explosion est suffisament forte pour percer un mur et les ectoplasmes peuvent acquérir plusieurs tailles et forces. Il est possible de faire un fantôme-bombe suffisament grand pour avaler une personne.

Le détenteur du fruit peut se détacher de son corps et se déplacer en tant que fantôme ayant l'aspect de détenteur (Pas de transparence). Sous cette forme le détenteur peut utiliser tous ses pouvoirs, changer de taille et passer à travers les murs puisque celui-ci est intangible et donc invulnérable à toute forme d'attaque. Il n'existe à ce jour aucune limite distance qui peut séparer le corps de la forme astrale.

Faiblesse

Lorsque le détenteur du pouvoir quitte son corps pour se déplacer sous sa forme astrale, son corps matériel ne peut être contrôlé et est donc très vulnérable car inanimé. Le détenteur doit réintégrer son corps pour le déplacer de nouveau. La réintégration n'est pas instantané, ce qui signifie que le fantôme doit voler jusqu'a son corps.

De plus, le pouvoir de démoralisation est inefficace contre quelqu'un qui pense tout en négatif (comme on a pu le voir avec Ussop).

Ce Fruit possède de plus les faiblesses classiques des Fruits du Démon.

Possesseur : Perona (Pirate)

.Suke Suke no Mi

Fruit de l'invisiblité il permet à son possesseur de devenir invisible et de faire devenir ce qu'il touche.

Force

La capacité primaire du Suke Suke no Mi est de rendre l'utilisateur invisible. Cette capacité s'étend également à quoi que ce soit en contact direct avec l'utilisateur. En raison de cette capacité, l'utilisateur peut espionner des conversations sans être repéré(ainsi quelle pouvoir de jeter un regard aux filles) et lui permet également d'enlever les gens avec aucun risque d'être suivi. Il peut attaquer les ennemis par surprise et s'infiltrer dans des camps ennemis. Cela lui permet également de cacher des armes comme des bazookas, provoquant un effet de surprise. Ils peuvent même rendre des navires entiers invisibles afin de faire une petite escapade secrète.

Faiblesse

Le principal défaut de ce Fruit, c'est que la présence de l'utilisateur peut être révélée s'il est le corps de l'utilisateur est marqué par des choses, telles que l'eau, le sel, le sang, etc... même s'il peut probablement rendre invisible cette tâche également. Toutefois, l'adversaire a encore une chance de les apercevoir. Une autre faiblesse est que si l'utilisateur s'approche de trop près d'un adversaire, il pourrait être frappé si l'adversaire frappe dans le vide et a un coup de chance. En outre, l'adversaire peut recourir à d'autres sens (ouïe, odorat, etc) pour détecter l'utilisateur invisible. Les objets invisibles deviennent visibles instantanément, une fois qu'ils n'ont plus de contact avec l'utilisateur. Dans l'anime, le pouvoir du Fruit s'estompe pour un court instant si elles sont frappées par une frappe puissante (comme les coups de pied de Sanji).

Possesseur : Absalom

.Nikyu Nikyu no Mi

Fruit des coussinets il permet à son possesseur de repousser toute chose qui entre en contact avec ces coussinets.

Force

Le principal atout conféré par ce fruit est que l'utilisateur peut repousser tout ce qu'il veut grâce aux coussinets sur ses mains. Il peut repousser tout ce qui est tangible (objets, humains, animaux...) et aussi ce qui est intangible (air,attaque), voire abstrait (douleur, fatigue). La vitesse à laquelle ces choses sont repoussées dépendent de l'utilisateur, et peut s'élever à la vitesse de la lumière. Kuma s'en sert aussi pour se déplacer très vite, en repoussant l'air à très grande vitesse, ce qui donne l'impression qu'il se téléporte. Le plus impressionnant étant qu'il peut envoyer une personne à un endroit dans le monde juste en le frappant avec ses coussinets, la victime volera trois jours de suite avant de s'écraser sur une île (le plus souvent inaccessible et située à l'autre bout du monde).

Faiblesse

Le fruit n'a pas de faiblesse connue à ce jour, hormis celle commune à tous les Fruits du Démon.

Possesseur : Bartholomew Kuma (Capitaine Corsaire et après cyborg)

.Ope Ope no Mi

Fruit de l'opération il permet à son utilisateur de créer une sphère bleu clair dans laquelle il contrôle le déplacement des objets. Il peut les séparer et les recoller selon sa volonté.

Force

Peut modifier les personnes et leur personnalité. Il peut découper et recoller les personnes selon son bon vouloir et elles seront toujours en vie.

Faiblesse

Il ne peut pas se déplacer pendant l'utilisation de son fruit ce qui permet aux adversaires de l'attaquer.

Possesseur : Trafalgar Law (Capitaine pirate, Supernova, Corsaire)

.Mero Mero no Mi

Fruit de la passion il permet à son possesseur d'envoyer des rayons qui transforment en pierres ceux qui ressentent de l'amour pour l'utilisateur. Il permet aussi de transformer en pierre ceux qu'il touche.

Force

Ce Fruit permet à son utilisateur de tranformer en pierre toutes personnes ressentant de l'amour (perverti) envers le possesseur du fruit. La pierre peut être brisée. Toutes les personnes ayant été victime du Mero Mero no Mi perdent une partie de leurs souvenirs. Ce Fruit permet également de faire en sorte que toute personne (ou presque, comme ce fût le cas pour Luffy) regardant Boa Hancock devienne instantanément amoureux d'elle.

Faiblesse

Le pouvoir du fruit est sans effet si les personnes ne ressentent rien pour le détenteur du Mero Mero no Mi ou sur les personnes détournant leurs sens vers une source d'attention (ex : la douleur comme le fait le vice-amiral Momonga en se plantant un couteau dans la main).

Possesseur : Boa Hancock (Capitaine Corsaire et Impératrice d'Amazone Lily)

.Doku Doku no Mi

Toxi-fruit il permet à son possesseur de produire et de contrôler les poisons. Il permet aussi d'être immunisé contre tous les types de poisons.

Force

Le poison libéré par Magellan est extrêmement corrosif. En particulier, lorsqu'il utilise son attaque de Venom Demon, le poison est si puissant que tout ce qu'il touche se meurt, jusqu'à la roche ou la cire de Mr. 3. Ces poisons sont si redoutables que la peur qu'ils inspirent suffit presque à elle seule à maintenir l'ordre dans Impel Down.

Faiblesse

Outre la faiblesse qui s'applique à tous les mangeurs de Fruit du Démon, le Doku doku no Mi semble aussi provoquer chez son utilisateur de fortes diarrhées, forcant Magellan à passer pas moins de 10h par jour aux toilettes. Après le combat contre Luffy, Magellan a de forts maux de ventre et des envies difficilement contrôlables. Il commente qu'il a utilisé trop de poison pour le combat ce qui est la cause de la violence de ces maux. C'est à ce jour le seul fruit du démon qui provoque un effet néfaste outre que celui de ne pas pouvoir nager. C'est un Paramecia et non un Logia comme on pourrait le supposer. Il a toute une panoplie de poisons a sa disposition plus mortels les uns que les autres.

Possesseur : Magellan (Gardien d'Impel Town)

Horu Horu no Mi

Fruit de l'hormone il permet à son utilisateur de contrôler les hormones pouvant transformer ainsi quelqu'un dans son sexe opposé.

Force

La principale force du fruit, comme nous le fait témoignerEmporio Ivankov, est de créer et de manipuler des hormones spéciales. Ces hormones peuvent manipuler les différents aspects d'une personne, comme la température du corps, le sexe, la pigmentation, la croissance, et même l'état émotionnel. En tournant ses quatres doigts sous forme de seringues et en poignardant une personne, l'utilisateur est en mesure d'injecter ces hormones et qui donnent à la personne un plan génétique selon les désirs de l'utilisateur. Ce processus peut également être utilisé par l'utilisateur sur lui-même afin de l'aider.

Faiblesse

Le fruit, jusqu'à présent, ne semble pas avoir de points faibles particuliers en dehors des faiblesses standard des autres Fruits du Démon. Sa technique "hormones de vigueur" (utilisée sur Luffy à Impel Down et à Marineford) a cependant une lacune : elle permet certe de récupérer son énergie mais elle fait perdre 10 ans de vie à la cible.

Possesseur : Emporio Invankov (Révolutionnaire)

Choki Choki no Mi

Fruit de la cisaille il permet à son possesseur de transformer n'importe quelle partie de son corps en ciseaux. Coupe n'importe quoi comme si c'était du papier.

Force

Coupe n'importe quoi.

Faiblesse

Il es en métal et ce faisant craint particulièrement le fruit de la rouille.

Possesseur : Inazuma (Révolutionnaire)

.Gura Gura no Mi

Fruit du tremblement il permet à son utilisateur de créer des ondes sismiques et de les contrôler.

Force

Ce fruit permet à l'utilisateur de générer des tremblements de terre sous forme d'ondes sismiques en frappant l'air qui se fissure et cause le tremblement.

Les séismes créés sont capables de détruire quasiment tout et il fait partie des Fruits du Démon les plus puissants du monde. Permet de créer des Tsunamis.

Faiblesse

Ce fruit est de type Paramecia ce qui rend l'utilisateur vulnérable aux attaques physiques.

Possesseur : Barbe-Blanche (Edward Newgate) puis Barbe-Noire (Marshall D. Teach). (Capitaine tout les deux)

.Fuwa Fuwa no Mi

Fruit flottant il permet à son utilisateur de soulever des objets non-vivant. Le seul objet vivant qu'il peut soulever est lui-même.

Force

La force primaire de ce fruit consiste dans le fait que l'utilisateur peut contrôler la gravité, et l'utilisateur peut donc soulever les objets non-vivants ou lui-même, sans aucun contact physique même si les objets sont très lourds comme des immenses bateaux de guerre de la Marine. Cette capacité est similaire à la télékinésie.

Faiblesse

Mais la faiblesse primaire de ce fruit est le fait qu'il ne peut pas soulever les êtres vivants à part lui-même, et que pour contrôler la gravité d'un objet, l'utilisateur doit l'avoir touché au préalable. Mis à part cela, ce Fruit possède les faiblesses standards des Fruits du Démon.

Possesseur : Shiki (Capitaine pirate)

.Woshu Woshu no Mi

Permet de faire laver et sécher tous ce que l'utilisateur touche.

Force

Apparament ce fruit permet d'enlever toute combativité aux ennemis de l'utilisateur et ainsi les rendre doux comme des agneaux. On ne voit Tsuru l'utiliser qu'une seule fois durant la Grande guerre de Marineford contre des pirates du Nouveau Monde.

Faiblesse

Le même que tout utilisateur de fruit du démon.

Possesseur : Tsuru ( Amiral de la Marine)

.Mato Mato no Mi

Il permet de viser et de toucher une cible préalablement touché n'importe où elle se trouve même si elle se déplace.

Force

Ce fruit rend l'utilisateur capable de viser toute personne qu'il touche avec ses mains. Après que sa main ait touché une personne, elle mémorise cette personne et l'utilisateur est en mesure de cibler la personne de n'importe quel endroit et à tout moment avec n'importe quoi, peu importe si l'utilisateur est ou non conscient de la localisation réelle de la cible. Même si les objectifs s'éloignent de leur emplacement actuel, les objets jetés iront toujours à eux changeant immédiatement de trajectoire s'ils rencontrent un obstacle. Il semble qu'une fois que l'utilisateur désigne une cible spécifique en les marquant à travers le toucher physique, les objets qu'il jette vont ensuite se planter au même endroit que celui à partir duquel l'utilisateur a établi le contact avec la personne, comme on peut le voir quand Decken a utilisé son pouvoir sur Octo en le touchant dans le dos, puis en lançant un couteau qui a fait une embardée et a ensuite heurté Octo sur ce point précis par la suite.

A noter que l'utilisateur n'a pas besoin de lancer un objet. S'il le souhaite, il peut déplacer un objet, comme un bateau géant, en le touchant avec sa main qui a mémorisé la cible. En l'occurence, il a touché le navire géant Noah et celui-ci s'est déplacé en direction de la cible, Shirahoshi, sans aucune assistance.

Faiblesse

Vander Decken a dit a Octo qu'il ne s'est jamais lavé la main avec laquelle il a touché Shirahoshi. On peut donc supposer que si ses mains entrent en contact avec de l'eau son pouvoir s'annule. De plus, même si Vander Decken est un Homme-Poisson il peut se noyer suite à l'ingestion de ce Fruit du Démon, ce qui est un gros handicap pour un Homme-Poisson.

Mis à part cela, ce Fruit possède les faiblesses standards des Fruits du Démon.

Possesseur : Van der Vecken IX (homme-poisson)

Fruit n'ayant pas de nom

.Fruit du magnétisme

Permet de contrôler tout objet en métal.

Force

Contrôle tout objet en métal et peut les assembler pour en faire une arme gigantesque.

Faiblesse

La même que tout utilisateur de fruit du démon.

Possesseur : Eustass Kidd (Capitaine Pirate, Supernova)

Fruit du diamant

Il permet à son utilisateur de se transformer en diamant. Pas Logia.

Force

Dureté du diamant.

Faiblesse

Les même que tous possesseur de fruit du démon.

Possesseur: Joz (Commandant de la de Barbe-Blanche)

Fruit de la musique

Permet à son utilisateur de transformer son corps en instrument de musique.

Force

Donne une forme tangible au son tel une explosion.

Faiblesse

La même que pour les autre possesseur de fruit du démon.

Possesseur : Scratchmen Apoo (Capitaine pirate, Supernova)

Fruit de l'âge

Permet de contrôler l'âge de ses adversaire ou de son possesseur

.

Force

Faire devenir d'un ennemis un enfant ou un vieillard.

Faiblesse

La même que pour tout utilisateur de fruit du démon.

Possesseur : Jewelry Bonney (Capitaine pirate et Supernova)

Fruit de la forteresse

Fait devenir son possesseur tel un château fort. Il peut contenir des hommes oou même une cavalerie à l'intérieur de lui.

Force

Beaucoup d'hommes à porté de main.

Faiblesse

La même que pour tout utilisateur de fruit du démon.

Possesseur : Capone Bege (Capitaine pirate, Supernova)

Fruit du contrôle

Il permet de contrôler les gestes de l'adversaire tel une marionnette en bougeant des doigts.

Force

Ce pouvoir peut aussi découper des personnes tel un fil ce qui laisserais supposer la présence d'un fil invisible. Il permet de contrôler deux personnes à la fois également.

Faiblesse

Les même que pour tout utilisateur de fruit du demon.

Possesseur : Donquihotte Doflamingo (Capitaine Corsaire)

Fruit du vaudou

Il permet de créer des poupées vaudou qui absorberont les chocs à sa place.

Force

Possibilité de ne recevoir aucun choc.

Faiblesse

Même limite que les autres fruit du démon.

Possesseur : Basil Hawkins (Capitaine pirate, Supernova)

Fruit du …

Permet deux poches sur le menton où l'on peut ranger et extraire des objets de grande taille. Pas plus d'info dessus.

Possesseur : Blamenco (commandant de la sixième division de Barbe-Blanche).»

(Toute les info provienne du site onepiece wiki et les force et faiblesses sont des copier-coller)

Alors que j'écrivais mon texte quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à ma porte. Je laissais mon livre ouvert et allais ouvrir. Marco se tenait devant la porte l'air un peu gêné. Oui j'ai bien dit le commandant de la première flotte, celui toujours décontracté, avait l'air un peu gêné.

«Salut Marco.»

«Salut Mina, je voulais savoir...as tu un cavalier pour demain soir?»

«Ace est venu me demander d'être sa cavalière ce matin et j'ai accepter. Par-contre je peux te faire la même offre qu'à Satch : je t'accorderais obligatoirement une danse.»

L'ayant réconforté avec cette proposition je retourné à mon bureau juste avant d'être dérangé à nouveau. Finalement ce furent tous les commandants de Barbe-Blanche qui défilèrent pour me demander d'être mon cavalier et je leur promis à tous une danse.

Le soir vint lentement.

Alors que j'étais accoudé au bastingage Ace s'approcha de moi.

«Alors il faut croire que j'ai bien fait de venir attendre devant ta porte ce matin, dit-il en souriant. Tous les commandants sont venu te demander la même chose?»

Je hochais de la tête.

«Même Marco?»

«Oui, à croire que je suis la seule fille sur ce bateau.»

«C'est le cas, répondit Ace.»

«Mais et les infirmières?»

«Elles ne sont pas invités et tu es la seule fille de père.»

«C'est donc pour cela que les commandants ont passé la journées à me courir après, soupirais-je.»

«Exactement, confirma Ace. D'ailleurs j'aurais bien aimé voir ça.»

«Tu n'avais qu'a pas faire une hémorragie nasale après m'avoir vu en serviette dans ma cabine.»

A ces mots là nous explosâmes de rire tout les deux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi mais cela faisait du bien.


	41. Le bal partie 1

Et maintenant voici le bal.

* * *

Chapitre 39

J'étais devant mon miroir à regarder ma tenue : sur ma robe j'avais laissé pendre mon médaillon, mes cheveux détaché s'étalaient le long de mon dos et une fleur en or et rubis était accroché dedans. Sur mon visage était posé un loup noir avec des stries en or. A mes pieds j'avais mit des talon haut car même si je mesurais 1m70 j'étais plus petite qu'Ace. D'ailleurs il m'attendait devant ma porte. Il accroche à mon poignet un bracelet en argent qu'il avait acheté pour moi sur une île. Il est ravissant et je rougis telle une petite fille. Nous montons sur le ponts où sont les autres commandants et notre père. Alors n'avait vous jamais rêver de voir Ace ou un autre commandant en smoking car c'est exactement ce que j'ai devant les yeux et je dois me retenir de baver car ils sont tous superbe dedans.

Sous nous s'étalait l'île ou avait lieu la fête. Très grande (trois ou quatre fois plus que l'île d'Ussop à vue de nez), elle était entièrement éclairé avec des lanternes. De grandes guirlandes de fleurs faisaient un toit entre les colonnades. A certains endroit des lampions étaient accroché. De grandes fontaines trônaient au milieu de petites places. Des tables croulant sous la nourritures et la boisson s'étalaient tout le long de l'île.

Une petite précision, cette vue d'ensembles était possible car l'île se trouvait en faite sous l'eau dans une bulle d'air!

«C'est la première fois qu'ils la mettent sous l'eau, commenta Barbe-Blanche.»

«Peut-être pour éviter certaines personnes, répondit Marco.»

Moi j'étais trop occupé à m'extasier devant cette beauté pour faire attention à leur discussion. Le Moby Dick s'enfonça doucement dans l'eau et arriva au port de l'île. A cette entrée ce trouvé Smoker accompagné de Tashigi et d'un autre homme que je reconnu comme Garp. Je couru vers Smoker et sautait dans ses bras. A voir son air étonné il ne s'attendait pas à une telle marque d'affection.

«Tu m'a manqué tonton, souris-je.»

«Toi aussi, surtout que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais en mauvais état. Au fait je te présente Tashigi. Tashigi voici Minami, ma nièce.»

«Enchanté, même si vous êtes une pirate très recherché.»

«Moi de même J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de votre recherche des plus belles lames. J'ai moi-même à ma disposition une certaine lame qui devrait vous intéresser.»

«Quelle est-elle, demanda la jeune femme intrigué?»

«Il s'agit de Masamune.»

«Quoi?! Vous avez réussi à dompter Masamune, s'écria Tashigi?!»

«Si vous voulez je vous la montrerez un jour.»

«Vous savez que je vous pourchasserez pour l'avoir?»

«Cela me laisse le temps de voir venir car il faut déjà que vous attrapiez Zoro. Au fait votre robe vous a très bien, je suis sur qu'il aimera aussi, dis-je avec un clin d'œil alors qu'elle rougissait.»

C'était vrai, la robe bleu relativement simple qu'elle portait mettait bien en valeur ses atouts tout en restant sobre. Exactement ce qui plaisait à Zoro.

Je me tournais vers Garp.

«Vice-Amiral Garp, dis-je.»

«Marshal D. Minami, répondit-il.»

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à Ace qui m'attendez un peu plus loin.

«Je voulais vous remerciez d'avoir sauver mon petit fils, mademoiselle, même si vous avez déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial. D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas bien vous avez déclarez la guerre à cause de leur mort mais ils étaient vivants puisque vous les avez sauvés.»

«Disons que quand j'ai déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial je ne savais pas que je les avais sauvé. C'est un paradoxe temporel du à mon pouvoir. Je ne saisi pas bien moi-même donc c'est normal si vous ne comprenez pas non plus.»

«Avec votre pouvoir vous auriez pu les sauver directement.»

«Oui mais si j'avais fait cela jamais Luffy n'aurai survécu aux épreuves qui l'attendent dans ce nouveau monde. Croyez bien que cela m'a coûté de ne pas les sauver directement.»

«Vous avez déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial mais pourtant vous n'avez encore rien tenté contre eux. Pourquoi?»

«C'est un vrai interrogatoire dit donc, souris-je, pour répondre à votre question c'est bien simple, si je voulais je pourrai détruire le Gouvernement Mondial en 1h sans me vanter juste en utilisant mes pouvoir aux maximum mais qu'est-ce-que cela apporterait? Rien du tout à part une discorde sans nom. Alors tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'alternatives à ce gouvernement comme celle que prépare votre fils je ne ferais rien. De plus pour préciser ce n'était pas réellement moi qui parlait à ce moment là mais plus mon pouvoir qui dès fois prend le contrôle en cas de grandes douleurs.»

«Pourquoi me racontez vous ça alors que vous savez que je vais tout dire au Gouvernement Mondial?»

«Car cela pourrait vous être utile pour protéger Luffy et Ace d'Akainu et de Teach.»

«Teach est votre père, Smoker me l'a dit quand je lui ai dit que je voulais vous voir, mais vous le combattez.»

«Mon père et un traître qui a tué un de ses frères et a menait à la mort son père et plusieurs autres de ses frères alors oui je le combat car mon père maintenant c'est Barbe-Blanche. Je vais vous laisser maintenant car Ace commence à s'impatienter.»

«Désolé si je vous ai offensé.»

«Vous ne m'avez pas offensé mais cette soirée est faite pour s'amuser et non pour parler de mort. Amusez vous bien.»

Je parti rejoindre Ace.

«Que voulait Garp?»

«Me remercier de t'avoir sauvé et me poser quelques questions. Rien de spécial.»

Nous avançons jusqu'à l'homme qui donne le nom des arrivants. Je glissais un mot à son oreille avant qu'il ne nous présente.

«Portgas accompagné de Marshal D. Minami, clama l'homme haut et fort.»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. J'avais décidé de donner mon vrai nom pour que tous soit au courant ainsi la Marine n'aurait pas d'avantage en le connaissant et Teach se mettrait à ma recherche dès qu'il le saura ainsi je pourrais lui tendre un piège. Tout était calculé. Je descendis quelques marches au bras d'Ace et nous dûmes danser l'ouverture du bal. Heureusement que j'avais appris un peu à danser avec Nami et Robin car autrement je me serais ridiculiser. D'ailleurs elles n'étaient pas encore arrivé. A la fin je laissé Ace devant un buffet et commençais à me promener parmi les pirates.

«Très belle danse Miss. Vous m'aviez caché que vous saviez danser, dit une voix derrière moi.»

«Law, m'écriais-je en me retournant.»

Devant moi se tenait le chirurgien de la mort en smoking et avec deux verres de champagnes à la main.

«Pour vous Miss, dit-il en m'en tendant une. Il semblerait que voter cavalier n'y ai pas pensé.»

«Je crois que le buffet l'intéressé plus que moi, rigolais-je en acceptant la coupe. Comment allez-vous et Bepo et les autres?»

«Nous allons tous très bien. Je travaille en ce moment pour Ceasar Clown.»

«Et la cohabitation ce passe bien?»

«Assez bien, répondit Law avec une grimace.»

«C'est plutôt Joker qui doit être dur à vivre, ajoutais-je.»

«Oui, d'ailleurs je songe bientôt à les quitter.»

«Attendez encore un peu Luffy va bientôt venir sur Punk Hazard.»

«Vous en savez toujours plus que nous à ce que je vois Miss. Sinon allez vous bien?»

«Oui, j'ai découvert quelques nouvelles choses sur mon pouvoirs qui devraient vous intéresser : mon pouvoir ne veux pas me laisser mourir et si je meurs il me fait revivre. De plus j'ai réussit à rester dans le passé un certain temps en emmenant avec moi tous les habitants d'une île puis j'ai réussi à nous emmener sur un bateau.»

«Vous devez faire référence à l'incident volcanique. La Marine a fait un communiqué comme quoi une île serait entré en éruption et que les habitants ont été évacué à temps grâce à des bateau de pêches. Relativement peu crédible comme annonce n'est-ce-pas? En ma qualité de Corsaire j'ai fouillé un peu et ai demandé des info à Smoker en échange je lui en ai révélé certaines autres. Un échange de bon procédé très efficace et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris votre implication. Par-contre il m'avait caché votre mort et votre résurrection.»

«Peut-être qu'à ce moment là il ne savait pas que j'allais mieux. Au fait, dis-je en changeant de sujet, Bepo n'est pas venu avec vous?»

«Si il doit chercher si par hasard une femelle ours ne se serait pas perdu par ici et les autres doivent eux aussi chercher des filles seules.»

«Si je les voir je leur dirais bonjours.»

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien tout en marchant. En nous promenant tout le long de l'île je vis quelques personnes que je connaissait déjà. Soudain dans un coin j'aperçus Mihawk accompagné de Perona.

«Law, je dois dire deux mots à Mihawk.»

«Vas-y je t'attend ici.»

Law me servait plus de cavalier que on vrai cavalier. Je me dirigeais vers Mihawk et l'abordait :

«Bonsoir Dracule Mihawk. Perona.»

«Mademoiselle Minami, répondit l'épéiste.»

«En fait je voulais juste savoir si vous pensez que Zoro pourra vous dépasser un jour et si il aurai pu sans avoir eu votre entraînement.»

«Vous êtes la femme que j'ai affronté à Marinford n'est-ce-pas? Et bien je pense que Zoro pourra me dépasser s'il continu ses efforts. Il est bien parti pour mais je l'attendrais de pieds ferme. Si il ne m'avait pas demander de l'entraîner je pense que cela lui aurai demander beaucoup plus de temps et d'effort mais surtout il serait sûrement mort dans le Nouveau Monde avant. Pourquoi cette question? A ce que je sais vous ne faite pas partie de leur équipage.»

«Plus partie de leur équipage serait plus juste mais la raison de cette interrogation était de savoir si j'avais fait le bon choix.»

«Et alors?»

«J'en arrive à la conclusion que oui. Merci d'avoir répondu franchement.»

Je le laissais et retourna vers Law.

«Alors Miss?»

«Hum, juste une vérification à faire et je sais maintenant que ce que j'ai fait était le bon choix.»

«On dirait que l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille arrive. Je pense que vous voulez aller les voir.»

«Exacte mais d'abord il faut que je retrouve mon cavalier dans cette foule et que vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer alors qu'on a passé deux ans dans le même bateau.»

«Seulement si toi aussi tu me tutoies car tu n'est plus ma subordonné.»

«D'accord Trafalgar, répondis-je avec un sourire qu'il me rendit. Bon pour retrouver Ace il suffit de trouver le buffet le plus agressé.»

Nous nous lançons à la recherche de la torche en regardant tout les buffets. Nous eûmes d'abord un espoir en voyant un buffet agressé mais c'était par Bonney et non pas par Ace. Tien d'ailleurs elle n'était pas censée avoir été capturé par Akainu normalement? Mon action avait l'air eu plus de répercutions que je ne le pensais. Finalement nous trouvâmes Ace près de l'entré en train de dévorer son énième buffet.

«Ace, Luffy va arriver et en tant que mon cavalier je pense qu'il serait normale que tu vienne avec moi le voir.»

«D'agrumf j'arimiam.»

«Tu vide ta bouche avant de parler car je ne comprend rien!»

Ace déglutit et répéta :

«D'accord j'arrive.»

Il se leva et je me dirigeais, escorté d'un côté par Ace et de l'autre par Law, vers les Mugiwaras qui venaient d'arriver.

«Nami, Robin, appelais-je en faisant de grands gestes!»

«Mina, répondis Nami en traînant les autres vers moi.»

«Mina-chérie, s'écria Sanji en passant en mode love directement.»

«Mina puis-je...»

«Non Brook hors de question , le coupais-je.»

«Alors va tu enfin nous dire dans quel équipage tu es maintenant, demanda Ussop curieux?»

«Oui il faut que tu nous le dise, réclama Luffy avec un grand sourire.»

Il n'avait plus l'air de trop m'en vouloir maintenant.

«Alors d'abord voici mon cavalier, dis-je en désignant Ace.»

«Quoi, s'écriaient-ils tous en même temps?! Ace est ton cavalier?!»

Le plus catastrophé avait l'air d'être Sanji et le plus surpris Luffy. Par-contre Robin et Nami avaient l'air d'avoir déjà deviné.

«Et il est également mon frère maintenant, terminais-je dans un grand sourire en montrant mon tatouage.»

«Tu fais partie de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, s'exclama Ussop ébahi?!»

«SUPER, cria Franky en prenant sa pose bizarre.»

«Je n'en crois pas mes yeux...mais ce n'est pas grave car je n'en ai plus. Yohohoho!»

«Hum, Zoro je crois qu'une épéiste attend ta venue depuis un certain temps déjà. Tu devrais peut-être aller la retrouver.»

«Si je la trouve et ne me perd pas en chemin, répondit le bretteur.»

«Quoi?! Marimo voit une fille, s'écria Sanji?!»

«Alors les filles qui sont vos cavaliers?»

«Pour moi c'est notre capitaine, répondit Nami en rougissant un peu.»

«Et moi c'est Franky, ajouta Robin.»

Nous éloignant pour laisser seul Ace et Luffy nous continuons à discuter.

«Au fait pourquoi Law est avec toi, demanda Nami?»

«Il me sert de cavalier car Ace est plus intéressé par la nourriture que par moi.»

«Je peux te servir de cavalier moi aussi Mina-chérie!»

«Un seul me suffit mais merci Sanji-kun de ta proposition. D'ailleurs je vais juste devoir vous laisser pour aller danser avec les commandants avant qu'ils ne piquent une crise. Je vous retrouve dans 15 danses près des marches de l'entrée si vous voulez.»

Les laissant j'allais rejoindre les commandants et commençais à danser.


	42. Un bal c'est bien, un combat c'est mieux

Voici un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner mon retard du à mes cours.

* * *

Chapitre 40

Les danses fini je parti retrouver les autres près des marches. Zoro était parti retrouver Tashigi et n'était toujours pas revenu, Luffy était avec Ace, Sanji cherchait quelqu'un à draguer pendant que Robin, Franky parlaient dans un coin. Nami, elle, tentait de fuir Boa Hancock qui avait l'air de trouver qu'elle était trop proche de son Luffy vu qu'elle était sa cavalière. Pendant ce temps Brook, Chopper et Ussop parlaient avec Law. Ils étaient plongé en pleine discussion de la possibilité qu'offrait un squelette vivant pouvait offrir à la science. J'attrapais un verre d'alcool et m'approchais de Robin.

«Franky, je peux te voler Robin quelques minutes s'il te plaît?»

«Oui je vais aller chercher des SUPER verres en attendant.»

«Robin, je travaille à écrire un livre sur les fruits du démon et je pensais que cela pourrait t'intéresser et apporter des connaissances utiles à la protection de Luffy.»

«C'est un vaste projet que tu fais là, déclara l'archéologue, j'apprécierais beaucoup de lire cette ouvrage. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me parler de cela que tu as fait partir Franky.»

«C'est exact. J'ai autre chose à te dire. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente et cultivé que je connaisse et je voudrais avoir ton avis sur un point : pour en savoir plus sur mon pouvoir quel aurait été l'endroit le plus approprié?»

«Sans hésitation Ohara mais tu sais ce qui c'est passé, répondit tristement Robin.»

«Je peux retourner dans le passé et je pourrais retourner pour quelques heures là-bas rechercher les informations qu'il me faut mais la raison pour laquelle je t'en parle est que peut-être tu voudrais m'accompagner. Bien sur il ne faudrait rien changer au passé mais revoir les gens qui te sont cher pourrait...»

«...»

Je vis les yeux de Robin se remplir de larmes et elle plaça ses mains devant sa bouche.

«Je suis désolé si..., m'empressais-je de m'excuser.»

«Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce que tu me propose là jamais dans mes rêves les plus fou je n'aurais cru cela possible. Juste les revoir même si je ne peux pas les sauver est déjà beaucoup. Merci mille fois de cette proposition.»

Je la serrais dans mes bras pendant un long moment. Plus précisément jusqu'à ce que je vois Franky revenir vers nous.

«Je viendrais te prévenir au moment où j'y irai, dis-je en la lâchant.»

Je partais et laissais Franky seule avec Robin. A elle de voir si elle allait leur parler de ma proposition. Au gré de mes pas je regardais passer les pirates et leur équipage quand j'en vis un qui retins mon attention : une grande cape verte avec de la fourrure blanche et une cicatrice sur le visage, Crocodile avec Mr 1 à ses côtés. J'allais vers lui.

«Sir Crocodile, Mr 1, les saluais-je.»

Crocodile se tourna vers moi.

«Miss Marshall D. Minami.»

«Appelais moi seulement Minami.»

«Je vous ai vus à Marinford mais il me semblait que vous faisiez partie de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille.»

«Disons que mon idéal de vie ne s'adapter pas vraiment à celui de Luffy sur tout les points et je fais maintenant d'un autre équipage que vous voulez combattre.»

«Celui de Barbe-Blanche.»

Ce n'étais pas vraiment une question mais je répondis quand même.

«Oui.»

«Alors pourquoi venir me voir sachant que vous êtes une de mes ennemis?»

«Disons que je voulais voir celui qui avait réussi un plan génial à Alabasta. Je crois que si j'étais arrivé plutôt dans ce monde je serais sûrement intervenu dans votre faveur pour trouver Pluton mais le passé est passé (drôle de phrase pour une personne qui voyage dans l'espace et le temps. Et oui j'adore Crocodile alors je l'aurais aidé). Mais il se trouve que deux autres armes existent et je suis sûr que vous le savez. Uranus et Poséidon.»

«Venez en au fait de ce que vous me voulez, grogna Crocodile.»

«Voici ma carte vie. Si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver la troisième arme, faite appel à moi.»

«Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider alors que tu sais que je combattrais tes amis et tes frères? De plus pourquoi la troisième précisément?»

«Parce qu'on ne sais pas de quoi le futur est fait et que le monde peut avoir besoin de savoir ses armes entre les mains d'un pirate qui n'a eu aucun scrupule à tenté de détruire un royaume. La dissuasion est la meilleur des armes, bien meilleur que la force car on peut toujours utiliser la force après. Et je sais où se trouve la seconde mais je ne te le dirais pas, c'est une promesse faite à moi-même de garder ce secret. Je dois te laisser maintenant. Bonne chance sur le Nouveau Monde.»

Plus loin vers les tables je voyais Ace faire un concours de nourriture avec Bonney, je ne savais vraiment pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver ici elle. Un peu plus loin Capone Bedge dégusté une tasse de thé en les regardant d'un air dégoûté. J'entendais le rire de Père qui les observais en discutant avec Shanks, Kaidou et Big Mom. Étonnant quand on sais qu'ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment tous les quatre mais je pense qu'alcool, nourriture et fête on le don pour réunir même les gens qui ne se supportent pas. Continuant mon chemin je croisais Kidd en pleine discussion avec Killer.

«Salut alors comment trouvez vous le Nouveau Monde?»

Je sais on a connu mieux comme entrée en matière mais là j'ai un peu séché sur le coup. Au moins cela a eu le mérite d'attirer leur attention.

«Tiens qui voilà, la seule personne hors de mon équipage qui m'ai conseillé un moyen d'augmenter ma force hors de toutes contrainte.»

«J'en déduis donc que cela fonctionne bien.»

«Nous venons de détruire deux des navires alliées d'un des quatre Empereurs alors ça va plutôt pas mal.»

«C'était ceux de Big Mom il me semble.»

«Comment fais tu pour toujours être au courant de tout, demanda Killer?»

«Disons que ma connaissance de votre histoire pour le moment n'est pas réellement limité grâce à mon passé. Alors comment ça marche ce pouvoir?»

«Je peux te faire une démonstration, proposa Kidd avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.»

«D'accord.»

Il se concentra et je senti mon corps échapper à mon contrôle, il me fit s'avancer vers lui et passer et mes bras autour de son cou. D'accord il voulait en profiter pour m'embrasser. Cela ne me dérangeais pas vraiment mais je sentais quelque chose bouger en moi et ce quelque chose n'était pas d'accord qu'un autre contrôle mon corps. J'affichais un air paniqué sur mon visage alors que mon pouvoir augmentait en moi et tentait de reprendre le contrôle ce qu'il n'allait pas tardé à faire mais Kidd ne comprenais pas qu'il fallait qu'il me lâche. Soudain mes yeux passèrent au rouge surprenant le rouquin qui relâcha son emprise me permettant de reprendre le contrôle sur mon pouvoir et sur mon corps.

«Pourquoi tes yeux sont devenu de cette couleur?»

«Mon pouvoir avait juste envie de te tuer et il était en train de prendre le contrôle de moi vu que toi tu avait le contrôle de mon corps.»

«C'était cela la résistance que je sentais alors.»

«Oui car ce que tu voulais faire ne me posais aucun problème, dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.»

Profitant de son air surpris je mordillais sa lèvres inférieur pour avoir accès à sa bouche ce qu'il me donna bien volontiers nous permettant d'approfondir ce baisait. Nous nous arrêtâmes seulement à bout de souffle alors que Killer avait détourné le regard, enfin le masque. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que quelqu'un d'autre avait été témoin de ce baisait.

Alors que nous séparions je vis du coin de l'œil un chapeau et une canne que je connaissais bien. Que trop bien car ils symbolisaient d'énorme problème.

«Kidd je dois te laisser, je dois dire quelque chose à Père.»

«Il y a un problème, demanda le rouquin?»

«Oui et un de taille Lafitte est ici donc Barbe-Noire ne doit pas être loin.»

Le laissant parler à Killer je parti en direction du rire de Barbe-Blanche. Le voyant dépasser d'une tête au moins les autres invités je le rejoignis à la table des Empereurs.

«Père, dis-je, je voudrais vous parler.»

«De quoi s'agit-il ma fille?»

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres empereurs qui m'écoutaient tous.

«Hum...Lafitte est ici et je pense qu'il est parti chercher Barbe-Noire.»

«Comment aurait-il su pour la localisation de l'île, demanda Shanks?»

«Il a du intercepter un message, je suppose.»

«Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter ils n'arriveront pas jusqu'ici et s'ils arrivent nous aurons juste à les combattre.»

«Sans fruit du démon et sous-l'eau.»

Mais cela ne servais à rien que j'insiste les bouteilles et la nourriture étaient plus intéressante que moi et en plus ils étaient au trois-quart bourré. Je devrais plutôt parler à d'autre. Les laissant là je parti à la recherche de mon commandant. Je le trouvais discutant avec Satch et leur expliquais la situation.

«Et père et les autres empereurs ne disent rien?»

«Non mais je pense qu'ils sont totalement bourré.»

«Alors nous devons rester sur nos garde.»

«Je vais prévenir quelques autres qui peuvent se battre sans fruit du démon. Vous prévenez nos frères.»

Je parti à la recherche de Zoro et Sanji, deux des meilleurs combattants que je connaisse. Je les trouvais se disputant pour une raison inconnu.

«Pourquoi tu es venu me dérangé alors que je parlais avec Tashigi!»

«Comment une jeune femme aussi belle qu'elle à bien pu vouloir parler à une algue?»

«Les gars arrêtez de vous engueuler deux minutes. Zoro je suis sur que si Tashigi est partie c'est qu'elle a une raison plus importante qu'un Sanji venant la draguer alors qu'elle devait attendre cette soirée depuis très longtemps et toi Sanji tu aurais pu éviter de venir draguer Tashigi alors qu'elle est avec Zoro car tu l'a dérangé. On maintenant que cela est réglé vous allez m'écouter et aller voir Luffy : Lafitte est ici, Teach va sûrement suivre.»

Les laissant en plan je partis à la recherche de Robin la trouvant rapidement assise en train de discuter avec Franky.

«Désolé de vous déranger de nouveau mais Robin à ton avis si quelqu'un voulais tendre un piège ici comment s'y prendrait-il?»

«Cet endroit est entièrement sous l'eau alors percer la bulle protectrice serait le meilleur moyen de tous nous tuer rapidement et en plus nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre ici à cause du granit marin mais la personne qui tend ce piège ne devrait pas se trouver ici car elle serait également tuer. Pourquoi?»

Juste à ce moment là un grondement sourd surgit des entrailles de l'île et de gigantesque grilles apparurent nous enferment tous dans une cage.

«Pour cela, répondis-je à moitié blasée. Il doit bien y avoir un mécanisme pour faire remonter cette île à la surface quelque part.»

«Oui mais je ne pense pas que tu le trouvera à temps, commenta Robin. Regarde quelque chose exerce une très forte pression sur ce côté de la bulle protectrice. Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à éclater.»

«Et tu dis cela comme ça toi, grommelais-je.»

«Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre alors pourquoi le dirais-je autrement?»

«Donc c'est à moi d'agir, c'est ce que tu dis.»

«Disons que tu es la seule à pouvoir agir alors forcément oui sauf si tu veux que l'on meurt tous. A toi de voir.»

«Merci du conseil Robin.»

«De rien mais dépêche toi la bulle se fissure.»

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais pour étendre mon pouvoir autour de toute l'île en incluant tous les navires. J'avais déjà eu énormément de mal avec les gens de l'île mais là je doutais d'y arriver. Je devais agir autrement. Rouvrant les yeux je téléportais à moi Masamune et le posais sur mon poignet. La lame aiguisé entailla facilement la chair. Laissant couler le sang je me mit à ma téléporter tout autour de l'île en l'encerclant de mon sang. Finalement je fini avec les navires essayant de n'en oublier aucun. Ma tête commençais à tourné à cause du manque de sang qui se faisait ressentir. Je réapparue à côté de Robin et me concentrais. Cette fois j'exerçais un meilleur contrôle sur l'ensemble de l'île. Me concentrant énormément je réussis à téléporter l'île juste sur la surface de l'océan. Je me laissais glisser au sol épuisais et fermais les yeux quelques secondes.

Quand je les rouvris je vis Robin et...en fait tous les autres pirates regarder vers l'océan. Devant l'île se tenait un radeau avec un drapeau que je connaissais bien : 8 tibias et trois têtes de morts. Sur celui-ci se trouvait un homme plié de rire devant la vision des plus grands pirates du monde prisonnier derrière des barreaux. Ses hommes étaient autour de lui et rigolaient également.

«Que ce passe t-il, demandais-je à Robin en me relevant? Ouh ma tête!»

«Barbe-Noire est arrivé il y a quelques minutes et depuis il rigole en nous voyant comme cela. Je l'ai entendu aussi donner l'ordre à ses hommes de prévenir la Marine qu'il a une monnaie d'échange intéressante contre un nouveau navire.»

«Donc il veut nous échanger bon d'accord alors allons lui régler son compte. Peut tu réunir Marco, Satch, Ace, Killer, Kidd, Law, Zoro, Ussop, Luffy et Sanji s'il te plaît? Moi je vais me changer et prendre quelques armes.»

«Ne veux tu pas prévenir également les Empereurs?»

«Je crois qu'ils ont été drogué par Lafitte et qu'ils ne sont bon à rien pour le moment même si j'entendais les paroles pleines de haine de Barbe-Blanche. Ils ne peuvent pas se battre et n'oublie pas que Teach a aussi le Gura Gura no Mi. Ce serait assez embêtant qu'il l'utilise ici.»

«D'accord, me répondit-elle avant que je ne me téléporte sur le Moby Dick dans ma cabine.»

Bah oui vous avez déjà essayé de vous battre en tenue de soirée vous? Bin moi je n'ai pas envie d'essayer aujourd'hui alors que c'est un combat super important. J'attrape un short et une chemise que j'enfile rapidement puis prenant Masamune j'allais sur les navires de ceux qui avaient besoin de leur armes c'est-à-dire Law, Zoro, Killer et Ussop. Pour trois d'entre-eux je savais où elles étaient mais pour Killer je n'en avais aucune idée. Me téléportant à nouveau sur l'île je retrouvais les autres.

«Alors ça vous direz de combattre un peu?»

Le regard sadique de Kidd, ceux sombre de Luffy, Zoro et Sanji, un peu peureux d'Ussop, et indéchiffrable à cause du masque de Killer me servirent de réponse. Marco, Satch et Ace me regardaient avec des envies de meurtres dans le regard. Law était stoïque à son habitude.

«Bon on est tous d'accord mais d'abord Killer je voudrais t'emmener sur votre navire pour que tu récupère tes lames car je ne sais pas où elles sont.»

«Elles sont dans ma cabine pourtant, répondit l'homme masqué.»

«Oui mais moi je ne sais pas où est ta cabine.»

«A côté de cette de Kidd.»

«Je ne sais pas non plus. Je ne vis pas sur votre bateau moi.»

«Faudrait que tu vienne sur mon navire un de ces jours, parce que tu as fait celui de Chapeau de Paille, l'autre Chirurgien et Barbe-Blanche, alors j'aimerais bien que tu vienne me voir un jour.»

«Un jour peut-être mais bon si ça vous dérange pas là tout de suite j'aimerais aller me battre alors Killer tu viens avec moi pour chercher tes lames vous vous m'attendez là et vous prévenez les autres.»

J'attrapais le bras de Killer et le téléportais sur leur navire.

«Va les chercher je t'attend là.»

Deux minutes plus tard il revenait avec ses lames aux bras. Je nous téléportais auprès des autres et les attrapant nous amenais sur le radeau de Teach. Celui-ci rigolais toujours, il ne savait pas changer de disque?

«Dis-tu peux pas te la fermer deux minutes?»

Étonné tous les hommes de Barbe-Noire se tournèrent vers nous.

«Comment êtes vous arrivé ici, demanda Teach surpris?»

«Disons que Lafitte n'est pas très discret quand il se promène dans une soirée à laquelle il n'est pas convié et que cela peut mettre la puce à l'oreille de gens attentif.»

«Tu es Minami, celle qui a ruiné mes efforts pour me débarrasser de Barbe-Blanche à Marinford.»

«Oui car je préfère l'avoir lui comme Père qu'un assassin.»

«Tiens donc est qui est le père de la fille qui va mourir aujourd'hui de ma main?»

«Toi.»

Gros blanc chez les pirates de Barbe-Noire. Avant que Barbe-Noire n'éclate à nouveau de rire :

«D'une femme que j'ai violé alors.»

«Ma mère s'appelait Mia Smoker, répondis-je d'un ton glaciale.»

Barbe-Noire resta bouche-bée :

«Non, c'est impossible, elle est disparue il y a de cela 19 ans.»

«Oui avec moi dans son ventre après avoir couché avec toi. Mais elle n'est pas morte, enfin à l'époque. Mais quand je suis arrivée ici je savais ce que tu avais fait et ce que tu allais faire alors j'ai décidé d'agir.»

«Ton fruit du démon a l'air intéressant je le prendrais bien.»

«Tu n'en sera pas capable. Et d'ailleurs je crois que certaines personnes ont quelque chose à te dire.»

A ce moment là Ace, Satch, Marco et les autres s'avancèrent.

«Je vois que tu as ramené de la compagnie. Que..., bugga Teach en voyant Satch?!»

«Je vois que tu te rappels de moi, commenta Satch, je crois que tu as mangé quelque chose qui m'appartient.»

«Comment ce fait-il que tu sois en vie?!»

«J'ai un ange gardien qui veille sur moi, répondis le cuisinier en souriant.»

«Encore toi, commenta Teach en se tournant vers moi. Tu as vraiment un pouvoir vraiment très intéressant. Je crois que si je ne peux pas avoir ton pouvoir je t'aurais bien toi.»

«Alors je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit et que le combat peut commencer, répliquais-je.»

Immédiatement les deux camps passèrent à l'attaque comme s'ils attendaient notre accord. Les possesseurs de fruit du démon essayaient de rester sur les navires et moi-même j'affrontais Teach sur son radeau. La plupart des combattants étaient de force égale mais la rage de mes alliés était en train de faire basculer la balance en leur faveur.

Mon combat contre Teach ressemblait plutôt à une danse, moi esquivant ses attaques et lui esquivant les miennes. J'évitais au maximum d'utiliser mon pouvoir car j'étais déjà fatigué par ce que ce j'avais fait avant. Ce combat aurait pu durer encore longtemps si Shiliew n'avait pas lui aussi décidé de m'attaquer en esquivant Killer. Parant son attaque je ne pus esquiver celle de Teach. Je me pris son poing dans l'estomac et atterrit contre leur mat. Le choc me sonna à moitié et je me mordis la langue. Me relevant en chancelant du sang coula le long de ma lèvre. Je passa ma main sur ma ouche pour l'essuyer. Teach me regardait un sourire sur les lèvres en se moquant de moi mais je n'entendais plus ce qu'il me disait. Mes yeux c'étaient fixé sur les gouttes de sang sur ma main. De nouveau il en coulait de ma bouche. Teach lança une nouvelle attaque contre moi mais au moment ou elle aurait du m'atteindre je n'étais plus là. J'apparus dans son dos et souffla dans son cou :

«Tu as eu une très mauvaise idée en la faisant saigner. Avant tu aurais pu la vaincre mais moi tu ne peux pas.»

Je plantais mes ongles dans son cou le faisant saigner et disparus avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner. Je réapparue devant lui léchant son sang qui goûtait de mes ongles.

FIN POV Mina

Teach regarda la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Quelque chose avait changé en elle, c'était indéniable. Ses yeux devenus rouge n'en étaient que la manifestation physique de ce changement. Son attitude était devenue celle d'un prédateur, celle d'un chasseur. Et lui était la proie. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il ressenti un frisson de peur lui glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale.

De l'autre côté des grilles les pirates voyaient le combat sans pouvoir y prendre part. Ils virent Mina se faire frapper par Teach et Nami ainsi que Chopper crièrent son nom attirant l'attention de Marco sur le combat. Voyant le sang sur la main de Mina il prit conscience de la gravité de la situation.

«Merde, s'exclama t-il en voyant les yeux de Mina changer de couleur. Elle a perdu le contrôle!»

Entendant l'exclamation de Marco les combattants alliés tentèrent de décaler les combats pour éviter de se trouver sur la trajectoire de Mina.

En effet Minami attaquait maintenant en utilisant en permanence son pouvoir, sans regarder autour d'elle, frappant de tous les côté à la fois, commençant un mouvement de face et le terminant dans le dos de Teach. Celui-ci ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Soudain il ressenti une vive douleur à la poitrine. Baissant les yeux il vit la lame de Minami sortir de sa poitrine. La ressortant d'un même geste la jeune femme lécha le sang sur la lame.

La blessure n'était pas mortelle mais Teach sentait bien qu'elle jouait au chat et à la sourit avec lui. Sur ce coup elle aurait pu le tuer si elle l'avait voulu.

Soudain des navires de la marine apparurent à l'horizon. Ils les avaient encerclé et avançaient rapidement dans leur direction. La partie encore humaine de Mina regarda autour d'elle pour jauger la situation. Dans l'état actuel des choses les pirates ne pourraient pas faire face et aux pirates de Barbe-Noire et aux Marines. Obligeant son pouvoir à revenir sous son contrôle ses yeux redevinrent marrons.

Voyant cela Teach sourit en se disant que maintenant il allait pouvoir la battre mais Mina lui jeta un regard tellement froid mais avec en même temps des flammes brûlant dedans qu'il senti un nouveau frisson dans son dos. Elle avait peut-être repris le contrôle de son pouvoir mais on pouvait le voir bouger derrière ses prunelles. Ce contrôle n'était que temporaire et il pouvait repartir à tout moment.

Mina jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour visualiser tous les pirates de Barbe-Noire. Les ayant tous repéré elle activa son pouvoir.

«Sphère!»

Des sphères rouge sang apparurent autour des pirates ennemis.

«Ailleurs!»

Les pirates disparurent du champ de bataille. Mina senti la fatigue retomber sur ses épaules comme des chapes de plomb mais elle ne pouvait pas encore se reposer. Elle devait d'abord déplacer cette île et les navires ailleurs en sûreté.

Se concentrant elle activa de nouveau son pouvoir avec le sang précédemment versé. Usant de ses dernières forces elle les téléporta loin des navires de la Marine.

Stoppant son pouvoir elle se laissa glisser au sol inconsciente. Alors que Kidd allait s'avancer vers elle les horloges apparurent et se mirent à tourbillonner pour finalement laisser Mina juste fatigué mais plus en danger de mort.

Navire de la Marine.

«Amiral en chef ils sont droit devant et nos navire les ont encerclé comme vous nous l'avez demandé.»

«Bien, ils ne peuvent plus nous échapper. Donner l'ordre à toutes les unités d'attendre mon commandement avant de donner l'assaut.»

«A vos ordres.»

Le soldat parti transférer l'ordre laissant Akainu seul.

«Je vais laver l'affront que vous avez fait à la Marine personnellement.»

Soudain sous ses yeux toutes l'île disparue ne laissant que les Marines seuls sur l'océan.

«Amiral en chef les pirates sont tous disparus!»

«Je le vois bien imbécile, grogna Akainu.»

«Devons faire une recherche sous-marine monsieur?»

«Non cela est inutile. Partez à présent et donner l'ordre aux unités de retourner à leur position.»

«Bien monsieur.»

«Je vous l'avais dit que cela serait inutile, commenta une voix derrière lui.»

«La ferme Smoker. On dirait que cela te réjoui d'avoir vu ces pirates s'échapper.»

«A vos ordres Amiral en chef, répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire narquois.»

Ainsi Mina avait encore développé ses pouvoirs car elle était la seule à pouvoir faire disparaître une île entière.


	43. Une décision

Chapitre 41

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'attaque de Teach. Mina avait repris connaissance au bout de quatre jours. L'équipage de Luffy était reparti la veille après avoir attendu le réveil de Mina. Luffy l'avait invité à venir quand elle voulait sur le Sunny même sans prévenir et qu'elle avait intérêt à venir souvent. Mina avait été très émue en entendant cela car cela voulait dire que Luffy ne lui en voulait pas ou plus. Juste avant leur départ Robin l'avait pris à part et lui avait dit qu'elles y iraient dès que Mina le souhaiterait.

Mina regardait les vagues sous le navire repensant au combat contre son père. Elle avait à peine saigné et pourtant son pouvoir était immédiatement ressorti comme s'il n'attendait que cela. Elle avait faillit mettre tous ceux à qui elle tenait en danger en ne le contrôlant plus du tout. Il devenait de plus en plus fort et elle ne savait que le contrôler occasionnellement. Quand elle avait du reprendre le contrôle elle l'avait senti se débattre en elle, contre elle. Même quand elle l'avait remis sous son emprise il exerçait toujours une force contre elle et à travers elle.

Satch s'approcha d'elle et s'accouda au bastingage à ses côtés.

«Salut, alors ça va mieux? On pensait aller sur une île hivernale proche si tu veux venir avec nous.»

«Je pense m'en sentir capable, répondit-elle en lui souriant.»

«Alors file te préparer on accoste dans une-demi heure environ.»

Mina fila dans les couloirs alors que Marco venait se poser à côté de Satch.

«Alors?»

«Quelque chose la tracasse, cela ce voit mais elle ne voudra pas nous en parler. Nous allons devoir le découvrir par nous même si nous voulons savoir.»

«Elle prend tout sur elle. Si elle continue ainsi elle ne tiendras le coup. Nous sommes ses frères, elle devrais nous faire confiance.»

«C'est parce que nous sommes ses frères qu'elle ne nous dira rien. Elle ne veut pas nous mettre en danger alors elle se tait et garde tout pour elle.»

Une demi-heure plus tard ils accostaient sur l'île hivernale. Le soleil était au zénith mais pourtant le fond de l'air ne se réchauffait pas le moins du monde. Accompagné de Satch, Ace et de quelque autres pirates Mina marcher tranquillement tout en essayant de ne plus penser à son pouvoir. Ace se mit à son niveau. Torse nu il ne craignait pas le froid. Mina le regarda avec jalousie.

«J'aimerais bien avoir ton pouvoir au moins tu ne crains pas le froid toi.»

«Ce ne serais pas aussi parce que mon pouvoir ne détruit pas tout et ne prend pas le contrôle de son propriétaire quand ça lui chante, demanda Ace avec un dei-sourire?»

Immédiatement Mina se rembrunit.

«Tu sais je ne suis sûrement ni le plus sérieux, ni le plus intelligent de l'équipage mais je sais une chose c'est que je ne laisserais jamais tomber une amie quelque soit ses problèmes. Alors si tu as des soucis tu peux m'en parler ou en parler aux autres. Personnes ne veux te voir souffrir en gardant tout pour toi. Alors ne te renferme pas et ne garde pas tous pour toi sinon nous ne pouvons pas t'aider.»

Mina respira un grand coup puis soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas tout garder pour elle mais elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Elle se tourna vers Ace et commença à parler :

«Mon pouvoir devient de plus en plus incontrôlable. Tu as vu contre Teach j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle et je le frappais lui que parce qu'il était le plus proche de moi. Si cela avait été l'un de vous cela aurait été pareil. Je ne contrôle rien et il devient de plus en plus puissant chaque jour. Je dois en apprendre plus sur lui mais le seul endroit pour faire cela à été détruit par la Marine.»

«Tu parle d'O'Hara.»

«Oui. J'ai proposé à Robin de venir avec moi là-bas.»

«Tu vas retourner dans le passé n'est-ce-pas? Cela n'est-il pas dangereux alors que tu ne contrôle pas vraiment ton pouvoir?»

«Si mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux pouvoir le contrôler un jour. Et je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous ni être une menace alors je doit en savoir plus.»

Mina baissa la tête en disant cela. Elle senti un main se poser sur son crâne et lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle la releva pour voir un Ace tout sourire.

«Tu vois ce n'est pas si dur de parler aux autres et ne craint rien tu ne sera jamais un poids pour nous et on ne te laissera pas perdre les pédales.»

Comment ne pas sourire en voyant Ace avec un sourire joyeux de gamin découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël. Un mince sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mina pour finir en un franc sourire.

«Par-contre pourrais-tu ne rien dire aux autres pour mon voyage dans le passé? Je ne veux pas les avoir tous sur le dos à s'inquiéter.»

Ace acquiesça lentement.

«Je ne leur en parlerais pas sauf si je juge cela indispensable à ta protection mais toi promet moi de ne rien faire d'imprudent.»

«C'est d'accord.»

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques heures avant d'arriver à un village désert.

«Que c'est-il passé ici, demanda Satch?»

«Cette désertion est toute récente, commenta Mina en voyant un foyer éteint. Les braises dégagent encore de la chaleur. Serais-ce nous qui leur avons fait peur ou...»

Avant que Mina n'est pus finir sa phrase un groupe de Marine les attaqua sortant des maisons.

«C'est un piège oui, s'écria Satch.»

«Super, un peu de divertissement, se réjoui Ace.»

Les Marines attaquèrent immédiatement. Mina fit apparaître Masamune et commença le combat. Mais elle avait beau s'être correctement remise de son combat précédent elle était encore assez faible et juste le fait d'avoir appelait son épée l'avait fatigué. Maintenant elle se combattait contre plusieurs ennemis. Les autres avaient été écarté par les marines et ne c'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils les écartaient volontairement de Mina. Elle commençait à sentir la fatigue peser sur ses bras et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'utiliser son pouvoir et de reperdre le contrôle. Soudain un marine passa derrière elle et l'assomma avec son arme. Elle s'effondra au sol. Un marine l'attrapa et la jeta sur son épaule et leur chef donna le signal de la retraite.

Les pirates virent avec étonnement les marines battre en retraite.

«On leur à fait peur ou quoi, demanda Ace?»

«Je ne sais pas, répondit Satch. Mais c'est mieux qu'ils soient reparti.»

«Attend Satch, Où est Mina?»

«Elle n'est plus là? Elle c'est peut-être téléporté ailleurs.»

«En laissant Masamune derrière elle, répondit Ace en levant la lame?»

«C'est pour cela qu'ils sont reparti aussi vite et qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux. Ils voulaient capturer Minami.»

«Il faut retourner au navire au plus vite et les rattraper, s'exclama Ace!»

«Quand Mina reprendra conscience elle se téléportera d'elle-même et battra les marines facilement, fit remarquer un des pirates.»

«Crétin! Si Mina reprend conscience c'est son pouvoir qui va agir et non pas elle et il ne va pas battre les marines il va les exterminer!»

«Et alors ce sont nos ennemis. Eux ne bougeraient pas pour nous aider alors pourquoi nous nous le ferions?»

«Parce que c'est Mina que nous allons aider et qu'elle ne veut pas avoir toutes ces morts sur la conscience! Alors bougez-vous!»

POV Mina

Je repris connaissance dans une pièce étrange. Je tentais de me remémorer les événements : on avait débarqué sur une île, la Marine nous avait attaqué et puis le trou noire. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, j'avais du être assommé et sentant le roulis sous mes pieds je devais être dans le bateau de la Marine. Mes mains étaient liés par du Granit Marin mais vu que cela ne faisait rien je sentais encore mon pouvoir seulement je n'arrivais plus à l'atteindre comme si quelque chose me séparé de lui. Une porte s'ouvrit plus loin et j'entendis des bruits de pas venant dans ma direction.

«Oui Capitaine elle est réveillé.»

«Bien, je veux qu'on me laisse seul avec elle. Que je ne sois dérangé sous aucun prétexte.»

«A vos ordres Capitaine!»

Des pas s'éloignèrent alors que la porte de ma prison s'ouvrait.

«Alors c'est toi que la Marine craint assez pour mettre ta tête à prix à 600 000 000 de Berrys. J'ai reçus l'ordre de te ramener vivante au QG mais ils n'ont pas préciser l'état dans lequel tu devais arriver alors je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi.»

Il s'approcha de moi se préparant à me frapper. Il du voir mon air paniqué car il rigola :

«Ce produit paralysant fait vraiment des merveilles.»

Il me frappa d'abord au ventre me repoussant conte le mur. Ma tête cogna le sol violemment et je vis des étoiles. Il me redressa en me tirant les cheveux. Du sang coulait au coin de mes lèvres.

«Je déteste la vermine dans ton genre. Les pirates ne sont bon qu'à tuer sans pitié et crois moi je me ferais une joie de te voir mourir à ton tour.»

Il repoussa à nouveau ma tête sur le sol. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient alors qu'ils me frappait avec ses pieds. J'étais en train de perdre connaissance. A ce moment là je sentis mon pouvoir frémir en moi puis grandir. Je sentis ma conscience être éjecté de mon corps pour laisser place entièrement à mon pouvoir. Je vis mon agresseur s'arrêter puis regarder mes yeux. Ceux-ci étaient devenu rouge sang. Il recula. Mon corps se releva et se mis debout devant lui. Ma main l'attrapa à la gorge et commença à serrer. Il devint bleu puis ne bougea plus. L'ombre entourait mon corps entièrement. D'un geste elle fis disparaître la porte puis sortis dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers le pont supérieur. D'un mouvement de main elle tuait tous les hommes qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. J'entendais des bruits de combat sur le pont supérieur. Mon corps sorti du bateau pour se trouver face à mes compagnons. Ils se battaient pour venir me libérer. Les combats s'arrêtèrent quand ils me virent. En même temps une femme couverte de sang c'est sur que c'est suffisant pour arrêter un combat. D'un regard mon pouvoir fit disparaître tous les marines encore vivant sur le pont. Marco s'approcha prudemment de moi et me toucha le bras. A ce moment là je réintégrais mon corps et m'effondrais inconsciente au sol.

FIN POV Mina

Ace souleva Mina inconsciente et la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient arrivé trop tard pour éviter à la jeune femme d'utiliser son pouvoir. Cette fois elle resta inconsciente plus d'une semaine comme si elle refusait de se réveiller.

Quand elle repris connaissance finalement elle était seule dans l'infirmerie. Ce qu'elle avait fait aux marines lui revint en mémoire. Cette fois son pouvoir l'avait complètement éjecté de son corps et elle n'était plus qu'un spectatrice extérieur. Elle devait aller à O'hara au plus vite pour en apprendre plus sur mon pouvoir. Attendre ne faisait que renforcer les risques de perte totale de contrôle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire aux autres ce qu'elle contait faire, ils tenteraient de l'en empêcher.

Ace entra dans la pièce sans s'apercevoir qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté.

«Désolé de ne pas être arrivé avant et de ne pas avoir pu t'empêcher de tuer tout ces gens.»

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute alors ne t'excuse pas pour cela, répondit Mina.»

Elle vit Ace la regarder dans les yeux.

«Tu sais je vais partir immédiatement voir ton frère et aller avec Robin à O'Hara. Cela ne peut plus attendre. Tu dira aux autres que je suis désolé mais que je reviendrais rapidement.»

«J'aurais préféré que tu n'ai pas à faire cela.»

«On ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on souhaiterai malheureusement.»

«Prends soin de toi et revient vite.»

«Je te le promet.»

Mina se leva et serra Ace dans ces bras.

Elle se téléporta sur le Sunny laissant Ace seul dans l'infirmerie. Apparaissant sur le pont elle regarda la lune haute dans le ciel. Aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Brook d'être de vigie. Elle l'entendait tirer des notes de son violon. Un air lent et calme. Elle le voyait de dos sur un bastingage. Il laissa son bras retomber arrêtant le morceau.

«Très joli musique Brook mais s'il-te-plaît joue en un autre.»

Le squelette se tourna vers elle surprit.

«Mina, s'exclama t-il! Me laisseriez vous voir votre petite culotte?»

«Non, Brook, la réponse est toujours non, répondis-je d'un air las en m'accoudant à côté de lui.»

«Qu'y-a-t-il Mina? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir le morale, fit remarquer le squelette.»

«Juste une décision obligatoire qui me pèse mais continu plutôt à jouer je t'en prie.»

Le musicien replaça son violon et commença à en tirer des notes lente et triste. Elles résonnaient en elle comme mille mots. Elle resta toute la nuit avec lui à l'écouter jouer. Par moment ces moment passé avec cet équipage lui manquaient et elle aurait voulu revenir au début de son aventure alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas son pouvoir.

Le soleil se leva sur les deux amis signalant le réveil du cuisinier qui passa la porte mal réveillé.

«Oy Brook, rien à signaler cette nuit, demanda t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et baillant?»

«Rien de spécial non.»

«Salut Sanji-kun, fit Mina avec un petit geste de la main et un sourire.»

«Ah si c'est vrai, se corrigea Brook, Mina est là.»

«Mina-chan, s'exclama Sanji avec des cœur tout autour de lui.»

«Qu'est-ce-que tout ce foin, demanda une voix à la porte? Vous m'empêchez de dormir.»

Nami se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte encore en pyjama.

«Nami-schwan, s'écria Sanji en voyant son costume et en se mettant à lui tourner autour avant que le poing de la navigatrice ne vienne s'encastrer dans sa tête.»

«Alors?»

«Je crois que Sanji montrait sa joie de me revoir, expliqua Mina.»

«Mina, s'exclama Nami en lui sautant autour du cou!»

«Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir mais tu devrais t'habiller car ta chemise de nuit est relativement transparente et que les deux mecs sans donne à cœur joie.»

En effet Brook et Sanji étaient en train de baver en voyant les sous-vêtements de Nami sous sa nuisette.

Assommant les deux hommes, enfin l'homme et le squelette, elle retourna dans sa cabine pour se changer.

Finalement tous le monde fut réveillé et attablé autour d'un bon petit-déjeuné.

Franky finit par poser la question que tous le monde se posait.

«Pourquoi es-tu venu aussitôt nous voir?»

«Je suis venue demander à Robin si elle voulait y aller maintenant. Alors es-tu prête?»

«Oui. Je te l'ai dit c'est quand tu veux.»

«Aller où, demanda Chopper?»

«Mina m'a proposé de retourner dans mon ancien chez moi pour quelques heures, répondit Robin.»

«Dans ton ancien chez toi, répéta Nami, mais...»

«Oui, pour cela il faut retourner dans le temps.»

Ils montèrent tous sur le pont.

«Nous reviendrons dans une poignées d'heures alors ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Mina.»

Attrapant la main de Robin elle se concentra et elles disparurent toutes les deux.


	44. O'Hara

Elles apparurent devant la grande bibliothèque. Robin sentit les larmes monter à ces yeux devant cet endroit plein de souvenir.

Mina la laissa quelques minutes puis lui indiqua ce qu'elles allaient faire.

«Nous sommes deux heures avant l'arrivé de la Marine et le Buster Call. Je vais aller parler avec les historiens pendant ce temps va retrouver Sauro mais n'oublie pas de ne pas changer le futur.»

«Mais si je vais voir Haguard je vais changer le futur.»

«Il t'a dit quand tu étais petite que tu ne serais jamais seule et il a réussit à te retrouver et à te sauver à temps alors de mon point de vue c'est que nous sommes déjà venue et que c'est cela l'Histoire. Je viendrais te chercher quand j'en aurais finit.»

Robin partie vers la falaise où petite elle retrouvait son ami.

POV Mina

Je me retrouvais seule devant la bibliothèque. Respirant un bon coup j'entrais à l'intérieur pour me retrouver sous une immensité de livre. En image on ne se rend pas compte du nombres de livres présent ici. Un vieil homme s'avança vers moi.

«Bonjours Mademoiselle je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu sur cette île. Vous chercher quelque chose?»

«Je viens d'arriver et je cherche un livre traitant de la téléportation mais pas de la téléportation avec le fruit du démon. Celle qui avait court il y a très longtemps.»

L'homme me regarda avec un drôle d'air puis prit la parole :

«Nous avons effectivement un livre traitant de cela mais peu de personne en connaisse l'existence. Vous êtes très bien renseigné. Venez je vais vous le montrer.»

Suivant le vieil homme nous arrivâmes dans une salle plus petite. Seuls quelques livres étaient présent dans cette pièce. Une dizaine tout au plus.

«Les livres ici sont les plus rares et les plus importants au monde. Ils contiennent des informations qui pourraient changer la face du monde tel que nous le connaissons. Le livre sur le pouvoir dont vous parlez se trouve ici.»

Il me tendit un livre peu épais.

«C'est tout ce que nous savons sur ce pouvoir. Je vais rester avec vous pendant que vous le lisez.»

Je m'installais à la table et commençais à lire. Le livre avait écrit par quelqu'un possédant le même pouvoir que moi et il racontait son histoire.

_«A vous qui lisez ce livre j'espère que vous n'avez pas la même malédiction que moi. Ce pouvoir n'apporte que la mort et le désastre. Au début ce pouvoir est enivrant mais plus on l'utilise et plus il prend le contrôle de nous. Ce pouvoir est vivant et a un nom : Chronos. Il est le dieu du temps. [...] J'écris ces phrases en espérant que personne ne retrouve ce pouvoir après ma mort. Sur les milliers de personnes possédant le don de téléportation il en ai toujours une qui doivent être possédé par Chronos. Tel est le marché pour une telle force. Je suis celui qui est possédé et je sais que bientôt je vais perdre ma conscience. _

_[...]Rien ne peut l'arrêter à part un minerais qu'on ne trouve que dans une grotte sur Grand Line mais je ne pourrais jamais y aller. Une lame faite de ce minerais le tuerais certainement._

_Avant de totalement disparaître je vais me téléporter dans l'entre-deux monde et le bloquer là-bas même si cela doit annihiler les pouvoirs de téléportations de ce monde. Je ne peut laisser quelqu'un d'autre être prit dans les mailles de ce filet. [...]_

_Adieu à toi qui me lis.» _

Je refermais le livre pensive. Alors c'était pour cela que sa force sur moi augmentait. De l'entre-deux monde Chronos avait du planifier le départ de ma mère sur Terre pour prendre place dans mon corps naissant. Une voix me tira de mes réflexions :

«Vous possédez Chronos en vous.»

Le vieil homme me regardait.

«Cela se voit à votre regard. J'ai déjà lu ce livre et je sais ce que vous vivez. Vous venez du futur. J'ai vu la femme qui vous accompagnait à votre arrivé. Je la connaît enfant. C'est Nico Robin.»

Je hochais doucement de la tête.

«Vous savez notre futur. Dite moi juste, sera t-elle heureuse?»

«Elle finira par l'être mais après bien des malheurs.»

«La Marine a arriver d'un instant à l'autre, je le sais bien. Et cela réjouit mon cœur de savoir qu'au moins elle vivra. Car la marine à décidait de tous nous exterminer, n'est-ce-pas? Tout cela parce que nous connaissons la Vraie Histoire.»

Je ne pus que baisser les yeux tristement.

«Puis-je vous demander une faveur? Rien qui ne doive changer le futur ou qui m'apporte une connaissance pour me sauver. Je ne peux pas vous demander cela. Je voudrais juste que vous emmeniez les livres présent dans cette pièce avec vous. Ils sont notre plus grand trésor et ils sont l'âme de notre île.»

«Je veux bien sauver ces livres et je suis désolé de ne pouvoir en faire plus.»

«Les ramifications de l'Histoire sont immense et il ne faudrait pas risquer de les changer. Le moindre geste à de très fortes répercussion je ne le sais que trop bien.»

«Que voulez-vous dire?»

«L'auteur de ce livre n'est pas mort avec Chronos dans l'entre-monde. Il a réussit à revenir dans le notre mais tant d'années c'étaient écoulé. Tous ceux qu'il aimait été mort et leur arrière-arrière-arrière petits enfant également.»

«C'était vous cet homme, soufflais-je.»

«Quand j'ai vus votre regard j'ai immédiatement compris. Quelque chose bouge derrière vos prunelles. Il prendra bientôt votre contrôle.»

«Vous savez, la grotte dont vous parlez, je l'ai vu, j'y suis allé et j'en ai gardé un fragment. Ce fardeau ne sera pas retransmit soyez en sur.»

Soudain des bruits de courses se firent entendre dans les couloirs.

«La Marine! La Marine viens nous attaquer!»

«Je crains de ne devoir y aller, fis-je en me levant.»

«Tenez voici un sac pour les livres.»

Ils m'accompagna jusqu'en bas de la bibliothèque ne prêtant pas attention aux personnes qui tentaient de sortit des livres pour aller les mettre en sûreté.

«J'espère que vous arriverez à le vaincre. Je l'espère de tout cœur.»

Disant ces mots il me serra contre lui. Tournant les talons je courrais pour aller retrouver Robin avant qu'Aok Iji n'arrive sur l'île. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il nous voit. J'arrivais prêt de la falaise et faillit rentrer dans la petite Robin qui courrait vers la place. Me tournant vers la mer je vis plus loin l'autre Robin discuter avec Sauro.

«Robin, nous devons y aller!»

«J'arrive. Haguard voici Minami. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu revenir te voir.»

«Merci de m'avoir redonné l'espoir, fit le géant en me regardant.»

«De rien. Je voulais également voir le sourire de Robin en revenant dans ces lieux. Vous devriez courir après la petite Robin car elle va bientôt avoir besoin de vous.»

«Vous avez raisons, ne changeons pas l'Histoire. J'espère que tu resteras heureuse longtemps Robin.»

Il la serra dans ces bras puis parti. J'attrapais la main de Robin et nous téléportais au moment même où Aok Iji arrivait au bord de la falaise. Une seconde de plus et il nous aurait vu. Peut-être même nous a t-il entre aperçut, je ne saurais le dire.

Réapparaissant sur le pont du Sunny je m'écroulais sur le sol fatigué. Mon sac tomba à côté de moi.

«Qu'est-ce-que c'est, demanda Robin?»

«Des livres d'O'Hara que le vieil homme m'a demandé de sauver. Je pense que je vais les lire puis te les donner.»

«Alors as tu eu des réponses à tes questions?»

«Oui et même un peu trop peut-être. Tiens, fis-je en fouillant dans le sac et en lui tendant le petit livre, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir sur mon pouvoir.»

«Je vais le lire. Combien de temps restes tu avec nous?»

«Le temps de me reposer un peu et de décider quoi faire.»

«Bien alors avertissons les autres et allons manger. Je suis sur que tu meurs de faim après avoir utiliser tes pouvoirs.»

J'attrapais sa main tendue et me relevais. Nous allâmes dans la cuisine où Sanji s'empressa de nous faire un repas. Sentant la nourriture Luffy accouru et tenta de la voler se faisant immédiatement éjecter par le cuisinier et atterri sur Zoro le réveillant. Le bruit de la course fit crier Nami et finalement tous le monde crié, courrai ou chanté. J'éclatais de rire devant cette scène de vie joyeuse qui m'avait manqué. Sur le navire de Barbe-Blanche la vie était joyeuse mais moins qu'ici. Je crois que nul part ne pouvait être plus accueillant qu'ici.

Les autres me regardèrent rire un peu surpris puis se joignirent à mon hilarité.


	45. Un choix douloureux

Merci à La vague folle pour ses deux commentaires et comme elle me l'a demandé je vais faire un petit résumé des aventures vécues jusqu'à présent.

Résumé des précédents épisodes: Minami est une jeune femme de notre monde qui arrive lors d'une tempête en mer dans le monde de One Piece. Recueillie par Luffy et ses amis elle découvre en vrai ce monde connu que par les mangas. Elle s'adapte rapidement et devient un membres à part entière de l'équipage. Mais comment réellement s'adapter quand on connait le futur?

Lors d'une attaque de la Marine elle sauve le contre-Amiral Smoker en plongeant dans la mer pour le ramener à la surface alors qu'une tempête c'est déclaré. Échoué sur une île ils sont recueillit par une femme alors que Smoker et Minami découvre qu'ils sont oncle et nièce. Alors que la femme tente de les tuer l'équipage de Luffy intervient. Mais elle à le dessus. Minami utilise alors un pouvoir inconnue qui les fait disparaître dans une grande lumière.

Quand la lumière disparait les mugiwaras et Smoker découvrent avec stupeur un nouveau monde: le notre. Forcé de rester quelques temps dans ce monde ils logent chez Minami. Ils apprennent avec étonnement qu'elle est la fille de Teach et la nièce de Smoker. Robin découvre aussi quels sont les pouvoirs de Mina (téléportation) et lui apprend basique ment à les utiliser. Ils apprennent également que les parents de la jeune femme dans ce monde sont des imposteur issu du leurs et qu'ils veulent tuer la jeune femme pour utiliser son pouvoir. Réussissant à les vaincre grâce à une nouvelle forme inconnue du pouvoir de Mina ils retournent dans leur monde avec Mina.

Diverses aventures leurs arrivent jusqu'au Sabondy et ils se retrouvent séparer. Mina prend la décision d'intervenir à Marinford mais elle n'arrive pas à sauver Ace. Son pouvoir se met alors à réagir violemment.

Elle s'entraîne durant les deux ans avec Law. Puis retrouvant les autres elle retourne dans le passé pour sauver Ace et Barbe-Blanche. Elle quitte l'équipage de Luffy pour rejoindre celui de Barbe-Blanche. A leur côté elle en apprend plus sur son pouvoir.

Un bal est organisé en l'honneur de Barbe-Blanche et d'Ace. Barbe-Noire joue les troubles fêtes et Minami use encore de son pouvoir en perdant une nouvelle fois le contrôle. Au vu de ces pertes dangereuse de contrôle elle décide de remonter le temps avec Robin jusqu'à O'Hara pour comprendre. Maintenant de retour et connaissant la lourde vérité Minami doit prendre une décision.

Voila bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Un choix douloureux

Je repartis deux jours plus tard en laissant tous les livres à Robin même celui parlant de mon pouvoir. Je voulais que si jamais je perdais le contrôle quelqu'un sache comment me tuer. Me téléportant sur le Moby Dick j'apparus dans ma chambre. Me changeant je sortis sur le pont. Je craignais la réaction de mes frères. Un battement d'aile résonna à ma droite et Marco se posa à côté de moi.

«Tient une revenante. Tu as décidé de revenir parmi nous.»

Son ton était assez froid. Il m'en voulait d'être parti sans rien dire. Ils avaient du s'inquiéter.

«Je suis désolé, fis-je.»

«Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis. Tant que tu ne nous présenteras pas de vrai excuse nous ne te considérerons plus comme notre sœur. Tu dois nous faire confiance autrement pourquoi faire parti de notre équipage.»

Je baissais la tête. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire ce que j'avais lu. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter.

«Alors tu ne veux rien dire. Je pense que Père aussi va t'interroger. Pour le moment tu vas rester dans ta cabine, on t'y apportera à manger. Tant que tu ne parleras pas tu sera considéré comme une personne externe à l'équipage et traité comme tel.»

Marco me raccompagna dans ma cabine et m'enferma.

«Je suis désolé mais je suis obligé.»

«Et moi je dois garder le silence, répondis-je avant que la porte ne se referme.»

Je restais deux jours dans ma chambre à dormir et à réfléchir. Satch m'amenait mes repas et tentait de me faire parler mais je ne disais rien. Si je leur parlais de Chronos ils voudraient m'aider au péril de leur vie et ça c'était hors de question.

Au matin du quatrième Marco m'amena dans la cabine de Barbe-Blanche. Tous les commandants à l'exception d'Ace étaient présent. L'homme le plus fort du monde prit la parole.

«Ma fille tu as disparue sans laisser de traces pendant plusieurs jours. Où étais tu parti?»

Je relevais la tête et le regardais dans les yeux.

«Pourquoi répondrais-je? Je ne suis plus votre fille comme me l'a fait remarquer Marco si je ne vous raconte pas ce que j'ai fait. Et je ne dirais rien.»

«Ma fille tu veux tout garder pour toi mais nous pouvons t'aider si tu accepte de nous parler.»

«Ah vraiment? Il ne vous ai jamais venu à l'esprit que moi je ne voulais pas d'aide?»

«Alors je crains de ne pouvoir te laisser rester dans mon équipage. Nous te laisserons à la prochaine île où nous accosteront.»

Quelque chose en moi se brisa en entendant ces mots. Comme une barrière qui romps des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

Je ne vis pas Satch exécuter un pas vers moi puis s'arrêter.

Tournant les talons je me dirigeais vers la porte pour sortir quand soudain je sentis quelque chose m'arrêter. Une vive douleur à la tête me fit gémir et je tombais à genoux au sol en me tenant la tête entre les mains.

Les commandants murmurèrent mais je ne l'ai entendis pas. Mais yeux virèrent au rouge et je perdis le contrôle de mon corps. Il se releva toujours de dos aux commandants. Il se retourna et les hommes sursautèrent en voyant me yeux. Il fit un pas vers eux puis un autre. Il s'arrêta à trois pas de Barbe-Blanche et prit la parole.

«Vous savez, je crois que je devrais vous remercier. Mon hôte lutte en permanence contre moi mais ce que vous lui avez dit la suffisamment déstabilisé pour que je puisse prendre sa place.»

Je sentis Chronos activer son pouvoir. Cette fois mon corps fut entouré d'une auréole noire menaçante.

Je sentais ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait tous les tuer et je devais l'en empêcher. Me concentrant de toutes mes forces je luttais pour reprendre possession de mon corps.

FIN POV Mina

Les commandants virent le corps de Mina trembler puis mettre un genoux à terre. L'auréole noire disparue laissant place à Mina exténué. Quand elle releva la tête ils virent tous que ces yeux étaient redevenu normaux. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quelque chose la jeune femme se téléporta.

Apparaissant dans sa chambre elle attrapa une feuille de papier et commença à écrire.

_«Je suis désolé de partir comme cela mais mon pouvoir devient trop incontrôlable de jour en jour. Il faut que je trouve le moyen d'en finir avec lui. Je ne reviendrais jamais alors ne vous inquiétez pas. _

_Au faite Ace ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien._

_Marshall D. Minami.»_

Il faut croire que cela devient une habitude pour moi de partir en laissant seulement une lettre derrière moi, pensa Mina.

Posant la lettre sur le lit elle attrapa quelques fringues et les balança dans un sac. Masamune était posé à côté de mon lit tranquillement rangé dans son fourreau. Elle l'attrapa et la regarda puis la reposa contre le mur. Ainsi même si le pouvoir reprenait le contrôle de son corps il lui faudrait appeler l'arme. Elle savait qu'elle ne garderait plus le contrôle très longtemps.

Une fois ses affaires récupérés elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre sachant qu'elle ne la révérait plus jamais. Elle entendait des bruits de course dans le couloir venant vers elle. Soupirant elle regarda la porte et disparue alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

Elle réapparue au milieu du quartier général de la Marine juste devant Akainu. La regardant, surprit, il ordonna aux hommes présent de la capturer. Mina ne se défendit pas et laissa les marines l'attraper.

«Enfermez là dans la cellule en Granit Marin, ordonna l'Amiral en Chef, et préparez son exécution pour dans trois jours à 15h.»

«Bien Amiral, firent les soldats en la tirant derrière eux.»

La jeune femme fut enfermé dans la cellule sans lumière. Cette pièce était sous le quartier général et avait été bâti sur le même concept qu'Impel Down. Elle s'assit au fond de la cellule les bras attaché au mur.

Peu de temps après son arrivé elle entendit des bruits de pas et une lumière s'avançait vers elle.

«Pourquoi t'es tu laissé capturer?»

«Smoker, fit-elle en relevant la tête!»

«Et pourquoi ne pars tu pas?»

«Parce que je veux mourir. Je ne veux plus faire du mal avec ce pouvoir et je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle.»

«Tu sais bien que ton pouvoir ne nous laissera pas prendre ta vie.»

«Dans le sac que j'avais avec moi il y a une pierre. Cette pierre fait office de Granit Marin pour ceux qui ont un pouvoir comme moi. Vous pouvez me tuer avec.»

«Mina...»

«S'il-vous-plaît, fit-elle en relevant la tête et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son oncle.»

Celui-ci la regarda pendant de longue minute avant de laisser retomber ses épaules.

«Je le dirais à Akainu. A lui de voir s'il voudra faire comme cela.»

Tournant les talons il ressorti de la prison laissant Mina seule dans le noire.

Pendant ce temps sur le Moby Dick.

Marco frappait à la porte d'Ace.

"Allais ouvre! Arrête de nous faire la gueule il faut absolument qu'on te parle! Mina a disparue!"

Ace ouvrit lentement la porte:

"Et vous vous demandez vraiment pourquoi, souffla t-il en colère. Vous l'avez traité comme une ennemi! C'est normale qu'elle est fuit!"

"On voulez juste l'aider à nous parler. Qu'elle ne garde pas tous pour elle."

"Vous avez vraiment réussi à ce que je vois, dit-il ironique."

"On n'a pas encore été dans sa chambre. On voudrais que ce soit toi qui y aie, on pense qu'elle y est. Père le veut."

"Pourquoi je vous aiderais alors que vous l'avez traité comme une moins que rien?"

"Ace s'il te plaît. Nous voudrions tous nous excuser auprès d'elle."

"Et vous pensez qu'elle est dans sa chambre?"

"Oui la porte est fermée à clef alors qu'avant non."

"Je veux bien essayer. Mais vous avez intérêt à bien vous excuser et à lui expliquer!"

Ace sorti de sa chambre lentement, à contre-coeur. Il en voulait à ses frères de leurs méthodes qu'il trouvait totalement imbécile. Même lui aurait fait mieux sans réfléchir! Barbe-Blanche et les autres commandants étaient devant la porte de la chambre de Minami. Ils sourirent en voyant Ace arriver mais celui-ci leur jeta un regard sombre.

"Vous allez vous reculer et me laisser tout seul compris!"

Son ton ne souffrait aucune contradiction et même Barbe-Blanche obéit. Ils avaient tous conscience qu'ils avaient commit une énorme erreurs et seul Ace pouvait la rattraper.

L'allumette frappa à la porte de la cabine de Mina.

"Mina? C'est Ace. Je voudrais te parler et t'expliquer leur impardonnable comportement."

Aucune réponse. Seul le vide résonnait dans la pièce. Il frappa de nouveau. Ce silence l'inquiétait. Elle ne pouvait comme même pas avoir fait ça!

Craignant le pire il ouvrit la porte en la brûlant (on parle d'Ace la quand même). Il remarqua immédiatement Masamune posé à côté du lit. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par la lettre. Il la prit et l'ouvrit avec un pressentiment affreux.

Les commandant entendirent Ace entré en forçant la porte puis soudain le virent ressortirent furieux agitant la lettre dans sa main.

"Vous êtes tous des imbéciles autant que vous êtes, hurla t-il furieux! Vous avez vraiment réussit!"

"Que ce passe t-il, tenta de demander Satch?"

"Il se passe que vous êtes les pires imbéciles que cette terre est porté et que j'aurais préféré mourir à Marinford si cela aurai permis à Minami de ne jamais venir dans cet équipage!"

Ces mots les laissèrent bouche-bée.

"Explique toi fils, ordonna Barbe-Blanche!"

"Lisez cela, répondit-il simplement en leur lançant la lettre à la tête. Elle veux mourir à cause de vous elle n'a plus le courage de ce battre!"

Les commandants lurent la lettre et pâlirent au fur et à mesure de leur lecture.

"Où peut-elle être allé, demanda finalement Vista?"

"A votre avis? Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle peut se donner la mort seule? Ou qu'un de ces amis puisse la tuer?"

"Akainu, murmura Marco comme une évidence."

Place de l'exécution. 15h.

Minami était attaché avec des menottes en granit marin. Cela ne lui faisait rien et elle devait lutter pour garder le contrôle de Chronos en elle. Akainu avait refusé d'écouter Smoker et d'accepter que sopn pouvoir ne soit pas un fruit du démon. Ils allaient l'exécuter avec des armes classiques sans savoir qu'elle ne mourrait pas. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en avant. Akainu se tenait à côté d'elle souriant de pouvoir se venger de Marinford. Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil son oncle qui la regardait l'air triste. Quand il croisa son regard il sorti quelque chose de sa poche : la pierre qu'elle lui avait donné et elle était sous forme de pointe! A cette vue elle sourit. Elle senti des mains lui appuyer sur les épaules pour la faire mettre à genoux.

Les lames se levaient au-dessus de sa tête et allaient s'abattre.

Soudain un soldat accouru vers Akainu affolé :

"Amiral, cria t-il essoufflé, les pirates, ils...ils arrivent!"

"Quoi, s'exclama Akainu! Comment ont-ils étaient mis au courant de cette exécution! Dites aux soldats de se préparer! Exécution!"

Le message retransmit Akainu se retourna de nouveau vers le messager :

"Qui sont les pirates présent?"

"Tous monsieur!"

"Comment cela tous?"

"Les Mugiwaras, les Heart's Pirates, Eustass "Cap'tain" Kidd, Barbe-Blanche! Ils sont tous venus pour la libérer!"

Minami senti un frisson de peur lui couler le long du dos. Ils étaient tous venu et cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous en danger. Vaincre la Marine ils pouvaient le faire mais la vaincre elle était une autre histoire.

"Tuez moi, cria t-elle à l'Amiral en chef qui la regarda surprit! Tuez moi avant qu'ils n'arrivent!"

C'était la première fois qu'un pirate réclamait la mort comme cela. Smoker baissa la tête en entendant cela. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'avancer pour faire ce qu'elle lui demandait mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à tuer sa nièce, tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa soeur.

Au même moment les pirates arrivent sur la place. Ils virent Minami attaché et prête à être exécuté. Elle releva la tête et les vit, son père, tous ses frères, ses amis et celui qu'elle aimait, en train de se battre et de courir vers elle. Elle senti les larmes couler le long de ses joues et tourna la tête vers Smoker suppliante.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle le cœur lourd elle entendit une voix dans sa tête résonner :

"Alors comme cela tu veux mourir et m'emmener avec toi."

Elle frissonna en entendant cette voix aussi froide que la glace. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Chronos et elle sentait dans cette voix les siècles passé à attendre de pouvoir revenir sur terre, à pouvoir avoir de nouveau un corps.

Soudain elle disparue aux yeux de tous sur la place.

Devant Mina se tenait son sosie mais son teint était pâle, à la limite du cadavérique, des yeux rouges ressortaient sur cette peau blanche et des cheveux noirs de jais encadraient le tout.

«Qui es-tu?»

«Je suis ton pouvoir. Depuis que tu me connais tu t'es souvent servi de moi mais maintenant c'est à mon tour de jouer. Je veux de nouveau connaître la liberté.»

«Je ne peux pas te laisser te servir de moi. Je sais ce que tu fera si tu es libre!»

Le double s'avança et lui passa un doigt sous le menton :

«Mais tu n'as pas le choix. A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'annule tout ce que tu as fait avec moi?»

Des images défilèrent dans l'esprit de Mina. Elle revoyait Ace, Satch et Barbe-Blanche revivre, elle revoyait la joie de Luffy et de ses frères, les bons moment passé avec eux, ses combats et les gens qu'elle avait sauvé, la joie et la tristesse de Robin quand elle l'avait ramené à O'Hara... Si elle refusait tout cela disparaîtrai. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait plus qu'a espéré que les autres arriverait à vaincre cette entité dusse-être en la tuant elle.

«Je vois la résignation dans ton regard. Je suppose que tu as fait ton choix.»

«J'accepte.»

Le double sourit montrant des crocs pointus à la place des canines.

«Excellent.»

Elle s'avança et s'enfonça dans Minami. Celle-ci ressenti une grande douleur puis plus rien. Son esprit était hors de son corps et elle le voyait bouger sans elle. Ses yeux étaient devenu rouge à leur tour mais sinon rien dans son physique n'avait changé. Elle souhaita de tout cœur que les autres arrivent à la battre.

Marco regardait l'échafaud ou Minami devait être exécuté. Le vide dessus lui laissé présager le pire. Ace leur avait expliqué le pouvoir qu'elle avait en elle et ses craintes. Quand ils avaient comprit qu'elle avait été se rendre à la Marine en espérant mourir ils avaient immédiatement décidés d'aller l'aider et de la libérer. Ils avaient escargophonés à Luffy pour les prévenir puis Ace avait proposé d'appeler également Kidd et Law car elle avait l'air de bien les connaître. Ils avaient tous répondus présent pour venir l'aider.

Puis elle réapparu sur l'échafaud mais libre de tous liens. Ses cheveux aussi c'étaient libéré et ils flottaient comme soufflé par un vent inexistant. Sa tête était penché en avant et elle la releva lentement. Tous le monde avait cessé le combat pour la regarder. Akainu toujours à côté d'elle commençait à avoir peur. Elle avait utilisé son pouvoir malgré les menottes et peut-être Smoker avait-il raison finalement. Peut-être que son pouvoir ne venait pas d'un fruit du démon.  
Sa tête était à présent droite et son regard rouge sang balaya la place. Tous ressentirent un frisson de peur en croisant son regard, même Luffy.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Minami mais un sourire sans joie, un sourire promesse de cruauté et de mort.

Law comprit que Minami avait définitivement perdu le contrôle sur son pouvoir. Ils allaient devoir se battre contre elle. Et il n'était pas confiant dans leur capacité à la vaincre.


End file.
